


Wolf Cry

by Shadowwolf2579



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Love Story, Shifters, Werewolf, Wolf Pack, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 113,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowwolf2579/pseuds/Shadowwolf2579
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their adventures, Ed and Al have thought they have seen and heard of everything, but that changes when they meet a young girl named Zeki. She turns out to be a werewolf and Ed ends up falling for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Another Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This story is told from Zeki's POV and sometimes from Ed or Al's. This story doesn't really follow any story line of the FMA animes/manga, though it does cross over with some parts. I also understand this might not be the best work you ever read, but please be nice. I am still new to this. with that there will be ocs and different things added into this story so enjoy :3

I woke up to the bright, unforgiving sun, that was shining directly onto my eyelids. 'Must be morning' I thought to myself as i looked out the window of my room to see that the sun was not yet that high in the sky. I sat up and streached as I gave out a large yawn, before i ended up getting out of bed. Once I was up I headed over to my dresser and grabbed some clothes before I went and took a quick, yet relaxing shower. 

After the shower, I got out and got dressed before I brushed my teeth and my hair and did all the other things i needed to do before exiting the bathroom and heading down the hall towards the kitchen. To be completely honoest i wasn't that hungry but our kitchen was connected to the living room and that was where the front door was. So that was where i was heading. 

As I walked into the kitchen, I found myself coming to a hault. Staring up at the door frame that led to the living room, there leaning agaisnt it was my cousin, Seth. I noticed him look over to me and i watched as this weird grin spread across his face. The look was creepy and i found myself taking a step back just to put distance between us. 

"Your up early" He spoke in a hard to read tone. There had been a hint of humor to it, but other then that I was not really sure what emotion he was feeling, nor was I so sure i really cared that much to try and figure it out. "I'm usually up this early, It is you who sleeps all day." I stated somewhat calmly with a hint of sarcasim in it. "Besides, Sense when did you make it your concern about what i do and what i don't do?" Narrowing my eyes at him as I took a step forward. 

"I don't sleep all day!" He yelled at me his face changing from that hard to read emotion to pure anger. "Oh, and i would watch that mouth of yours, this my be my parent's house, but I still have a say in what goes and if you keep this up i will be glad to kick your ass out" His voice was a smooth tone but yet held a hint of anger to it still. 

I just simply rolled my ice blue eyes and shook my head as i walked past him to the front door. I opened the heavy brown door and looked back over my shoudler "Good luck with that one by the way" i called in a sickening cheerful voice before i walked out of the house and let the door slame behind me. 

I didn't even make it down the front porch steps before the door flew open and i turned to look up and see Seth staring down the steps at me with a glare on his face "And where in the hell do you think your going? i mean really Zeki, this early in the morning?" He was tapping his foot waiting for me to answer him. 

As i stood there looking to him i thought about telling him what i was up to, i had nothing t o hide, though after years of having to defend myself and stand on my own i decided that being nice to him would only give him more reason to run me over so to speak. so i answered in my own way. "If i wanted you to know then i would tell you woudln't i?" I watched as his face lite up red with anger. 

"Whatever" he huffed crosing his arms over his chest and turning to look away from me "I just hope whereever you go someone kidnaps you and takes you far away that way my parents and i don't have to watch over your ass" he growled. Once more i smirked at him which just made him even angrier. 

"Your parents don't have to watch aver me. they choose to, there is a differance, also No one said you had to do anything" I stated with a proud smirk on my face watching his anger grow was so much fun for me. though to be honoest i grew tired of this rutine it was so much nicer when he slept in and i got out without having to fight. 

"You only think they choose to, Truth is you had no where else to go, you where kinda forced on us. They took you in out of pity, which is funny because they don't even like you" Seth grinned thinking he got the better of me this time. I just rolled my eyes at him once more "whatever." I said before turning to head back down the steps.

Once i was on the sidewalk that led though our yard and to the sidewalk near the road, i heard him call to me "Don't you come back or you will have me to face!" he yelled. I made a point to laugh "I'm so scared" I replied as i made it to the main sidewalk and began to head for town. 

~*~*~*~

'They don't even like you.' Seth's words ran though my head yet again. They had been doing so sense i got into town. I knew i shouldn't let stuff like this get to him, exspeically when it was comeing form him, but i coudln't help it, words like that woudl eat away at a person on the inside. 

With a sigh i began to wodner if i should just find a job, save up money and then take off and get myself a house far from here. that way i didn't have to go though this everyday. The fights with Seth where becoming more frequent and my stress level just coudln't take it. i was a girl who could shift into a wolf for crying out loud, and yet, no one knew that. i coudln't afford for anyone to know that. 

I had been walking with my head held down the whole time as i thought about what i would do. It wasn't til i ran into a sign that i noticed i was near the other end of town. I looked up at the sign and blinked before looking to the store not far past it. It was a small cute little book store with a white sign on the door that said open in large red letters. below it was a smaller sign with black letters that read 'hiring'. I blinked a bit confsued. this was much easier then i thought it would be. 

I stepped forward heading on the path leading to the old building. it was a small log cabin like building that looked to be built out of dark cherry wood, with blue shutters on the windows and a blue matching door. it had cement steps that had cracks in them with weeds growing up and though the cracks of the steps. Some weeds even climbed up the side of the building reaching up to the roof. i thought the little place looked cute and this was where i would start looking for my job. 

So with that thought i headed up the steps and into the log cabin. When i opened the door a little bell rung letting those inside know i had entered. Once inside i looked around and noticed a man at the counter. i gave a friendly smiel and walked over to him "Excuse me, Sir" i said in a polite tone. The man behind the counter had turned to look at me. He had been cleaning something the rag and object i coudl not tell where still in his hands.

The man looked to be about in his mid thirties. he had short dark black hair with green eyes and wore silver-ish gold framed glasses. "Yes, Can i help you young lady?" He asked me raising a dark black eye brow to me in curiousity. I smiled to him and gave a nod "Yes Sir, i was actually just walking around town and happened to notice you had a sign that said you where hiring. Are you still looking for people to work?" 

He gave me a surprised look which made me a bit worried. "umm yes I am still hiring people. the more help around here the better. though if i may ask, why would a young lady need a job like this? wouldn't you rather find another place to work?" he asked. I blinked before i gave a shake of my head "No sir, i love books and this seems to be a good job for me. i need to start saving up some money" I told him "Better to find a job that you are happy with then one you hate" 

He nodded to my words "that is true" he agred "though why would you need to save up money..if you do not mind me asking" he pushed his glasses back on his nose as he put the object he had been cleaning away and i realized it was a mirrior it looked like. "Oh, i need to start saving money for a train ticket for a trip out to central" I lied. "Why central? nothing there but military dogs" the guy said as he took down another object and began to work on cleaning it. "my older brother is in the military and i would like to go visit him" I told the man. 

It wasn't a lie, my brother did work for the military..well used to..he went missing a while ago..more like he stopped wrighting me. I used to get letters from him alot then they slowed down then i got none at all. i had been worried about him, but i figured he had just gotten so busy with his job he didn't have tiem for me..that or he forgot the address. i liked that thought better. Zin could be clueless sometimes. 

"Ahhh..well then you are welcome to the job, To be honoest no one has stopped in to ask about it before, so you can imagine my surprise" he explaiend as he put his now cleaned object back on a shelf. it looked to be a miniture globe. "I'm Unoka by the way" he reached out his hand to shake mine once he had a hand free to do so. 

"It's nice to mee you Unoka, i'm Zeki." I smiled to him as we shook hands and then we let go. "Thank you for hiring me" i added. "no problem glad to have the help" Unoka chuckle a bit "you know we don't actually open til eleven, it's only eight, if you want you can go and walk around town. i'm sure you don't want to hang around here for three hours," he was now back to cleaning another object this one seemed to be a clock. 

"Oh alright, thanks again. i do need to get soem shopping done. i will be back at evleven" i gave a small smile as i waved to him and turned to head out of the door. He called a bye as i left. After i was out of the building i headed for the downsown market area, and over for the food stands. "morning Seki" came a elderly womans voice. i looked over to see Mrs. Katze smiling to me "Oh morning Mrs. Katze" i returned her greeting. 

"So how have you been?" the old lay asked. i gave a cheerful smile as i began to pick out a few things "i've been alright, got a job today, plan to get a bit more money." I told her as i looked at an apple and decided it didn't look the best. so i put it back to get another. "Ohhh how exciting, i guess the amount your aunt and uncle pay you is not enough" the old lady giggled. 

"Oh no no it's enough, i just thought i would like some extra is all that and working seems to be good for me" i lied. I got money but most of it went towards food for the house. "Oh. well hey if you get some free time i am sure the horses would love to see you again. you took such good care of them last year when i went on that trip to see my friend in East City" she chated as she picked up an apple as well and put it in a bag. I nodded "i would love to help out Mrs. Katze just come and get me any time you need me" i smiled to her. 

She gave me a nod and we finished getting what we needed as we gathered our food and paid then headed our sepearte ways calling a good bye to each other. she headed back to her ranch that was just outside of town and i headed back to my aunt and uncles house that was jsut outside of town the other way. 

~*~*~*~

"What are you doing back here?" Seth asked from the couch as i walked into the house though the front door. "Well i thought you would like to eat, but i can take it back" I replied casually. "You can't do that, they don't do refuns on food let alone take it back at the market, stupid" his tone was his Everybody-knows-that tone. I sighed and rolled my eyes to him once more. 

I hated arguing with my cousin, why was life this hard it shoudln't be this hard at all to say 'hey i got food, oh really thanks!' i mean really how hard was it? I sighed as i walked into the kitchen wouthout saying a word to him. "Hey come back here! Don't ignore me!" Came Seth's loveily voice as i heard him get up from his spot on the couch and come padding into the kitchen where i was. 

"i'm not ignoring you i am choosing not to talk to you" I simply reply as i start to put away stuff. "You think you're all that, huh?" He asked slamming his hand on the counter above my head. i look up at him with a cool glare "No..not really" I then go back to my work of putting thigns away. 

I wasn't really sure what exactly happened or what i ever did to deserve any ofthis, but one moment i was putting away food the next i was kicked in the side and slid across the tiled floor into the wall with a grunt. i groaned and looked up at him with a deadly glare in my eyes. the wolf coming out in me, but i closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. 

"Don't you ever talk back to me again!" Seth was going on yelling as he normally did. I couldn't take it any more. I stood up and opened my eyes glaring at him with dangerous ice blue daggers "What the hell is your problem! Was this really nessessary?!" I yelled pointing to my side that hurt badly. "There you go talking back again" He grumbled. I growled gritting my teeth. "Look" i growled out almost sounding canine like "Your not the boss of me, and you never will be!" 

I watched though narrow eyes as he opened his mouth though before he could say anything i spoke again "So i suggest that you kep your nose out of my life and i wouldn't have to talk back to you, Do i make myself clear?" I asked trying to fight the canine growl to stay out of my voice. 

Seth just rolled his eyes acting unphased "Keep this stupid act up and you will regret it girl. Talk shit to me again" Seth had a daring tone in his voice, and i so badly wanted to shift and just bite him as hard as i coudl. i watched him nod "what i thought" he said before turning to walk out and I sighed trying to calm myself down. i wasn't gonna let this stupid fight break me. i was on the right track of my plan so i could be out of here soon.


	2. The Strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are a few mis-spellings I am not the best speller and I do tend to make stupid mistakes so I apologize ahead of time for them.

Finally, I had finished putting up the grosuries and was getting ready for my new job. I had took another shower, most so the warm water coudl help me relax. i got out and dried off getting dressed and looking at the dark bruise that was on my side from where i was kicked. I shook my head before i put a shirt on and headed out of the bathroom and to my room. 

I was now sitting on my bed brushing my hair as i did so i began to go back over of what happened earlier in the kitchen and how much i just wanted to go and beat the crap out of Seth, but those feelings of anger melted away as i looked over to my nightstand. there sitting on the dark black wooden table was a picture frame with an old picture of my mom, dad, Zin-my brother, and me. 

The picture was set up as one of thsoe normal family photos done by those photarophers. Mom and dad where in the background. Zin was on the right infront of mom and i on the left infront of dad. I gave a sad smile to the picture, though that smile changed to a bright one and a little chuckle. it wasn't really the picture that made me chuckle but the thought of what Zin would do to seth if he knew what Seth had doen to me and had said. 

I looked out the window at the bright blue sky.'i wonder where he is now' i thought to myself but shook the thought from my head as i stood up and streached and looked at myself in the mirrior "alright i think i am ready" i then began to head out down the hall and to the front door. surprisingly i didn't see Seth. which was a blessing for me.

Once outside i took off at a jog down the sidewalk and towards town. i jogged though town and slowed once i reached the store. i hurried up the steps and into the buildind though the blue door, the bell once again giving my arrival away. "Welcome back" Unoka laughed as he noticed me "You look out of breath" he chuckled. 

I nodded to his statement and he laughed once more "What did you run all the way here?" he asked. "not all the way" i replied as i caught my breaht "just most of it" i grinned to him. he shook his head to clear it i would guess. Unoka seemed to be a nice man. "You can start dusting those bookshelves over there, it would be a big help" He told me. 

I looked up at him before i nodded "yes, right away sir" i turned and walked over to the small cart that had a stack of books on it and a duster. grabbing the duster i headed over and began to start dusting the first bookshelve. there had been a row of them, but i didn't mind work was work and i would be willing to do what it took to get money to move out. 

I had been dusting for a while and was on my fifth shelf when the bell to the door rang. i perked my head up and looked over a shelf seeing who came in or if Unoka left. To my surprise we had customers. A small blonde haired kit and a large suit of Armor that followed behind the young male. To be honoest he was probably not much older then me and from where he stood he looked to be slightly taller then i was as well. 

"Hello, and welcome, how may i help you?" Unoka greeted, but hte blonde male just walked on passed and over to a shelf in the corner that had some books on it. Unoka seemed a bit confsued, and i rolled my eyes at how rude the boy seemed before i went back to dusting. 

"Oh, yes, my brother and i where actually looking for some alchemy books. someone told us this was the only bookstore in thsi town so we came here to look. do you sell any?" The suit asked. i blinked in confustion drawn from my dusting at the strange sounds coming from the armor. He was a male..i knew that much, but for someone so large his vocie sounded so..young..kid like. 

"Oh yes, we do have those, they are over there" Unoka pointed to the corner where the blonde was ate still looking. 'wow..good eye i guess' I thought as i watched the armor nod to Unoka and say a thanks before walking over to join his buddy at the shelf. 

At this point i was now studing the two. the suit of armor iinterested me, and the blonde. he seemed interesting as well. he had long blonde hair that was pulled back into a braided ponytail, His eyes where amber colored and he wore a red trench coat. He was kinda cute really. 'Zeki what are you thinking you have work to do!' i scolded myself as i turned to get back to dusting. 

"Zeki" I heard Unoka's voice call my name and i looked up from where i had just started dusting again. "Yes, sir?" i asked. "I have to go to the storage room and get some more books, do you think you cna work the regester when thsoe two are done?" he asked me. I gave a nod and he gave me a thanks before he turned to walk back to the back of the store and into a door that i took was the storage room. 

I went back to dusting now on my seventh shelf waiting for the two to be doen looking or come and get me if they where ready to check out or just simply stand by the counter, which i keep looking towards every so often. Which was much easier til i moved onto my next shelf from there it made it hard to see the counter. 

"Excuse me" came a soft voice. i looked up and noticed the suit of armor was near me. which was strange. usually it was hard to sneak up on me. i usually could smell people before i heard them, but this person..the suit of armor only smelt of metal and blood. which kind of worried me a bit but i pushed it to the back of my mind "yes?" i asked tilting my head t othe side. "If your not to busy, we where wondering if you could check us out?" he asked holding up a few books. i blinked before i nodded "oh of course, yes. sorry about that" i scrambled to my feet and followed him over to the counter. 

"Oh it's alright" The suit of armor said as he handed me the books he wanted to get. i rang them up and looked to them "is this all?" i asked. The suit nodded and I told them thier price. "Here" the blonde handed me the amount and i put it in the regester "thank you for coming and shopping here, please do coem again" I waved a bye as they walekd out. the suit of armor waved back to me. to be hoest i was a bit sad to see them go i wanted to learn more about them, they seemed different. Though i shook the thought and clsoed the regester and got up and headed back over to do my dusting job. 

~*~*~*~

Six hours had passed and the shop was closing up for the day. Unoka had coem over to me and had given me the money i earned which was not alot but it was a start. "You did a good job today." he smield to me. "Thanks" i dipped my head to him in respect and in a silent thank you as well. "I'll see you tomarrow then at eleven" i smiled. he nodded "Yes, see you tomarrow at Eleven" he agreed, and then i turned and headed back towards town. 

I had made my way though town for the most part and was now making my way though the market place, it was then i seen them. The blonde kid and The suit of armor. "Hey" i smiled as i walked over towards them. The suit of armor looked to me, the blonde seemed to be interested in something else. buying food it looked like. "Huh? oh hey your the girl from the book store" The suit spoke and i nodded "yup, but you can just call me Zeki, Zeki Numai" i offered my hand to shake. "It's nice to mee you Zeki, I'm Alphonse Elric, and this here is my older brother Edward Elric" Alphonse introduced them. 

"It is nice to mee you both" i smiled as Al shook my hand. it was strange shaking a giant suit of armor's hand and to be honoest i was a bit more then scared, but i tried hard not to show it. "So what brings you here to this small town?" i asked curiously. "Well-" Al began but was cut off by the sound of footsteps coming over towards us. 

Looking up i noticed Edward carring some bread in his hand and chewing a piece of it in his mouth. I watched him look me over before he swallowed "Aren't you that girl from the bookstore?" Edward asked finally. i nodded. "You can just call me Zeki" i smiled. "Yeah, it's nice to meet you, I'm Ed, this is Al, and we would love to stay and chat but we got work to do. come Al" Called Ed as he turned to walk off.

I shrugged wondering if it was something i siad. "Don't worry about it, Brother is probably just tired and wants to get this over with" Al said gently to me "i will see you later" he called as he turned to walk off i nodded and waved "see ya" As i watched them go i sighed. i didn't really want to go home yet, but i wasn't sure what else i coudl do. 

So i just started heading back towards the house walking in a slow pace. once i reached the edge of town though i took a left and just kept walking down those roads. soon i came to just open lands of country on one side and forest on the other which was perfect for me. 

~*~*~*~

I had taken a forest path and kept walking along it til i got to a small grassy plain. I took in a deep breath and gave out a sigh taking in the beautiful scenery. The grass was not quite tall but not quite short either. it was perfect and very soft. there was flowers here and there scattered about. to the far side of the clearing was a small stream that was clear as could be, you could see the bottom and tons of fish that swam though it.

To the right of the clearing was nothing but a line of threes, to the left was some large stones perfect for climbing on and laying on when the sun warmed them. behidn the stones where more lines of trees. This place was perfect and very relaxing at least it was to me. 

layed down in the grass taking in the clean air. and the sothing sounds of the forest surounding this place. it was so pieceful until i heard his voice. i sat up and looked over to one of the big light grey stones. sitting on top of it was the one and only Seth. i sighed and looked at him "what do you want?" i asked.

"Nothing, just thought i would come here and relax." He gave a grin that is what told me he was lying. "You came to spy on me" i huffed no questioning in my tone i knew. "Oh that hurts, why would i do such a horrible thing like that?" he asked me as he grabbed at his heart as if i actually hurt him. 

"Besides-" he began dropping the act "what is so secret about having a job at this old bookstore and meeting a shrimp and his buddy in armor?" Asked Seth. i glared to him "i didn't tell you anything about my day" I watched him grin and laugh " i know, You didn't have to, i found out my own way" he said rather proudly. I glared to him "why are you following me and spying on me?" I stood up wanting an answer. 

"Hah, nothing better to do, besides you where beginning to piss me off not telling me where you were going" Seth acted as if he was examing his fingernails. i glared to him "why would i have to tell you anything?" I growled. "Because i am older and i deserve to know!" He snapped as he slid off his rock and began to walk over towards me. 

He was now about three feet infront of me. i narrowed my ice blue eyes to him "You don't deserve to knwo anything, You really should get a life though if you have nothing better to do then follow me around" i huffed. "Do you want to fight!?" he yelled getting angry he was losing this argument. 

Those words i had been waiting for all day, i coudl kill him here and no one woudl know, though i doubted i could ever kill someone, even if they where a pain in my butt. "sure if it-" My eyes widened as his fist hit my face hard, throwing me off balance and knocking me into a tree. that bastard didn't even give me time to finish my sentance.

I stood up and whiped my mouth off a bit where some blood was running down it and down my chin. "Alright..that's it" my eyes narrowed as i spoke in a canine like growl. "What you think you can win?" he laughed at me. I jumped at him shifting into a wolf mid air, though before i could land on him his reflexes kicked in and kicked me in my side that was already sore. this sent me flying and landing into the grass. i growled and pushed myself up shaking my pelt out.

The settign sun made my black pelt look like a shadow on the field and made the white markings on my face, belly, chest, paws, legs, and tail shine brightly. my ice blue eyes stood out sense black fur surrounded them. "You're a beast, a monster, a freak!" Seth screamed as he backed away from me with widened fear filled eyes. 

Finally i got to see fear strike thsoe eyes, and that was fear of me. I snarled showing my fangs as i jumped at him once more. he was to shocked to move at this point. i landed on him and knocked him to the ground. he held up his arm to block me from getting at his face, but that was a bad idea. i took his arm in my jaws and bit down as hard as i could. with a snap of satifaction i felt warm blood rush into my mouth. As his blood curling scream filled my ears. i snarled and jerked back gettign off of him and pulling him forward by his arm. he screamed and kicked at me, but i had a death grip i was not letting go, not any time soon. 

I had him now, he was mine i was gonna win a fight and show him not to mess with me again. Though my thoughts changed when i saw him reach into his pocket with his good hand and pull out a knife. before i coudl dodge i felt the knife stab into my shoudler deep and turn. i yelped out loud as i let go of his arm blood dropping in puddles to the ground. i backed up and whiend as i galred to him. he had a knife and now i coudln't get near him. damnit and i was winning! 

"You bitch!" Seth yelled to me as he got up holding his broken arm blood still pouring to the ground "I knew there was something wrong with you!" He kept a close eye on me just as i did him. He glared to me "Now leave me in peace you monster!" he threw the knife to me and i jumped away and lunged to his leg making him fall. though before i coudl snap this bone he pulled back his good foot and kicked me in the face with his other. his grip on the bottom of his shoe caught my eye just right and made me yelp in pain as i backed away. 

I watched as he got up panting a bit. he looked tired and weak now. i should have been able to beat him, but i couldn't, i hesitated. i could have jumped at him and easily taken him down, but i didn't, and instead he tackled me to the ground and pinned me pounching and kicking me and doing his best to make sure i didn't move. i tried to squirm away but i failed.

He got up after he was doen andl ooked down at me "Ha..even in your beast form you can't beat me" he laughed picking up his knife "stay away from the hosue freak, or i will shoot you with a gun next time i see you" Seth said and walked away. i watched him leave with pain filled eyes. i hurt, i was sore all over and coudln't find the strenght to move. 

'What is wrong with me?' i wondered as i tried to get up. 'how could i let myself be beaten so easily?' i sighed out of my nose as i laid there and watched him leave, he had been gone for a while now and i was beginning to seel the pain ease off a little bit. at least enough so i coudl stand up. 

Once i stood up and looked my self over i noticed that most of the blood came from his arm that was now coated on my fur. though the wound on my shoudler was pretty bad. i would need soemthign to fix it. i had to go back to the house and get my stuff anyways. So with that thought i began to make my way back towards the house. 

~*~*~*~

After i made it back to my old house which wasn ot mine anymore. i looked around the house and sniffed there was no fresh scents of anyone outside nor in my room. with that i went over to my window and shfited back to my human form. 

This made it a bit eaiser to lift up the window, that i didn't keep locked often. good thing too. i got in silently and went over to my door where i locked it. i then turned and got a bag out from under my bed and began to pack clothes, all that i owned, my picture of my family, and a few other things i owned. i then got soem bandages and such from a first aid kit i kept in the closet. to be honoest i just ook the whold first aid kit. 

Once i had everything i then headed back for the window and stuck my head out. nothing was there. so i dropped the bag outside and climbed outed. I then shut the window and shifted back to my wolf form. i picked up the bag in my muzzle by a strap and just began to trot back towards the forest that was now gonna be my home. 

Once i was back there i shifted back to my human form and began to wash off in the stream. after i was done i dried off my wound and began to clean it with disinfectant and then bandaged it up. after that i got dressed and then made my little nest that would be my bed using my back pack as my pillow.


	3. Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit short.

I woke up to the freezing cold chill of rain falling on my sore skin. Giving a soft groan i open my eyes to stare up a cloudy skies. I sighed as i sat up and then streached trying not to flinch as my body protested. I then got up and changed my bandage and then my clothes. 

Once i was done doing all that i picked up my backpack and swung it over my shoudler and then began to make my back back toward town. I had meade it to the edge of town when my stomach growled and i groaned. i woudl have to by food with the money i earned at my job, which if this kept up then i would not get anywhere fast. 

I sighed as i continued to walk again not really sure when i stopped. though sense my eyes where directed at the ground and not where i was going i ran right into somethign hard..and..echoy..no empty? "i'm so sorry" I heard a fermilar voice. "It's alright it was my fault" i began as i looked up and my eyes widened "Al?" i asked. 

Al was loking at me with surprise "Oh Zeki hey, what are you doing out here? i thought you lived in town?" he asked. ishook my head "no..i live out here...kinda" i added. "Kinda?" Al asked as he looked at me more closely "what happened to your face, you look like you got into a fight" Al added. 

I laughed nervously "uhhhh well..i kinda did.." i siad scratchign the back of my head. "me and my cousin got into a fight last night and i ended up sleeping outside." i shook my head ot clear water from my hair stupid wolf like habit. Al's eyes lit up from shock or amazment i'm not sure. i would guess shock. 

"You slept out in this rain?" Al asked "your gonna get sick" he sounded concerned. "i'm alright" i assured him. Al had a frown in his voice as he spoke "don't you have any other place to go?" I looked to him and shook my head "not really, but hey i will be alright" Al didn't seem convinced "you have no one else, Like a mother or father or even a sibling" Al asked.

That made me think. "Zin." i almost shouted. "Zin?" Al asked. "Yeah he is my older brother he works for hte military. if i coudl get to central then i should be able to see him again and i can live with him" i sounded excited. Al gave a laugh "hey we are heading back to central actually if you would like to join us" Al suggested. 

I looked to him "i couldn't i don't have the money for a train ticket" i told him "i could help you, Come on, it's what friends do" Al had a smiel in his voice. Friends? we jsut met..this boy was so sweet though to help another in need "thank you." i smield to him. "Alright then it is settled come on lets go find brother. he should be at the resterant now" Al began to lead the way and i just followed. It was nice having friends again. 

~*~*~*~

It wasn't long til Al and I made it to the small cafe where Ed had been waiting for Al. We walked into the small cafe and noticed Edward was at a table eating a plate of what looked like to be really good food. smelt good too. I took in a deep breath to take in all the scents. 

"Brother!" Al called as he walked over to Ed and sat down at the tbale "There you are" Al had a smile in his voice once more. "Hey, Al" Ed stopped eating to blink at Al as if confused as to why it took Al so long to find him but went back to eating instead of asking the question. 

I had followed Al over to the table and stopped when i noticed Ed stop eating and look up at me. I tried not to meet his gaze but i coudln't help it. i soon looked up and his amber eyes met my ice blue orbs, though his eyes did not show anger or annoyance like i thought they would. they showed concern. 

At first i was curiosu as to what he saw that was making him show concern like that then i remembered the mark over and on my right eye. self conciously i lifted my hand and moved it to cover the mark as i went to sit down near Ed sense there was more room there and i coudl hide in the corner. 

Ed followed me and watched me sit down. he took his left hand and reached over and gently moved my hand away from my eye "What happened?" he aksed. "She got into a fight with her cousin yesterday after she went home. she spent the night out in the woods, brother" Al said.

Ed looked to Al his hand still lightly wrapped around my wrist making me blush sorta. "What?" Ed asked a bit in disbelief. "yeah, she says she has a brother in central by the name of Zin and i offered to take her with us. i was sure you would be alright with it" Al explaiend.

Ed looked to Al then to me and nodded before removing his hand "Are you okay?" Ed asked looking at me. "Yeah i'm fine" i answered the question catching me a bit off gaurd. "So uh..is the food here good?" i asked wanting to get the subject off of me. Ed however didn't look convinced. "yeah it's not to bad" Ed took another bite and then looked back to me as if he was studing my eye once more. "i'm fine really, now i am gonna go get soemthign to eat" i said getting up and walking off. 

As i was over there at the bar getting a plate i found my self lost in thoguht. 'i mean really for someone so grumpy he seems to be all worried and concerned today, what changed in him? i mean not that i am complaining it is kinda nice to have someone care about you..friends..Al said we were friends. i like the sound of that. i wonder if this Edward guy would consider me one of his friends as well..doubt it not now at least. maybe if we get to spend more tiem together. He sure is cute..what am i saying? i just met him! but still-'

"Sorry about that" I heard a voice next to me which made me snap out of my thoughts and into reality. i looked over to who spoke to me and noticed it was Al "Brother doens't mean to scare you he is just worried is all." Al explained. I blinked and then laughed nervously "oh no no i'm not scared it's alright. i mean i understand. i would be the same if i saw someone yesterday perfectly fine and then the next they come in all beaten up. itn's not normal" i laughed a bit. 

Al kinda laughed a bit as well i think to only make me feel better because i knew i wasn't that funny nor was i trying ot be it. i guess i was trying to ligthen the mood up a bit. i headed back to the table once i had some food and sat down beside Ed. Al sat across from us and i wodnered why he didn't have food. was he not hungry? 

"So Zeki, can i ask you something, why did you and your cousin get in a fight?" Al asked "well..." i thought back to what had hapened 'you beast, you demon.' i shook my head as if i could clear the thought. "it was stupid really." i laughed nervously, "He doesn't really like me in the first place, He says i need to stop talking back to him and respect him and i kinda refuse to. we argue alot anways, but last night he decided to challage me to a fight, and i agreed and stupid me, i let my gaurd down and i got hurt." i explained.

'techniquly it wasn't a lie, i mean it started out as him following me around, because i wouldn't tell him where i was going and kept talking back to him. him not liking that and then challaged me, it just made it worse when he found out i was a wolf.'

Ed shook his head "that is no reason to do something like this." he pointed to the mark on my eye before he took another bite of his food. "yeah, i guess not, though it is normal for us to fight. he gets mad easily." i leaning back in my chair. Al looked at me "So your aunt and uncle didn't have anything to say about this?" Al asked.

I shook my head "No, My aunt and my uncle have actually been gone for this week they should come back tomarrow." i said "so your cousin kicked you out?" Ed asked. i nodded "you could say that., he kinda told me if i came back he was gonna kill me with his gun.Then again he has a pretty bad temper about him and says things he doens't mean, though i ather not chance it." i said quietly.

Ed shook his head "well you don't have to worry about that, our train leaves today, around one p.m." he said. my eyes widened "really?...but i don't have that much money, i can barly afford breakfest, how can i afford a train ticket?" i asked more to myself, but it was loud enough they could hear it. 

Ed and Al both looked at each other then laughed "we'll pay for it, I already told you we could. We're friends and that is what friends do for each other.." Al had a smile in his tone "I know..i remember you telling me that, but still i feel a bit bad about taking your money" I admitted sheepishly. 

"Don't worry about it" Ed told me as he looked over towards my direction. "I have some work i can do today, maybe i can earn enough to at least help pay for it" I suggested as i looked up athtem. Ed put his hand on my shoulder, this made me blush lightly "don't worry about it, just worry about getting your stuff together gong over to your work and telling the guy you are leaving and then meet us at the Inn, right out side of town, okay?" he asked. 

i nodded "but i already have my stuff together, all i need to do is go talk to Unoka and i'll be ready, so i mise well go work for a litle bit or something." i said. Ed smiled and took his hand off my shoulder "whatever you want to do, just make sure your at the Inn at twelve-thrity" Ed told me as he got up. 

"will do." i smiled and got up as well. Al also stood up. we payed for are meal then we left. Ed and Al had gone to get their stuff packed at the Inn, and i was on my way to Unoka's book sotre. I kinda felt bad for taking the job and then leaving but i did tell him i needed it to go t ocentral to see my brother, funny how things work out.


	4. The Trip

After I was done with the cafe and split ways with the brothers. I slowly made my way to Unoka's shop. I wasn't really sure what I was gonna tell him yet. I mean how do you tell someone that you don't want the job any more that you had the money you need withint one day? 

My thoats where ended as i felt my foot tap agaisnt something. i looked up to see the sign that i ran into the day before. I gave a sad smile i was here, and still wasn't sure what to say still. I sighed before i walked up the steps and opened the door. 

"Hello?" Unoka asked as i walked in. He had been knelt down behind hte counter looking for something and couldn't see the door from where he was. "Hey" I waved knowing he coudln't see me. Unoka had stood up from behind his desk at my voice and threw a smile in my direction "Oh Zeki, good morning. Your awful early today...Something wrong?" He asked a bit confused. 

"Well..no..kinda..You see, i am actually moving today." I began giv ign him a soft smile, he still looked a bit confsued. "I didn't know this yesterday, and i found out about it last night. I'm so sorry Unoka, i wish i could keep the job, but if i am moving out of town it will be hard to do so" I explaiend feeling bad about lying

technically that was not a lie..it was basically the truth, just not the whole truth. he looked at me then nodded "i understand." he said in a soft voice. "you have fun where ever you are going." He turned around to head back towards the storage a box in hand that had been on the counter before, he had just now grabbed it though as he turned around to head back to the door.

He then stopped and looked back over his shoulder "may i ask where you are moving though?" . I blinked i hadn't thought of what i would say now. So i just decided to go on telling the truth as close to it as i could get. "I am moving to Central to find my brother" I answered with a smile. 

I watched as a smile spread across his face "Ahh well then i wish you luck, and i hope you two come back to visit me sometime." Unoka then turned to head back for the storage room where he had been heading before he asked me his question. 

"We will have to try and do that. He is in the military so it might be hard to work around his schedule." I smiled. The thought of seeing my brother again was exciting to me. "Thank you for letting me know by the way" Unoka had paused at the storage door and was looking back to me now. 

"Your welcome" I smield as i moved my backpack on my shoulder again readjusting it. "Well i should be going..i have to be at the train station soon" I was a bit sad to leave this place it was strange but i liked it here it was peaceful and Unoka..somethign seemed strange about him..his scent..i paused. That scent of his..it smelt kinda fermilar but not. i couldn't get a good read on it sense he had a lot of colonge on. 

"Alright, well then i will see you again, hopefully" Unoka chuckled before heading into the back room and letting the door close. i turned and went out the building door and began to walk back though town and towards the inn i was meetng theo thers at. 

On my way back though town I crossed though the market place like I normally did everyday I had to go though town. it was the only way back to the other side and to where I used to live and to where I was meeting the brothers. 

I slowed to a stop once i noticed someone at a stand though. My eyes studied him for a moment before widening. It was my cousin, but why now? and why here? I was about to be rid of him for good why did he have to keep showing up where ever i was?

'Well maybe if i just keep walking he won't see me' I nodded to my thought as if telling myself it was a good one. i then began to walk along heading for the other side of the market place, Keeping an eye on my cousin the whole time as i walked. 

I passed him and was about half way though when he turned and noticed me. i stopped and cursed under my breath as i turned to look at him not wanting to have my back to him. He began to walk over to me after he just dropped whatever he was doing. did he really have nothing better to do then pick on me?

I looked from side to side then back to him; There was to many people around for me to shift and run or fight if i had to. i wasn't good at martial arts so i wasn't gonna try fighting him like this. I backed up as he got closer though after a while i found my selt pushed up against a wall that bordered the market place on one side. 

With my back to a wall and no where to go i began to feel trapped as he clsoed in on me. He was not close enough to me i could hear his breathing. "I thought i told you if i saw you again i would kill you" He gave a devilish grin as he stared to me. he was enjoying this way to mcuh.

I narrowed my eyes to glare at him pushing a strand of light brown hair out of my face. as i shot a glare in his direction, my anger was over coming my fear. "It's not my fault you choose to come to this market place at the same time i was passing though, and besides we both know you can't kill me here, too many people will see" I stated not backing down. 

I could see in his eyes that he knew i was right, but it didn't stop him "You think you know me, but you don't, i could easily drag you down an alley way and get rid of you once and for all, no one would miss you" Seth chuckled at this "i would actually be doing everyone a favor" he added. 

"I could easily stop you from dragging me down that alley and if you where lucky enough to get me that far who's to say i won't kill you. i let you win last time" I growled. He just laughed at me "is that so?" I watched as his hand raised up in the air "lets see you defend this demon" He spat.

I closed my eyes and turned my head away preparing for the pain that would come after he hit me, but..it never came. he didn't hit me either. I slowly peeked open my eye and noticed three things. One, Seth had a confused, yet shocked look on his face. Two, his hand was still in the air and being held by someone else's hand, and three, the person holding his hand was a man about in his mid thirties with short black hair green eyes and silver-gold framed glasses. 

"Unoka" I whispered the word out as i turned my head back forward and now watched with two open eyes on what would happen next. Unoka sent a look to me as if to ask a silent question of 'are you okay?' i nodded my response and Unoka turned his head back to Seth. 

"You should know better then to go around beating up on young ladies" Unoka said rather calmly yet his voice held a bit of sterness to it. Seth narrowed his eyes and jerked his hand away, but it didn't move Unoka had a tight grip on it which was strange it didn't seem like he did. 

"Hey let go of me" Complained Seth as he tried to struggle. "Thank you" i dipped my head to Unoka. Unoka nodded to me "No problem, you should run along before you miss your train" Unoka smiled and i nodded before I turned and headed off. 

As i walekd away i heard the faint arguing of Unoka and Seth "Try not to abuse woman again, you could go to jail for that" Unoka's calm tone spoke. "What the hell do you care and i am rich" Seth's tone sounded like a spoiled brat and i wasn't surprised he was just that. 

I didn't catch much more of the converstation snese i took off at a jog and got to the edge of town and took a turn hurring for the inn where i was to meet the brothers at. I wondered if the two where there already or not. most likely they where staying there right?

~*~*~*~

I finally made it to the inn with a few minutes to spare. I walked over towards the front and noticed the large suit of armor first before i noticed Edward sitting on a bench beside Al. I gave a smile and walked over towards them but before i oculd say hi or anything for that matter, i watched Ed turn his head and look to me.

"There you are, i was beginning to wonder if you where coming or not, is that all your gonna bring?" Ed asked. Al looked over to me as well and even though his face on his armor didn't show it i could sense confustion. "This is all i have" I told them as i readjusted my backpack once more waiting for them to lead the way. i was getting uncomfortible with all the attention on me. 

I watched the two brothers look to each other as if they where having a silent converstation that only they oculd understand. After a few seconds that seemed like minutes, before they looked back towards me. "We will have to get you some more stuff once we get to central" Al had a smile in his voice. 

"Oh umm thanks, but i am sure i will be fine once i get to my brothers" i assured him as Ed turned to walk towards the train station. Al and i followed after him "If you're sure, Zeki" Al spoke from beside me. "i'm sure, though thank you though for the offer" i smiled. 

The rest of the walk to the train station was done in silence. Once we got to the train station, Al took me to go and wait at a bench, while Ed went off towards the ticket booth and got us tickets. After he was done he returned and sat down beside me giving us our tickets. "Here don't lose it" Ed told us as he passed out the tickets. 

"Try not to" I smiled to him and he returned it making my eyes widened a bit and he blinked a bit confsued as if he wondered what he did wrong. i shook my head to clear it "Sorry..i just thought of soemthing" i lied. "what?" Al asked curiously. "um, I just..uhh never been on a train before" i lied. i was on one once when i was younger but i didn't remember most of it. 

"Oh well don't worry it's not so bad" Al put his hand on my shoulder and i looked to him. Ed shook his head and tried not to laugh "Don't tell me you're afraid of a little train ride" Ed smirked. "no..not a bit nervous is all." I looked to him "Don't be everything will be alright, you can sleep and we will be there before you know it" Ed told me as a whisle blew and signaled the trains arrival. 

"Looks like the train is here." Al spoke as Ed stood up from where he had been sitting beside me. i got up as well. "Once we are in central i can help you find your brother Zeki" Al offered "that would be really great of you" I smiled as we began to board the train.

Once we got on the train, Al and i followed Ed to their seats and sat down. I slid into the booth and sat near the window, Ed sat down beside me and Al across from us. I leaned on the window as i rested my head in my hand and looked out the window as the train began to move.


	5. Dreams to Nightmares

We had been on the train for an hour or two, i was looking out the winow still, just watching the land roll by.I yawned, i was kinda tired, sleeping on the ground doesn't really count as a bed, but then again a train doesn't either. "you tired?" Al's voice came from the seat across from me. I blinked my eyes twice before looking over to him.

"Huh? Oh no, no i am fine." I lied. I didn't want to make them worry about me or fall asleep and miss the stop. I heard Ed sigh from beside me and made me look to him. "You should try and get some sleep, the trip will be a while" Ed continued to look at mea soft smile pulling at his lips. 

"i'm fine really." i assured them. "okay if you say so." Al said softly not really beliving me, i could tell from the way his tone sounded. Al then went back to reading a book, the book was on alchemy, i knew that much, i have seen something like it before, but it was more advanced then what i have eve seen.

I had turned my attenion back out the window, i had rested my head in my hand once again. I was now back to watching the scenery roll by, not long after watching the trees zoom by i found myself drifting off to sleep. I tried to fight the sleep that was coming over me but i coudln't pull myself out of it and ended up fast asleep with my head agaisnt the window. 

~*~Dream~*~

My eyes slowly cracked open, when the warmth of the bright sun shined down on my face. The warm rays washed over me and warmed by body making me feel comfortable and safe. 'ahhh where am i?' I wondered as i lifted my head and blinked my eyes open fully.

I blinked a couple more times before realizing that i was under bright clear blue skies with trees and birds around me chirping thier morning song. I had noticed that one, the trees where not moving like they where on the train and two, i was layiing in a patch of soft green grass. I stood up and shook out my pelt. 

It was at this time i realized i was in my wolf form. my eyes widened 'oh no what if i shifted on the train and they pushed me off!?' i paniced as i looked around taking in my surroundings. I was in the middle of a strange field. it was beautiful, like a dream, or something out of a fairy tale. 

I looked over to my right and noticed that there was a line of weeping willow trees that bordered the forest. The grass was soft and short and well taken care of, it was a healthy green color. The strong sweet scents of flowers surrounded me from all the flowers that were all over the field. I perked my ears to hear birds still chiripping and the sound of a gurgling river. 

Following the sound of the river, I walked across the grass and sat down at the grassy bank looking down into the crystal clear water. i reached down with my paw and felt it and it was as warm as a summers day. I shook my head as i pulled my paw back to look at it. 'was this it? was this where i would be staying?' i thought. i couldn't belive i shifted infront of them, and even worse i couldn't belive friends would kick me off a train!

'Welll to be honoest i wasn't telling them the full truth either, i would kick me off a train if i saw someone shift into a wolf, it's not right' I thought shaking my head to try and clear it, though a splash of water to my face made me snap out of my thoughts completely. I looked down to the river to see a dark blue fish looking up at me. it looked like it wanted to play. 

Taking my paw i was still holding up into the air, I slowly moved it back down to the water and skimmed it across the top making a small splash followed by a wave. Once the water was done rippling and i could see clearly again i noticed the fish was still there just staring at me.

I blinked in confustion, what was wrong with this fish, usually they swam away when something trys to catch them or acts like it at least. I shook my head and turned my back to the river and began to pad over to the spot i had been laying and maybe gather my barrings. 

Though half way back to the spot i stopped. Something had got my attention and i looked up and over towards the tree line as my eyes widned a bit in disbelief. "Zeki" The fermilar male's voice called to me. My face lite up brightly as i began to run over towards the man who had spoken my name "Brother!" I cried out as i got close enough to Zin and leapt at him hoping he would catch me like he normally did, but he didn't, not this time.

I felt myself go though him and land hard on the ground slidding on my side though the dirt. i groaned as i opened my eyes and looked back to where Zin used to be "Brother?" i asked a bit confused. He was not there. i whiend a bit and took my paw rubbing at my face "oww that hurt" I grunted as i did so. 

"Serves you right" I heard a voice from beside me. I stopped rubbing my face and jerked my head up at the voice. "What do you wnat seth?" I almost growled. "I just though you might want to know that you will be in big trouble when my parents find out your gone" He grinned to me. 

I gritted my teeth, i hated that grin, it made me just want to bite him here and now. then again alot of the things he did made me want to bite him. "Your point?" I asked. "My point is, if you don't come back home then they will find you and you will be in trouble" He replied "sense when do you care?" I asekd. "i don't, but i rather my parents not waste their time that they could be making money and spending time with me, instead havign to use it to find you" Seth grumbled. 

"Back off Seth" i growled as i got into a stance ready to lunge at him. "Awww is the big bad mutt upset?" He asked in a mocking tone. "Cut it out" ie growled. "aww what is the little demon gonna do?" He was still mocking me "I said stop it" i barked. "and if i don't?" He raised an eye brow. "Then i will force you to shut up" i flicked my tail once. "just go ahead and try" he laughed. 

With a snarl i lunged forward and aimed for his arm once more. it was then i noticed that his arm was no longer broken, but i was still in mid air and could not spend to much time to think about that becuae i was not letting my gaurd down this time. i would win and prove to him that i was not someone who coudl easily be pushed around.

Though when i got close enough to bite his arm, something happened. He-like my brother-just disappeared and i once again feel on my face in the dirt. Getting up i spat out dirt and shook out my pelt looking bakc over my shoulder. "was that all i needed to do to get rid of him?" I asked myself before shaking my head. 'that was much easier then i thought' 

I began to trot back over towards the spot i had woken up in. Though something went wrong. when i was about two paw steps away from the spot, it suddenly disappeared along wit hthe rest of the beautiful field. I looked around with wide eyes as i noticed that i was surrounded by nothing but blackness.

Looking back ahead i closed my eyes and sighed softly, though a strong scent of soemthing made me stop, and open my eyes. The scene had changed i was now in my old house, the living room to be exact. At my paws there was blood, lots and lots of it. 

I felt my legs grow weak as i tried to keep my balance and not collaps in the blood. i followed the trail of it from my paws to the bigger puddle under two bodies laying in the center of the living room. Those two bodies were my parents. 

I had shakily taken a pawstep forward to go and look at my parents but something in the corner of my eye stopped me. a shaodw. it made my fur raise and i snarled "Seth this isn't funny" i shot my head in the direction i saw the shaodw, nothing was there. "Seth" i growled.

"Seth?" A whispering voice spoke. my eyes widened as i felt my blood freeze. that was not seth's voice. "Wh-who are you?" i asked trying to stay calm, but it was hard to do so when i was terrified. "Wouldn't you like to know, Zeki" the voice whispered and it's tone echoed thoughout the room making it hard to know where it came from. 

"How do you know my name?" I kept looking around to see if i could find who it was. "I just know" It spoke again sounding smug. I tried to fight a whimper as i stook a step back, my hind paw stepping in somethign warm and sticky. Forgetting where i was i turned to look at what i stepped in and noticed it was the large puddle of blood, when did i turn completely around? i wondered as i stepped forward trying to get my paws out of the blood. 

I started to my parents, thier lifeless bodies made my stomach turn. why was i here? i tried to forget this day. i didn't want to see this scene ever again. i felt tears begin to roll out of my eyes and down my cheek dropping do the floor and mixing with the blood below. 

"let this be a warning to you" came the voice again drawing me from my memories and looking up and around once more tryiing to find the one who was speaking to me. "No, no this can't happen" I felt my ears perk as i looked over to the door way seeing a younger me staring horrified into the living room. 

My ears lowered at this, i felt bad i kknew just how i felt that day, the memory was as clear as anything i could remember. "Let this be a warning" The voice repeated, i turned looking back to a shadow in the corner, i could see something and i took it as the person who was speaking. i narrowed my eyes and gave a growl "You" i snarled "you killed them" I growled.

"Anf if i did?" Asked the voice sounding smug once more. "I'll kill you for what you have done!" Anger filled my voice as i got ready to strike. "If you can find me first" the shadow spoke before it disappeared and my eyes widened. "No..get back here i am not done with you yet!" It was too late. the man was gone and the scene went black.

Everything including his voice faded away from me. the last thing ot go was my parents dead bodies, but after a while they even disappeared. i was alone, and scared. "Please...don't leave me" i whimpered as i tried to lay down and curl up in a small ball to hide myself from what was scaring me. it had always worked when i was younger, but not now. 

"No..." i cried out soflty as i began to sob. "no no no no no no no" i continued to repeat sounding much like a child who didn't get it's way. A rule of thunder crashed over head and made me look up to see that the blackness was gone replaced with a cloudy dark gray sky and rain that began to pour down soaking my fur and mixing with my tears. 

"It can't end this way" i cried as i watched the rain fall "Why..why did you kill them? what did they ever do to you?" i asked before looking down to the ground that had large puddles of water on it already. "this isn't fair.." i cried as i clsoed my eyes and a small flash back of my mother and father's faces ran though my mind. my eyes opened wit ha snap as i threw my head back and let out a howl of sorrow "NO~"

~*~End Dream~*~

"NO!" i bolted awake. Sitting straight up in my seat, my eyes were wide with fear, as a few tears still streamed down my cheeks. My hand reached up to rest over my heart that was pounding away as if it woudl beat it's way right out of my chest. My body was trembling from fear of my dream that still lingered in my mind. 

Slowly i began to look around my heart beginning to relax a little bit as i realized i was still on the train and Al was sitting across from me reading a book and Ed was was staring at me with wide concerned tired eyes. "You okay?" Ed had asked his voice gruff from just waking up. 

I nodded my head in response to him trying to steady my breathing still. "Bad dream?" Al asked. I looked over to him and nodded a yes. "It's alright Zeki it will be alright, it was just a dream" Al assured me. I nodded again and looked down to my lap trying to fight tears from comming. i wish it had just been a dream. Well part of it was but the toher part, the part i didn't want to see and had me so spooked was the scene of my dead parents and hte strange voice. 

I felt something touch my knee and i looked up to see Ed staring at me with his butterscotched colored eyes. My ice blue orbs met his amber and we sat there staring at each other for a few minutes unaware of the tiem passing. 

As i stared into his eyes i could read a few different emotions, and i felt different feelings for each. There was concern and warmth that made me feel safe and protected, there was kindness and a gentleness to them, yet still a strong and determination to them. finally there was one more i picked up but i wasn't sure what it was nor what it was i was feeling.

Realzing a few minutes had passed i jerked my head away and he did the same, we stared off into different direction, he looked over to the empty row beside us and i looked out the window, it was dark out now very dark, i could hardly see anything, so i just sat and stared at nothign for a few more minutes. 

After some time had passed i finally pulled my gaze away from the window and looked to Al, he was back to reading. I then slowly looked back over to Ed, who was leaned back in his seat with his arms crossed behind his head, his eyes where closed as well, I wasn't sure if he was asleep or not but i decided to try and see if he wasn't. 

"Ed" I spoke in a genlte voice as to not wake him if he was asleep. I watched as he opened one of his eyes to look at me "yeah?" he aksed. "Can i ask you a question" I spoke soflty and a bit shy like. I wathced him blink to me and open both eyes now looking towards me "Sure, what is it?" 

"well..i was woneering..why your brother is wearing a sult of armor?" I asked looking up at him with my ice blue eyes full of curiousity. Ed's eyes seemed to widen a bit as he sat up straight his hands moving to his lap, before he looked over to Al then back to me "Spiecal military training" He answered me rather nervosuly. I could smell the nervousness on him snese wolves could pick up on emotions like that, though i didn't push to figure out more. 

"Ah..well that is kinda cool i guess" i gave a gentle smile to Ed and i watched as he returned it, though his eyes showed releif. Looking down i noticed his coat had slid up a bit on his arm and that his wrist was showing. it was his right arm and it seemed to be gray? i slowly reached forward and gently touched my figner to it. The so called skin was cool to the touch and felt of metal. 

Ed moved his arm out of my reached and i looked up to see him pull the sleeve back with his left hand "It's automail, cool huh?" he aksed grinning to me. I blinked a bit confused "Automail?" i asked. "what is that?" Ed blinked to me and thought for a moment "it is metal limbs given to those who need them, like i have a metal arm and leg becuae i lost mine" Ed explained. "lost it how?" i asked. 

Ed seemed to flinch, he looked even more nervous this time then the first time I asked a question. "You alright?" I reached out to touch his hand with mine. He pulled his back and nodded "yeah I am alright..i uh.." he looked over to Al who was deep in reading. Ed looked out the window then back to me, his mouth opened but before he could speak the whisle to the train sounded to let us know we where there. 

"Oh looks like we are at central, come on, we need to get some food and find a room and I need to report to the colonel" Ed grumbled at that last word as he got up and got his bag and turned beginning to head off the train. Al looked to me and with a smile in his tone he spoke "come on you will like it here" Al stood up and offered me a hand I took it and he helped me up. 

Once I was up I got my bag and swung it over my shoulder before Al and I followed Ed off the train and into the streets of central. the military town where I would soon be reunited with my brother and my life would be back to normal..or so I hoped.


	6. My Past

As we walked though central heading for the hotel that the brothers normally staied at, i took in the sights. i staied behind them and kept quiet wondering if my brother was amazed by this place as well. I could not belive such a large town ever exsisted. 

"We can get the room, drop our stuff off and then eat at the hotel" Ed explaiend. i blinked my eyes snapping out of my thoughts as i looked up at Ed who was in lead. "Oh..okay" I was a bit curious if i would be staying with them tonight snese i came here to find Zin. Al seemed to read my face and shook his head "Don't worry we will ask Mustang if he has seen or heard of your brother tomarrow. it's really late and i bet your hungry and tired" Al had a smile to his voice. 

I nodded to him "yeah i am starving and you do have a point. thank you guys again for all you have done for me" I sped up my pace catching up so i was now walking along side Al instead of behind him. It didn't take us long to reach the hotel. Ed opened the frotn door and let us in then followed behind us. 

I went to take a seat while Ed went to get the room. i wasn't gonna be picky and ask for my own room. one i couldn't afford it and two i didn't want to make them spend more money on me. it was cheeper to just get a room with two beds and i take the couch. 

Once Ed was done with the front desk he came back over and gave me a room key "we are in room 205" Ed explaiend before turnign to lead the way yet again. Al and I followed up the stairs and down the hall getting to the door on the right. Ed opened it and let us in. 

I walked into the room and went over to set my stuff down near the couch. "Zeki, you can take my bed if you like" Al's voice came from beside me and i turned to look to him "uhhh okay..if your sure" I was not sure what else to day. i was very thankful to him for giving up his bed but i felt bad about taking it as well. 

"I'm sure, i bet the bed woudl be more comfortable for you anyway, i mean after sleeping out in the woods last night" Al's voice was gentle. I smiled to him before saying a soft thanks. i then got my stuff and went to put it down beside the bed on the left of the room. 

Ed had already picked the one on the right, his stuff was at it's foot and he sat on the edge of it. "We have to go see that damn colonel tomarrow" Ed gave a groan as he laid back on his back on the matress. I blinked a bit confused "I thought he could help find my brother?" I asked. Ed looked over to me and nodded as he sat up "i bet he could, if not him then probably hughes, but they are both annoying" Ed grumbled. 

I blinked a few times "oh..okay" i looked down at the bed beside where i stood. i was wondering how these two acted and what they did to annoy Ed..then again probably little things that did the trick. As i thought my stomach growled and made me blush a bit pulling me right out of my mind and into reality once more. 

Al looked over to me and giggled a bit "Sounds like you're hungry, if brother is ready you two could head down and get soemthign to eat?" Al offered. Ed nodded getting up off the bed and streaching "yeah i'm kinda hungry myself" Ed looked to me "you ready to go?" he asked. I blinked nadl ooked to Al "aren't yo ucoming?" i was little to say confused. "nah i am not that hungry" Al replied. 

I nodded slowly still not sured to him not eating nor sleeping, was this part of the speical training? it was cruel if it was. Ed grabbed my wrist and began to pull me along "come on, We will see you later Al" Ed called as he drug us out of the room and let the door clsoe behidn us. 

We walked downstars to the resterant in the hotel, Ed led us over to a table. I noticed he was still holding my wrist and i blushed slightly as i looked away from him. He let go of me once we got to the table and then took a seat. i did the same sitting across from him. 

"Their food is not to bad here, you should like it" Ed began to talk as he picked up a menu. I blinked and did the same reading over it looking and seeing what sounded good and what i would want. "Hey Ed?" i asked after a while. "Yeah?" came his reply "Why does Al never eat nor sleep?" I finally asked.

He made a grunting sound and sighed "I told you it's part of his speical training." Ed replied, before i could say somethign the waitress came over and asked us what we wanted to drink. Ed got a water and i got a tea. Once she was gone i looked back to him "i don't belive it, he would die if the military kept him from eating and be so tired he coudln't do his work currectly." I put down my menu as i looked at Ed.

Ed looked to me with a serious gaze. I met his eyes and refused to look away til i knew the truth, though a hint of sadness in those amber eyes made my heart skip a beat. Did something happen to them? it had to have if he was missing his arm and leg, what if he didn't want to think about it. I looked down at my menu feeling awful now "nevermind forget i asked" i muttered. 

I was reading back over my menu decidign to go with roast for dinner when i heard him say something and it made me look up at him with a confused look on my face "It's my fault" Ed told me as his amber eyes met mine again. "It's my fault he is like that." 

I was very confused now "what happened? how is it your fault?" i asked. I watched as he opened his mouth then closed it was the waitress came with our drinks. She gave us them and took our order Ed got a steak and i got the roast like i decided on. after she left Ed looked back at me. 

was about to tell him to forget it once more but he leaned in and gestered for me to do the same. so i did. his lips brushed my ear gently as he whispered to me in a gentle tone "I will tell you later, just not here" After those words where spoken he sat back down and i leaned back in my chair. what was so bad that he coudln't tell me now? i was really worried at this point. 

Not long after his whispered words, the waitress brought our food to us. I said a thansk and began to eat. Ed kinda picked at this food for the first few seconds then as if it restersered how hungry he was he began to eat faster. I had finsiehd just a few seconds after he did. 

"Are you ready to head back to the room?" Ed asked me as he paid for the bill. "Yeah, thanks again by the way, you guys just keep havign to pay for me" I stood up and streached. Ed walked passed me and over towards the stairs which i followed "Nah don't worry about it, as Al said your a friend of ours." Ed gave me a small smile and continued to walk up the stairs. i followed after Ed to the room. 

As we entered the hotel room, Ed went to go lay on his bed, Al was sitting on the couch reading a book, and I, well i went to go get clothes and go take a shower. it sounded really good at the tiem and i was happy to get some time to relax. 

After i got my clothes i sat them on the counter in the bathroom and shut the door locking it. I then turned on the shower and got in, i let the warm water wash over my skin and let it relax me. All my worries all my troubles i had been though with Seth and his parents where no more. Everything cleared from my mind, except for Ed's words. what could be so bad that he coudln't tell me at the resterant and was he even gonna tell me now? 

I hurried up and finished washing up before i got out and dried off. turning off the shower i then turned to get dressed and brush my hair and teeth and did everything else that i needed to do before i unlocked the door and walked out of the bathroom. I came out to see Ed laid out on his back in a tank top and shorts sleeping on his bed, the only reason i knew he was sleeping becuase he was snoring.

I looked over to the sofa and noticed Al was not sleeping. he was up reading a book. i huffed figures, Looking back to Ed i really hoped he would tell me what had happened with those two and why Al was not eating or sleeping it worried me alot. With that thought i went over to lay down in my bed putting my dirty clothes in a different spot in my backpack to keep the clean and dirty seperated. 

After i put everything away i curled under the blankets in my bed and curled up closing my eyes and trying to sleep, but the memory of the bad dream and that shadow's voice still lingered. I shook my head to clear it as i lifted it and looked over to Al. He was reading an alchemy book, i squinted my eyes a bit to see ifi could read the cover, i coduln't but the picture looked about hte same as the one on the train. 

I got up deciding that i could stay up for a bit longer. i didn't really want to sleep right now anyway, with those bad dreams still in my mind it wouldn't let me sleep. "Hey, Al" I announced my appraoch as i walked over towards him not wanting to startle him. 

Al lifted his head from his book and looked back over his hsoudler at me. "Oh Zeki, what are you doing up? you should be asleep, we are getting up somewhat early to go to central command, that is where Mustang and Hughes are." Al explaiend to me after seeing my confused look. 

"Ah, yeah i know we will be getting up early..i just, i'm not tired" i lied and my body showed it as i yawned. I shook my head and looked to Al as i sat down beside him "So what are you reading?" i asked pretenting not to know wanting to start a converstation with him. 

"Oh this?" Al lifted up his right hand holding the book he had been reading in it. "This is a book on alchemy." He gave a simple reply. "Oh, cool, you actualy understand that stuff?" I asked tilting my head to the side. He nodded "yeah it isn't to hard to understnad, are you interest in alchemy?" Al's turn to ask a question. I shrugged "I always thought it was fun to watch others perform it, but i never thought of trying it myself" I answered honoestly. 

When Al spoke next i could hear the smile bright up his voice "This book is actually a bit more advanced then other alchemy books." Al went on. I nodded to let him know i was listening. Al had looked over to me just in time to see my nod before he went on. He continued to explain more and more about the book, most of it i didn't understand, but there was some words i knew, which made me a bit proud. 

After Al finsiehd talking, he looked over to me and noticed that i looked tired, i knew becuase i felt it. my eyes where barely staying open. "Zeki, you look tired, you should go to sleep" Al suggested. I nodded "yeah..i should probably do that" i yawned. "What are you gonna do?" i asked feeling bad that he didn't seem to sleep. 

"I will probably go downstairs and see what htey have to eat" Al said. I nodded feeling a bit better hearing that he was gonna eat again, maybe it was just me over worring about him maybe he did eat before and i just didn't pay attention and maybe he slept on the train and i didn't notice. 

I watched him leave the room, once he was gone i got up and slowly and tiredly made my way to the bed. it didn't occure to me at the time that the cafe downstairs was closed and that Al was probably leaving to let me get some sleep, at the time i really wnated to belive he was getting something to eat. 

I crawled into my bed and curled back down into the blankets. i clsoed my eyes and everything was fine at first, i drifted off to sleep and didn't even have a dream, though it all changed soon enough. I had been just sleeping peacefully til a loud scream echoed though my head and i saw dead bodies faling to the floor and words echoing once more but they where whispers i could not make out. 

My eyes shot open as i sat right up out of bed. I looked around it was still dark out. looking to the clock i realized i had only been asleep for about half an hour. i grunted and looked over to Ed's bed, he was on his side sleeping peacefully, He was even snoring to. 

I groaned and laid back down as i tried to go back to sleep, though i was to afraid, i was terrified if i clsoed my eyes then the dreams woudl come back and i would relive that day again. i whined soflty as i rolled over and curled up into a smaller ball. i looked back to Ed, looking at him made me a bit calmer, i felt safe and a smiel spread across my face, though i wasn't sure why i smiled nor the reason why i felt safe with him. 

I liad there watching Ed sleep for a while and for some strange reason i just wanted to be beside him, like something was pulling me towards him. i shook my head as i closed my eyes and tried to ignore the stupid feeling. As i laid there the memories floaded back to me and i snapped my eyes open once more. 

With a sight i looked back to Ed and figured maybe having someone close by would stop the nightmares, it always worked whnen I was little. when i had a bad dream I would always go to my brother, maybe that was why I wanted to be by Ed. He was an older brother like Zin and maybe they just gave off thsi feeling of safty and that was why i wanted to be near him, and maybe that was the pulling feeling i felt earlier. 

I slowly got up from my bed and walked across the floor to Ed's bed. I had looked over to the couch to see Al was not there, i had hoped i coudl chicken out and go to Al but he wasn't back yet. which i didn't think twice about, i figured hewould be alright, he was a giant suit of armor who would dare hurt a military soilder. 

I reached Ed's bed and took in a deep breath before reachign out and gently putting my hand on the mattress "Edward?" I called his name soflty not really wanting to wake him afriad he woudl be mad if i did, but i was scared and wanted sleep. 

I watched and waited for his reaction that didn't come. He didn't even more at my voice. i stood there debating on what i should do next. I was so afraid of the dreams and i was so tired i wanted sleep i decided to try again. "Edward." i called a bit louder. 

I got a grunt from him and i watched as amber eyes cracked open. "wha?" He asked as he blinked a few times before opening his eyes fully and looked up at me. "Zeki?" He asked. i nodded skiddishly. He blinked a few more tiems not sure what to think. "whats wrong?" Ed asked. 

"I..uh..I can't sleep..i'm afraid" I admitted. Ed looked to me before he grunted once more as he sat up. "sorry" i began to back away beginning to htink this was a bad idea. His hand reached out and grabbed mine pulling me onto the bed next to him "You woke me up," he paused to yawn "So tell me what is scaring you" he finished. 

"Well..It's hard to explained" I muttered soflty looking down to my lap. "Try" Ed simply stated. I nodded and gulped before i began to speak "Back on the train..when i had that nightmare..it was an old memory from when i was younger, one i wish i coudl forget, but it keeps haunting my mind every time i clsoe my eyes and i am afraid to try and sleep" I admitted. 

"Have you even tried to go back to sleep?" Ed asked obviously not happy that i woke him up. "I did..i'm sorry i woke you i just..i don't know, i thought it would be safer over here" i admitted stupidly. Ed blinked and put his hand on my leg making me look up at him, his eyes now showed concern. 

"What is so bad, that you think it's safer beside me?" Ed asked obviosuly thinking of soemthing that i didn't know. "Well..See when i was younger" i began stopping ot see if he woudl reject to hearing this. which he didn't he listened with those amber eyes focused on me. "I lived with my parents and my brother, well actually my brother left us to join the military but he would visit from tiem to time. Thoug after a while he stopped doing so" I stated. 

"Military life is hard enough with traveling around and such, he probably coudln't find time to visit" Ed's voice chimed in. "i know, i didn't blame him for it, i mean he might not have visited but he still wrote, but after a few monthes he stopped. then there was nothing" I sighed "not long after that came the day i don't want to remember" I looked back tomy lap. "It was night out and i was in bed. My parents where in the living room." I began to explain, thinking maybe if i told this to him it would finally leave my mind alone. 

Ed was listening to me his hand still on my knee as he did so. "It was just like any other night, except..this night i was woken by a painful scream, i got up out of bed. I listened for a while before i heard another. scared as any child would be, i hid under my bed. i was very young at the time" i explained. I looked up to see Ed nodded to let me knwo to go on. 

I gave a sigh and decided to continue, there was not much i coudl do now. i already started this story mise well go on and see it to the end. "So i hid and listened, after a while i heard nothing. So i slowly crawled out from under my bed and walked down the stiars, i came to the living room or what used to be our living room." I looked down at my lap as tears began to fall. "There infront ofm e i saw m mother and father's dead bodies lying on the floor in a puddle of thier own blood, there was puddles of blood scattered about here and there but the largest was in the center where they where." I looked up to Ed "i was to late they where dead and gone , i couldn't save them, only if i wasn't so scared" i whimpered a bit as i tried to curl into a small ball again to hide myself from Ed's amber gaze. 

I was expecting him to say he was sorry to hear it and i shoudl go back to bed or something, but what happened next surprised me. I felt strong arms wrap around me and pull me to his chest, i could hear his heart beat and it began to calm my nerves a bit. "It's gonna be alright, i know you tried, i don't blame you, and you shouldn't blame yourself" Ed's voice was gentle yet warm, which shocked me more. 

Ed gave a sigh as he laid back down pulling me down with him, and covering us up "you can sleep here for tonight, if it makes you feel better" Ed's words where still that strange gentle warm tone. "Thanks" i whimpered and cuddled closer to him feeling so much safer in his arms. "You know...i kinda know how you feel." Ed whispered into my ear.

It made me jump a bt becuase i wans't expecting him to talk anymore. "What do you mean?" i asked. with his left hand he lifted it up and whiped away my tears before he spoke "Al and i lost our father when we were younger, he just left us and our mother." Ed sounded bitter at this point. "but mom took care of us and did the best she could, up until the day she got sick and we lost her" Ed's tone changed yet again to one of sadness. "Al and i studied alchemy more and more looking for a certain thing." i blinked and looked up at him "what was it you where looking for?" I asked a bit curious.

"A way to bring her back" Ed answered "We worked hard and even got a teacher to help teach us alchemy. after learning alchemy from her we left to head back home and tried Human transmutation," He paused for a bit and i was beginning to wonder if he woudl go on. "we mixed our blood thinking that would be enough to get her back, but it wasn't," He looked down at me and gave a sad smile, i wasn't sure what he was smiling at, i knew it wasn't the story..was it me? 

I realized that he had his right arm wrapped around me and i laid against his side and partly on his chest, he was on his back. My brown hari spilled over my shoulder and onto his chest as well as i stared up at him with interested ice blue eyes. "Long story short on how that transmutation went wrong, i ended up giving my left leg and my right arm, and Al...Al lost his whole body..i used my blood to bond his soul to the suit of armor..that is why it is my fault he doesn't eat or sleep" He explained. 

I nuzzled my head into his chest "i can't blame you, i mean i would have probably done the same if i knew such a thing exsisted when i was younger and lost my parents..you just wanted to see your mother..though it still does not make it right, but you are paying for it now so i guess you learned" I rambled soflty to myself. "That is why i joined the military, we are trying to get our bodies back the way they where before" 

I blinked ot him "is it possible?" i asked. He shrugged "i'm not sure, we will figure soemthign out though, i am determined to at least get Al his body back" Ed then looked down to me again "You look like your about to pass out Zeki, try and get some sleep alright? you got a busy day tomarrow, if all goes well you will get to be reunited with your brother" Ed told me before he closed his eyes resting his head on his pillow. 

I nodded and closed my eyes as well snuggling closer to Ed as i got comfortible and then began to focus on sleep. I was really excited about meeting my brother tomarrow, but i was also saddened that i would have to leave Ed and Al, i was becoming kinda fond of them, and Ed..he was much sweeter then i thought he would be. with that as my last thought i found myself drifting off to sleep.


	7. No News is Good News, Right?

"Zeki" I groaned as someone called my name. "Zeki, come on wake up" I heard the voice say and i grunted as i tried to swat at them. Whoever it was though grabbed my wrist in a gentle grip "Zeki come on" I grunted one last time opening my eyes to see Ed's amber eyes staring down at me. My wrist was caught in his left hand and I quickly remembered that i slet with him last night. 

A blsush came to my face as i tried to tug my arm away, Ed just let it go and i got up out of bed. So did Ed. Come to think of it his hair was down and a bit damp and he had on a pair of pants and a a black shirt with his red coat over it. it also looked like he was wearing a black jacket over the shirt and under the coat, but how could he be that coat? 

"Hurry up and take a shower if you want one and get ready, we have to go soon" Ed told me. I nodded and went over to my bags getting my stuff and then heading for the bathroom. after i did all i needed to in there i came out drying my hair. "were are we heading?" i asked as i gave a little yawn still a bit tired. 

"Central command, i need to report to colonel know-it-all and you wanted to ask about your brother" Ed spoke at first his voice was harsh but softened when he spoke about me asking about my brother. "Oh yeah..sorry" I apologized. "No need t o be, are you ready to go Zeki?" Al asked from over by the door. i looked over to him shocked that i didn't notice him there before. "yeah i'm ready when yo uare" i told them. 

Ed nodded "alright then come on, we will be coming back here so you can leave your stuff" He told me before leading the way to the door and opening it for Al and I to walk out of. Ed followed after me and we all headed down the hall, and down the stairs and out of the building towards central command whereever that was. 

~*~*~*~

It didn't take us long to reach where we where going, it was just down the street from the hotel, which made sense at least to me it did. We walked towards the large building that had a huge flag hanging down in the front above the front doors. i moved closer to Edward a bit nervous about going in. 

Ed had looked back at me and without saying a word reached down and took my hand lightly squeezing it silently letting me knwo i was alright. Ed then led us up the steps and though the doors and down the hall towards a wooden door that Ed knocked on. 

"Come in" Came a voice from the other side of the door. Ed opened it and pulled me In, Al following behind us. Once Al was in the door shut behind him and Ed let go of my hand, though i still staied close to him. "Ah Fullmetal i was wondering when you where gonna stop by." The man behind the desk said, he had short black hair and black eyes. i wasn't sure if i liked him or not. he kinda made me a bit nervous, then again i was in a strange place with military people all around and hiding a large secret no one knew yet, and if i could keep it hidden then i would. 

"Yeah yeah," Ed's tone was harsh again "We just stopped by to drop off the report, just to let you know there is nothing different about that town at all." Ed grumbled "Everything seems fine and there are no reports nor rumors of anyone who knows about a red stone" 'red stone?' i wondered what Ed was talking about. "Well hey i just heard rumors here and thought you would like to check it out, no need to go getting mad becuase the rumors where false," He looked back over to me "It seems you did at least come back with something, so tell me, Ed who is the pretty young lady with you?" 

Ed gave a growl as he threw his arm out and pushed me fully behind him glaring to the man behind the desk "None of your buisiness." Ed growled out. "Brother" Al whispered to hEd. Ed looked over to Al and as if he remembered somethign he relaxed a bit "actually there is one thing you could do for her" Ed continued. The black haired man raised an eyebrow.

"And what would that be?" The man folded his hands together as he rested his chin on them. he was leaning on his desk. "She has a brother who is in the military, goes by the name Zin.." he paused and looked back at me as if to ask my last name. "Numai" I finsiehd shyly. Ed looked back to the the man as he looked as if he was thinking. 

"Colonel, i belive that name was sent on a mission a while ago, i don't remember where though, sorry sir" a woman with blond hair that was pinned up spoke to the..colonel, who nodded in response. "Sorry other then that fullmetal, that is all we know, i can look into it for you if you like" the colonel offered. Ed nodded "yeah it would be a big help forh er" Ed stated before looking back at me then to Al, before handing something over to Al.

I watched Al take the envolope and walk it over to the colonels desk. the man looked to Ed with a confused look on his face "afraid i am gonna tkae your girl fullmeta?" He asked teasingly. i blushed and hid my face behind Ed. "She is NOT my girl!" Ed yelled before he looked to al then back to the colonel "is that all you need? if so then we will be leaving here" Ed waited for an answer beforehe would make his move to leave. 

I watched the man think about it for a moment before he shook his head "No not right now, though once i work though a few more papers here i will let you know if i find anything. You're staying at the same hotel you always do right?" Ed nodded to the guy and then turned "alright then if that is it then we will see you later, coem on Al" Ed siad literaly pushing me out the door. Al followed. 

Once out and the door was shut we began to walk down the hall back the way we came. "well that went better then expected" Al laughed. "Who was that?" i asked. "Colonel Roy Mustang" Ed replied "He is my boss sense i am in the military" Ed looked back at me as he spoke. I slowly nodded and he gave me a wide smile "I don't knwo about you but i am starving, what do you say about we go get somethign to eat?" Ed asked. 

I blinked a few tiems in confustion to him, what happened to make his mood change so fast. "Uhhh to be honoest i'm not that hungry, i would actually like to go walk around if that is alright? I looked to Ed. Ed blinked a few tiems his smile fading "if you want to" He finally replied. "You can go get somethign to eat still, i can find my way back to the hotel. i'll be alright" I gave a bright smiel to him and he nodded "alright just be careful" Ed told me. 

I nodded. once we where outside we split off. they went to the left to go find somethign to eat and i went to the right in search of soemthign else. I didn't lie i did want to walk around but not in the city. i wanted to go out into the forest i saw near the train station, i had to get out and strentch my legs. it was killing me to not have shifted by now. 

~*~*~*~

It wasn't long til i reached the forest and took a turn finding a forest path. it was over grown by bushes that needed to be trimmed back but maybe that was a good sign saying no one came out this way. I hurried down the path and soon came to a clearing. 

The clearing was just a simple nice little grassy area with trees surrounding it and a small little stream running though it. It was not much but still perfect to me. i looked around before i stripped down and shifted into my wolf form. i shook out my pelt shaking off the tingles i felt as i streached out each leg.

I then looked around the clearing it was pretty decent size so i broke out into a trot then into a run. This felt amazing to get out and streach like this. Not being able to shift was like staying in bed on a perfect sunny day outside. I ran around for a bit before i came to a stop and padded over to the stream lapping up some water as i began to catch my breath, 

I was having a blast just being out and enjoying the afternoon sunlight though i heard a twig snap and rusling of leaves. it made me lift my head and look around, i didn't see anything, i shrugged thinking it was a squirrel. I then laid down on the bank and splashed at the water a bit with my paw it was nice out. I rolled over to my back to look at the scenery upside down and realized it looked kinda cool this way. i tried rolling a bit more before i rolled off the bank and into the water. i grunted as i stood up and climbed out of the stream and shook out my pelt. 

Looking up to the sky i had noticed that the sun was beginning to lower, i had been here for about an hour and a half,give or take a few minutes. So i gave a streach before i jumped over the stream and began to trot back towards the spot i left my clothes planning on heading back before the brothers begin to miss me too much. 

As i approached my clothes i heard another strange noise. i turned to look around once more my eyes widening as i noticed the reflection of glass as i see a guy aiiming a gun at me. forgetting to grab my clothes i turn and take off running back the way i came. a gun shot firing at me from behind and missing me. "Damnit" i heard the guy curse under his breath. 

I continued to run back though the over grown paht letting the thorns tug at my fur and cut my sides. I jumped over a bush and landed a little to close to anther. i felt thorns dig into my hind leg but i ignored it and tried t orun. though the pain got worse and i was pulled off my paws as my one leg was caught. i yelped as i tired to turn and chew it off. 

A gunshot sounded and made my ears perk as i felt a painful jolt hit my side and i howled out in pain. that pain made me jerk and i got my foot free finally. i took off running from there. Once out of the forest i took off for a place to hide. soon i found a alley way and ran into it. wherei dove behind a box and staied there. After minutes of silence and my own heart beat pounding in my ears, i heard nothing. 

Standing up i perked my ears and still didn't hear anything. i sighed soflty as i slowly began to wlak out of the hiding spot. my body hurt and i was covered in blood, my blood, plus i was trailing it with me becuae of my paw. With a soft sigh i began to make my way slowly out of the alley. 

Once out i looked around seeing that i was not sure where i was now. i stepped out and sniffed the air, no hunter that was a good thing. I then began to try and sniff my way back. so many strange scents though i coudln't pick out where i need to head. So i randomly picked a direction and began to walk that way. 

~*~*~*~

After hours of walking that city i groaned and let my legs give out on me as i took a small rest. i was walking in circles. "where is that hotel?" i wondered as i looked up and noticed the large building in the distance. "why didn't i notice that before?" i asked silently as i forced myself up and as quick as i could, hurried over towards the central command building. 

Once i was there i knew where to go. i took a right and headed back town the way i had gone towards the train station only stopping and taking antoher turn and heading right for the hotel. Only i stopped once i was there and sat down. there was no way i could get in there, and i wasn't sure about shifting back right now, not with a bullet in my side. i looked back towards my side to see the blood was mostly dryiing and some was still dripping out of the wound. i shivered at the sight andl ooked bakc ahead wondering what to do from here.

"Where could she be!? she said she woudl meet us back here, it's dark out now" My thoughts where broken when i heard Ed's voice from the lobby. he sounded angry, and a bit worried as well, but mostly angry. Leaning over i looked though the glass of the door and saw Ed was standing at the bottom of the stares whille Al was walking down them. 

"Calm down, brother. I bet she found the libary and got caught up reading, maybe she lost track of time. she is interest in alchemy and thier alchemy seletion is huge" Al spoke calmly. Ed didn't look like he belived his brother "Al, Military personel are the only ones allowed in that libary" Ed pointed out bluntly. 

By this time both of them where walking towards the door now. "Still maybe she got caught up in something and just forgot the time brother, i am sure she is alright. This is all new to her" Al offered trying to calm his brother down. 

I knew it sounds weird, but hearing Ed worry made me feel a little happy. i mean it showed he cared even if it was just a little bit. I coudln't help smile at this warm feeling i got, though that warm feeling left as soon as glass hit me in the face. i grunted and backed up rubbing at my nose with my paw. 

"Awww poor thing" Al said as he looked over to me. My eyes widned, i had been so caught up on listening to them talk that i forgot to run. i whimpered and backed up a bit. as Ed looked over to me "Ed, leave the dog, we don't have time for it, we can't take care of it." Al looked over to Ed hearing his brother's words he seemed to pout a bit "Brother, it's hurt, look" Al stepped aside for Ed to get a better look at me.

Ed looked over his shoulder, sense his back was turned and noticed the blood and the wounds. "It looks to be a wolf mix.." Ed muttered as he turned to walk over towards me. He knelt down and i tried to back away. his hand caught my chin and made me look at him. He seemed to study my face, my ice blue eyes and the mark over my eye that i got yesterday. "Zeki?" Ed asekd and i whined my ears dropping.

Ed's eyes widened as he took off his coat and drapped it over me before he gently picked me up "Al get the door" He demanded his brother in a hurry. Al did as he was told and Ed carried me into the lobby and up the stairs, Al followed close behind. 

Once we where in the room Ed laid me down on the floor and took off his coat "what happened to you?" he asked staring down at me, only looking up to tell Al to get the first aid kit. Al nodded and went to do just that. "Zeki, What happened to you? why are you a wolf?" he asked.

I whimpered again lowering my ears. "Brother what if this is not Zeki?" Al asked. "It is Al, look at her eyes and the mark over her right one." Ed pointed out as he took a rag and worked on getting the bullet out of my side. "Zeki i am still waiting for an answer" he reminded me as he worked on trying to fix my wound. 

I sighed and looked back to him "I'm..i'm what they call a werewolf..though if you ask me i think the currect term would be a wolf shifter" I answered "I can turn into a wolf and then back to human" I explaiend. "Then can you turn back to human for me?" Ed asked as he but the rag with the bullet in it off to the side. 

I shook my head "no.." I whimpered atthe pain i felt as he began to whipe the blood away from the fur "you sure you cna't? it would help me get this wound cleaned faster" Ed told me as he seemed to be focusing on my side. "B-but i don't have clothes..." I whispered out soflty as i tried to fight the pain. 

"Al can you get me that towel over there" Ed asked. Al nodded and got up doing just that. Once Ed had it he put it down beside me "Shift back and use my coat and the towel to cover what you need to then let me finish cleaning t he wound" Ed told me. "we won't look" he added. 

I watched Al nod and then the two turn around. I shifted back and got the towel wrapped around my chest and the coat hiding my waist and lower. "i'm done" i said shyly and Ed turned back around same with Al. "you look pretty bad Zeki what happened?" Al asked as Ed went back to cleaning and disinfecting i jerked away and he grunted in annoyance. "Stay still" He told me sternly. 

"I went to go run out in a forest area i saw a while ago when we came into central" i told Al. Al nodded to me "I had been there for about an hour or so and then when i began to make my way back i saw a hunter. so i took off though thorn bushes" i paused becuase Ed made a sound "that wasn't to smart of ya" I shook my head to him "i got my paw stuck and that was when he was abel to get a shot in. i got free after that ran half way across town or so it felt like it then got lost and took hours trying ot find here" I finished. 

Ed sighed as he looked to me "I told you to be careful" Ed scolded but i knew he was just worried, i could read it in his eyes. "Brother it wasn't hurt fault" Al said. I lowered my head a bit "so your not afraid of me?" i asked. Ed and Al both looked to me and Ed blinked "What are you talking about? why would i be afraid?" he asked ash e offered his hand. when i looked at him weirdly he explained "i need you to sit up so i can wrap this wound and move onto your ankle" 

I nodded and took his hand with one of my hands and with the other held the towel. He pulled me up and then once i was stable, with the help from Al, Ed began to wrap my wound. "You really should have gone to the hospital for this" Ed began to grumble again. "so why would we be afraid of you Zeki?" Al asked. "becuase of what i am?" i asked. "it's actually why me and Seth got into that fight..or why it escolated. i shifted to fight back and he kinda freaked out." I explaiend.

"We're not afriad of you Zeki, i've seen worse in my line of work" Ed's voice made my heart melt, his voice had changed from grumbling scolding tone, to a warm and tender tone. "alright that is taken care of, lets hope that doesn't get infected" Ed told me before he moved and tapped my leg "let me see your ankle" I lifted my ankle and he took care of that one with no problem. "alright your done" Ed stood up and begna to pick up the mess.

"Thanks" i looked up to Ed and he nodded "no problem, try and not to get hurt like this often." He told me before he threw the bloody rags away and put the first aid kit up. Al helped me over to my bed and helped me lay down "there you will need some rest after all that. if you need anything just ask me or brother" Al had a smiel in his voice. I nodded to Al and told him a thanks. 

Al gave me a nod and turned to head back for the couch, i watched as he sat down and pulled out the book he had been reading. he was almost done with it. Ed however finsihed cleaning up and was now heading for the bathroom for a shower. i heard the water turn on and i found myself drifting off to sleep.


	8. I'm Fine

The next morning i woke up to my stomach growling at me. i blikned my eyes open curious as to why i was so hungry. I thought back about yesterday and remembered i hadn't eaten at all that day. i grunted as i sat up and looked around Al was gone and Ed was not in his bed. I sighed getting up.

When i stood up i realized i was naked. i blushed a bit and looked over t othe bed seeing Ed's coat sleeve and grabbing it pulling it out and putting the coat on wrapping it around me. the towel was in the bed as well. i sighed as i got to my bag and got a few things before i went to the bathroom and changed. i then came out and went towards the couch where i sat down. 

I was curious where Ed and Al went, and starving, but i didn't want to leave the room, i didn't think i could by myself it hurt to move still, but if i had to i would. I waited a few more minutes watching the front door waiting to see if they woudl coem back. 

"Oh hey i thought i heard you up and moving around." Ed's voice made me jump. "Easy it's just me" Ed walked over and sat a plate of food down infront of me on the coffee table. "Thought you would be hungry" Ed said as he sat down beside me on the couch. 

"Thanks" I smield as i began to dig into the food, "No problem, how did you sleep last night?" Ed asked as he watched me eat. "Alright, and you?" I paused long enough to speak before i was back to eating. Ed chucckled at this "I slept alright, though i kept waking up to you whimpering in your sleep last night" Ed admitted "oh sory' I blushed in embrassment. did i really whimper all night. 

"That's alright, as long as your okay then i don't mind. It at least told me you where still alive" Ed smirked to me as he reached behind us and got a book off the back of the couch and began to read it as he let me eat. I looked over towards him curious as to what he was reading. It then hit me it was the same book Al had been reading. shrugged guessing Al finished it and now Ed was gonna read it. I continued to eat my food as he read. 

After a little whiel i finished my plate and was actually pretty full. So i looked over to Ed. "So you can understand that stuff as well?" I asked curiosly as i tilted my head to the side. 

Ed looked at me lowing his book from his face "What?" He looked at me with a confused expression on his face. i took it as he didn't hear me the first time. "i asked if you actually understand that stuff?" I repeated myself. 

Staring at him i watched as a smile spread across his face "Oh yeah, i understand it, it's not that hard...See" He leaned over and showed me the page he was actually looking at. He then began to explain a few things on the page pointing out what some things meant and blah blah blah. 

I blinked and slowly nodded. Ed looked over to me and must have read the confustion on my face. He chuckled a bit and and shook his head leaning back and pulling the book back with him "Don't worry about it to much, this stuff is advanced compared to others" he explaiend the same thing Al had said as well. 

"I still think it's pretty amazing" I leaned back on the couch as well still loking at him. Ed blinked to me "You like alchemy?" Ed asked a bit shocked. "Yeah..well i like to watch it. i don't understnad how to do it, i want to learn though" I admitted sheepishly. 

Ed looked to me for a moment before he bent a page's corner in the book and then closed it sitting it on the table and streaching beforeh e got up. i watched him do all this wondering if it was something i said. I was pulled from my thoughts though when i heard his voice talking to me "Come on then, first place we need to go is the libary, i can give you a lesson there" I looked up to see Ed was hodling out his hand for me to take. He grinned at me and i coudln't help but smiel back as i took his hand and he pulled me up, and then we left the room and made our way slowly towards the libary. 

~*~*~*~

It took us a bit longer then it should have to get to the libary, but Ed was going slow to make sure i was alright. "Hey, Ed?" i asked as we walked up the steps to the building "yeah what is it?" Ed asked looking back at me. "you need help?" His eyebrow raised as he watched me climb the stairs. 

Shaking my head i gave a soft smile "no i got this, but i was curiosu where al was" I looked towards him as he shook his head "He said something about going to visit Hughes' family" Ed stopped at the top of the stairs for me "hughes?" i asked as i finally made it up and he got the door for me. 

"Yeah, Hughes is a friend of mine, he is also in the military. Mine and Al i should say. He has a wife and a daughter here, he lives in central, He is also very proud of his daughter and wife and likes to bug everyone else with pictures of them" Ed explaiend as we walked though the libary. 

I giggled a bit at this and shook my head "must be fun to have a father that will boost about his family..oops..sorry" i covered my mouth as i remembered a bit to late that Ed's father left him. Ed looked back at me a bit confused til it hit him and he shook his head. 

"Don't worry about it, you're fine." Ed told me as he pulled out a chair to a table "Here, sit right here and i will be back once i find the book i will need" He told me and so i nodded and sat down where he told me to sit, watching as he walked off down a row wondering how long it would take him til he coudl return. 

While Ed was gone, I leaned back in my seat and thought about how nice it was being with Ed and Al, They really seemed to care about me, sure didn't seem like Ed to be the person to care about someone, or at least that is what i thought when i first met him, but man i was so wrong. I then began to wonder what it would be like when i found my brother. the military where searching for him, for me now, so it woudl be only a matter of days til they found him right?

I sighed it was gonna be weird without the brothers, it seemed strange to me, that i only knew them for about three and a half days and i was already growing used to them, especailly Edward. i would miss him the most. i really did like him, i mean he was very nice to me, and pretty cute..did i..actually like like him?..it can't be. i shook my head to clear the thought. 

I looked at my bandaged side. It was hidden under my shirt, but yet i still knew it was there, Ed had seen my wolf form, he knew what i was, and yet he still treated my wounds and was still nice to me, Same with Al. i truely did have two wonderful friends in them, i thought to myself as i let out a soft sigh.

"You okay?" I heard Ed's voice come from behind me, making me jump and sit straight up. He hurried over and sat the book on the table putting hsi arm behind my back for support "Easy, it's just me, your kinda jumpy today" Ed gave me a soft smile. i returned it leaning back against his arm slighlty. "yeah..i'm alright..i was just thinking" i answered his first question. 

Ed slowly removed his arm from behind me and saw i was fine before he took a seat beside me. "About what?" he asked pulling the book towards him and opening it up. "about what would happen when i found my brother" I told him. Ed blinked to me "Well i would assume you would go and live with him" Ed's voice was unsure. "Yeah, i know that, but i mean i would be leaving you guys, and i kinda have grown attached" I looked down at the table.

Ed shook his head and reached out putting his hand on my knee making me look up at him "We will see each other again i am sure, so don't worry about it" Ed gave me a smile that made me feel warm inside. "yeah..i am sure we woudl see each other again after all you coem to central alot right?" I smiled back to him "Yup, have to to get new jobs and report to the colonel, but if you ended up living here i would have another reason to come here" Icould help but smile at his words as i watched him flip though the book. 

After a few more page flips he stopped and laid the book on the table infront of me. Edward then moved hsi chair closer to mine and looked to me "This should help push you along and it should be pretty simple to understand, this is what most people start with when they try and learn alchemy" Ed explained. i nodded and began to start reading the first line, but stopped when Ed cleared his thoat.

I looked over at him with wide eyes, it was a bad habbit from when i lived with my uncle. He would always clear his thaot when he got mad at me. it got my attention pretty quick though. Ed didn't take notice, he just began to read what was put down. i listened to what he said and blinked "you know i could have read that" i told him. He chuckled and shook his head "Yeah i know, but this way if you get comfused or have any questions you can ask me and i can help you with them" 

I gave a nod in response to him as he began to read on, i listened to his words as he spoke. His voice was soothing and relaxing, i could listen to it all day. why hadn't i noticed how calm and safe his voice made me feel before, no not just his voice his presence just him being there made me feel safe and i trusted him. I trusted Al as well, but there was something..different about Ed...something that just me me..relax.

I found myself leaning agaisnt Ed, with my head on his shoulder. Ed stopped reading as soon as i leaned on him "Tired?" He asked gently. I shook my head but my body disagreed with me as i gave a yawn. Ed chuckled at me soflty before he put the book down and looked over to the wall behind us. "looks like we missed lunch but we can make dinner still. how about we go get something to eat, then we go back to the hotel, i can change your bandages and then you cna go to sleep" He offered. i nodded liking this idea. 

I moved from his shoudler as he gently helped me sit back up. i then watched as he stood up and then headed for the front desk "i'll be back Zeki, i'm just gonna go check this out and i will be back to get you" Ed told me and i nodded as i yawned and looked behind me to see the clock said it was five. i blinked in shock. there was no way we had been here for six hours, then again it took us almost an hour just to make it here. i sighed out of my nose as i laid my head on the tbale and waited for Ed to return. 

After he was done checking the book out he walked back over towards me and offered me a hand "come on lets go get something to eat now" He grinned a bit as he helped me up and kept his hand on mine as we walked out of the building and slowly made our way for a place to eat. I was just following after Ed he seemed to know where he was going. 

~*~*~*~

I ended up folowing Ed to this mess hall like place. there were military people everywhere. I was busy looking around at the different people in the military outfits as Ed pulled me along to a place to get food. After he got us both somethign to eat he led us to a table and put my food down before he let me sit down.

I sat down and watched as he placed his tray across from mine and sat down across from me. I watched as he began to dig into his food and then i looked down at mine. i was picking at it more then eating it. Ed looked up at me and gave me a weird look "i promise it is not that bad, try it" Ed encouraged me to try some of the mess hall food. 

I looked up at him and nodded "no i belive you, it's not to bad" i replied, i had taken a few bites from a few things. "Something wrong then?" Ed asked a bit worried now. "No..not really..i'm just not that hungry, anymore" I said pushing my tray away from me and laying my head on the table. 

As i laid there i watched as he looked at me with a concerned look on his face. He then stood up and leaned forward putting his hand to my forehead. He made an unhappy sound and i looked up at him "Zeki, you have a bit of a fever, you sure your feeling alright?" He asked "yeah i'm fine" I smiled to him tryiing to prove i was alright. He frowned and removed his hand from me and sat back down. 

"Zeki, please let me know if your not feeling good, alright? i am really worried about that wound on your side, if it gets infected then you could get really sick" Ed explained as he slowly went back to eating making sure to keep an eye on me. 

"Don't worry i will tell you if i don't feel well." i said as i pushed my tray towards him a little more. 'I didn't really eat anything..just the bread..if you want anything you can take it." i offered. Ed shook his head as he swallowed the mouthful of food he had "No you really should eat, Zeki" He told me before taking another bite of his food. I shook my head and lifted it "I'm really not that hungry trust me" I told him before resting my head back down.

He gave me this worried look and stopped chewing to do so. "I'm fine really" I smiled to him trying to get him to stop worring about me. He went back to chewing as he shook his head as if he didn't belive me. "Edmy boy!" Someone called to Ed. i loooked up to see a guy with short black hair, with glasses and he was also in a military uniform. "oh hey Hughes" Ed didn't sound to trilled to see the guy.

"so i heard your in town and i just thought i would stop by and say hello, who would have known you would be here." he laughed"Oh and look." he pulled out a picture of a young girl she was adorable. "you remember elissa don't you?" Hughes asked.

"yeah..how could i forget." Ed said in an annoyed tone."She is so big now, and she is adorable! isn't she?" he continued to gush. I layed my head back down closing my eyes, though i opened them again when i felt someone put their hand on my forehead. 

It was Ed again, he really looked worryed. i looked toward Hughes, who was still rambling on about the kid in the picture.I guessed it was his daughter. "Are you sure your okay?" he whispered. I simply nodded to him. "Maybe i should take you back to the hotel." Ed spoke outloud, though i had a feeling it was more of a statment directed to himself.

Either way i decided to answer. "Nah, No sense in it. You go ahead and finish eating. I will be fine" I watched him stare at me. he didn't look like he belived me, but he soon took his hand off my forehead and sat back down going back to eating. 

"Oh whos this?" Hughes paused from his gushing over his daughter long enough to ask who i was. "That's Zeki, she's a friend of mine and Al's" Ed answered Hughes before going back to eating. "Ah, Well hello there Zeki, I'm Maes Hughes, it's nice to meet you" Hughes offered his hand to shake mine.

"Zeki, Numai" I said my full name as well and shook his hand, though i kinda wished i hadn't, becuase as soon as i moved i got dizzy and felt light headed. I tried to play it off, but Ed caught my little slip up. I watched as Ed got up and got our trays and took them off somewhere.

"So what are you doing here with the elrics?" Asked hughes. "oh i uh..i actually joined them on thier way to central, my brother is in the military and i plan to meet up with him" i explaiend. "oh what is his name?" Asked hughes "Zin Numai" I answered. Hughes paused for a second and thought about it for a moment i wondered if he knew anything about my brother. "that name sounds fermilar..though i can't remember anythiing about it..i will have to look it up and see what i can tell you" Hughes siad. "thanks" I smiled to him weakly. 

It was then i noticed Ed walking back over towards us. "Sorry, Hughes, Zeki, and I need to get back to the hotel, it was nice talkign to you" Ed said as he pulled me up and began to wlak off dragging me behind him. "Oh, alright. Oh and Ed don't be strangers you know you're always welcomed at my house." Hughes called before soemthign hit him "Oh yeah, Alphonse is already back at the hotel, he told me to let you know if i ran into you" Hughes called. "Thanks" Ed called over his shoudler as he quite litteraly pulled me out of the mess hall and into the hall ways. 

Once we where out he pulled me no his back "you really should lay down when we get home." he said. "What about the bandages?" i asked. "After i change them" Ed began to walk carring me down the hall "You just need to lay down and relax" Ed's voice was stern. 

"I''m fine Ed don't worry about me." i told him, laying my head on his shoulder. He sighed "i could tell you're not feeling good, by the way you acted when you sat up back there." He didn't really seem to happy, but then again i could hear the concern thick in his voice. I closed my eyes "i am sorry." My voice was soft "it's fine." We walked in silence for a little while after that.

We where about half way back to the hotel when i couldn't take the silence anymore. So i broke it. "Hey Ed?" He didn't responde to me right off so i wondered if he was really mad at me. "hmm?" He asked. It had only taken him a few seconds to reply in truth, but it felt like minutes to me. "I know this sounds really weird, but..can i sleep next to you tonight?" I asked a bit shy liike not sure how he woudl responde to it. To be honoest i wasn't sure how i completely felt about this either. i mean i was the one who asked yeah, but it was kinda strange to me how much i trusted and felt safer being by him. I just wasn't sure why i felt this way, Maybe i really did like him like that. 

Once again he didn't speak for awhile. This time it actaully did take him a few minutes to reply. I had even given up taking the silence as a no, but then he finally did speak " i guess if you want to you can." I sighed softly. "i asked to make sure if it was okay with you." 

He kepted walking "yeah it is fine with me." he answer. I gave a weak smile and then said a soft thanks as i nuzzled my head against his neck. He sighed as if he was trying to hold back anger. I quickly moved my head away from his neck and to his outer shoulder. 

"Your alright, I was sighing at how warm you are, your burning up, Zeki, i'm really worried about you" His voice was gentle and warm like not what i thought it would be. 

"I really don't feel sick Ed." i said "i really sould take you to the hospital." Ed replied rather quickly "No please don't!" I begged. Ed sighed "Zeki," he paused to sigh again "I will take your word on this right now, and take you back to the room, But if you are not better by tomarrow then i am taking you to the hospital, even if i have to drag you there" Ed made surei understood he was not joking. 

I listened and nodded to his words. I hoped i woudl be better by tomarrow. i didn't want to make him worry about me anymore. "I understnad" i murmured soflty as i rested my head back against his neck as he continued to head back for the hotel. 

~*~*~*~

We made it back to the hotel, though i had fallen asleep part of the way back. Ed unlocked our door and went in still carring me on his back. Once we got into the room Al looked up at us "Brother, Zeki, what happened?" Al got up worrying showing strong in his voice as he hurried over. 

"Nothing really happened. We were at the libary, then we went to eat and she just got a fever..and she is a little light headed..i don't think she is feeling well at all." he explained."You should take her to the hospital..i mean what if the wound is infected?" Al asked "yeah..i know Al, but she says she is feeling fine..i am letting her stay here, but if she is not better by tomarrow then i will take her." he looked back at me when he said that making sure i remembered our deal. 

"I'm fine don't worry." i assured them both. My voice was scratchy from just waking up, though to be honoest it kinda hurt. Ed looked to me he really didn't look convinced. I heard Al sigh and listened to his voice "Zeki, we are just worried about you, It's alright if you don't feel well, you can let us know. We will take you to the hospital and they will help you feel better" 

"I'm fine all i need is sleep" I told Al, i didn't want to go to the hospital, those places scared me. Ed just sighed "I'm gonna go change her bandages and then put her to bed" Ed told Al before he began to walk off "I think i am going to bed as well, night Al" Ed added. "Alright night guys" Al called back. "Night." my voice sounded tired as i rested my head back on Ed's shoulder. 

Ed got over to the bathroom and sat me down on the counter before going to get the first aid kit. he then returned and made me hold up my shirt just enough so he could change the bandages. once he was done he began to put stuff back away from where he disinfected the wound again, and then slid the box over towards the wall. he then threw away the old bandgages and came back over towards me and picked me up carring me over towards his bed and laid me down "Here, try and get some sleep." He told me as he pulled the blankets over me and then stood up and began to walk off. 

My eyes widned as i watched him leave. "wait where are you going?" I asked my voice sounded shaky and scared. I watched Ed stop andl ook back at me with a soft look "I'm going to change into my night clothes, i will be back, don't worry" He told me gently before heading into the bathroom.

I whimpered, i had never been like this before, i was never one to cling to people like this..or at least for the most part that i coudl remember. I guess i was growing very fawned of Ed. I wanted to be near him and i liked having him beside me. i felt safer with him there. it was now i came to the conclustion that i liked him..alot. 

Ed came back in a black tank top and gray shorts. He turned off the light before he walked over and crawled into bed. Once in bed he laid down and covered himself up. "Night Zeki" He spoke in a tired tone as he yawned. I moved closer cuddling agaisnt him "night" I replied giving a yawn of my own. I felt his arm lay over my waste gently as we both clsoed our eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

~*~*~*~

I woke up to a twisting pain in my stomach. I groaned softly as i looked at the window. it was still night out, and Ed was still asleep. I really didn't feel good. I removed his arm gently from around my waste and sat up thinking all i needed was a glass.

So i slowly turned and got out of bed, my plan was to head for the kitchen and get a glass of water, but as soon as i stood up i felt even worse. clamping a hand over my mouth i bolted off for the bathroom. i ran in and kicked the door shut, i hurried over for the tollit before i feel to my knees and vomited. 

The sound of footsteps could be heard from outside the bathroom, and i wondered if it was Al coming to check on me, i hoped not, Al would tell Ed and Ed would take me to the doctors, i didn't want to go there. The footsteps got closer and closer, til they stopped. I slowly looked up into the mirrow to see who was behind me. 

There standing in the doorway was Edward. I groaned even worse then Al. "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah i'm fi-" I began to say before i began to vomit more. I heard Ed sigh and walk over. He pulled my hair out of my way and pinned it back in one hand while his other rubbed my back. "I should really take you to the hospital" He spoke soflty and gentle. 

Once i was done he took a rag and wet it before he whipped my face off and tossed it to a pile where the bloody rags had been tossed. I looked to him my thaot burning still. "Here." He reached up and got a cup and filled it with water before handing it to me "Wash your mouth out" I took the cup and did as he said before i flushed the tollit and began to brush my teeth. i wanted to get rid of the taste. 

The whole time Ed staied in there with me. Once i was done he picked me up and carried me out of the bathroom turning off the light and carring me to the bed where he laid me down "I could have walked you know" I told him. "I don't want to change you passing out and hitting your head on something" Ed spoke in a teasing tone, but the concern that was mixed in made it hard to tell he was joking. 

He crawled back in bed and covered us both up before he put his arm over me and pulled me closer to him. I was a bit shocked at this. I looked up at him and noticed his head was rested on his pillow and he was pretty much already back asleep. i snuggled close to his chest and ended up falling back t osleep as well.


	9. This Story is for the Foxes

Thorbing pain shot though my head bringing warm tears to my eyes though as they slipped out and down my cheeks they felt surprisingly cold. I had woken up to a realy bad headache. Looking over to Ed i wodnered if he was awake yet. 

I groanede a bbit as i rolled over so i was facing Ed. I leaned forward resting my forehead on the upper part of his right arm. The cool metal felt nice against my head. I heard Ed grunt a little and felt him move a bit as he streached. I opened my eyes looking up at him not moving from where i was to much.

"You alright?" Ed's voice was gentle, yet gruff from just waking up. the sound of it, well just the noise made my head pound and i clsoed my eyes and whimpered "I..i think i will take your offer about the hospital." I muttered out. True i didn't like them but at this point i just wanted to feel better. 

Ed moved his arm from around me and sat up pulling himself away from me gently "Alright, let me get dressed and then Al and I will take you." I watched Ed get up and walk over towards his bag where he got clothes and then went for the bathroom. He didn't take to long in there, after he was done he came back out and walked over towards me. 

"Alright, you ready?" Ed asked me. I nodded as i sat up and got ready to get out of bed, but i stoped noticing Ed turned his back to me and knelt down. he looked back at me over his shoudler "i'm not letting you walk, so don't even give me that look" I hadn't even noticed i gave him a look but i shrugged and crawled over and got on his back.

Once i was on he stood up making sure he had a good grip on me before he began to walk. "You're probably tired of carring me around by now" I said as i rested my head on hsi shoulder. "Not really, i just don't like seeing you this way" Ed muttered as he walked towards the room's exit. 

Once we where there Al looked up from a game of cards he was playing. "Oh, brother. Good morning" Al had a smile in his voice though it seemed to fade once he saw me on Ed's back "Is she worse?" Al got up from the couch and walked over towards us. "Well she isn't better" Ed stated as he opened the door "She stil has a fever and she got sick last night" Ed explained as Al followed us out of the room. 

"Poor Zeki," Al sounded as if he was frowning and his voice full of concern for me. "Yeah..She asked to go to the hospital so i take it she is really feeling bad now" Ed began to walk down some stiars and i tightened my grip around him. I hated being carried to begin with but being carried downstars always scared me. i always feared i woudl get dropped. 

Ed looked back at me once we were down the steps "you alright?" Ed asked. i just simply nodded and rested my head back on his shoulder closing my eyes and trying to relax as Ed walked along talking to Al. the two carried on a whole converstation to the hospital, most of it i don't remember because i wasn't paying that much attention. 

~*~*~*~

When we made it to the hospital, Ed signed me in and then went to sit down putting me on his lap, mostly becuase i wouldn't let go of him to put me in a chair. i was, for the lack of a better term, frightened by this place. i hated hospitals, they smelt of chimicals and death to me. that scent was never pleasing. 

It didn't take the nurse long before she came out of a door and called my name. Ed got up and looked to Al "I'm gonna take her back there, then i will come out and get you once she has gotten seen." Ed explaiend Al nodded. to be honoest i thought Ed was just being mean to his brother not letting him go. i didn't mind havign Al tag along.

Though as Ed carried me back though the door and down the hall i began to look at the rooms. i began to see why Ed told Al to wait, some of these exam rooms where little and Al would take up alot of room and end up getting in the way. Ed took a turn after the nurse and into an exam room where Ed sat me on a table like thing and pulled my arms off him "I will be over there in the chair, stay here" He sounded stern. 

I watched as Ed stepped away and went to sit in the chair. i watched with large eyes. He sat down and his amber gaze rose to meet mine and he mouthed the words 'you will be okay' I whimpered and looked back over to the door where i nurse was coming back in with a chart in hand. 

"Alright Ms. Zeki, It says here you have been showing signs of sickness, so i am gonna look at a few thigns before the doctor comes in" The nurse explained. after that she checked my tempiture, my blood pressure, oxigen level, heart rate, and all that fun stuff. All was pretty normal though my tempiture was about 100.2 i think. 

I watched her leave and tell me the doctor would be with us soon. i nodded and looked to Ed. i badly wanted to just crawl back in his lap where i knew i was safe, Ed woudln't let them hurt me. Edward noticed i wasl ooking at him and looked up from something he had been reading "Your alright, Zeki" I lowered my head and faught a whimper as i heard the door open. 

I watched as this man with really short what seemed to be dark blonde or light brown hair i wasn't sure exactly came in. his eyes where a dark brown color and he wore a white coat. "You must be Ms. Zeki" The guy said. he walked over and offered his hand to shake with mine "I'm Dr. Paul, you seem a bit nervous" I shook his hand and watched as he took off this strange thing that i never seen before, i hadn't been to a hospital in a while. he put this thing to his ears and then one part to my chest. 

My eyes widened and i jumped back. The man looked at me and I tried to curl into a ball on the other side of the table-bed like thing. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder which made me jump. i looked back over to see Ed staring down at me "Zeki" He sighed and picked me up before moving me back towards the doctor "It's alright," He whispered into my ear "he's just checking your breathing" 

Ed staied by me the while time while the doctor checked me over, Ed's hand staying on my shoulder. i seemed more relaxed that way. i know i felt a bit more relaxed. Dr. Paul looked up to Ed after he was done checking basic stuff "She seems to have a wound on her side here" Ed nodded "yeah, she got it yesterday, I tried to take care of it but i think it's infected" Ed choose his words carefully. i had been afraid he would tell the doctor i was a wolf, but he didn't. 

Dr. Paul shook his head "No, it is not infected you did well actually." He commented as he looked back up at us from the wound "I would have to do a few tests, nothing bad, but just to see what this coudl be, i think it might just be a bug going around" 

The doctor did a few more tests, taking saliva and snot samples, he even took some blood. After that he left and we waited for what seemed like hours but really just about twenty minutes or so. The doctor came back and nodded "it is a bug, a stubron one at that," The doctor told us. "is she gonna be alright?" Ed asked. "yeah she should be alright, we will keep her here over night and give her an antibiotic to help fight this thing off." 

I blinked to the doctor "Wait..shoudln't you give Ed soemthign what if he catches it or caught it sense he has been near me sense i had it" I spoke up worried that Ed woudl get it. "No..i don't think he could catch it..the strange thing is, this bug is..well it is not one humans normally catch. you mostly see it in dogs." I blinked and shook my head "he "ha ha..lucky me" i was now really nervous. 

Ed shook his head "So this stuff your giving her will help get rid of this?" Ed asked. "yes it should" the doctor said "Also..i would like to let you know Zeki, your blood type..it is..well you don't have one" Paul informed me. i nodded "I just usually use O negitive if i need blood" I explained. the doctor gave me a strange look but then nodded "alright then, well i am gonna move you to another room, can you walk?" he asked.

I nodded as i tried to get up but Ed picked me up before i could do so. "where to?" Ed's voice spoke much louder to me then it was supposed to be becuase my ear was right on his chest. Paul led the way and Ed followed as we got into a larger room. Ed sat me down and told me he would be back. 

I watched him leave with large scared eyes, the doctor had shott me with a needle that had the medicine in it. he then told me a few things before he left. i whimpered as i curled into a small ball in the bed that i was placed in. curling up under the blankets. i had to stay the night here..i didn't want to do this! 

A few minutes later the door opened to my room and in walekd Ed and Al. "Oh Zeki, brother told me what happened, are you feeling alright?" Al asked walking over towards me and sitting down in the chair beside the bed. i looked up at Al and whimpered a bit. 

Al had a frown in his voice as he spoke again "Brother she looks scared, why can't we take her back to the hotel?" I looked up as Ed walked over and sat down on the side of the bed putting his hand on my leg gently "I know Al, but we can't take her back, I asked a nurse that on the way to see you and she told me it was becuase they don't know what Zeki is or is not allergic to. this shot could make her better or it could make her worse, they want to moter it" Ed explained.

"oh," Al looked down to stare at me. Ed patted my leg gently "Don't worry though, we will visit her when we can, and you have nothign to worry about" Ed directed the last part towards me. i grunted and curled more into the blankets. 

Ed sighed and and i heard movement, looking up at him i saw he took off his red clean coat and put it over me "It will be fine, you will see nothign bad will happen to you" Ed assured me. Al nodded "Brother has been here quite a few times, he knows these nurses and doctors pretty well" Al chimed in "Shut it Al" Ed grumbled though i coudl tell it wasn't meant to be harsh. 

I lsitened to Al laugh, after it was quiet i spoke with a soft whisper "Thank you two..for everything" Ed and Al both looked at me. "You sound like you're planning on dying on us" Ed spoke with his arms crossed over his chest. I lowered my head a bit. "You're not dying so there is no reason to thank me" Ed grumbled. "But you got me here, helped me look for my brother, took care of me, and have been really nice" Al's hand rested on my bed "We do that because he care for you Zeki, you're a friend to us, we woudln't just leave someone who needed out help behind" Al explained softly. 

"Yeah, so just focus on getting better" Ed added. I nodded, before i watched Ed look up at the clock and sigh "Sadly i can't stay here with you Zeki, Al and i have to leave, we will see you tomarrow, try and get some rest and get better" Ed told me. Al nodded and i watchedthem both get up and say their goodbyes and i said mine as well before they where gone. I rolled over and curled up into the blankets and Ed's coat taking in his scent and letting it help me relax before I ended up closing my eyes and going to sleep. 

~*~*~*~

A knock on the door brought me out of my sleep. i blinked my eyes open just in time to see the door open and the doctor step in "Zeki, good you're awake, you have a visitor" The doctor said before stepping aside to show Ed behind him. My eyes widened a bit before i looked over towards the window and noticed it was dark out. 

"I will be back in an hour" Paul announced before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. Ed walked over and sat down in the chair beside my bed. "Hey, you look like you're feeling a bit better" Ed spoke in a strange tone i coudl not read. "a bit..what are you doing here, i mean i am not complaining but you siad tomarrow" I was confsued. 

Ed nodded "i know, i came by to give you some news that Al and i just found out" Ed's tone was a mixture of feelings, sadness, concern, and a few others i couldn't pick up. "What is it?" I asked before i thought about it and my eyes widened "Is it about my brother?" Ed looked at me his amber eyes meeting mine and i felt weak, what if it was about him.

"No..still no word on Zin" Ed spoke tenderly as if he was picking his words carefully. "You knw..how i am in the military right?" Ed asked. i nodded "Well, being in the military that means i get sent out on jobs or missions." He paused to see if i was following. i nodded "you got one huh?" i asked. He nodded "yeah Al and I are heading for a place called Aztari" My eyes widened at this "Can i come?" i asked trying to sit up.

Ed's hand reached out and stopped me "You need to try and get some rest" He then looked up at the window then back down at me "It depends, We have to be ready to go day day after tomarrow" I whimpered "I know, but look i arranged it so you can stay with Hawkeye while i am gone if you can't go, i will be back as well so don't worry" Ed tried to sooth me. 

I gave a slight nod "So why are you going to Aztari?" i asked finally. "what is there taht is so important?" Ed looked down at me "Something about a group of rouge or bandits or something like that, i am supposed to go check it out and take care of the problem" Ed Explained "they sure give you tough jobs" i laughed. He shook his head as he got up. i reached otu to grab his hand but he moved before i could. 

"It's life in the military" He began to speak not even seemign to notice i tried to grab his hand. He fixed my blankets before he looked back up at me "I got to leave, try and keep the blankets on the bed, last thing you need is to get cold. i will be back to let you know if anything has changed and to check on you of course" He then gave a soft smile and waved "See you tomarrow Zeki, try and get some more sleep" I nodded and waved to him watching him leave once more. I figured he had just come here to tell me that and then head back to meet up with Al. I shrugged and snuggled back into my newly fixed blankets and his coat as i began to drift back to sleep. 

~*~*~*~

The next morning, I was up and had just finshed eating my breakfast the nurse had brought me. the doctor came in not long after that did a few tests and left. I now sat there in bed, not tired, and kinda hoping ot go back to the hotel. I wondered when Ed and Al woudl arrive, i hope it would be soon. 

It was at this time there was a knock on my door. 'well speak of the devil, there they are' i thoguht as i perked my head up to look over in the direction ofthe door, watching it open. my eyes saddened when i noticed it wasn't them but the doctor "Well it seems your doing much better, keep this recovery up and you should be able to go home by this evening" The doctor smiled to me. 

I nodded and turned to look out the window. Paul frowned a bit "I know i wasn't who you where expecting, but don't worry, They will be by here soon i am sure, and you will have good news to tell them" I nodded to hsi words and listened to him turn to leave. once the door closed i sighed and just watched the window.

Outside a squirrel ran up and down a tree and back into a bush. it looked like it was carring nuts to it's den. Above the squirrel a bird landed on a branch and made her way to her nest that had eggs in it. I watched as the mother bird laid on her eggs and began to groom her feathers. 

Seeing this made me remember my mother and how she used to always tell me stories when i was scared or sick. I gave a soft yet warm smile as i remembered one that stuck with me for all these years. it was a bout a family of foxes. 

~*~Memory~*~

"Momma! can you tell me the story about the foxes?" A little five year old me asked. "Oh..well of course, but wouldn't you like to hear another story? you have heard the fox one many of times" My mother told me with a soft laugh to her voice. "No i want to hear the fox one" i smiled up at her. She chuckled and nodded "alright then" 

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful red mother fox, who lived in a forest that bordered this lovily meadow. The mother fox lived in a little den with her little baby fox. This baby fox was just learning to hunt. 'Why don't you go and find something to eat young one? bring it back for us both' The mother fox told her child. 'okay, momma' the little fox chirpped happily before running off to go find something to eat.

It wasn't long til the little fox returned with a small duck in her mouth. 'look what i got momma' the small fox said as she presented the small duck to her mother. The mother fox stopped groomingh er fur to look to her child and with a smooth voice asked 'What did it's mother do when you took it?' the little fox looked down at the duck then back up at her mother tilting her head to the side 'nothing?' replied the little fox tilting her head to the side confused. 

The mother fox shook her head 'Take the little duck back to it's mother, we shall not eat this one.' The mother told her daughter. confused the little fox did as she was told and carried the duck back to it's mother, still hungry the baby fox looked around for more food that they could eat. Soon the fox came upon a squirrel. taking the little squirrel back to her mother she presented it this one the same as she did the other. 'look at this one mother' barked the small fox.

Once more the mother stopped licking her paw and looked to the little fox 'and what did this one's mother do when you took it?' asked the mother fox as sher flicked her tail around her paws. 'She yelled at me and threatened me' The little fox answered. 

The mother turned standing up and walking over 'then we may eat this squirrel' The mother told her pup. 'why is that?' Asked the young fox with a confused look on her face. The mother sat back down infront of her child, her stance was one of grace as she spoke. 'There is nothing to fear from those who yell and threaten.' she curled tail tail around her paws 'but those who are quiet are very powerful, my dear, and they are who you should fear' with that the two began to eat their meal." 

~*~End Memory~*~

Looking down to Ed's coat on my lap i began to wonder where he was. "where are they?" I asked soflty. "Where are who?" I jumped slighlty looking over to the door to see Ed walk in Al behind him. "Hey Zeki, how you feeling?" Al asked walking over to sit in the chair. Ed walked over and sat on the side of the bed. 

"I'm doing better, i might get to come back to the hotel later this evening" i told them. Al had a smiel in his voice as he spoke "that is great news Zeki!" I nodded before i heard Ed speak next "Good to see you're eating again." I looked over to Ed to see his smile turn into a grin. "So you don't like that crap either?" Ed looked to me as he asked his question.

"what?" I asked "Brother what are you talking about?" Al was also confsued. "the milk" Ed shoved his thumb towards my empty tray from thsi morning, on it was still a small carton of milk. "oh that..hehe..yeah i kinda don't really..perfer it" I said feeling ashamed now. Ed chuckled "Don't worry i don't blame you who wants to drink vomit" I laughed at his words. 

"So tell me more about yourselves?" I asked looking to Ed and Al both. "i mean..i know about your past a bit at least." I added shly. Al loooked to me. He seemed to be shocked. Al looked to Ed as if asking a silent question and Ed nodded giving his answer. 

Al then looked back at me "What do you want to know?" Al asked. "I'm not sure, ummm..Where you were born, how old you are, stuf like that" i looked to them both. "We were born in Risembool" Ed spoke first. "we ae actualy stopping there on our way to the mission so i can get some matenance done on my arm and leg" Ed added. 

"Where were you born Zeki?" Al asked. I looked down at the sheets of the bed. "Aztari" i finally whispered out. Al and Ed's eyes widened before Ed spoke up "That is why you wanted to go with us huh?" he asked. "I have..well had friends there. i don't know if they are there anymore i haven't been back to Aztari in so long." I explained. 

Ed looked to Al who in return staired abck to his brother and nodded. "So how old are you two?" i asked interupting the two brothers silent converstation. "eighteen" Edward spoke first looking to me. "Seventeen" Al spoke next. "and you?" the two asked together before looking to each other then back t o me. "Seventeen" i replied sheepishly. "Oh your the same age as i am" Al's voice had a smile to it. i nodded. 

We continued to talk for a bit longer before the two got up and looked at the clock saying they had to leave again. I nodded and watched them go saying my goodbyes once more. Ed told me he would be back later to see if I could be released fro mthe hospital. I just gave a nod and watchedthem go, before I settled back down into the bed and ended up going back to sleep. 

~*~*~*~

I got woken up to something poking my arm. i groaned and opened my eyes to see the doctor taking some blood for a sample. he then explaiend ot me he was just doing a few tests and that he would be back with the results soon. i nodded to him and watched him leave. 

Curious as to what he was up to and why he was taking tests i looked over to the window to see the sun was setting. it then hit me, my eyes widened as i got a really excited look on my face. i might be going home..well back to the hotel but far away from here.

"Well you look happy" I smiled brighlty as i noticed Ed's reflection in the window. i turned to look at him as he walked over "i am waiting on results, i might be able to go back to the hotel" i explained. Ed nodded "so you haven't got results yet?" i shook my head "nope, but i should have them soon" 

"I'm sure you will be able to leave here, you look alot better, and-" he paused long enough to put his hand on my forehead "you don't seem to have a fever anymore" He pulled his hand back and i opened my mouth to speak but shut it as soon as i heard the doctor walk in. 

"Ms. Zeki, it appears your much better then when we first got you here, you can go back home, but you still need to take it easy for a bit. If you start to feel weak lay down and rest don't push yourself. is someone here to take you back home?" asked the doctor.

I nodded though before i could speak Ed stood up "Yeah that is why i am here. "alright Mr. Elric if you can get her and then meet me at the fronst desk we can get her signed out" Dr. Paul siad as he turned to head out of the room. Ed turned to me and picked me up carring me to the front desk where he signed me out and we then headed out of the building and towards the hotel.

Once out of the hospital the much better i felt. "ohhhh i am glad to be rid of that place. i don't like hospitals" I grumbled. "I could tell" Ed chuckled "why don't you like them?" He asked. "Do you have to ask? they prod you and poke you with needles and other tools, and then they give you nasty medicine and not to mention they kinda reek of chimicals and death" i grumbled. 

Ed blinked "Chimicals and death?" He asked. "you don't smell it?" I was shocked. "no not really" Ed told me "It is really strong chimicals and the sickness smell is hard to miss and the death..i don't see how people over look it" I sighed. "Maybe your nose is more sensitive becuase you are a wolf" Ed suggested. i stopped and htought about it for a moment "maybe..i never really thought of it that way. i mean i knew i could smell out stuff like emotions and such like dogs can but..i didn't think it would effect other scents." i wasn't sure hwo to explain my self. 

"You can smell emotions?" Ed asked a bit confsued. "Sorta..some are stronger then others" I explained. "i can read them in eyes as well but not as well as scents." I explained "everyone could probably read emotions in eyes if they knew what to look for" i added. "That is kinda cool being able to smell emotions though, i wonder what they smell like" Ed continued to carry me back to the hotel. we were almost there now. "kinda hard to explain..." i told him i coudln't think of a way to explain it and just telling him that seemed easier to say then tryiing to figure out words to decribe it. 

~*~*~*~

We got back to the hotel and i followe Ed into the room. "Guess who is back." Ed called as he walked thougth the door, and sat me down gently making sure i had balance before he moved his hand away from my shoulder. it had been there so if i lost my balance i woudln't fall on my face. 

"Brother." Al got up from the couch where he had been sitting and walked over towards us. When he saw me, then moved the few steps closer to me before scooping me up into a hug. "Zeki! you're alright, I'm so glad they let you out. How are you feeling?" Al asked me as he continued to hug me.

"Ah..Al your squeshing me." i squeaked out as i tried to get free let alone air into my lungs. "Oh sorry..i am just happy to see your better." Al sat me down with a little nervous laugh."Yeah i am glad to be back." i chuckled slightly. Glad to be able to breath again. 

Ed was smiling "you should pack your stuff so we can leave tomarrow morning." Ed spoke as he walked over towards hie bed to get his bag and make sure he had everything packed as well. I nodded "oh crap i almsot forgot we are leaving tomarrow morning" I dipped my head ot Al "i need to back." I told the younger brother in a soft toen. i wish i could have talked to him some more but Ed was right we needed to be ready to leave tomarrow. 

I went over towards my bag and began to gather my stuff and pack it. taking out a clean pair of clothes and going to take a shower. after i was done i put on new bandages though the wound was pretty much almost healed. wolf shifters healed faster then normal humans. or so i remember being told. i then got dressed did all i needed to do and then packed up the rest of my stuff. as i packed up the rest of my stuff Ed went to take a shower. 

I sat on my bed once i was done staring at the red coat that i had folded up and sat on the end of my bed while i was packing. i meant to give it back to Ed, but forgot about it too caught up in the idea of a nice warm shower. 

After a little whiel ahd passed the bathroom door opened to reveal Ed in his black tank top and shorts, he came out dryiing his hair. i smiled and slowly slid off the bed walking over to him and handing him his coat back "here..i meant to give it to you earlier." I looked up at him. he stopped drying his hair and looked to me with those amber eyes of his. 

"Thanks, did it help keep you calmer in the hospital?" Ed asked taking the coat from me and putting it over his shoudler. I nodded "a little. it helps cover the scent of chimicals as lease" i smiled up at him. "well glad it helped. come on, we need to get to bed if we plan to catch that train tomarrow" Ed began to walk over to his bag setting hsi coat on it and then crawling into his bed. 

I watched him as he laid down and called a night to his brother. "Night, Ed" Al called back. "Night Zeki" Al added. "Night" i called back before looking over towards Al he had headed for the kitchen i wondered what he was doing. maybe checking to make sure Ed didn't miss anything. 

I turned and looked back to Ed. He was already in his bed under the blankets and laying on his side. he opened his eyes when he felt me staring at him. He looked to me for a few seconds before sighing and moving hte blankets back "Come on if you want to" He offered.

I gave a smiel and walked over to his bed crawling into it and laying down letting him cover me up and then i cuddled clseor to him nuzzling my head into his chest. "You know your gonna have to break this habit soon" Ed muttered to me. "i know, but, I am happy here, i feel safe and warm. it seems weird sleeping alone now." I spoke tiredly before i yawned. Ed gave a light chuckle before he rested his head over mine "Night Zeki," He told me "Night" i replied and before i knew it i was out once more.


	10. Confessions

"Zeki" I awoke to someone shaking my shoulder gently. i groaned and tried to push them off of me, "Zeki, come on wake up" My eyes slowly opened to see golden hair falling down and around me and bright amber eyes staring at my ice blue ones. "Good your awake" Ed chuckled as he pulled back "Come on get up and get dressed we need to leave" I whimpered and curled back up in the blankets "i'm tired" I grumbled. "You can sleep on the train" Ed instructed me as he pulled the blankets away.

I whined more as i was pulled up by Ed "Come on, Zeki" He urged and i slowly got up off the bed. I then went to get dressed and do all i needed before i walked out and got my bag swinging it over my shoulder and looking over to Ed and Al. While i was in the bathroom getting dressed and Al, Ed got his bag and was waiting with Al by the door. 

I yawned and sleepily walked over to them. "Are you gonna make it to the train?" Al asked. I nodded "just give me some time to wake up and i will be fine" I yawned as Al nodded his okay and opened the door. Ed took the lead once more and Al and i followed after him. we went down to the lobby and returned otu keys before heading out of the hotel and down the street to the train station. 

We got our tickets once we got there and sat down to wait, we didn't really have to wait to long though, becuase it seemed as soon as we sat down the train whisle blew as it arrived into central's station. I watched it come to a full stop and begin to unload, after it was empty we got up and boarded heading back alone the aile to take our seats. 

Once we reached out seat i slid into the booth and sat near the window, Ed sat right beside me and Al sat across from us. I gave a yawn and went to lay my head on my hand that rested on the window, though I stopped when i felt Ed's arm wrap around me and pull me towards him letting me rest my head on his shoudler "if your still tired you can sleep there, it is better then the window" Ed's voice was soft but yet it still held a hint of a laugh to it. 

I gave a slight nod to him and whispered a thanks before i clsoed my eyes. I had been laying there for a while with my eyes closed, i felt the train begin to pull out and listened to random chatter around us. I still couldn't fall asleep though. i was not tired anymore, but i was also comfortible where i was so i didn't really want to move either. it was then i heard Al speak to Ed. 

"You seem really happy lately, Brother" I heard chuckle soflty as if he was trying not to be to loud and wake me up. "What do you mean by that Al?" Ed asked. "I mean, ever sense Zeki came with us, you just seem to be a bit happier is all." Al's voice held a gentle smiel to it. "Yeah, well i'm happy to have gotten her away from that Seth kit" Ed responded to Al. 

I heard Al give a sigh "I am happy we got her away from there as well, but i mean..you let her lay on you, and sleep next to you. You seem to be a bit protective of her to be honoest, i never seen you like this" I felt Ed's shoulder stiffen a bit before he forced it to relax, his hand taking mine gentley and pulling it to his leg where he traced lazy circles with hsi tumb on the back of my hand. to be honoest i wasn't sure if he was aware he was doing so or not, but it felt nice. 

"I guess...i just...i don't know" Ed couldn't seem to figure out words to speak. "Like her?" Al offered. Ed flinched slighlty "Well yeah, i mean of course i like her, she is a friend and, i mean what is there not to like about her? it's not like she has done anythign ot make us not like her" Ed kinda was rambling now. "Brother you know what i mean" Al sighed. Ed stopped rambling for a moment as he went quiet "Brother you are really nice to her and care for her-" Al was cut off of his list as Ed spoke "Of course i do Al, there is no reason for me to be mean and friends care for each other." Ed huffed. 

"Brother" Al sighed once more. Ed was silent for a bit longer before i felt him lean his head over to rest on mine "So what if i do..." He whispered really softly. I could hear in Al's next words that he was smiling "i knew it!" Al exclaimed his voice echoing loudly in his armor. "Shhh" Ed hushed him "She's sleeping, i don't want to wake her up" Ed's voice was still so soft mostly becuase it was resting on mine. "besides Al, It doesn't really matter if i like her or not, With in a few days i am gonna have to give her up, once we find her brother..then we will be too busy for things like that" Ed sounded kinda hurt but it was hard to tell, his voice was stil la whisper. "Yeah...but you will still see her Brother, exspecaily if she lives in Central" Al tried looking to the bright side "I don't want to talk about this anymore, Okay Al?" Ed asked as he just sighed lightly. "Okay brother" Al replied.

It was silent for a while, i wasn't sure if i belived my ears, did Ed really like me? i felt myself blush slighlty before i tried to force it away. Opening my eyes i noticed blonde strands of hair where in my face. I wasn't sure, but just being beside him, my head on hsi shoudler his head on mine and our hands together felt right. I was really sure now that i liked him back, though he did have a point, they where in the military and once i got reunited with my brother we probbably wouldn't see each other very often. 

I sighed a bit at this and i guessed that alarmed Ed i was awake, because he moved his hand away from mine and pulled his head back looking down at me "Your up, you alright?" He asked "how are you feeling? Al added. "I'm alright and i'm feeling great actually" i told them both as i sat up and stretched. i didn't want to leave Ed but i didn't really have much of an excuse to stay on his shoulder either. 

"How far off are we?" I asked. i knew we had been on the train for a while now, but wasn't quite sure how far away Risembool was. "Not to far, we should be pulling into the station soon" Ed answered me "You are gonna love Granny Pinako and Winry" Al had that smile in his voice once more and i couldn't help but smile as well. "Oh wow, I can't wait to meet them. i guess Granny pinako is your grandmother, but who is Winry?" I asked. 

"Pinako is an old friend of the family and she is like our grandmother, Winry is her actual granddaughter and she is a very close friend of ours" Ed explained. I looked up at him curiously "And this is where you go to get your arm looked at?" I asked. Al nodded "Yeah Winry is really good at working with Automail" Ed made a sound of agreement "she fixes both my arm and leg."

"Oh that is-" I was cut off as a voice came over the intercome saying "we are now pulling into Risembool station." I didn't listen to the rest becuase i had turned to look out the window curious as to what i would see. i was loving this traveling stuff and getting ot see new places let alone where the brothers grew up.

Once the train came to a complete stop. Ed and Al got up. I stood up as well and we got our bags. After that i followed Ed and Al off the train and ont othe platform where i looked out over the land. it was about noonish and the sun shone down brightly over the large amount of just flat land. 

"I know it's not much but i it pretty peaceful out here" Ed spoke as he began to lead the way off the platform and we followed. "Look at all the land..all that space for just taking off and running" I rambled on and on as we walked .Ed and Al both laughed at me "I guess being a wolf you would like seeing the wide open space" Al spoke. 

I nodded and blushed a bit "yeah..i'm sorry, i am just..well i mean it is..it reminds me when i was younger" I finally spoke "My parents where not rich like my uncle and aunt but we owned this large piece of land and i loved it" I smiled happily. "Huh..i didn't know that, well then i guess that means Aztari is like Risembool?" Ed was looking over his shoudler at me waiting for me to answer hsi question. 

I looked around for a moment and shrugged "kinda..it looks a bit diffrent but for the most part it is the same" I followed them down the path. It had grown silent for a while until i heard Ed's stomach growl. "Ahhh i wonder if Granny will make Stew tonight" Ed was the one to break the silence. 

"Stew?" I asked tilting my head to the side. it sounded fermilar but i wasn't sure. "I has veggitable and meat and surprisingly milk, but it is really good" Ed grinned back at me "i bet you would like it" I giggled a bit at Ed before Al spoke "Have you ever had it before?" i shook my head "it sounds fermilar and i might have had it once or twice as a child, but i can't remember much.." i sighed "I do know i haven't had it while i was at my uncle and aunts,...they don't cook so i have to do that and sense i don't know how to make alot of thigns i stick to simple stuff" I explained. 

Both brothers looked back at me "were is your uncle and Aunt mostly?" Al asked. "Parties, work, trips, whereever they want to be, not home. they rarely are home to be honoest" I answered. "Did they know about...well." Ed looked to me as if not sure what to say. I shook my head "No they didn't know about me being able to change into a wolf, well now Seth knows, becuase i kinda did to fight back with him" I sighed. Ed gave me a soft look as if to tell me i was alright, before they both looked back ahead.

I looked up as well as a large black and whtie dog that looked to be a burtenese mountain dog, was now barking at us. it had a metal front leg as it padded over and greeted Ed and Al. "Hey Den" Ed smiled as he pet the dog on the bed. "Who is that?" I asked looking to Al "that is Winry's dog, Den." Al explaiend. 

"Well this is a surprise" I looked up at the voice seeing an elderly woman who was kinda short walk over towards us. She was smoking a pipe. Al spoke with the smile in his voice sounding very happy "Hi Granny" She nodded "Hello Alphonse, where is your brother?" She asked. "uhhh over there" Al pointed to Ed who was petting Den still. he had knelt down to he coudl do so. 

"Oh..yes, there he is, i almost didn't see the little pipesqueak." The woman had a grin on her face. I watched Ed jerk as he stood up "HEY WHO YOU CALLING A PIPESQUEAK! YOU HALF SIZED HAG!" Ed yelled. My eyes got wide as i backed up and hid behind Al. "Don't worry brother gets like this alot, he doesn't like beig called short." Al explaiend. "WHAT YOU WANT SOME OF THIS TOO AL!?" Ed yelled towards Al and Al just laughed. 

"So who is your friend here?" Pinako turned from Ed to look at me and Al. "Oh this is Zeki, Zeki, this is Granny Pinako" Al introduced us. "Hi." I waved shly from behind Al. She gave me a warm smile that made me feel very welcomed "Well any friend of Ed and Al's is always welcomed here" i smiled back soflty "thank you, ma'am" I dipped my head in respect to her. 

It was at this time i noticed a blonde haired girl walk out of the house. she had blue eyes and wore a black tube top and gray sweat pants. she looked really pretty if you asked me. "Well, Ed this is weird, seeing you here and your arm is not broken." The girl spoke with a smile on her face. 

"Well..it has been acting kinda funny, i figured i would come and get matenance on it sense we were passing though" Ed explained as he walked over to stand beside Al and Me. Winry looked over to us and noticed me and i lowered my head. "Who is she?" Winry asked looking to Ed her voice held curiousty in it. "This is a friend of our, her name is Zeki. She is traveling with us til the military can find her brother" Ed explained. 

Winry nodded as she looked me over "Why does she have a scar over her eye?" Asked winry. Al was the one to answer. "Well..her and her cousin got into a fight, she had been living with her uncle and aunt, snese her parents died a while ago. Her cousin and her didn't get along and they constantly faught..Zeki got hurt during it" Al had left out some important details. which i was glad of. 

I however had looked over to Ed shocked that Winry saw a scar. "Is it really stil there?" i whispered to Ed. Ed looked at me and blinked "is what still there?..the scar?" I nodded and Ed gave me a soft look "Yeah..it is kinda hard to miss, i also think the wound on your side will scar too" Ed told me gently "Great.." i sighed. 

"Wound on her side?" Winry asked making me jump. she had moved down closer to us and had over heard half of it. "Yeah..she got hurt a few days ago. i took care of it and even took her to a doctor" Ed answered. it amazed me how fast he answered Winry. both of them. "Did you take care of it right?" Winry asked. "The doctor said i did and there was no infection" Ed grumbled. 

Winry gave a sigh and shook her head "well i assume if the doctor said she was alright then she should be fine..come on, lets get in side so i can look at that arm of yours Ed and see what you did this time" Winry turned and began to lead the way inside. Ed followed and i followed behind him. Al was right behidn me and bring up the rear was Pinako. 

~*~*~*~

I folowed Winry and Ed into the living room, Pinako and Al had gone for the kitchen i think. Winry told Ed to take of his shirt and his pants and i got wide eyed with a deep blush on my face. i buried my face into my hands and looked away. a few seconds later i heard Winry tell him to take a seat. slowly curiousity got the better of me and i looked over to him. 

Ed sat on the couch in a blank tank top and gray shorts. i sat on the floor and watched as Winry messured his leg and shook her head "well would you look at that you grew an inch" She stated making Ed grumbled "told you i have gotten taller" I smiled at the two as i watched them. "I will have to make a new leg to balance out your height, as for the arm it will be simple fixes. i should have it done by tomarrow, maybe two days at most" Winry smield to him. "thanks your the best" Edward grinned to her before she nodded and got up.

She began to walk out of the room before stopping to look at me "Did you want me to look at your wound?" Winry asked. i shook my head "No thank you, but thanks for the offer" I smiled to her. she nodded "alright well if you have any problems then just let me know, i know Ed can be a handful all on his own" Winry said jokingly and i laughed. I then watchedh er walk out of the room. 

Ed got up and streached before looking over at me "you coming?" He asked. I blinked confused as i got up and walked after him as he lead me outside. "Where are we going?" I asked as he walked towards a path and began to head down it. I just folowed wondering where he was going and waiting on his answer. 

"I was gonna go visit mom's grave." Ed replied. I gave a light but sad smiel as i walked with him. "So..Winry seems really nice" I began to carry on a converstation. "Yeah, when she is not hitting me with that stupid wrentch ofh ers" He rubbed the side of his head. "Ow.. that sounds painful" I shook my head not wanting to think of it. "It is painful" Ed looked back at me. "So is she a doctor or something? she seemed to make sure my side was alright." Ed continued to look back at me before he nodded.

"Her parents where both doctors, Winry grew up reading medical books instead of picture books like normal kids her age" Ed looked back ahead of him. "Oh wow..where are her parents?" I asked softly. "They both died..they where killed in the isvalian war" Ed looked down at the path infront of him. "I'm sorry to hear that" I reached out to touch my hand to his shoudler. 

"Yo Edward is that you?" Called out a voice that made Ed stop and me as well so i didn't run into him. i jerekd my hand back as i looked over to who was talking. "Oh, hey long time no see" I watched as thetwo boys walked over towards us. one was shorter the other taller. "So who is the girl?" the shoter one asked. "Is she your girlfriend?" The taller one smirked. 

"Her name is Zeki, and no she is not my girlfriend" Ed answered them. "Aww too scared to admit it?" one asked. "No, she is just a friend." Ed looked over to the side. "oh so i guess you wouldn't mind if one of us asked her out then?" The tall one asked. Ed's head jerked back to look at them as his arm shot out and pushed me behind him quickly. "I doubt she would be interested in someone like you" Ed growled out sounding protective over me. 

I blinked i remember him doing this once before with that mustang guy. "Who knows she might like a guy who is taller" The tall one said. Ed's growl deepened. i giggled a bit finding all this kinda funny. Ed shot a glare back at me and i yelped. As soon as he heard my yelp his eyes widened a bit before softening then turnign to a glare as he looked abck to the two guys who where laughing as well. 

"Well we should be going, we got work to do, it was nice seeing you Ed, and we hope to see you around Zeki" the guys called as they walked off. Ed began to walk again and i followed after him "Who where they?" i asked as we walked on.

"Just old friends of mine..hey Zeki.." He woudln't look at me. "Yeah?" I looked over at Ed curious what was wrong. "I'm sorry..i didn't mean to scare you earlier.." Ed slowly looked over to me and i shook my head "No i wasn't really scared..it's...well..it's a wolf habit to say the least" i shrugged. "Wolf habit?" Ed asked. 

"Yeah, i'm part wolf so i do certain things wolf like. Like the yelping. To you it might seem i am afraid, but to me it means i showed submission, which means in wolf tonuge i gave up and allowed you to take the lead." I tried to explain. Ed blinked ot me. "i know it's weird" I began. "no..it's just..i'm not used to it is all. Your gonna have to explain some of these things to me" Ed had taken a turn into a cemetary and i followed.

We took a few steps in and then stopped. We came to a grave where i took it Ed's mother was buried. On the grave stone it read Trisha Elric. "Trisha is a pretty name" I spoke soflty not sure if he wnated me to speak or not. "Thanks, i'm sure she would love to hear that" He smiled to me. "So..Is Elric your father's last name-" I broke off seeing the glare he had on his face. "sorry" i whispered. He took in a deep breath and then let it out "No...don't be, Elric is my mother's maiden name." Ed answered. 

We stood there for a little whiel longer in silence berofre i looked up to the sky, it was getting dark. "Umm..Ed..it's getting dark out..we should probably head back" I suggested. Ed looked up at the sky and nodded before looking to me. "Yeah, come on" He told me before turning and leading the way back towards the house. i followed after him.

~*~*~*~

Time we got there dinner was ready, it smelted really good., i washed my hands and then went in the dinning room and sat down. next to Ed. i then started getting my plate ready. "So Zeki your from Taluka?" Paniko asked me, i guessed Al told her. She had made her plate and was now eating while she waited for my response. 

Giving her a kind smile opened my mouth to answer her. "actaully i am from Aztari, but i lived in Taluka with my aunt and uncle.""Oh i heard Taluka was a great town. they are said to have really good steal and some of the best automail supllies there. I even heard they had some good automail machinics there. Though not as good as rush vailey but stil they are up there on that list." Winry sounded really excited.

I shrugged "I'm not sure to be honoest, i don't really know much about automail, I do know that Taluka is a tourest spot though..or at least the town square area is" I smiled to them. "oh well then i can teach you about automail! it's easy" Winry seemed very excited. 

"Um..thank you, but i don't think i would be good at it" I looked to her with wide eyes. "Oh come on you never know til you try." Winry tried to encourage me. "She's fien if she doens't want to learn it, besides i'm teaching her alchemy" Ed interupted. 

Winry stopped eating and looked to Ed "Really? Alchemy Ed?" she asked. "Hey, she wanted to learn it" Ed spoke a bit defensively "I bet she would like automail engineering betteR" Winry said. "She seems to be fine with alchemy, geer head" Ed seemed to be teasing her in a sort of way "and what is that supposed to mean alchemy freak!" Winry snapped back. "It means she is better at alchemy then machinics!" Ed yelled back. "How do you know she hasn't even tried to learn machineic!" Winry yelled back.

I watched as the two threw words back and forth to each other and how Al seemed to be unphased same with Pinako. she kept eating. Even the dog seemed uneffected it just yawned and laid it's head back down. i shook my head taking it that this was normal as i went back to eating my dinner. 

~*~*~*~

After dinner i walked into the livign room. Pinako had been washing dishes and Winry went to work on Ed's leg so it was done for tomarrow if i heard her right. Al was sittign in the living rom reading a new book. i blinked as i walked over to him. 

"Hey" I said soflty. He looked up from his book and spoke to me with that smile in his voice "Oh Hey Zeki, are you looking for Brother?" he asked. I nodded "I don't know where i am supposed to be staying" i replied. Al nodded "Well, i don't know where you will be sleeping at, but brother is upstairs in his room. it is the one up the stiars second door on the left." Al told me and i nodded my thanks. 

Turning i headed up the stairs and to the room i was told to go to. I had grabbed my backpack from downstairs where i left it and was bring it up here with me. i had taken a shower not to long ago after dinner, that's how i managed to lose Ed. I knocked on the door and it soon opened. 

"Zeki?" Ed asked his hair was down and a bit damp i figured he had gotten out of the shower not long ago probably went in soon after i got out. "Oh uhhh I was just curious where i was gonna be sleeping" I looked to him. Ed looked back at me and thought for a moment "we don't really have anymore quest rooms..if you want you can stay in here with me again...seems your getting a bit to used to sharing a bed with me" He smirked.

I blushed slightly "if it is alright i would like to stay with you" I said soflty. he stepped aside and let me into the room. Once i was in he clsoed the door. i headed over for the bed and crawled into it. Ed crawled in after me after he turned off the light. 

Ed laid down and covered us up before pulling me closer to him and wrapping his arm around me "I think your getting used to having me sleep with you more soe then me" I giggled a bit as i snuggled agaisnt him. Ed gave a soft chuckle "Maybe." Ed rested his head above mine. "Night Zeki." He said soflty "Night Ed." I closed my eyes and tried to drift off to sleep. As i laid there i listened to his breathing and the sound of his heart beat, this seemed to give me a sense of safty and warmth as it lulled me to sleep. 

~*~*~*~

I woke up to a cold breeze hitting my skin. I grunted before i opened my eyes and realized two things. one Ed had all the blankets, and two, he had his back towards me. I whimpered thinking i did something wrong as i gently leaned over and shook his shoudler "Ed?" i asked. He groaned a little. "Ed?" I asked a little louder. 

"Zeki..it's alright..i'm here.." I heard him muttered. "Yeah, but Ed i'm cold" I whispered thinking he was awake. "Then stay close to me" He replied "I am, though you have all the blankets." I watched as he made kinda like a whimpering sound "Zeki, please don't leave." I was now confsued. "Ed?" i asked shaking hsi shoulder again.

I heard him groan once more and saw his amber eyes open this time "Wha?" He looked back over his shoulder at me with half lidded eyes. "What is it Zeki?" He asked. "Can i get some blankets back please?" i asked. Ed blinked at me before something clicked. he sat up and gently laid me back on the bed before moving blankets over me and tucking me in "Is that better?" He asked looking down at me.

I nodded slighlty "yeah, thank you, but are you alright?" i asked him. "Yeah." He laid back down beside me and wrapped his arm tightly around me. "Ed?" I asked. "Hmmm?" I decided i wanted to knwo more about his strange words. "what where you dreaming about?" i asked."what was i dreaming about?" He repeasted my question "yeah" i comfirmed.

"It was nothing really, don't worry about it go back to sleep Zeki" Ed siad soflty. "but i want to know" I told him moving so i was pressed clsoer to him. I heard him sigh a little and look down at me "I had a dream about..well..you" He whispered the last part making it hard to hear. if i didn't have wolf ears i wouldn't have heard it, that is how quiet he spoke it. 

"Me?" I asked. he flinched a bit, i'm not sure if he thought i was mad or it he didn't think i would hear it. "Yeah.." He put his head back on the pillow. "what about me?" I asked. "well..We had been together on missions and finally you decided to just stay in central..i didn't want ot lose you" Ed whispered as his grip on me tightened slighlty. "I don't want ot lose you guys either" I replied."Zeki.." I heard his tone soften. "Ed...listen" I began. 

I wasn't sure how i was gonna tell him this, but i had to. i needed to. i wanted to let him know i liked him..i wanted to be with him and know how he felt back. "I.." i broke off. Ed began to rub my back gently "What is it Zeki?" He asked soflty. "I..i..i really like you." I closed my eyes tightly scared of what he would do. 

After a few secodns of silence that passed like hours to me. i slowly peeked open one eye. i noticed he was staring at me with large golden eyes that held a warmth and happiness to them. "Zeki..." He leaned in and rested his forehead on mine "I really like you as well." He whispered. "does this make me yours?" I askedl shyly looking up at Ed. 

I watched shock run though his eyes before a small smiel spread across his face "Only if you truely want to be" He told me. i nodded "i do." I replied and i felt him pull his forehead back from mine and lean up kissing my forehead soflty "Alright then, Try and get soem sleep Zeki, we got a big day tomarrow" He told me before he laid back down and i cuddled to him. "Night Ed." i was so happy to hear he liked me back and that he accepted me as his girlfriend now. I was very happy at this. "Night Zeki" I heard his voice speak tired words before he was off to snoring again. I soon found myself drifting off to sleep as well happy in his arms.


	11. A Day Out with Al

Rolling over i found that there was no one there and i ended up falling to the floor wit ha thud. i grunted and sat up rubbing my head. I then stood up andl ooked around. Ed was not in the room i wondered where he coudl have gone. i perekd my ears up and heard the faint running of water. 'maybe he went to take a shower?' i thought. 

I shrugged and headed out of the room and down the stairs passing the bathroom's closed door on the way down. 'yup most likely taking a shower' i thought as i headed down the stairs and into the living room i noticed Al and Winry talking. though when i entered the room Al waved to me and made Winry look to me. "Oh morning Zeki how did you sleep?" Winry asked. "alright" I replied shly. "Morning" Al called. "morning" i replied as i walked over and sat on the couch. 

"There is breakfast in the kitchen if your hungry" Winry told me. i nodded "thanks." I replied. "No problem, you know once Ed is out of hsi shower and he has dried off and eaten i am gonna start working to fix his arm and attach the new leg, if you want to watch i would be happy to teach you some automail machinics." Winry offered. i shook my head "No thanks, i really don't think i would be to good with it though thank you for the offer again" I dipped my head to winry. 

"No problem, let me know if you change change your mind" She smield. Al then looked to me "Zeki, if you want i can take you out and show you around the small town of Risembool. Brother will be sleeping most of the day knowing him" Al told me. "Sleeping?" i asked. "yeah he usually lays around a little while after he gets new automail attached, i cna't say i blame him it does hurt reconnecting nerves and such, he will be sore for a while" Winry explained. "oh.." I felt bad for him now. "well i'm gonna eat and then sure we can go and see the town if that is alright with you Al" I smield to Al and he chuckled soflty "all fine by me, go and get you somethign to eat before it gets cold" He instructed me and i left the two to talk some more. 

~*~*~*~

After i had finsiehd eating and went to go take my shower, which i enjoyed alot. i liked warm showers. it relaxed me. I put my dirty clothes with the rest of my others in my bag in the seperate compartment. i then headed downstairs stopping as i passed the room i guessed they worked in. "Stop being a baby" Winry told him "Sometiems i think you like hurting me" Ed grunted out he sounded to be in pain, but i kept walking. 

I could feel the instict of my wolf wanting to go and protect her mate, but i couldn't, i knew this was something he went though often and he woudl be alright. I got downstairs and saw Al sitting on the couch. "So winry already got to Ed huh?" i asked with a little smile ."yeah, i take it you heard them shouting?" Al asked. i shrugged "so where did you want to show me?" 

Al got up and began to walk for the door "i thought i would take you to our old house, or where it used to be" Al told me leading the way out of the door. i followed "where it used to be?" I asked as i walked after Al. "yeah...that day we decided to join the military we decided to burn it down so we coduln't go turn back" Al explained "thats a bit extreme" I commented as he walked along the path outside. it was warm here i liked it, and it seemed to be sunny two days straight which was wonderful for me. it was like Aztari weather from what i could remember. 

"So brother seemed really happy this morning, before he went to take his shower. He came down with a large smile on his face" I blinked as i heard Al speak. "Oh?" I asked. Al nodded "When i asked him what happened he shook his head and just told me that he was gonna go take a shower he just came down there for a towel out of the laundry room" 

I shook my head and giggled "Well that must have been strange" I watched Al shake his head "A little, but i figured i would ask you and see if you knew anything?" Al asked. "uhhhh..i um..i am not sure..i know he had a dream last night." I wasn't sure if Ed wanted me to say that we where kidna together now. 

"Oh..that was most likely it, that or maybe he found a lead to the stone" Al thought outloud. "stone?" i asked. "The philosphers stone. if we can find one or figure out how to make one then we can get our bodies back to normal" Al spoke though he seemed a bit hestiant when he said make one. it made me wonder what else he knew about it. though i didn't push. 

~*~*~*~

The rest of our walk was silent, more due to the fact that i don't think any of us knew what to talk about. Al soon lead me up a small hill and stopped. there was a place that looked to be where a hosue might have been. "this is it" Al announced our arrival. "This is where you two used to live?" i asked. "Well there used to be a house here" Al stepped forward a few steps and into the place that looked to be where a house used to stand. 

"Huh..it seemed to be kinda smallish" I looked at the cleared spot where very little grass was growing. "It was a two story" Al began to move again and was now talking around naming off rooms as he went. he would stop every so often to tell me a small story about a room or soemthign that happened. 

I giggled at a few of them "So even when you two where little you where into alchemy?" I asked. Al nodded "yes, we started studing when we where younger, the more we did the more our mother smield to us" Al explained. I gave a soft saddened look "sounds like your mother was truely a wonderful woman" I told Al. 

Al nodded to me and had a sad tone to his voice but it also held a little smile as well as if he was confsued as to what emotion the memory brought him "She was amazing. one of the best mothers in the world" I nodded "i bet she was." I nodded. 

Al then showed me around the yard commenting on a few things as well. he pointed to a forest area near the bottom of hte hill "that is a small forest place that has a stream that we plaied in when we where younger" Al told me "When Ed and I used to fight i would go sit down there" I blinked "i can not imagine you two fighting" I was in disbelief. 

"Wd don't do it often, but there are tiems his stuborness can get the better of him. We faught alot more when we where kids." Al explaiend "we faught over who would get the top bunk and we faught over toys and other stuff like that" Al looked back at me. "I have a hard time beliving it seeing hwo you are now" I giggled "yeah i guess it could be hard to imagine." Al began to lead the way back towards Winry's and Pinako's house. I followed after Al. 

~*~*~*~

We where about half way back to the house when somethign shiny caught my eye. i slowed to a stop and turned to look at the bushwhere it was coming from "what is it?" Al asked. I walked over to the bush slowly before stoppin and looking down at the shiny piece of metal. bending down i picked it up and held it up to my nose sniffing at it. "it looks like a metal button from someone's clothes" Al had followed me over and was now looking over my shoudler. 

I growled as i looked around before seeing it was just me and Al "what's wrong?" Asked Al worried as to why i growled. "i don't like the smell ofthis" I replied. "Metal?" Al asked. "no..the scent clinging to it...it is the same as the guy from central the oen who shot at me" I replied before i shifted into my wolf form and began to try and track the scent. 

"You mean that hunter?" Asked Al. "yeah..though i don't think he was just a normal hunter, not if he is suddenly here..i get the feeling we are being followed" I muttered as i kept following the faint trail. "We shoudl go back home and let brother know, Ed and I can find this guy" Al offered. 

"No..not if this guy is so close, if he just found us i don't want to lead him back to a place where he coudl freely get hostages." I told Al. Al nodded "good point, we just need to be careful" I nodded "trust me i rather not get anymore wounds then what i already have" i shook out my pelt. i had lost my clothes when i shifted and left them in a pile back near the bush. 

It didn't take me long to find where the scent led. we found ourselves at a small area near the woods and a small little shack. I sniffted around not able to smell any thing with all the strange storng scents coming from the shack. so i slowly stepped out of the bushes and made my way crawling along the ground towards the side of the shack. Al followed me. 

Though something made me stop. "what is it?" Al asked in a whisper as my ears perked up. I turned my head to look to the left and noticed the reflection of sun on glass. my eyes widened as i heard the gun shot, without thinking i jumped at Al knocking him down mostly because he was taking a step back when i jumped at him and managed to knock him off balance.

The sunshot missed and hit a tree i then got up and shot off towards the trees. "Zeki!" Al called as he worked at getting up. I darted though the tree and then took a turn making a loop. i slowed as i walked along the ground silently coming up behind the man or tryign ot at least. I emered fro mteh under brush to find him waiting for me his gun pointed right at me. 

He shot at the same time i jumped and missed me just by a little. i landed on the gun and bit down on it as i let my paws drop to the ground shaking my head trying to tear the stupid thing form hsi grip. he faught back and managed to get it free from my grip before he hit me with it to get me away from him. 

With a thud and a yelp i flew back and into a tree, before i slid to the ground. i grunted before i struggled to get up growling at him ready to strike again. The man was aiming his gun at me once more ready to fire, the sound of clapping made us both stop andl ook up before suddently there was flashes of blue lightning and then a cage appeared around the man. I looked over to see Al stand up off the ground. 

"Al" i was happy to see him. that was pretty impressive though they really where good at alchemy. I looked back to the cage to see the main aiming his gun towards Al. My eyes widened in horror "Al move!" I yelled towards the suit of armor. "Please, mister don't shoot" Al tried to warn him but the guy fired anyways and i clsoed my eyes. i didn't want ot watch.

After a few seconds i heard the man screaming so i opened my eyes to see the guy in the cage was on the ground his gun was no longer in his hands. the guy was rolling around crying in pain as he held his leg. it was bleeding as well. "I tried to tell you not to shoot because it wouldn't work. the bullet would bounce off my metal" Al explaiend. 

I padded over to Al and sat down right beside him glad he was alright, i then began to think about how Ed told me he was actually an empty suit of armor, still i didn't know if a bullet could hurt him or not. I knew my back was sore from where that tree made contact with me. 

I staied by Al's side watching the man roll in pain "Hey!" I barked. the guy looked up at me "What are you diong here and why are you following us?" I asked. "folowing you? you're followin me! i coudl ask yo uthe same thing" The guy yelled. "I asekd the questions what are you doing here?" i growled. "I have orders to be somewhere. now move along mutt and tell your robot friend to let me out!" 

"MUTT!?" I snapped "I am not a mutt so watch your mouth" i snarled "i will do what i want and if you get in my way i will kill you both" the man screamed ot us. I snarled showing my large canine fangs "I don't think you're in the right place to be making threats" I spoke my tone more canine then usual. 

Al's hand rested on my head to try and calm me down. i flicked my tail and huffed "we should get the police to come and take him off" Al told me. I nodded and laid down letting Al go and find someone. I watched over the guy who was still holding his bleeding leg cursing hin pain. 

After a little while Ed came back with a few men behind him. Al undid the cage and in a blink of an eye the man was cuffed and being drug off. "thank you sir, he is one of the men we have been searchign for" a officer called to Al. i barked in reply and Al waved "no problem glad to help." 

The two of us then began to head back for the house once more. i stopped at the bush to grab my clothes shifting back from my wolf form to my human form and getting dressed there. Once i was done i walked out and headed back to catch up with Al. "Well that was a fun day out" I laughed as Al shook his head. "i'm glad it went alright, we could have gotten hurt" Al looked to me "You mostly" He told me. I laughed a little "don't worry about me i will be alright, i'm a survivor" ie grinned. 

Al was silent for a while before he spoke "You are really tough i never seen you like that before." I shook my head "i get that way when i am in my wolf form. We're hunters, preditors" I explained "Most wolf shifters are very protective over who they consider thier pack or who ever htye care about" I continued to walk .

Al nodded "it's still pretty amazing that you can shift into a wolf and control it" Al told me as we walked up the steps to Pinako's and Winry's house. When we walked in the door Pinako was walking passed the entery way. "Oh Al, Zeki you're back. did you ahve fun?" she asked. "yeah we did" I smiled before i noticed Ed walk past and then stop backing up to turn and walk over towards me. 

"Where have you two been?" Ed asked as he made it over to me and pulling me to him wrapping both arms around me keeping me close, "I showed her our old house" Al admitted. Ed's head rested on top of mine "Oh..did you have a picnick?" Pinako asked. "No" Al shook his head "Though we did go exploring" I added. It wasn't a lie but not hte full ruth either. i looked to the window and realied that the sun was going down. i couldn't belive we had been gone for so long then again we left about oneish. 

"Next time make me with you" Ed told us in a joking tone. "So how are you feeling brother?" Al asked. "Alright, a bit sore but nothing to bad." Ed answered i looked up at him then to Pinako who was looking to Ed and I, i felt a little nervous as hse stared to us, Ed didn't seem to notice becuase he did not make any effort to move his arms from around me or lift his head off mine. 

~*~*~*~

We had eaten stew that night. It wasn't that bad. actaually it was pretty good. after dinner we went back up stairs to our room. Ed layed on the bed and waited for me to come lay down next to him. I sat on the edge of the bed looking at Al, who ahd come up with us to get a hand of cards from Ed's suit case so he could play a game while we slept. 

I was busy watching Al dig for cards, though my mind was elsewhere. "What's wrong?" I heard Ed's voice ask me cutting t hough my thought process. Looking back at him he was sitting up staring at me with curious eyes. "Nothing" I told him looking back over towards Al who ahd found what he was looking for. 

I heaard the bed protest as Ed moved over and sat down behind me. "Does your back hurt?" Al asked looking over to me. "It's a little sore." I admitted. "Sore? Why is your back sore, Zeki?" Ed asked a small hint of worry in his voice. Al and I shared a look before Al spoke.

"We where on our way back to granny's from showing Zeki the old house or where it used to be. Well Zeki noticed this button that was made of metal and it smelt off to her. so she shifted and folowed it" Al began. Ed listened staying beside me still. "Turns out it led to a shack and this guy-Zeki said it was the one who shot her in central-" Al was cut off. "Damnit thier following us now?" Ed growled. 

"No..i thought the same thing at first, but then i found out he was under orders to go to this one meeting place. i don't know where the meeting place is, but that is about all we got from him." I finsiehd our story. "That doesn't explain why your sore Zeki" Ed looked to me. "Oh yeah..we got into a fight" i said simply. 

"He almost shot us but Zeki pushed me down and then took off. i got up and folowed in time to see her jump at his gun and try to get it away but he got her off and hit her with it sending her into a tree. i then caught him in a cage and he shot at me it bounced off got him in the leg then Zeki tried questioning him but didn't get much and then we turned him in. that is the details" Al explained.

Ed sighed shaking his head "You seem to get into trouble huh?" Ed asked looking to me "Let me see your back, i need to know if Winry needs to take a look at it or not." Ed told me. I nodded and lifted up my shirt so he coudl look at my back and nothing else showed. 

Ed looked at my back running his hand over it very lightly before shaking his head. i had watched him looking over my shoulder. "Just some bruising it should be fine no real damage from what i can see" Ed sighed. I let my shirt fall then and yawned. "Come on, you need to get some sleep we will be leavign tomarrow" Ed told me as he moved so i could crawl passed him and lay down in my spot. 

Ed crawled over and laid down beside me covering us both up. once he was in and comfortible i moved and cuddled up to him. "Night Al, Night Ed" i told them as i clsoed my eyes. "Night Zeki," Ed spoke soflty. 'Night Zeki, Night brother" Al told Ed. "Night" Ed's reply came softly. 

I had fallen aslep within the first few minutes. though i wasn't really fully asleep yet. i was caught inbetween half awake half asleep. "Brother?" Al asked. "Yeah?" Ed's moved a bit i took it he was looking to Al. "Do you like having her sleep with you?" Al asked .Ed moved again i coudl feel and hear his sigh as the air from it hit me on the foreheat gently. "I have gotten used to having her beside me, i guess you can say i do kinda like it." Ed's hand gently stroked my hair. 

I didn't hear the rest of the converstation after that, sense him stroking my hair just helped me go from half awake half asleep, to fully asleep. i found myself snuggled close to Ed sleeping with a smile plastered on my face.


	12. A New Look

I had been the first to wake the next morning, at least out of me and Ed. After crawling out of bed being careful not to wake Ed. i went to the bathroom and got a shower. Once i was out of the shower i brushedm y hair teeth and everything else i needed to do while i was in there. Once i was done i got out and went to go get my bag from mine and Ed's room.

Once back in the room i realized Ed was still asleep. i shook my head grabbing my stuff and heading downstiars. i found Pinako sitting at the dinning room table. "Morning" I smiled to her. "Morning" SHe returned the favor "I was wondering if i could use your laundry room?" i asked. She blinked to me before nodding "sure go ahead, it's fine by me" with that i left and went into the laundry room. 

Once there i started up the washer and put my clothes in. Once i had everything i needed washed in the washer i shut it and put my bag against a wall. i then headed out of the laundry room and over to the dinning room "Thank you" i told the elderly lady "No problem, there is some food in there on the stove if you are hungry" I nodded and went to go get me a plate.

Once i had a plate full of food i came back into the dinning room to sit down and began to eat. "Ed really seems to like you" Pinako began. I stopped eating and looked up at her with a confused face. She took a huff of her pipe and blew it out. "I never seen that boy worry so much in his life, and yesterday seeing him hug you like that, it is just not like him" I blinked once more as she spoke. 

"Yeah Al tells me he acts different towards me as well" I said soflty. "It's not a bad thing, it is actually great to see him open up a bit. both of them. they need some light in thier lives." Pinako told me. I nodded my head "thank you..i think" I said soflty. "So Zeki, tell me, how did you and the boys meet?" she asked. I thought for a moment before telling her how we met at the bookstore and then later in town. 

We had talked for a while. I had to pause to go swap my clothes over from the washer to the dryer but then i went back and we talked a bit more. she seemed to like me and i kinda liked her as well. She was really nice, she seemed like that perfect example of a grandmother. 

"Well i am gonna go make some coffee do you want any?" Pinako asked "Oh uh no ma'am i am fine thanks" I told her with a smiel she ndoded and left to go make some coffee. Whiel she was gone i noticed the paper on the table had a strange headline. 

Reaching over i picked it up and unfolded it reading the headline. _**Numai Child Goes Missing**_ I blinked at this. _'oh no'_ I thought as i unfolded the paper one more time so i could read the article. It this is what i thought it was then i was pretty much doomed. 

_As of recent a beloved child of John Numai, and Sarah Numai has gone missing. The night they had returned from their buisness trip that had been in East City, They had come to realized that their dear niece, Zeki Numai was gone. Not sure what else to do, or who to turn to, the couple has hired a search party, though there has been no reports of finding Ms. Zeki Numai yet._

_We still have people out in Taluka searching for this precious child, but some belive that she has left the city. So in hopes to find this missing child and sooth his wife's pain, John Numai has paid for an article to be released in the news paper in hopes if anyone sees this girl then thye could call the number posted below._

_Sarah Numai has been devistated ever snese the disappearance of Zeki, here is what the greiving aunt had to say. "It is not llike her to have just gotten up and run of. She was such a sweet young lady, this is why i have come to the assumtion that she has been kidnapped. it is the only thing that makes sense." We asked john what he thought as well. this is what he had to say. "I have known Zeki sense she was a young child. We just recently adopted her a few years agao. She probably is trying ot get back home to her parents who are not alive anymore."_

_We also asked around town and spoke with tohers that might have known anything about her disappearnace, this is what we got. "I saw her the day before she disappeared. I tried to follow after her, but i was stopped by a guy named Unoka." Seth Numai, the son of Sarah and John Numai said._

_With this new news we went to find this man by the name of Unoka and had to hear what he had to say. "Zeki was a sweet young girl who took a job offering at my bookstore. I only knew her for two days, the third day she didn't show up for work." He told us. "why did you stop Seth Numai from following her?" One of our reporters asked. "i only stopped him because he was about to hit her, He was not following her anywhere, looked more like abusing her if you ask me" Unoka seemed pretty upset with being bothered so we left and went to talk to another person, Mrs. Katze._

_"I just heard about hte news yesterday, I am still saddened by the thought of someone holding her against her will or even her being left for dead out there. she was a wonderful young lady and would help me with my horses. I hope htey find her soon" This is all we got from people, no one has seen nor heard anything. so if you see the girl in the picture below then please call the number below it._

I saw the picture of me that was posted below the article and the number that was mentioned like twice. "As if they even cares what happens to me" I threw the paper back on the table then thought of Unoka. He had stood up for me. I mean he could have said that i was going to central to meet up with my brother, but he didn't. 

It was nice to see he was on my side. he and Mrs Katze where probably the only two in that article that actually cared what happened to me. I felt bad at that thought. Poor Mrs. Katze. She was nothing but nice to me and i wa just making her worry, though there was nothign i could do, she would diffently turn me in to my aunt and uncle. 

I didn't understand this, why where they spending so much money to find me. they didn't even like me. I sighed as my finger tapped at my picture in the paper. I needed a new look. getting up i called a quick bye to Pinako before i left and headed for town.

I wondered around the small little town area and found a place that did hair. i went there and got my hair cut and dyed. my hair used to be a medium brown-ish color, now it was dark brownish red. My hair also used ot be long and down to my mid back now it was about to my shoudlers and tied back with a white bow. it also was much shorter in the front and i had bangs now. 

I was happy i had money left over from Unoka's shop becuase i used it to pay for my hair. I then took what little i had left and got me a tank top and some jeans. after i was done and broke i went back to pinako's house and went to the bathroom and changed. i then put my old clothes in my bag and took my now clean ones out of the dryier and began ot fold them and put them in my bag. 

After i had everything in my bag i headed upstairs towards the room carring it with me. Though i was stopped as i heard Pinako's voice "Now what did you go and do?" She asked. i turned and looked back at the elderly lady. "I..i didn't really have much of a choice,"I said soflty. "I seen the news paper that was on the table" Pinako told me. 'crap i forgot to hide that' i thought as i looked to her. "Why are you running away from home?" She asked.

"I'm not really running away from home. To be honoest they don't really like me" I began. "sounds like they miss you alot" Pinako told me. "They just want hte pitty from others i am guessing" I told her. "Zeki, you know if there is problems at home running away from it is not the answer" Pinako told me. I nodded and lowered my head "I know, but my uncle doesn't really like me because my father choose to marry my mother and live on a farm instead of be rich and wealthy like my uncle. Sarah..sarah never liked my mother and sees her in me and therefore doesn't like me. Seth..Seth doesn't like me for many reasons. that is how i got the scar over my eye. it was during a fight we where in" I explaiend. 

Pinako's eyes widened a bit "They let him hurt you?" She asked "they let him get away with a lot of stuff, but i don't know if they knew he hurt me" I sighed "i just don't want to go back. i want to find my brother and live with him. Soon as the military locates him i will have a new home" I told Pinako. though to be honoest i wasn't sure if i wanted to be with Zin now. I liked beign with Ed and Al. i grew to used to them and leaving them woudl be hard. 

"I see" Pinako nodded "well then you might want to go get packed and ready Ed said the train would be leaving within an hour or so and he is freaking otu sense he can't find you" Pinako told me. i nodded "thank you Mrs. Rockbell" I told her. "Oh please, just call me Granny like the rest of them, you are considered part of this family" She gave me a warm smile and i returned it before i went upstiars to the room. 

I reached the door to the room and was about to open it when i heard Al speak "Brother calm down" I blinked wondering what was going on. my answer came soon with a shouting Ed. "Calm down! We over slept, the train leaves in about an hour and if we don't hurry we will miss it and on top of all that we can't find Zeki!" 

I slowly opened the door and stepped in, to be honoest i kinda wished i hadn't. As soon as i walked in both brothers feel quiet, Ed shot a death glare at me, then seemed to realize it was me and his face went into shock. Al staied quiet as if he was in shock as well. "Hey...i'm here." I said shyly.

Ed slowly blinked and then began to walk over towards me. I watched him before i felt him grab my arm and pull me fully in slamming the door shut "What the hell did you do!?" He yelled at me. "Brother calm down, there is no need to yell at her, nor scare her" Al jumped ot my defence. Ed shot a glare towards Al then moved it back to me as he waited on my resposne. 

"I was doing laundry and whiel i waited for it to be done i talked to Pinako then i saw the paper and read it and there was an article about my aunt and uncle sending search parties out and my picture was in the paper and i didn't want to be found out and sent back before i could find my brother and so i just got my hair cut and dyed. it will grow back and the dye will go away sooner or later." I looked up at him with wide eyes. 

"You know you could have told us we wouldn't let them take you away?" Ed snapped. "But they coudl charge yo ufor kidnapping me" I replied. "I'm in the military and you ahve scars to prove you where not taken care of there" Ed snapped back. I whimpered "You can't prove that i got them there, i have a wound on my side and a bruise on my back, they could charge you for abuse as well" 

Ed stopped and looked at me before he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. i watched his eyes open and he lifted his hand. i flinched and he stopped "Zeki..please don't be afraid of me" His voice was much more tender now. "Are you mad a me?" I asked. Ed shook his head and reached forward this time i didn't flinch. he wrapped his arm around me pulling me to him and then putting both arms around me "No i am not mad at you" He rested his head ontop of mine "I was jsut thrown off gaurd, Zeki, just know you can trust us, I nor Al woudl let anyone hurt you" He then pulled back and looked at me. "Come on we need to hurry and catch that train." I nodded to him and then Al and I followed Ed out of the room carring our bags as we said our good byes and then headed out for the train station.


	13. Meet the Alpha's Sister

We had been on the train heading for Aztari for a while now. It was kinda cold in the car we where riding in. I shivered as i scooted closer to Ed. I could tell he was asleep even if he wasn't snoring. "So are you excited about seeing your home town?" Al asked as he looked up from across from us. 

Nodding i gave a smile back to him "Yeah i am really excited about seeing Aztari again, and if my friends are still there" I felt Ed move from beside me. He has given one large snore before sitting up. "Wake yourself up snoring?" Al asked with a laugh. Ed grumbled "No," Ed grumbled at him.

I laughed a little as i staied clsoe to Ed still freezing. Ed looked over to me and his amber eyes where full of concern "Zeki, why are you shivering?" I looked up to Ed and gave a soft smile "just a little cold is all i will be alright" I told him, but i watched as he took off his coat and then drapped it over me and then wrapped his arm around me pulling me clsoe to his side. 

"Thanks" I told him as i nuzzled my head into his shoulder "Don't mention it" Ed said as he yawned still wakeing up kinda. "I'm sorry about my hair" I whiimpered osflty looking up at him. Ed looked down at me and shook his head "No don't be, It's yours you can do what you want with it. To be honoest you did have a smart idea. i hardly reconized you." I smiled up at Ed "thanks, i'm just glad you're no longer mad at me" Ed shook his head "I wasn't ever really mad at you Zeki, i was just in a bad mood to be honoest, i over slept i thought we where gonna miss the train and i couldn't find you." He explained "i guess when i saw you like that and heard you had to do so becuase you didn't want to be found made me even angrier because I thought at first you didn't trust us to help you, then you made a point. I'm sorry i yelled at you." I rested his head on top of mine.

"I forgive you, I am just happy i didn't upset you to much" I smiled as i closed my eyes, i wasn't asleep let alone tired, i just wanted to stay there for a bit longer. Al gave a small chuckle at us. "Well glad to see your apologizing for scaring Zeki" Al said. "Yeah yeah" Ed muttered soflty. "I wonder how hard these bandits will be to find once we get to Aztari" Ed spoke soflty as to not wake me, or so that was my guess. 

Al shook his head "I don't know, but i thought we could let Zeki wonder around a bit in her hometown, she hasn't seen it in years, i am sure she wants to explore" Al offered. Ed nodded "She will have time forthat, though i don't want her going alone, if there are indeed bandits i want one of us if not both of us with her." Ed was stern about his decition. 

~*~*~*~

It didn't take us much longer til we reached Aztari's station and the train slowed to a stop. After grabbing our bads, Ed once again led the way off the train like he normally did. Al and I followed behind him. Though once off the train and on the platform and i got to looking around at the flat land with trees here and there and forests off to the sides and in the distances i coduln't help but push past Ed and go running forward off the platform and down the stairs. "Wow...it hasn't changed much sense the last i saw it." I said in amazment. 

He chuckled from behind me as he walked off the platform as well Al right behind him. "Glad to hear it hasn't changed much" Ed put his hand on my shoulder as he stoped at my side. "It's pretty here." Al said coming to my other side. "Did you two want to come with me to visit my parents graves?" I asked looking back to Ed then over to Al. 

They both gave a nod, Ed had a sad look on his face. I didn't pay much attention to it though. i knew he felt bad for me or hearing it or maybe he was thinking about his mother. either way i just began to lead the way towards the graveyard. which didn't take us long to get to. it was near the train station strangely enough. 

Once at the graveyard i lead them in and towards the back where i soon stopped infront of two graves. Ed came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders leaning his head forward to rest on my right shoulder. "Zephyr Numai, and Kyranna, Okami, Numai" Ed read off their namee. Al stood beside us. I nodded "Zephyr, or Zeph for short was my father. He was an alchemist from what i could remember. He did small things, i used ot love to sit and watch him perform it for me." I smiled brightly at the thought.

I then looked over to the other grave "Kyranna, Okami, Numai" I repeated soflty. "Okami was her maiden name. it meant wolf. Which is kinda funny to be honoest" I laughed a little at it. "Was your mom like you?" Al asked. I nodded "She was a beautiful pure blakc wolf with soild dark blue eyes" I explained. "So you take after your mother" Ed asked. i nodded. 

"i bet they where wonderful people" Al said looking forward as he stared at the graves. it was kinda cool seeing them in the evening sun's light. We had left around twelve ish if i remember currectly and got here around five ish. "I can only imagine," I heard Ed whisper soflty as i felt his breath on my ear "I know thier daughter, and she is very kind, I would only assume her parents where just as sweet" Ed then pulled back from me and looked to Al. 

"We should go see your old house if you want to get that in today, after that we need to find food and a place to stay" Al told me. I nodded and said a quick bye to my parents before i led the way out of the graveyard and towards my old house. it was a bit further away but not to far. 

~*~*~*~

We arrived at a small stone path. leading them down it we came to a small two story house. "This is it" I smiled as we stopped. "it's small but cozy" I looked back to them to see their reactions. "It looks a bit old" Ed remarked. "Brother" Al snapped. I laughed "It's fine, no one has lived in here in a while it does look kinda old and a bit creepy now, but this place used to be a wonderful home." I explaiend before soemthign made me stop and turn to look off to the side.

Ed and Al stopped as well following my eyes. Ed's eyes widened "what is that thing!?" He asked. "i'm not sure" Al sounded scared. I stared at the strange colored wolf. she had brown, gray, black, and some white on her. she kinda looked like some strange calicoed wolf. My ice blue eyes me with her jade green ones and she blinked. "Zeki..is that really you?" The wolf asked. "Eeni" I whispered out. 

"It really is you!" The wolf shifted back to show a very pale girl about the same age as me. she had dark brown hair that was short. Her jade green colored eyes where bright as she ran over and hugged me. "Oh i missed you, we never thought we would see you again" Eeni nuzzled me. "I..nice to see you too..Eeni..would you mind putting on some clothes?" I asked. 

"Huh?" She let go of me at first i thought she heard me but i was mistaken. "Who are these two?" Eeni asked looking to Ed and Al. Ed's eyes where wide and his face bright Red. Al was staying quiet as well and looking off to the side like the gentlemen he was. "Oh uh..That is Edward Elric, and the suit over there is his younger brother Alphonse Elric" I introduced them. "Guys this is my old friend Eeni Domaki" 

Al did not look to her but said a hello, his voice seemed embrassed. i didn't blame him. When it came to Eeni..she was anything but shy. Eeni however didn't answer Al. she was staring at Ed, who's eyes where large i didn't think they could get any bigger. "Hey Zeki, i think you have fallen out of one too many trees, this guy here is to short to be an older brother" Eeni stated.

I watched as Ed's face went from embrassed to upset. "SHORT!? WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN WALK ACROSS THE ROAD AND NOT GET HIT BY A CAR BECAUSE THER WOULD BE ENOUGH ROOM BETWEEN THE TIRE AND THE ROAD FOR HIM TO SURVIVE!" Ed ranted. I blinked at him that was soemthign new. 

Eeni laughed and shook her head, her ears and tail where showing now. her tial swishing back and forth showing she was enjoying picking on Ed. "Awwww you got some spunk in ya don't ya guppy?" She asked. Ed growled "Hey! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GUPPY?! DO I LOOK LIKE A FISH TO YOU?" Ed yelled once more. "Hey, Ed" i gently spoke his name. he looked over to me huffing from the energy it took to shout "Please calm down" 

"Good luck with that one" I heard Al say towards me. "Once brother is like this there is no stopping him" Al laughed a little. He still refused to look towards Eeni. "So Zeki, what are you doing back here, i thought you moved to Taluka, and what is with the strange new look?" Eeni asked. 

"I uh..Well Seth and me got into a fight and so i was gonna try saving up to move to central to find Zin, I met with these two and they helped me get to central but no Zin, so the military is checking in on trying to find him and so i am just traveling around with my new friends." I explaiend "oh the new look is for not getting caught" I added. Eeni gave me a canine like grin "Way to go Zeki, I taught you well" Eeni sounded very proud of herself. 

I laughed nervously as i shook my head realzing the sun was setting. "Hey, Zeki, sense you just got here i take it, then you don't have a place to stay. you three can stay with us, i mean it will be like old times. come on what do yo usay?" Eeni asked. "Uhhh sure alright thanks. Though i really think you shoudl put soem clothes on" I added. Eeni looked at herself and shrugged "left them at home" Eeni admitted before she shifted into her wolf form "come on i will led the way" Eeni then began to trot on happily.

I shook my head at my friend as i began to follow. Al had began to follow as well finally looking back at her at the sound of paw steps. "So she is a shifter too?" Al asked. i nodded "most of my old friends where." I told him. "So i take it you know her" Ed asked as he walked beside me. "She is a childhood friend of mine" I smiled sheepishly. "She is a bit out there i know" Ed shook his head "I think that just begins to decribe her." He muttered. 

~*~*~*~

We had gotten to Eeni's house around sevenish or so. We ate soon as we got there and then we sat in the living room. it started out with me and Eeni catching up on a few things before Eeni decided to turn it into some fun or her term of it. "We should play a game" Eeni suggested. "sure." I was sitting on the floor infront of Ed who sat behind me on the love seat, Al sat beside Ed. "alright" Al had a smile to his voice. "waht about you guppy?" Asked Eeni. "Don't call me that" Ed growled before eh shrugged "whatever, i really don't care" Ed answered her. 

"Alright then it is settled we are playing a game, the name of the game truth or dare": Eeni grinned. I shook my head. "Zeki, Truth or dare" Eeni was happy and it showed. "Dare?" I asked tilting my head to the side. "Hmmmmm" Eeni looked to me then to Ed then back to me. "Oh i know" She grinned canineishly again, "I dare you to sit in the guppy's lap for the next five turns!" Eeni sounded proud. 

I blinked to her, was that her best? i thought about it. then again she didn't know we where kinda a couple. i looked up at Ed and he grumbled at being called guppy again. He then noticed i was looking up at him and he leaned back on the couch so i could climb into his lap. I got up and sat on his lap before i cuddled up to his cest resting my head on his shoulder. One of his arms instictively went around my waist. "Got to do better then that" I smirked over to Eeni.

Eeni blinked a few times she seemed to be a bit shocked. She then shook her head and shrugged "your turn Zeki" She told me. "Alright, Al ruth or dare?" I asked. "truth" Al told me. "What is your favorite animal?" i asked. "Cats" Al replied. "that wasn't much of a question" Edni grumbled "you fail at this Zeki" I shook my head and watched as Al took his turn. 

A few turns had passed and i hadn't been picked so i rested my head on Ed's shoulder and closed my eyes. i gave a small yawn before i found myself growing more tired. after a while i found myself fast asleep on Ed's shoulder still in his lap with his arm wrapped around me. 

~*~*~*~

I was awoken when i felt myself being moved. "Night Al," Ed said as he stood up and began to walk. "Night brother, Zeki" Al's voice was soft as to not wake me. Ed carried me back to a room where he walked in and kicked the door shut before he laid me down in the bed. 

"Don't leave me" I whimpered out in a tired tone. My hand had reached out and grabbed his arm before he could pull it away. "Zeki..i am not leaving you, i was gonna go change then go lay down" Ed explained. I nodded and let go of him. he walked into the bathroom that was connected to the room and changed. he then came out and over to me before laying down in the bed and pulling me close to him.

"Tomarrow i have to go do some looking around with Al for these bandits, I won't be able ot take you with me, i want you to stay here with your friend alright? i will be back for you" Ed explained. i nodded "alright" I sounded like i was half asleep which i kinda was. Ed gave a soft little chuckle before he spoke his next words "night Zeki" I cuddled clsoer to him "Night Ed..love you" I heard my voice say.

At that realiztation my eyes shot wide open and stared up at Ed. his face was red and his eyes wide. "I..I" I began, but he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to mine. we shared a sweet short kiss before he pulled back "I love you too." He whispered soflty "And i won't let anyone take you from me" Ed smiled down at me. i felt myself blush a little. "Night Zeki, try and get some sleep" Ed told me as he laid back down and wrapped his arms around me more. I cuddled closer to him and closed my eyes "Night Ed..thank you" I whispered soflty before i was out.


	14. The Wolf's Sight

_"He Kidnapped you! and you just expect us to let this go!?" My uncle was yeling at me. "He took care of me and he didn't kidnap me, your son threw me out of this house" i glared at the three others in the room. "Huh?" My aunt seemed shocked "My son would never do anything of the sort! I knew we couldn't take her in she is Kyranna's daughter, and here i thought we could change you, but it is obvious you are nothign but trouble!" my aunt snapped at me._

_"What?" I gasped in shock. "Mommy i would never throw her out. she is my little cousin. I don't understand why she would say such a horrible thing like that" Seth cried looking up at his mother. "Oh don't even play innocent, She has scars from what you did to her!" Ed's voice was a growl. I jumped when i heard it._

_Turning around i noticed that Ed was standing near the door of the kitchen where we all where. "Ed.." I whispered soflty in disbelief. "You are the ones who put those there!" My gaze drifted from Ed to Seth who was glaring back at Edward. "I would NEVER hurt her!" I looked back over to Ed when he spoke. he had been glaring towards Seth as well._

_I opened my mouth to stop them from arguing but the background suddently changed. instead of my aunt and uncles kitchen, we were now in Ed's room at Winry's house. Everyone had left me, but Ed. Edward stood there infront of me looking at me. I gave a soft smile to him as i took a step forward. "Edward" I said happily knowing that Seth, Aunt Sarah and Uncle John where gone now and we where alone._

_Though when i took a step closer i realized it wasn't Ed but Seth. He lifted his hand and hit me. i whimpered and backed up a bit. "This is because you ran away and blamed it on me, thsi is becuase i don't like you" he continued to hit me. I closed my eyes as i tried to endure the pain._

_"And this is because i want to" I opened my eyes wide when the voice changed. i looked up to see Ed glaring down at me. "Wh-what?!" I gasped "y-you said you would never hut me!" I cried out. "Well guess what, i lied" He lifted hsi automail arm and brought it down to hit me, though before it did things changed ocne more._

_I was now back in Aztari. the house i used to live in was new looking and i was a little girl. "Mommy!" I called as i ran over to my mother and she picked me up "How is my little girl today" she asked. "i'm alright, but where is brother?" I asked. "Oh he went to join the military," She told me with a chuckle. "Oh so he made it in?" I asked excitedly._

_"That's right, though i didn't doubt that boy, he is a very smart young man" My fahter said from my mother's side. "Daddy!" I called happily ash e took me from my mother and held me up high "How is my baby girl doing?" he asked. "Alright daddy!" I giggled happily._

_Suddenly the scene changed again to a large white room. I looked around with wide ice blue eyes. "where am i?" i asked. "The gate" a voice answered. I looked back towards the voice i had heard from a nightmare before. "who are you?" i asked. "my name is truth" The man spoke. he was a outline of a man it looked like. "why am i here?" I asked. "Because you are a shifter, you have a specail gift. don't you know?" The voice asked._

_"Gift?" I asekd tilting my head to the side. "Ah you don't know" The voice spoke to me. I looked around seeing a large door and a young kid infront of it. he looked kinda like Ed. i snapped my head abck around to glare at the outlined figure "tell me about this gift!" i demanded. "Why should i?" the voice asked. "because i said so" I barked. it was then i realized i was a wolf now._

_The voice laughed "i rather not, it is much more enteratining this way don't you agree?" The voice asked. i then turned to see the sight infront of me play out. black hands reached out and took the kid as he screamed it sounded so much like Ed. it made my heart stop. "Ed!" I called "you can't help him" the voice called. i watched as he was pulled into the gate. "Ed!" I then turned and snarled at the man "What did you do with him and what kind of gift do i have! explain!" I commanded. the man laughed more "If you truely want to know about the gift then talk to the one you call leader" I blinked at his words. "the one i call leader?" I asked as things began to go black again._

_'leader, leader...does he mean the Alpha of the pack?' i thought as i looked around. "If you truely want to know then speak to the one you call leader little wolf" The voice spoke again echoing around me before it felt like i was thrown back into my own body._

Jerking up out of my sleep i sat up in bed. My heart pounding heavily in my ears my body trembling some fierce. Ed moaned at my movement before he opened his eyes "Zeki?" He asked. at that point i felt sick to my stomach. i got up and dashed for the bathroom before i got sick. 

I heard Ed get up out of bed and his footsteps as he made his way to the bathroom. He walked over and knelt down beside me pulling my hair back and rubbing my back like he normally did. Once i was done he whiped my face off. I was shaking worse now then i was before. Ed noticed this i guess because he pulled me clsoe to his chest and began to rub my back more "Shhh it's alright, i'm here, everything is okay now" Ed whispered into my ear. 

I whimpered as i pressed closer to him. He continued to do this for a while, Finally i stopped shaking as bad and he let go of me before standing up "come on wash your mouth out so you can come lay down" He told me as he helped me up and staied beside me the whole tiem i brushed my teeth and washed my mouth out. 

After i was done Ed helped me back to the bed and i laid down. he got in on the other side and laid down beside me pulling me close once more. I was still trembling some but not as bad as before. "Zeki, what's wrong?" He asked soflty as he rubbed my arm with his left hand lighlty trying to sooth and stop my shaking. 

"I...i-it was just a bad dream..that is all" I told him. i didn't know how to explain it to him when i wasn't even sure what happened. the sight of the gate, that things blank hands dragging Ed off into it..it jsut made my stomach turn and terrfied me. "Zeki it's gonna be alright..i'm here" Ed moved his leg to it was over mind. He pulled me as close as he coudl get me to him before he went back to rubbing my side. 

I cuddled closer to him "Ed?" i asked. "hmm?" He looked down t ome. "Do you belive in speical gifts?" i asked. "Gifts? like what?" Ed asked. "I'm not sure, like a gift that someone is given though birth?" i asked. Ed shrugged "i don't know i guess it could be possible, why?" Ed asked. I thought for a moment. "Ed...what was it like?" i asked. "What was what like?" He raised an eyebrow "when you lost your arm and leg?" i asked. 

He blinked at me and shrugged "it hurt really badly." He began "no i mean..what took them? did they just disappear?" I asked. Ed grunted and laid hsi head on mine "That's enough of that," He whispered. "Ed please" i begged. "No, Not with how scared you are now, I will tell you some other time Zeki" Ed kissed the top of my head "try and get some sleep i will be here if you need me" I nodded as i closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep. 

After a few times of drifting off and then waking back up i decided to give up on sleep. i slowly untangled myself from eg's arms and leg. Ed grunted as he felt me move "Zeki, you okay?" he aksed. i nodded "i can't sleep so i am gonna to take a shower" I explaiend. "Be careful," Ed warned me tiredly. I nodded and then got up off the bed and headed for the bathroom. 

I enjoyed my shower and it relaxed me clearing my mind a bit. i then got out and dried off getting dressed. i dried my hair and brushed my teeth again before brushing my hair and doing whatever else i needed to do whiel i was in there. Once i was done i walked out and noticed Ed was laying on the bed on his back. 

"Ed..are you asleep?" I asked quietly i noticed his eye open and look over to me "sorry" I whispered "Don't be, i wasn't asleep. how was your shower?" Ed asked. "Great, i feel a bit better now" I said. Ed chuckled "glad to hear it." He sat up and streached "it's morning now, we should get up. i got a mission to do" Ed looked to the window where sun was coming in.

"Do you have to leave?" I asked. Ed looked to me "We are just looking around the town and gathering information today, i guess it woudl be alright if yo ucame with us." Ed told me. "Though if we get into a fight i will have Al get you to somewhere safe" Ed told me as he got up and walked over to me "but what about you?" i asked "i can handle my own for a little while" He told me "You hungry?" he asked. 

Shaking my head i replied "Not really." Ed nodded "Alright then, well you can come and sit with me while i eat then, though first i want to get a shower in" Ed then left me and went to the bathroom "I'll be out in a bit don't worry" Ed told me over his shoudler before he went int othe bathroom. 

I sat and waited on the bed listening to the water run, after a while Ed came out with a towel on his head. drying his hair. he then clapped a strange at the top of his head and grinned t ome "alright you ready to go eat?" he asked he was wearing just a white t-shirt and some black pants. i nodded even though i wasn't hungry. 

Ed led me downstiars and into the kitchen where Al was talking with Eeni. "Hey morning you two" Eeni called to us "Morning Brother, Morning Zeki" Al had a bright smile in his voice. "You look like your as tired as could be Zeki, Ed keep you up all night, speaking of which i am curiosu are you two together?" Eeni asked. I blushed and shook my head then nodded the nblushed deeper. 

"Well which is it?" Eeni asked. Ed shook his head and opened his mouth to say something smart i woudl guess before i spoke "No he didn't keep me up all night, i had a bad dream and kinda kept him awake. as for if we are together..." i trailed off. Ed put his hand on my shoudler and glared to Eeni. "What does that matter?" Ed asked. "Ahhh so you are" Eeni grinned. I blusehd a bit deeper and Ed seemed to have a light blush on his face. 

Al looked to us "I didn't know you actually asked her brother" Al said. "Well..i didn't really..she kinda asked me Al" Ed explaiend as i stood clsoe to him. "Still i think it's cute, Little Zeki's got a crush" Eeni teased. i huffed and Ed grabbed my hand pulling me along to go eat a plate of food. "you sure you don't want anything?" he asked. i shook my head. He nodded and went to sit down i followed. 

"Al don't forget we got that mission to do today" Ed told his brother before he began to eat "Yeah i remember brother" Al said. "what mission?" Eeni asked curiosuly. "we are doing some searching around town, there has been a few rumors and we where sent to help deal with them" Al explained. "Oh can i come with?" Eeni asked. Ed and Al looked to each other before Ed shrugged "sure why not" he then went back to eating. i had a feeling he was letting Eeni coem along so if somethign where to happen i would have someone to escape with. "Sweet i can't wait to head out, this will be really cool!" Eeni sounded really excited as she finsihed her plate of food and went to put the dish in the sink.


	15. The Line Between Life and Death

After everyone was done eating and ready to go, we all left the house and where now out walking around town, or well what little town Aztari had. Eeni and Al where in lead for once. Ed staid near the back with me. He looked really tired. "Ed." I asked but when he looked up at me and i began to ask i was cut off by Al. 

"Brother you look tired are you arlight" Al asked. Ed looked over to Al and nodded "Yeah i'm fine. i just want to find these bandits and just go home and rest" Ed told him. I saw Eeni stop and look back "Is that what your looking for?" she asked. Ed nodded "yeah, we came here to search for bandits and yet no one seems to know of anyt weird behavor" Ed sighed. 

"Well yeah no one really leaves the town" Eeni said "The guys your are looking for are probably the strange group of people that moved here not long ago" Eeni stated. "What are they like?" Ed asked. "Well they are mean i can tell you that much. i got into a fight with one of them a while ago didn't turn out so good" Eeni told us. "you survived" i put in,. "Not if the alpha wasn't there, i would have been dead if she didn't save my butt" Eeni chuckled. 

"Alpha?" Al asked. "Yes, it is a wolf term, for leader of the pack, pack is a group. antoher wolf term" Eeni added. Al nodded. "so where are these guys?" Ed asked. "Up there" Eeni pointed to a hill "along that dirt path and up the hill side a little ways there is an old shack that is pretty large. there is a few guys in there who are skilled with guns" Eeni explained. "Alright then, Al that is where we are going" Ed said. 

"Can i come with?" i asked stepping forward "No, you are goign back to the house with Eeni." Ed told me. "But i want to help" I told Ed with pleading eyes. Ed slapped his hand over hsi face and pulled it down. I coudl tell from the lack of sleep and the urge he had to protect me was making it hard to not yell at me right now. "Zeki, just go back to the house with Eeni. I will be back for you when we are done" Ed told me keeping his calm barely. 

I opened my mouth but caught Eeni's glace and oticed she seemed to have a plan. "Oh don't worry she will stay with me" Eeni told Ed wit ha smile Ed nodded before he told us bye Al did the same and we watched them run off. "So what do we do now?" I asked. "waht do you think we do? we shift and take the forest path up" Eeni smirked. "But i thought you said-" i was cut off "I told him you would stay with me. i never said we were going back home, so come on lets go and kick some evil hide!" Eeni practiactlly barked in excitement. 

I shook my head as i followed her to the forest area and stripped down before we shfited and took off running. She wasn't hard to keep upwith sense her pelt was so strangely colored, it also helped we where both the fastest in our old back. well still her pack. I laughed a bit "this is like old times huh?" I asked. "Yup, running around going on adventures" Eeni looked back at me "i should have known you would have had an idea, it's not like you to miss a fight" I said "exspecially a good one" Eeni laughed. "So what is the plan when we get there?" i askede. "attack who we see as our enemy" Eeni told me. "and do we have a plan B?" i asked. "of course!" Eeni told me "what is it then?" i asked. "If our first plan falls though then Improvise" She then pusehd forward speeding up her pace. i folowed right behind her. 

~*~*~*~

We made it to the end of the forest path and now where standing at the forest's edge. The house was in plain sight from where we where. Ed and Al didn't seem to be here yet. then again wolves where faster runners then humans so i wasn't surprised. i lowered my ears after i heard nothing going on. "Are you sure they are here?" I whispered towards Eeni. "Pretty sure" Eeni answered me in the same hushed tone. 

After a few minutes passed it was obvious they where not coming out anytime soon. "Well this was hopeless" Eeni muttered. "Wait..i have an idea" I stated as i looked around. "waht?" Eeni looked to me "What if we made a loud noise they would coem out to investage and then see no one is here, we then attack them fro mthe shadows" I explaiend. Eeni grinned "and this is why we are friends" Eeni chuckled. 

I shook my head "i know just the think too" I then got up from where i was sitting and headed over towards a pile of metal tubes. jumping up on the pile i began to try and push the top one off. "Help me with this" i called ot Eeni. She nodded and trotted over jumping up and helping me push the metal tube down the pile making alot of noise as it did so. As it hit others and knocked them out of places others began to fall.

Eeni and I jumped off our pile as it came tumbling down and ran for the woods where we ducked under a bush and waited. We didn't have to wait long until four guys came running out all with guns in thier hands. The one in lead seemed to have a tattoo on his upper arm and his gun seemed to be a different type the others had. "That is thier alpha i am sure of it" Eeni whispered to me "Yeah he does look like a leader." I agreed. "He is dangerous, we will have to be careful around him" Eeni warned. "Show yourselves!" The leader yelled as he stared at the tubes that where down. 

The guys backs where towards us. "Dangerous but not smart" Eeni added. "Alright on my count. 1, 2, 3...NOW!" Eeni barked out as she lunged forward out of her hiding spot and at one of the guys. I folowed closly after her. i lunged out at this guy who was near me. He put hsi arm up to block my attack, but it didn't stop me. i bit down hard on hsi arm and sunk my fangs in. He cried out in pain as he thrashed his arm around tryign ot get me off, but i wasn't moving. 

After a while of flailing i found my grip on him getting harder to keep. he finally got me off and flung me. I went flying backwards and landed in the bush we came out of. I hurried and got untangled from branches and on my paws again moving a bit to another bush staying quiet as i could keeping hideen as i watched Eeni. 

I watched as Eeni had her guy on the ground. she was an amazing fighter. I watched as Eeni pinned him down and tore at his chest and thoat. She had gotten hsi gun away from him. The man not fully dead yet had managed to push her off and slowly stood up. i was shocked that he wasn't dead, then i realized his arm was more tore up then hsi thoat was. He must have tried to block. 

Eeni gave a fearless wolf growl before she jumped at him slammingh er body into his and knocking him down. this time i could see that he wasn't blocking her and that she managed to get a hold of his thoat and rip open before she pushed her paw down on his neck cracking bone and stepping back off of him. she spat out blood and shook her pelt off "Let that be a lesson to you about taking the wolves territory!" she growled. 

"You mutt!" Yelled as he waved his gun at her. Eeni turned and bared her fangs at him as well giving a growl "You want to be next?" she asked. the guys face went ghost white before he turned and ran off into the forest. Eeni gave chase running after him. 

I turned my head ot the guy i had been fighting who was holding his arm trying to stop the blood from falling. i was about to go back out there and help my friend fight these guys off when i froze hearing Ed's voice "Hey you!" I watched the boss turn to look to Ed. "What the hell do you want?" The boss asked. "I don't know what your up to but i won't let you keep it up" I heard Ed say.

The boss laughed at Ed "What a pipesqueak like you is gonna stop me? i would love to see that" The lader laughed harder. Ed's eye twitched "I AM NOT A PIPESQUEAK!" he yelled before he clapped his hands and then slammed them on the ground. a cage formed around the leader. 

"There you are little pup" I heard a voice from behind me. i turned seeing the guy i had bitten earlier was now holding a gun on me. My eyes widened as i froze in place. i wasn't sure what to do, i didn't even notice him sneak up on me. "You idiot!" i heard Eeni yell, but before i could say anything i saw a dark brown, light brown, gray, black and white blue pass by me and slam into the guy knocking him down and the gun flying out of his hands.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing just standing there, fight!" Eeni commanded me i nodded and lunged at the man's arm tearing into it and now dragging him by it. The guy cried out in pain as he tried to get free of me. 

"There you are!" Another guy yelled. "Come on this way!" Eeni called as she bolted off. the guy following her. I nodded and hurried dragging mine along with me finding it hard to run at full speed but still managing to run some. Eeni led us to a pile of leaves where she jumped over them and sat down on the other side. i knew what the pile of leaves where, but the guy didn't. he ran right out into the obvious badly hidden hole. The guy feel right down with a scream. I walked over and dropped my guy and pushed him in. he tried to fight but Eeni snapped at him and down he went. 

"They won't be getting out of that. the walls are steap and made out of smooth rock. used to be a well at one point." Eeni explained "and they ahve no guns so they are not any threat to us now" Eeni grinned "come on we got Mr. Boss man left and we are done" I laughed and turned trotting back with her. 

Once we made it back we staied near the forest's edge watching Ed, Al and the boss guy. "Looks like Ed caught the boss" Eeni said proudly. I watched As Ed and Al looked over the dead body of the first one Eeni got a hold of. "He looks to be dead..torn a part by an animal" Al said "yeah.." Ed agreed. My eyes drifted back to the boss who had drawn a circle o nthe ground and made the cage disappear. my eyes widened "Eeni" I whispered to her as i pointed my nose in the direction of the man "this is not good" Eeni muttered. 

I watched the man get his gun and aim for Ed, who's back was to him. My eyes widened. My wolf instrict drove me forward to protect my mate. I bolted out of the forest and dove forward right as he fired the bullet hitting me in the back. I yelped as i fell to the ground with a thud. the guy aimed at me "You wolves have been getting in our way for a whiel now" The boss growled as he fired twice at me. one hit the other miss. The first one got my shoudler the next one was aimed for my head but it missed due to Eeni lunging at him and tackling him down taking the gun and tossing it away. 

I whimpered as i laid there and felt pain rush though me. I closed my eyes for a second before forcing them back open watching Eeni. she had the man pinned and was tearing into him, blood and flesh flew here and there. if i didn't know better i would have thought she had rabbies. I perked my ears i couldn't hear the man scream..was he dead already? 

I continued to watch Eeni tear the man apart til a new scent floaded my nose. i turned my head to see Ed standing over me "Zeki?" He asked as he knelt down. I could barely hear his voice it was like he was whispering. i opened my mouth to speak but words woudln't coem out. i was feeling weaker now. "ZEKI?" He called my name louder, this his voice was fading along with my vison. Before i blacked out i remembered hearing Ed yelling "AL, COME HELP, ZEKI'S HURT!" 

After that everything went black for a few seconds hten i found myself at the white room again. "Ahh so your back" THe outline said. "who are you?" i asked. "My name is Truth" the man said. "Well then Truth tell me why am i here? i didn't choose to come here" i growled. "well that is too bad, because you are gonna be stuck here for a very long time" Truth answered. 

"What!? No i can't stay here, i got to go back, i have friends back at home i need to see. i can't stay here" I whined. "Soon you won't even exsist in thier world, this is your new home." Truth seemed amused. "Not..exsist...no i can't be..you mean?" i asked. he nodded "No..i have had worse wounds then that, they where not that bad, i can't be dead!" I yelled. "Looks like your time is up pup, your life ends here. except your fate." Truth said. "bu-but i have friends and family and i mean..i haven't even learnt bout the gift or alchemy for that matter i have things i have to do that are way moer important then that!" i barked. 

"Ahhhh Little wolf" He spoke. "Sense you worked so hard to get here a second time i shall explain to yo uthe gift" He said. i looked to him. "It is called Dream sight" he expaliend "Dream sight?" i asked. "Yes, the ability for one to see into the dreams of others, they can also explore new places in thier sleep like you did last night" Explaiend truth. "Wolves with this gift are rare. Your mother had it" Truth said. "so how did i get here?" I asked. "Last night you shared dreams with your mate i belive you call him." i looked in shock. "You do not know of it so you can not control it. Like the night on that train ride when you where sitting near Ed, your dreams mixed with his causing a strange reaction and your mind wanting to make sense it put it all together in a way it could understand. does this make snese little wolf?" Truth asked. 

I blinked at him "how do i control this?" i asked. "I only agreed to tell you what it was, i do not think you need this gift now that yo uare gone" He said "but i'm not gone!" i screamed at him. "Just accept your fate little wolf" called the voice as he and the white room faded away. Soon i was left in nothign but blackness.

 _'No i can't be dead...i just can't be..'_ I thoguth as i began to cry. _**"Zeki?"**_ I stopped cryiing as i heard Ed's voice. "Ed?" I called back. My voice just seemed to echo. _**"Zeki, wake up"**_ I heard his voice again. "I'm awake Ed" i spoke again my voice just echoed around me. _**"Please Zeki wake up"**_ Ed sounded like he was crying. i began to cry too. "Ed i'm awake i'm right here where are you?" i asked. there was no response. "Ed..don't leave me!" i called out.

There was still no response. I whimpered "Ed what do you mean wake up? where are you?" I asked. i felt weird, i couldn't feel my body as i floated there in the darkness. i began ot wonder if i really was dead. It was then i heard Ed's voice but it wasn't to me. "How is she?" A voice asked. "Al?" i asked my voice just echoing again. "She hasn't woken up" Ed sounded sad. 

There was a little pause before Al spoke again "I'm sorry brother, but the doctors say that there is not much of a chance of her making it though this" Al spoke gently. Ed didn't reply for a little while. when he spoke i heard tears in his voice "It's my fault Al" he cried. "no it is not" Al said. "Yes..i told her i would keep her safe and i let her down" I shook my head "No you could never let me down Ed, i love you" Though he nor Al heard me so i just floated there though the darkness listening to them talk.


	16. The Gift of Life

Al had left the room, that or he just didn't talk anymore. Ed had started to talk to me once again. _**"I'm sorry Zeki, So sorry"**_ I growled i hated this i wanted to responde to let him know i was right there i was fine. "My child" a voice. i looked around but coudln't see anyone. "who are you?" i asked. 

"Zeki" The voice sighed. i could could make it out clearer now. "Momma?" i asked. "My dear sweet Zeki..you are too young" I whimpered "i don't want to go momma." I could see a large black wolf walking towards me now. she blended in with the black background, "I know my love" she spoke softly as she leaned forward and touched her nose to mine. "You shouldn't be here, you belong back with your friends" She whispered. 

As her nose touched mine i felt warmth spark though me, as if fire was running though my viens, but it didn't hurt. it felt welcoming. My mother pulled away and looked at me in my eyes. "Go back to them now," My mother said "but how?" i asked. "Each wolf is born with a gift, mine was life," she said. "but it is impossible to bring things back to life" i stated. "true, but you are not fully dead, you still cling to life with all you have, that strange of hope allows me to help strenghten that strange. now go back to them my dear, i will see you when many years have passed." she touched her muzzle to my forehead and i clsoed my eyes "thank you" i breathed in her scent. 

Suddenly it was gone. She was gone and i could feel my body again. someone was rubbing my arm. they where being very gentle with it. I groaned a little as more feeling came back and i felt pain rush back to me. I then forced my eyes open to see Ed looking down at me with wide eyes. "Zeki" He breathed sounding very reliefed. "Ed.." my voice was weak and nothing about a whisper but sitl i tried. "Shhhhh, it's alright, i'm here" Ed shushed me as he leaned forward to kiss my forehead "I'm so happy to see yoru awake."

I smield weakly up at him he had tears in his eyes. i tried to lleft my hand but it was hard to move. Ed cointinued to rub my arm "I'm sorry Zeki, i told you i would protect you and i let you get hurt" He sighed "why didn't you listen to me and go home with Eeni" he asked. "we wanted to help and we got three of the four guys" I said. "speaking of which what happened to them?" i asked. "welll..the first one was dead..the boss was also torn to shreds after we got Eeni off of him. the other two where pulled out of a well from what i heard and where sent off to jail" Ed explained. "Ah..Where is Al and Eeni?" i asked "probably back at Eeni's house asleep" Ed answered.

"Asleep?" I looked ath im confsued "it's only morning" I told him. Ed shook his head "Zeki.." He sighed soflty as he rested his forehead on mine lightly "You've been out for two days straight it is" he paused to look up at the clock "Three in the morning" he told me. "oh...it didn't feel that long" I said soflty. "Did you get any sleep?" i asked after he didn't responde, "off and on" He yawned. "why didn't you go home with Al and Eeni?" i asked. "I was afriad if i left you then i would have lost you" Ed asnwered as he sat back down and continued to rub my arm. 

I yawned as well surprsingly Ed said i was out for two days and yet i was still very tired. "Get some rest Zeki," Ed told me. "you too" I smield at him. "I will if you promise to wake up again" He told me and i nodded. with that i closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

~*~*~*~

Three days had passed and my wounds healed pretty fast. The doctors where surprised at how fast i healed once i woke up. i wasn't sure if it was the wolf side of me healing faster then normal or if it was the strange warm feeling that ran though me when i brushed noses with my mother. 

Eeither way I got out of the hospital after three days had passed. Ed staied with me the whole time. He was also the one to check me out. Once out he carried me back to Eeni's place, he had told me taht he did the report while he was in the hospital with me. he also told me we would have to leave for central soon. 

I just nodded and curled against him ashe carried me and thanked him for never leaving my side. He didn't say much to that only taht he told me he woudln't leave me and he woudl keep me safe and that he planned to keep that promise from here on out. 

It was by that time we had made it back to Eeni's house. Once we got back there Ed sat me down so he could open the door. we then stepped inside which was not a good idea. both Eein and Al looked up and saw me and got up running over to me. they hugged me and i yelped "Ow.." Ed laughed a little "Come on guys she just got out of the hospital, be gentle with her" Ed told them. 

Al put us down and Eeni let go. "Oh i was so worried that we lsot you Zeki." She said soflty. i nodded "i was afraid i was gonna die as well. Hey Eeni what is your gift?" i asked. Eeni binked before she smirked "Fast speed, great agility and strenght, perfect skills to balance otu a good fighter, why?" she asked. "no reason..i just heard all of us have one" Eeni shook herh ead "you didn't know?" she asked. "no" i whimpered soflty.

Eeni sighed "I guess i can't blame you, you kinda grew up away from the pack so no one to teach you that stuff" Eeni shook her head "well did you learn how to control yours at least?" she asked "not really" i lowered my head. "well what is it?" She asked. "Dream sight?" i asked. Eeni shook her head "that is an ineresting one, you will have to wait to talk to my sister about it" Eeni said. "yeah i guessed so, but thanks anyways" I smield to her. 

Turning back i looked to Ed and Al. "but why today brother Zeki just got out of the hospital" Al said. "We need to get back to Central though, Roy wants the report on the town" Ed explained. Al sighed and noddeed "yeah i guess we need to be getting back then." Al said. "i will go get my bag" I told them "nah i can get it you rest" Ed told me before going to get my stuff. 

Eeni hugged me "I can't belive you are leaving already you can stay with me you know" Eeni offered. "nah..i think i like traveling around" i smield to her as i hugged her back. "I'm gonna miss you. come back and see us alright" Eeni told me i nodded "alright." 

Ed at this time walked passed me and smield "come on you two lets go" he siad he had both of our bags and was walking towards the door. Eeni followed us out as Al and I followed Ed. We all said our byes and headed for the train station Al staied near me just in case i needed help.


	17. Such a Loyal Pet

On the train i sat by the window. Ed sat next to me and Al across from us like always. Ed was asleep and snorign i coduln't say i blamed him much. "You had us all worried" Al's voice got my attention. "I'm sorry" I lowered my head towards him. "i just couldn't sit by and watch Ed get shot at" Al nodded to me "I know," Al's voice told me he didn't blame me nor did he judge me, it was one of understanding and i felt a bit better.

I jerked my head over to Ed as i heard him grunt and saw him stir in his sleep. I watched as Ed moved a bit but didn't wake. Al chuckled soflty "Brother is really tired" I nodded "yeah, i kinda feel bad, it's mostly my fault" I whispered. "no it's not your fault Zeki, he cares for you is all. he has probably been the most worried out of all of us" Al explained.

I gave a soft smile to Al "Granny Pinako tells me that she hasn't seen Ed worry so much in his life" I replied. Al laughed a little "Yeah Ed isn't really one for it to be honoest, that why it is so strange with you" Al told me. i nodded to him as we just began to talk more about random things and nothing really important. 

After a while of talking with Al my stomach growled and i blushed a little. Al chuckled at me "You hungry?" He asked. i nodded "a little" Al seemed to have a smile in his voice with his next words "You know they have food on here you can go get some." Al told me. "they have food on trains?" i asked. "Well probably not what your thinking but they do have stuff to hold you over" Al explained.

I nodded as i got up "where to?" i asked. I had forgotten i was hodling Ed's hand before. Though when i stood up i quickly remembered because i was almost brought back down. Ed grunted and opened his eyes "Wha? what are you doing?" Ed asked half awake. "going to get food" I turned to look at him a bit shyly feeling ashamed for waking him up. 

Ed blinked a few times before he stood up. "Brother, are you gonna be alright?" Al asked "Yeah, i just gonna go with Zeki to get some food as well" With that Ed begna to tug at my hand gently before he begna to lead the way. "I'll be right here" Al called to us" Alright" Ed waved back to Al before we went to another car. 

Ed led the way to another car where there seemed to be a kitchen connected to it it was small. there was also a bar like table thing in the middle of this car that had food on it. "this is kinda cool" I smiled. Ed nodded and gave a yawn. 

I turned looking to him feeling bad once more. I let go of his hand and moved to I was infront of him before I hugged him. I felt his body tense for a second before it relaxed and his arm wrapped around me pulling me close to him "I love you" I whispered softly. I felt his head rest ontop of mine "I love you too" H is voice was barely a whisper but I still caught it. 

Ed held me close to him for a little whiel longer before he finally let me go and got a plate and handed it to me before getting him "come on lets get something ot eat and head back before Al comes looking ofr us thinking I passed out or something" Ed's voice held a laught to it as he began to head off. I went off another way to see what I could find. 

Ed had gone to one side of the bar like thing and i was now on the other getting stuff that looked good. the food smelled great and looked even better ,though i see what Al meant, it was just simple stuff nothing to amazing. and the bar was small. though i guess it made sense not to have a large bar of food on a train i guess. 

"Excuse me Miss" A vocie snapped me out of my thoughts and i looked to a male with medium brown lenght hair and dark brown eyes. "Ummm me?" i asked looking around before pointing at me. He gave a chuckle at my action. "Yes, you" He told me. He was tall, much taller then me, but then again i was shorter then Ed. 

"Oh..um yes what can i help you with them?" i asked before i realized hwo stupid that sounded. i made it sound like i worked here or something. He laughed at me again "Oh no, i am fine, though i was curiosu if you where heading towards central as well?" he asked. i blinked a bit confsued. "yeah?" I answered unsure of whare this was going. 

The man gave a bright smile "awesome, i figured you where this train is heading straight there after all, So i was curious, if you are going to central and if your alone then maybe we can keep each other company?" he asked. I got a bit nervous now "uhhh no i am not alone. i have two friends with me" I got my plate and began to walk off "speaking of which i got to be going now, nice talking to you" I called over my shoulder. 

"Aww so soon?" The guy pouted as he began to folow me "Why can't you stay and talk for a bit longer?" he asked. I looked more nervous then i ever had it was then when i noticed Ed coming back towards me. "Oh hey look, one of my friends, Edward!" I called out. 

Ed who had been looking down at something on the bar looked up to me and noticed i was calling him over. he hten drifted his eyes to the man near me and his eyes narrowed as he walked over and sat his plate down on a table like thing. "Ah, Hello, Edward was it?" the strange man asked. 

"Yeah, Edward Elric, state alchemist, and who the hell are you?" Ed asekd making a point to put his hand on my shoulder. "Ah a state alchemist huh? My name is Ty Sumuki" Ty grinned his voice held quite a bit of pride in his name. "I'm actually on my way to central right now to meet up with some guy by the name of Colonel Roy Mustang" Ty explained smling to me.

Ed growled "Yeah well that is all good and nice, so why don't you do us a favor and go on your way and leave my girl and i alone" Ed drew Ty's attention from me and back to Ed. Ed was little to say being very protective over me and i could tell in his voice he wasn't to fond of Ty either, then again i didn't blame him. i didn't like the moron either. 

"So you're taken? that's ashame, i mean i could understand why a pretty young woman like yourself would be taken, but i do think you could have done better" Ty said glaring to Ed. Ed pushed me behind him and growled at the guy "You leave her alone or i will-" Ed was cut off. "You will what shorty? kick me in the shin?" Ty asked. Ed snapped "HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTY PAL!?" Ed yelled. 

They both stared at each other before Ed huffed and turned pushing me back towards out seats "come on" Ed told me sounding angered. he had stopped only to grap his plate of food i still was hodling mind. "Bye Gorgious" Ty called and Ed growled as we left Ty behind us in that car. 

We made it back to our seats, Al had moved so we had one with a table. I slid into my spot by the window and sat my plate down and Ed sat down beside me putting his plate down as well. We then began to eat our food. "Somethign wrong Brother?" Al asked. Ed looked up at Al and huffed "Nothing" I sighed "There was a guy trying ot flirt with me" I answered. "Oh." Al shook his head. 

"I don't trust that guy, Zeki you need to stay away from him" Ed told me. "I plan to, i didn't trust him either, that is kinda why i called you over Ed" I told him. Ed stopped eating at this pointing and looked over to me "Did he touch you, hurt you do anything to you that i need to go kick his ass for?" Ed asked. I shook my head "No" I answered. Ed shook his head and sighed "Good, Glad to see your trusting us a bit more" Ed went back to eating.

I shook my head "I trust you guys, i showed you a secret that i don't like to show anyone, I even let you carry me down stairs, and i don't like that..it kinda scares me" I admitted. "Whey didn't you say something?" Ed asked looking back over to me. "We were on our way to a hospital i don't think it would have mattered" I explained. Ed nodded at that. "So what else are you scared of, Zeki?" Al chimed in while Ed ate. 

"Well i fear snakes, spiders, and thunderstorms. i don't like needles or small spaces or Owls." I told them. Al blinked "wow that is quite a list" Al giggled a bit. "I know, though i guess the one out of that list i hate hte most are thunderstorms" i shook my head at the thought. "they terrify me" I admitted. "i know it's silly" i added when no one replied with in the few seconds that seemed to pass like minutes.

"No it's not silly, I have heard of many having a fear of thunderstorms, So it isn't uncommon" Ed had took a break in eating to tell me that. "Do you have a fear of them?" I asked. Ed shook his head "No," He paused just ot answer before going back to eating. "Brother has a fear of needles though" Al sounded like he was grinning. 

Ed looked up at Al "Almost everyone does, who wouldn't, those things are awful and who ever likes them are just morons" Ed huffed. I shook my head Al laughed "Come on brother they are not so bad" Al said. "easy for you to say" Ed muttered as he went abck to eating his food. i shook my head and went back to eating mien as well. 

~*~*~*~

We had pushed our plates off to the side of the table after we where done eating. "Hey brother want to play a game of poker?" Al asked. "Ha, your on, Al" Ed grinned. Al looked to me "You want to join Zeki?" he asked. "Nah, i am not really sure how to play i will just watch" i shrugged and leaned onto Ed's arm looking up at him as if to ask if i could lay there.

Ed wrapped his arm around me and pulling me clsoer before looking to Al who was now speaking "Alright, well while your watching if you ahve any question you can ask us and we will answer you" Ed nodded in agreeance with Al. "Then if you want to play you can join in" Al finsiehd and i smiled "thanks." I said soflty just snuggling clsoer to Ed's side.

I watched as Al shuffled and dealt out cards. Ed had used both his hands at first to get them into his one hand and then rested his right arm back over me. I watched them as they plaied slowly picking up on how the game worked. Soon i noticed Al lay down hsi cards "Four of a kind" Al sounded proud. that must be good. i thought.

Ed laughed and put down his "Strait Flush" Ed grinned "Ed are you cheating again?" Al asked looking at Ed. "No," Ed replsied. "let me see your coat sleeves" Al demanded. Ed showed Al his left one. "and the other?" Al asked. Ed looked down to me then back up to Al "Zeki has it" Ed answered. i blinked confused. "So who won?" i asked. "I did." Ed said in a soft voice as he smiled down at me. "though brother is known for cheating" Al's voice sounded offended but it had a hint of a smile and teasing tone to it. 

"So do you want to play now Zeki?" Al asked me. i gave a little yawn before i nodded "sure why not?" i asked as i sat up and scooted away from Ed and watched as Ed reshuffled the cards this time and dealed them out. I picked up my cards and looked at them not sure what the hands where in thsi game nor thier ranks. i blinked. what was Ed's again..i thoguht as i tried to copy what he did. 

When it came time to show Al put his down first "Three of a kind" Al anounced. "Flush" Ed put his down and leaned back a bit in his seat proudly. Al and Ed then looked at me. I looked down and laughed a little nervously "i-i am not sure what i have" i admitted. Ed moved and leaned over looking at my cards. "Let me see" He siad as he took his hand and rearranged a few before he smiled "She has a strait flush" Ed told Al before leaning back to his spot and i put my cards down the way Ed at them in my hand 

"Wow she beat you brother" Al sounded amazed "Shut up Al, beginngers luck" Ed grinned towards me. I blinked "so i beat you?" i asked. "You beat us both" Ed answered taking my cards from me and handing them to Al so Al could shuffle. "So what are the hands and ranks?" i asked. Ed looked over to me and so did Al takign a break in his shuffling. "Well from bottom to top there is High card, which is any hand that does not fall under any catogory. Then there is one pair, which is one pair of two matching cards. Next coems two pairs, which is two different pairs of two matching cards. Three of a kind comes next that is three cards of the same kind. then a strait, which is five cards in order such as one, two, three, four, five." Al explained.

"Next you have Flush, which is five cards of the same suit. Full house would be next which is three cards of one kind and two cards of another kind. Four of a kind is higher then that with four cards of the same kind. Then last you have Strait flush, it is five cards in order of the same suit. so like, one, two, three, four, five, of hearts" Ed finsiehd explaining as Al went back to shuffling. 

I blinked at them both a bit for the lack of a better term, i was confused. so many things to remember. Ed and Al both laughed at me "You will get it i promise, it just takes soem time" Ed leaned over and ruffled my hair as Al passed out cards once more. 

I took mine and looked at them before arranging them around. The game went on and i thought i had something. i smirked and laid my hand down "Full House!" I was rather proud of myself. Ed looked over to me and shook his head chuckling as he leaned over and moved a card off the other "that is a four not a five, just three of a kind" He told me and i blushed as i backed away "Nice try though" Ed said as he laid his out showing he had four of a kind. . 

"Are you sure your not teaching her how to cheat brother?" Al asekd as he laid down his cards "i didn't teach her how to cheat" Ed snapped back. Al had a actual full house. i sighed and shook my head as i leaned over and laid on Ed's shoulder. 

Al took the cards back and Ed wrapped an arm around me "Zeki, you alright? it's okay you will get the hang of it" Ed told me. i yawned agai nand nuzzled closer towards him. to be honoest i was just tired. Ed chuckled at me and leaned back pulling me with him. "I think we are done playiing Al." Ed told him. "Looks like it, i bet you're tired as well" Ed nodded and gave a yawn before he closed his eyes and soon we both where asleep.

~*~*~*~

Startled awake by the train whisle i found myself clung to Ed sitting in hsi lap. He opened his eyes and looked up at me "You alright?" He asked. i nodded. "Where are we?" i asked looking around it was dark out. "Central" Al replied. "Oh..yeah..i forgot sorry" i crawled off Ed's lap and into the seat. 

Ed shook his head "No need to be" He told me as the train came to a stop "come on" Ed got out of the booth and got his bag before he got mine and handed it to me. I put it over my back and began to follow him off the train Al following behind us for once. Ed had reached over and took my hand intertwining our fingers together. 

"So are we getting hte same hotel as last time?" i asked as we got off the train and made it though the station towards the ouside. "Yeah, we also go to that one. it is the closest to Central command and it gives a discount for military personel" Al explained. i nodded "oh okay..i wonder if Zin staied there" I felt Ed's hand tighten lighlty on mine and looked to him. 

"I'm not sure" Ed answered as he looked down at me. his eyes told a different story though. I could tell he hadn't been thinking about what would happen once we found my brother, to be honoest i didn't really know what would happen, i didn't think i could leave them. i was too attached to them, and to be honoest i haven't seen my brother in so long i wasn't sure if we could even stay together. 

Shaking my head at thsoe thoughts i sighed Zin and I where family of course we would get along once we where reunited with each other. It was at this time we made it to the hotel and Ed got our room keys paying for our room. "come on room 209" Ed told us as he lead the way up the stairs and to our room. Our hands where still laced together. Al followed. 

When we got to the room i noticed it just had one bed and i smield as i headed ofr for it. "i want this side" I siad setting my stuff down on the floor near it. Ed chuckled and shook his head as he walked in and sat his stuff down. "Alright you can have that side" 

I smiled and plopped down on the bed and grinned to him. Though when i noticed he turned and gave me his back my grin faded. I crawled across the bed to look at what he was digging for. he pulled otu a pack of papers and i blinked. "I got to go give Colonel musang the report from Aztari," Ed explained. Al nodded "alright brother." 

I gave a soft whimper and Ed turned to look at me. "You're coming back right?" i asked. "Yeah, of course i am, i just want to go do this and get it over with, you chill here with Al i will be back before you know it" He ruffled my hair a little before he turned to walk out. "alright see ya later" i called. 

After Ed was gone i looked to Al. "So you want to come with me on a walk slash run?" i asked. Al blinked and nodded "sure, where at?" he asked. "A clearing that is not far fro mthe train station" i told him. "alright lead the way" with that i got off the bed and exited the room leading the way to the small forest path that was over grown and going though it with Al was interesting, but we made it. 

Once at the clearing i shifted and shook off my clothes so they feel to the ground in a pile and no one saw me naked. i then streached my legs out a bit and flicked my ears. "you gonna be alright to run?" Al asked. "i nodded "yeah my wounds are almost fully healed. i will be perfectly fine." I gave a canine grin "i know it is werid but me being part wolf i got to run every so often if i don't i start feeling trapped" I explaiend. "makes sense i guess" Al had sat down by a tree while he watched me and listened to what i said making hsi comment on it at the end. 

After Al's words i nodded and then took off at a full on run. i ran all the way to the river that i had found the first tiem i came here. I slowed to a stop as i sat down by it. looking back over my shoudler i noticed that Al was far off. i could still see the tree he sat by but not him. taking that as a sign i was safe i shfited back to normal and leaned back looking up at hte sky. it was dark but not late yet i would guess seven maybe. 

I liked the smell of the forest i breathed it in as i closed my eyes and relaxed to it's earthy smell. Though soon antoher scent mixed with it one i wasn't sure of. "Hey there" I bolted up and looked around seeing a shadow off to the side in the shadows of the trees. i just barely spotted it. "Who's there" i growled ready to shift if i had to. 

My guuard kinda dropped when i noticed it was Ty, i knew i coudln't shift at that point though. "Hey, easy now it's just me" Ty said seeming to star at my body. i covered myself best i coudl and glared to him "What are you doing out here? I asked. "got lost, and you?" He asked "where is your boyfriend?" He added as he looked around a surprised look on his face, i guessed he was shocked not to see Ed near me. 

"He's near" I lied as i watched him carefully. Ty grinned "nowhere in sight." Ty smirked to me "Though i don't know why someone like him would let his pet run free" Ty smirked to me. I blinked. did he see me run around over to the river? He stepped forward and i took a step back. this kept up til i found myself pressed to a tree. "Come on baby, what's wrong?" He asked.

I gave a growl narrowing my eyes "Baby? i am NOT your baby" i spat. "oh then who's are you?" He asked sly like. "If i was anyones i would be Eds" i growled. "Awww so loyal, just like a real dog" He smirked. My eyes widened at this. "If you tell anyone about anything you might have saw then i will hunt you down" I threatened. 

He laughed "Oh really? What if i promise not to tell if you become my girl?" I narrowed my eyes "and what if i rip your thoat out right here?" I countered. "Come on, just be my girl and i won't tell a sore" Ty leaned in. "I would never becoem your girl i belong to E-" I was cut off when he forced his mouth onto mine. 

I growled narrowing my eyes as i tried to struggle to get away. In doing so my mouth opened slighlty and hsi tongue slid in. Outraged by this i bit down hard on hsi tongue. he screamed and i let go as he pulled back. "Owww...geeze your a wild little wolf huh?" he asked. I knew for sure he knew what i was. I slipped out from under hsi arm and began to walk off. "Wait til i tell Ed about this" i growled. 

"I woudln't do that if i where you" I heard the man call. "why not?" i asked as i continued to walk off. "because then i will tell your little secret" he grinned. i stopped and thought about it for a second before i shrugged "You know what go for it, not like anyone will belive you" I began to walk on again. "Hey wait, coem back baby" he called. 

That made me stop and turn and give a fearless canine growl "I am NOT YOUR Baby!" I yelled "I belong to Edward!" i turn began to run but i noticed he ran at me and tackled me to the ground. pinning me down on my back i growled as i faught to get free. 

I watched as he took off hsi shirt. givign a loud howl of frustation i shifted and bit down hard on hsi arm that was near me. he pulled it back and i squirmed out from under him before i shot off running back towards Al, Tears streaming down my face. 

"AL!" i called as i got closer. Al stood up and looked at me "Zeki." He began before i ran past him "Whats wrong?" he asked. "Hotel, Now!" i barked from over my shoudler. Al's clinking footsteps ould be heard from behidn me. 

~*~*~*~

We made it back to the hotel, Al opened the door for me to the lobby and i ran all the way up the stiars to our room where i sat and danced from front paw to front paw nervously waiting on Al. Al finally made it up there and opened the door for me. Once it was opened i darted in.

Once in i looked around noticing Ed was laying out on the couch with a book in hand, though when we came in he lowered it and looked to us, his eyes widened when he noticed i was crying andh e put hte book down on the table "Zeki wh-" He got cut off by me shifting back and jumping at him. 

I hugged him tightly as i buried my face into his chest not even caring that i was naked infront of both of them. I had almost been rapped by Ty. "E-Ed" i whimpered out. "Shhhhh it's alright i'm here" I heard him sooth as he reached up to the back of the couch and pulled his coat down and over me then going to rub my back. 

Al had come in the room sometime during all this and shut the door. "What happened?" Ed asked looking up at Al. "I'm not sure, we went out for a walk, because she wanted to, and she showed me this one spot where it would be alright. i sat down for a few minutes while she ran, the next thing i knew she came back towards me crying saying she wnated to go home" Al explained as he put my clothes he tahtered on the end of the bed. 

Ed looked back down at me "Zeki, What's wrong?" Ed's tone was soft and gentle but held concern. "Th-th-that gu-guy" I whimpered out shaking something terrible now. "What guy?" Ed sounded a little worried now. "T-T-Ty" I managed to get out. I felt Ed's body tense up under mine. 

"You saw him?" Ed asekd. I nodded "What did he do to you?" Ed's voice was a growl. Al had walked over a while ago and now decided to speak up "Brother don't take your anger out on Zeki" Ed's head looked up to Al "I'm not taking my anger out on Zeki, i just asked her what the hell that bastard did to her, Al!" Ed snapped at his brother.

I whimpered "H-H-he" I began Ed looked back down at me his hand still rubbing my back tryign to calm me. "He what, Zeki?" Ed's voice was a bit softer now though i could tell he was growing impaitent with me. "He kissed me by force..th-then i bit him and got away..b-but he pinned me..an-and he..he tried to..to ..do that" I cried harder into Ed's chest. 

I heard a deep demonic growl come from Ed as he wrapped his arms around me "If i ever see that bastard again i am beating the living shit out of him" Ed then took a deep breath in and let it out to calm himself. "Zeki, your safe now, it's alright" He tried to sooth me. I whmpered as i continued to cry into hsi chest. 

After a little while passed i finsihed crying. It was at this time i realized i wa s naked with Ed's coat over me, and i was laying on Ed. Slowly looking up at him i noticed he had his head tilted back and it looked like his eyes where closed. his hand still stroked my back though. "Ed?" i asked. His perked up and looked down at me "You alright?" he asked. i nodded. 

He gave a gentle smiel as he picked up his left hand and reached forward gently brushing tears away "Why don't you go take a shower and get dressed and we will head for bed?" Ed asked me. i nodded as i leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. He grunted and kissed me back before he pulled away "Go get your bath and i will meet you in the bed alright?" he asked "we got a long day tomarrow" he grinned down at me. I nodded and slowly got off of him and wrapped his coat around me as i went to get my stuff for a shower. 

After my shower i got dressed and did what i needed to do. i then went out of the bathroom and put his coat on his bag and crawled in bed where he was waiting. Once in i crawled over to Ed and laid down. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer. I rested my head agaisnt hsi chest as i pusehd one of my legs under his and began to feel more at ease. "Night" i told him soflty. "Night," Came his reply ash e kissed my forehead softly "I love you" His words where soft but sweet. "love you too" i spoke those words back before i finally went to sleep.


	18. From Bad to Worse to Better Again

Waking up early that morning i ended up going to take antoher shower and brush my hair and all that fun stuff. i then made myself breakfaast and sat down to eat it when Al walked int othe room. "Morning Zeki" Al said a smile to hsi voice. "Morning Al" I looked over to him. 

"You look like your doing better, how are you feeling?" Al asked "i'm alright, I just don't want to see that guy again is all." I looked off to the side. Al nodded "i am sure you don't" Al agreed. I then noticed he looked up to the clock. "You're up pretty early compared to usual" Al commented. "Yeah, i usually got up early at my aunt and uncles" I explained. Al gave a nod "i actually need to go get brother up" i blinked "why?" Al looked to me "He has to go get hsi mission from Mustang today" Al explained. 

"He has a new mission?" i asked .Al nodded "Yeah, he told me about it last night whiel you where in the shower, he told me to wake him up around this time" Al explained. I nodded "well then you might want to do that before he wakes the other rooms around us up with hsi loud snoring" i giggled. Al laughed at me before he turned to go wake up hsi brother. 

I watched Al leave before i finsihed my breakfast and tossed the disposible cups and plate away. i then headed for the bedroom/living room area and noticed Al on Ed's side of the bed trying to wake Ed up. "Come on Brother you have to get up" Al told him. "You have a mission to get from the Colonel" Ed groaned and rolled over "Go without me" he grumbled. 

Al sighed "Brother" and then as if he heard me come in Al looked up "You want ot try?" He asked. "Oh no you are doing more then i could" I laughed soflty. Ed's arm reached out to the spot i normally laid in i wasn't sure what he was doing but when he didn't feel anything there his eyes opened. i then took it he was looking for me. He looked at the spot before he shot up and looked around his eyes scanning the room.

It wasn't long to his amber eyes rested on me and then he sighed. Ed looked kinda tired. "Al, can't we go for him?" I asked. "I would but Ed has to be there he is the only one who can accept the mission folders and such" Al explaiend. Ed growled "alright already i'm up" He got out of bed and got clothes before storming off towards the bathroom. 

"Is he gonna be alright?" I asked looking to Al. "He will be fine, his mood will improve as the day goes on" Al insured me as the bathroom door opened to reveal Ed now fully dressed. He was wearing a black undershirt with a whtie button up long sleeve shirt that was buttoned up about a little passed half way. he also wore jeans. 

"Come on lets go" He said as he headed for the door of the room "Do i have to stay here?" i askedl ooking to Ed. He glared back at me with a look that seemed to read 'did i say you had to stay?' I stared at him with unsure eyes before he sighed and in a much nicer voice then i expected he answered. "No you can come, just stay near me alright?" he aksed. i nodded.

We all walked out of the door and then down the stairs and out the building heading for central command. Ed kept lead as i walked beside him my hand holding his. Al was behind us. "So what do you think the mission will be?" I asked. "i don't know, i just want to get this over with" Ed grumbled as we continued on our way.

~*~*~*~

We made it to Central command in no time and entered the large building. Ed pulled me down the hall and up some stairs to Mustang's office where he stopped to knock on the door. "Come in" I heard Mustang call from the other side. Ed opened the door and stepped in pulling me in with him and Al behind us letting the door shut once Al was in. 

"Ahhh Fullmetal, i was wondering when you would get here, and you brought your friend as well." Roy smiled to us. "Cut the small talk and just tell us where you are sending us now?" Ed's voice sounded irritated. "My Ed, your temper is getting shorter every time we meet" Roy seemed amused. Ed's eye twitched "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTER THEN THIER TEMPER!" Ed yelled. I have moved away from his side to avoid getting hit with flailing arms. 

Roy shook his head as he watched me moved to hide behind Al. "Awww look you gone and scared your little friend Fullmetal" Roy anounced. Ed stopped and looked back at me "Zeki?" He asked, i gave him a nervous little smiel and he closed his eyes before turning his attention back to Roy "Just give us the job details already" Ed demanded. "Geeze your in a hurry today" Roy said as he picked up a folder and handed it to Ed "this is your job, you will be escorting this guy back to Taluka" Roy explained.

I watched Ed open the folder and look at the picture before he shut it "No i can't take this job" Ed refused. "You do no have a choice in this fullmetal, this job has been assigned to you and you can either take it and do it or you can lose your title as a state alchesmit" Ed growled for a second before he sighed "Fine, i'll do it, coem on" He turned looking to Al and I.

"Oh wait.." Roy had said as Ed began to walk off. Ed stopped though at the colonel's words. "what?" Ed asked. "He should be here soon" Roy spoke and after he was done the door opened. we all looked towards t he door and my eyes widened as i backed up and ran right into Ed.

Ed quickly pushed me behind him and glared to the man at the door. "Fullmetal met Ty, Ty this is Edward elric also know as-" Roy was cut off by Ty "the Fullmetal alchemist, nice to meet you" Ty smirked to Ed. Ed growled. "Can we go now?" Ed asked looking back to Roy "yes though take Ty with you." he told them. 

Ed huffed and glared to Ty "you heard him come on" Ed said irrible. "Oh..Ed.." Roy siad once more. "Yeah?" Ed asked. "Your young friend there, her last name again..it woudn't happen to be Numai would it?" Roy asked. "and what of it?" Ed growled keeping me to him. "You know there is a missing child report in the paper" Roy asked. "Yeah, and if you take her back i will kick your ass" Ed growled. 

Roy blinked "So tell me, why is she here with you?" Roy questioned. "Have you really forgot? she is looking for her brohter, she was mistreated back there" Ed pointed to my scar on my eye. Roy looked at it and nodded "Very well, I haven't seen a girl or heard of one by that name" Roy nodded and with that we all left. 

"Brother is this the guy-" Al began "Yeah" Ed answered "What are we gonna do?" Al asked. "Drop his ass off as soon as we can and don't let Zeki or him out of our sight" Ed whispered back as we walked. "Nothign agaisnt you Zeki" Ed told me soflty as we headed back for the hotel. "i understand" i replied as i followed Ty was walking infront of us as if he kenw where he was going and knowing that lunatic he probably did. 

~*~*~*~

We made it back to the hotel room and Once Ed got the door open he pulled me in and over to the couch where he sat down and pulled me into his lap. He then reached over ang got his book off the table before wrapping his arms around me and getting ready to try and read.

Al walked in and sat beside us. Folowed after Al came Ty. the door shut behind him "This is our room?" Ty asked. "Yeah.." Ed answered as he worked on getting to the page he had last left off on. "There is only one bed," He commented. "I usually take the couch" Al pipped up. "Then where will i sleep?" Ty asked. "Outside" Ed muttered under hsi breath. i giggled a bit.

Ed pulled me clsoe to him and kissed my forehead before he rested his head on top of mine and began to read or once again try to anyways. "You can have the couch, i don't mind sleeping on the chair" Al offered. "Alright where will Ed sleep?" Ty asked. "On the bed, where else Idiot" Ed growled. "Well pardon me, i wasn't really thinking you where gonna let Zeki sleep on the floor" Ed looked up at him "She sleeps with me" Ed's voice was showing anger that he was having problems holding back. 

I could tell just by how tense Ed was he wanted to go and beat the crap out of the man but i knew because of his mission he coudln't. he was torn and pissed about it. I staied where i was perfectly happy in Ed's arms. "Oh with you huh...come on baby woudln't you like to sleep with a real man?" Ty asked. I growled "I'm not your baby1" I snapped. Ed was glaring hard now as well. "Oh..come on i know you want me" He took one step forward and i whimepred and tucked my head back under Ed's. i had moved it to yell at Ty. 

"Keep pushing it and i will beat some sense into you" Ed grumbled as he went back to reading, he kept me close to him. "Hey don't blame me she wants me, she kissed me last night" Ty smirked. Ed glared at him "You had her scared half to death!" Ed yelled hsi anger no longer being held back. "are you sure you're not the one scaring her" Ty asked. "brother?" Al tried to get to Ed but Ed didn't listen. "You forced her to kiss you!" Al sighed again as Ed continued to yell.

Al stood up and took my hand "come on lets get out of here" Al said. Ed heard that one and moved hsi arms from around me letting Al pick me up "Don't let anything happen to her, Al" Ed said hsi tone softer but stil showing he wasn't happy. Al nodded "Don't worry brother i wil" Al then begna ot carry me out of the room. I watched as Ed stood up but he didn't follow. Him and Ty stood there glaring at each other and that was all i saw before the door closed. 

Once out in the hall way Al put me down before the stairs "I thought you might not want to sit around and listen to Ed and Ty argue" Al had a smiel to hsi voice. "no rather be out of that mes" I sighed. "i don't like this mission" I whimpered. "i know, Ed nor i don't like it either, But brother has to do it and with this escorting he can't let harm come to Ty." Al explaiend. I nodded "i figured." 

"Come on, brother told me he has been teachign you some alchemy, i might not be as good at he is but i cna help teach you some as well "Al lead the way towards that clearing area i found the first time i came here. "Oh wow really? thanks Al" I smield happily as we made our way there. 

~*~*~*~

We made it to the spot i liked to run at, Al stopped at the tree he had sat at the last time we came here "alright, so where did you and brother leave off at?" Al asekd. With that i explained our first and only lesson i had. "Have yo utried to transmute yet?" Al asked i shook my head "alright lets pratice with that" Al had a smiel to his vocie once more. 

I watched and listened as Al explaiend how it worked and shown me how to draw a circle for what we where gonna be doing. he then erased it in the sand and i redrew it. i then watched as he put some stuff in the center of the circle and i put my hands to it doing as he told me. My eyes lite up as a flash of blue light came. Once it was gone i removed my hands and looked down with an excited face to what i made. 

We where pratciing making dog statues though...my face turned from excitment to one of disappointment. the thing down in the circle was not a dog, it was a two legged creature with a misshapened head one ear and no tail. "awww." I sighed. Al laughed "it's a start, come on lets try again" Al said putting it off to the side. We worked on this for a while now before i finally got it right. 

Letting otu a squeak of excitement as i picked up the perfect little dog statue and held it up to Al "look it!" i showed him. He chuckled "Yeah it's adorible. that is your best oen yet" He told me. i giggled and placed it beside the seven others. 

The dogs looked bad, there was that first one i made that was just a creature i didn't know what, to a dog with two legs, one ear and a misshappened head, then one with a perfect head and three legs no tail. then one with no head four legs and no tail. then one with a tail two ears and no legs, then another with three legs no tail no ears. then antoher that was almost perfect besides the fact it only had three legs. 

"What a pitiful looking army of dogs" i commented as i looked at my creations. Al shook his head "They are all unquie though" Al said. i looked up at him with curiosu eyes. "I mean if they where all the same it woudl be hard to tell them apart right?" Al asked. i nodded "yeah i guess yor're right" I then reached over and picked up the almost perfect one with three legs. "I like this one" I said. "i don't know why, but i do" I looked over to Al. he smield "Do you want to show brother them?" he asked.

I looked at the dog in my hands then to the ones on the ground and pushed the four legged one towards me "these two yes" i said. Al chuckled "Alright we can show him those two if you want" Al told me as he helped me turn the others back to rocks which is what we made them out of. 

After we finished and had the two i wanted we began to head back to the hotel. "Hey Al?" I asked. "Yeah?" He looked over towards me. "Why does Ed and Roy not get along?" i asked. "Well..i think it is more of a love hate relationship there. Brother doens't hate mustang, but he doen'st like being controled andgiven orders, and Mustang gives orders because he is a higher rank then Ed." Al explained. 

I shook my head "doesn't like taking orders but became a dog of the military" I muttered. "He did it to help find a way to get our bodies back." Al replied. i felt bad then. "Sorry..i guess that slipped my mind, he really is a great guy huh?" i asked. Al chuckled "Brother does have a caring heart even if he doens't show it all the time" I nodded in agreeance.

Al and i continued to talk as we walked back towards the hotel. I wondered if Ed and Ty had fininally finished arguing or not. knowing them probably not, i woudln't be surprised if we got back and Ed had hurt the idiot. then agai i wouldn't blame him either. 

~*~*~*~

When we got back to the hotel, Al and I climbed the stairs and got to our door, before we coudl enter we heard yelling loud and clear from the other side. "RUNT! WHO ARE YO UCALLING A RUNT!" Ed yelled before i heard clapping and hands slamming on the ground. next thing i heard was a loud thud. 

"Brother..what did you do this time?" Al sighed. I shook my head as Al opened the door and i followed him into the room. Once we were in i leaned around Al to se Ed i nthe middle of the living room with a stone like thing infront of him. i then looked over o the wall where a knocked otu Ty was laying. Ed clapped and touched the stone thing that had been used to knock the guy into the wall disappeared. 

Ed then looked over to us "Your back" He said before leaning over a little to see me. "You okay?" he asked. i nodded slowly and stepped around Al and walked over to him. Ed smiled and hugged me once i got to him he then backed up and sat on the couch letting me sit with him. "So what have you two been up to?" He asked. "Working on my alchemy skills" I smiled. 

Ed chuckled soflty "Get anywhere?" he asked. "She did pretty well" Al said as he walked over. "here" Al pulled the doggy's out of where he had stored them and put them on the table. Ed looked at htem and smield "Not bad, this is all you made?" he asked looking back at me. "uhhh no there was more..they didn't really look like dogs though" I laughed nervosuly. Ed shook his head and laughed soflty "theses are still pretty good for your first time." i blushed a little "thanks"

Al sat down beside Ed on the couch and started to talk about something i wasn't sure what becuase i got my dogs and went to put them in my bag. As i did so i wondered what my next training lesson would be. As i began to rearrange stuff around in my bag i began to think of a sogn my mother used to sing, i began to hum it until i started singing it.

I didn't get far when i heard al "Where did you learn that at?" Al asked curiosuly "Oh my mother sang it when i was younger" i blushed a little. "You have a really pretty voice" I blushed deeper red when i heard Ed's voice. looking up i noticed he was walking over towards me. "Hey.."I smield up at him shyly. He chuckled a little "It's getting late and i am starving, you want to come with me to get soemthign to eat?" he asked. i nodded before looking to Al. "I'll be alright i will stay and watch over Ty" Al told us.

I nodded as i got up and followed Ed to the door "we will be back later al" Ed called "alright, bye you two" Al called. "Bye" we both called back beforew we walked out of the hotel room and let the door shut behind us. Ed grabbed my hand and began to lead the way to whereever he planned to go eat at. 

~*~*~*~

It didn't take me long til i realized where Ed was going. he led me to the mess hall again. I didn't mind mostly becuase last time i was here i didn't get t otry thier food now i would be able to. Ed and I got our food and we went to sit down. I sat beside him this time.

Both of us started eating our food in silence sense we were eating and we didn't realy have much to say at the time. "Yo, Ed" I heard Hughes' voice and looked over to where i heard it coem from. Hughes walked over and sat down across from us with his own plate of food. 

"Oh hey Hughes" Ed said looking up at the guy. "Are you sure you two are not dating you two would make a cute couple" Hughes grinned. I blushed a bit and Ed glared to Hughes. "What did you want?" He asked. Hughes shook his head. "just came here to eat and noticed you where here so thought i woudl drop in to say hi" Ed nodded and went back to eating. "Oh and i got new pictures of Elicia!" i looked as Hughes showed pictures of his daughter "she is cute" I told him with a warm smile on my face.

"I know, if you thought that was cute wait til you see these ones" Hughes began to get mroe pictures out. "You had to encourage him didn't you" Ed had leaned over to whisper into my ear "sorry" i whispered back. Ed then went abck to eating whiel Hughes showed us more pictures.

I was in the middle of looking at them when Ed spoke almosst making me jump "Hey Hughes?" He asked. "Yeah?" Hughes looked to Ed. "You think you could do me a favor?" he asked. "what is it?" Hughes asked getting serious. "I need you and your family to watch after Zeki while Al and I are gone on this new mission we got. it won't take us long but i think she would be safer here" 

I blinked not really wanting ot leave Ed but i knew it was for the besst. "What mission are you going on?" Hughes asked. Ed then explaiend pretty much everything, the whole Seth and me fight in Taluka, the whole missing report sent out for me, the whoe ordeal taht happened with me and Ty and then the mission he had got. 

After Ed was done Hughes nodded "yes i agree it would be safer for her to stay with us. don't worry we will take good care of her" Hughes smield. "Thanks." Ed said. we then finished eating once we where doen we all went our seperate ways. Ed explaiend ot Hughes that he was gonna help me get my stuff and drop me off tonight. 

Ed and I where now walking though the halls heading for the outside. "I know you don't want ot leave me, but this is for the best Zeki, i don't want to risk him hurting you or losing you" Ed told me. I nodded as i followed. i had been silent sense we left. "Once we get back i will come and get you i promise" Ed told me. i nodded once more. 

Ed stopped and turned looking at me. I looked and felt like i was about to cry. He must have caught this and walked back to me pulling me into a hug "Shhh Zeki, don't cry, you know i don't want to do this, but i need to do what is best and what will keep you safe" he said softly "i will be back, don't worry." He whispered to me. i nodded and then he pulled back and lead me back to the hotel.

~*~*~*~

When we got back to the hotel, Ed opened the door for me. I walked in and Ed followed closing the door behidn us. "Alright, get your stuff together" he told me, even though his voice sounded of a normal tone to others i cold tell it was saddened a little. I nodded and headed off to do so. 

"What's going on where is she going?" Al asked getting off the couch. "I am having Hughes and his family watch her while we are gone" Ed explained as i got my stuff and came back over to him. Ed had his red coat in his one hand and when i reached him he handed it to me "It has my scent on it, and it will prove i will be back" He forced a smiel to me. i nodded "thanks" i said. "come on we got to go" He said as he began to lead the way. i nodded and said my byes to Al, Al waved back to me.

In the hall we walked along holding hands. i wondered if this was what it woudl be like when i found my brother..i wouldn't want ot leave Ed, this was killing me now, i don't think i could do it again. I looked over to him and wondered soemthing, what if he never came b ack like my brother. i whimpered. "it's alright Zeki" Ed told me as we walked. "but i am gonna miss you" i whimpered. "i know..i iwll miss you too" He told me as we continued to walk for the hughes house.

~*~*~*~

Ed and I had made it to the hughes apartment and stopped to knock on their door. it had opened to reveal Maes Hughes. "oh Ed come on in." Hughes greeted. Opening the door wider for us to come in. Ed walked in and I followed behind him. "Hello Edward" Nice looking woman greeted us. "Hello, Mrs. Hughes" Ed greeted back. I stiaed clsoe to Ed's side. 

"Edward!" i looked over to see a little girl run over to us "Hello there Elisia" Ed smiled the best he could. "Is thsi your friend who is gonna stay with us?" The girl asked. "Yes, Gracia, this is Zeki, Zeki, Graice and that is Elicia." Ed introduced us. "Hello dear" Gracia smield to me. "Hello" i said a bit shyly. 

"Hi Zeki, want to play?" Elicia asked. i shook my head "Not right now, it is kinda late, how about tomarrow" i asked giving her a smile. "okay!" she said she was cute. "sorry agian about the short notice" Ed began. "no don't worry Ed, we are happy to help" Gracia told him. Ed nodded and then turned to me "I will be back to pick you up when i get back alright." He told me i nodded and then i watched him leave. 

"Here let me show your room" Gracia smiled as she walked me down the hall and to the guest room "this is where yo uwill be staying, if you need anything let us know" she siad. "thank you" i smiled to her. "No problem dear, any friend of Ed's is a friend of ours" she reminded me of my mom. "i will leave you to unpack" i nodded and watched her leave and close the door before i got my stuff i needed and went to take a shower. 

Once in the shower i began to ry silently, this was my first time being actually away from Ed and Al in a while. It was strange how attached i grown to those two and it hurt to be away from them, it felt like i was missing part of me now, i was alone or so i felt it. 

I washed my hair as i thought of all the times Ed had told me he loved me and kissed me or hugged me or woudl comfort me when i needed it. i then thought of how we would cuddle and how tonight would be so weird without him. i shook my head to try and stop the tears. he woudl be back as soon as he could. i knew it. 

After my shower i got out and dried off getting dressed and doing whatever else i needed to do. i then went out and put my clothes that where dirty in a pile by my bag and then grabbed Ed's coat. i carried it to bed and laid down covering up and cuddling up to the coat. it wasn't Ed but it was close tnough and that was what helped me get to sleep that night.


	19. Heartbreaking News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will switch between Edward's point of view to Zeki's, though it will be mostly told in Zeki's.

~*~Edward's Point of View~*~

I got back to the room later that night after dropping Zeki off. i wasn't really in the best of moods, to be honoest i just wanted to sleep so we coudl wake up and do this mission and return. "Brother" Al called as i entered the room "Hey" i replied looking to Al then over to Ty who was awake now. 

"Hey shrimp where is the girl?" He asked "Zeki was her name right?" He asked. i growled and glared to him "DON'T CALL ME SHRIMP!" i yelled he rolled his eyes. i ignored hsi question about Zeki he didn't need to know. "i'm heading to bed, you shoudl do the same we leave tomarrow" I muttered as i went to get dressed and lay down in the bed. 

"I can't belive you leaving Zeki out there lost and alone." Ty sounded over dramatic. I rolled my eyes and ignored him as i rolled to my side facign hte wall giving everyone my back. It felt kinda weird not having Zeki there, i was used to having her in my arms or pressed agaisnt my back. "Hey i asekd you a questions" Ty continued. "Shut up and go to sleep" i grumbled. 

It was silent for a while after that. though the peace went away as soon as Ty started to snore loudly. I groaned takign a pillow and placing it over my head as i tried to sleep, though the sight of Zeki in my arms on the break of crying made my heart hurt, i didn't want to see her cry i hated it and i hated leaving her. I sighed i had to finish this mission and fast, so i could see her again. that thought helped me get to sleep.

~*~*~*~

The next morning i woke up rather early. I groaned as i leaned my head down to rest it ontop of Zeki's head. It then hit me..Zeki wasn't here. Opening my eyes fully and looking down now i noticed the pillow that i had put over my head last night was now held agaisnt me. i huffed and pushed it away. 

Grumbling i got up out of bed and began to get my stuff for a shower. i had plenty of time before we would have to be at the station. I got into the bathroom and started the shower climbing in after i got undressed. I began to wash my hair and body, I looked down at the shower floor as i thought of Zeki again i wondered how she was doing with the hughes family. i thought about calling to make sure she was getting along alright, but then figured it best i didn't.

I quickly finished up with my shower and got out drying off and getting dressed. I came out and finished packing, after i brushed my hair and all that stuff in the bathroom of course. I then put my bag by the door and just pulled my hair back in a ponytail. 

"Hey you ready?" I called looking over to Ty who ahd gotten up whiel i was in the shower i guessed. he nodded "Yeah, do we have to leave so early?" he asked with a yawn. "Yeah this is what tiem our train leaves so that is what tiem we have to be there now hurry up" I huffed and turned heading for the door. 

Al shook his head at me i had just barely caught it out of the corner of my eye. "This is gonna be a fun trip" Al said as he walked over to stand near me. "Yeah..it will be a blast" i muttered sarcastically. Ty finally got his stuff and met us at the door grabbing mine i led the way out ofthe room and downstiars turning in our keys for our room and heading out towards the train station.

~*~*~*~

It took us longer to get to the train station then i thought it would, thansk to the idiot slowing us down. I huffed as we got to the train station and got our tickets before we got on the train. Once on i sat near the window where Zeki would have normally sat and Al sat beside me. Ty sat across from us.

"So you really are just abandoning her?" Ty asked me. I glared to him "I am not abandoning her!" I snapped before turnign to look out the window resting my head in my hand that was propped up on the window ceal. I looked out the window and thought of his words as the train began to move. I wasn't abandoning her..though it sure felt like i was. I clsoed my eyes and let sleep once again take me. 

~*~Zeki's Point of View~*~

I woke up to sun shining on my face. i grunted and buried my face into the red coat of Ed's. It was then i remember he was gone. i sighed as i opened my eyes. i sat up out of bed and streached before crawling out and making it putting Ed's red coat at the bottom of it fold up neatly. i then sniffed at the air. something smelt really good.

Following my nose it led me out of my room and down the hall and towards the kitchen. i heard my stomach growl right as Gracia turned to look at me "Good mmorning Zeki, are you hungry?" she asked. i nodded and she smield at me "then come on, breakfast is just about done" She said. "do you need any help?" i asked. "no i got it, but thank you" She sounded so swet and nice it made me relax a bit more. 

I then sat down and watched as she finished up with everything. i helped set the table and put things out on it. "This smells great" i said "thank you i hope you like it" Graice smield as more came in. "Oh this is amazing thank you" Hughes grinned. "yeah thank you mommy" Elica. Gracia laughed a bit and nodded "your welcoem you two now lets all sit down and eat" With that we all sat down and began t eat our breakfast. 

After we where done i helped Gracia wash dishes while Elicia went to play in the living room. After i was done with the dishes i went in to check on her. "Hey there." I smield down ath er "what are you doing?" i asked knelling down to see what she was making. "building a city out of blocks, you want to help?" She asked rather cutely. I felt a warm sweet smiel spred across my face "sure hun i would love to" 

We built a little city out of the blocks and then she got a few little plastic animal figures. she got a cat and a horse. i looked though the box and got a wolf. i smiled at it "tell me, do you know what this animal is?" i asked. she looked to me and nodded "yeah, it's a wolf" she replied. "Yes, you're right" I smiled proudly to her. "Do you like wolves?" she asked. i nodded "they are my favorite animal, what about you?" i tilted my head to the side as i put my wolf on a block where it's house would be. 

"Hmmmmm i like dogs..and horses..and sheeps..though i like cats the most i think" She giggled. i smiled warmly to her "Cats are cute too" i replied as we began to play in our little block city pretending the animals where people. I didn't mind playing with her it was nice to have soemthign to keep my mind busy. 

"Well if i didn't know better i would say you two where sisters" I looked up seeing Hughes sit down on the couch looking at us. "You think so?" i asked. "Sissy" Elicia giggled at me. I looked down at her and she smield brightly i returned it. "looks like you just got a sister" Hughes smirked. "guess so" i chuckled a little. 

"Oh, that reminds me. Elicia could you go and give mommy a hand with the lanudry?" Maes asked "awww but me and Sissy where playing daddy." She looked up at him with sad eyes. "i know, and you can go back to your game in a minute, Right now mommy needs help and i need to speak to Zeki" Maes explained. she nodded "alright daddy" i watched her head off to find her mother. 

She was truely adorible. i looked back to Hughes wondering what was so important that he sent his daughter off to find her mother. "Whats up?" i asked. "Zin Numai..he is your brother that you where lookingfor last time we met currect?" he asked. i nodded. "Did you find him?" i asked my hopes kinda rising but still in the back of my mind i paniced i didn't want to leave Ed.

"I found some papers on him yes, that name did sound fermilar the first time i heard it from you, but i wasn't sure about it. it then hit me after i did some research. he was sent on a misson a few years ago" he explained. i nodded "and?" i asked. "And...he never returned" Havoc explained. my eyes widened. "He was marked as dead but we coduln't find the body" Hughes lowered his head "i'm sorry i had to break this to you" I nodded "thank you..i really do appreicate it" I told Hughes i was glad to at least know what happened and why my brother didn't write back but i was saddened by his loss. 

"Are you gonna be alright Zeki?" Hughes asked me. i nodded. "i think i am gonna go take a shower though." i got up and began to head for the bathroom "alright" he called I then headed for my room then the bathrooom connected to it where i ran the water and got in before i started to sob again. I couldn't belive he was gone. i would never see Zin again, but at least he did live his life doing what he had dreamed of and served his country taht would have made him smile. it made me feel a little better though it still hurt. 

After i was done with my shower i gathered my dirty clothes and went out of my room and ran into Gracia and asked if i coudl use her washer and dryer. she nodded and showed me where they where. i then started my load in the wash and headed for the living room. "Sissy!" Elicia called to me. I smield sadly to her. "Come color it will make you feel better, it makes me feel better" I coudln't help but warm up a little she was such a cutie. 

I walked over and sat down "what are you coloring?" i asked. "a kitty, here i found a wolfy for you you said you liked them right?" she asked. i nodded and took the picture before i began to color the wolf making it look like my wolf form. "Oh wow! that is pretty i never seen a wolf that looked like that" Elicia sounded amazed. "thanks." i wasn't sure what to say "look at mine" she held up a gray tabby cat. "aww cute" i smield "do you love it?" she asked "yes i do" she iggled and her smiling face me me smile as well.

"Well i ahve to go to work so i will see you when i get back" Hughes voice made me looked back to the door where he was at. Elicia ran over to him and hugged him "see you later daddy and have fun at your job" she said happily. "alright, i will, and you be good and help mommy" he hugged her she giggled and nodded. we then said our byes and watched him leave.

"Now what?" i asked. "Ummmm we go exploring" she exclaimed. i smield "where to then captain" i asked her cheering up a bit. "hmmmm oh the park!" she said. "alright, is it alright with your mom?" i asked. "I don't know, Hey mommy can me and sissy go to the park?" she aksed. "Sure i don't see why not, you stay by Zeki though and listen to her" Gracia called. "alright mommy come on sissy lets go" With that we both headed out and towards the park. 

~*~*~*~

We made it to the park around lunch time. "Lets go swing" Elicia pulled me along by my hand towards the swings "alright, alright" I laughed a little as i let her pull me along. Once there i helpedh er on the swing and pushed her until she lost interest and wanted to go slide.

I helped her off of the swingset and went over to the slide watching her climb up and slide down. i caught her once she got to the bottom and put her down on the gound so she coudl go do it again. she did this a few tiems laughing each time i caught her. After about the fifth time a woman had passed by us and chuckled soflty "aww you two are so cute, i wish my daughters got along as well as you two" she told us. i blinked a bit and gave a shy little smile. to be hnoest me and Elicia didn't realy look alike. "Thank you" i said soflty not sure what else to say.

I caught Elicia again and she was now finally bored of the slide. So i put her down and she wondered around for a bit coming to a tree line where she stopped. i reconized it kinda. "I wonder what is in there?" she asked. "a river is on the other side" i said able to hear the rushing water. "Wow you been there before?" she asked. "yeah there is a clearing" i explained having a feeling that was the same place i knew. 

"Oh wow can we go please?" she asked. "i guess so, i mean i don't see why not..though don't tell your mother" i said. "why?" She asked as she took my hand and i led the way "Becuase we where supposed to go to the park and this is not part of the park and we will get in trouble, it will be our little secret" i smiled to her. "Alright" She giggled happily.

After we walked along a little path we made it to the clearing that i had found when i first came here my guess was right. i noticed the river off to the side. Elicia let go of my hand and looked around "wow" she gasped. "This is pretty" 

I nodded to her "yeah it is, i thought so to when i first found it" I explaiend "how did you find it?" she asked me. i thought for a moment before i sighed "you want to know a secret?" i asked. she nodded "you have tp promise not to tell anyone" i told her. she nodded. i then stepped forward a few steps hoping this didn't scare her.

With that i shifted and shook my clothes off of me. i looked over to her and her wide eyes. "Y-You're..a wolf?" she asked. i nodded "kinda" i began hoping she woudln't run. she smiled and ran over to me hugging me "That is cool is it alchemy? can you teach me? your fur is so soft" she siad. "no it is not alchemy and i don't think i could teach you sorry little one" i told her. she looked disappointed.

"Hey tell you what, how about i give you a ride?" i asked "realy?" Elicia asekd. "sure" i smiled to her and laid down on my belly she crawled climbed on my back and held on to my fur as i got up and began to walk around slowly. "this is fun!" She giggled as we walked. I was happy she didn't fear me and even happier that she was havign fun. 

~*~*~*~

It was getting darker now and i had shfited bac cak and gotten dressed. Elicia and I where now on our way back to the apartment. "That was amazing!" She giggled. "i'm glad you had fun" I laughed back to her. It was by this time we reached the apartment and walked in. 

We both noticed Graica on the phone andl ooked to each other putting a finger over our mouths and shushing one another at the same time. we blinked and then giggled silently at this. "Oh here she is now" Gracia spoke and i looked up to her confused. 

"it's for you" She told me handing the phone out towards me. i blinked and nodded walking over and taking it before putting it up to m ear "Hello?" i asked watchign as Gracia and Elicia left the room to go do something in the kitchen. "Hey, i just thought i would call to let you know we got here to Taluka and are at a hotel." Ed's voice came though the phone. I gave a soft smile "thats great, how was the mission?" i asked. "very long, this idiot needed to be taken to his house. he is some kind of important persons son." Ed sighed "Either way we got rid of him and are now gonna stay here tonight and catch the early train tomarrow morning. i shoudl be there tomarrow night" He told me. 

I smiled at hearing this. "I can't wait t osee you again" I said. "I know i can't wait to see you as well Zeki, So how are things going there?" he asked. "alright, i got myself a little sister." i told him that thought made me remember about my brother. Ed chuckled "oh really?" he asked i nodded and made a sound for a yes. "Zeki..you okay?" he asked. I took in a deep breath and sighed "yeah..i..um..I found out about my brother" i told him. 

There was a long pause on the otehr side of the phone. "Oh?" Ed's voice finally broke though the silence and held a hint of unsureness. "Yeah..Mr. Hughes found out some stuff on him for me." I told him. "And what did he find out?" Ed asked. "Well...he was sent on a mission..and never came back..his body was never found but they claimed him as dead" I coudln't hold back the saddness that filled my voice. 

"Zeki...i am sorry to hear that. Are you okay?" He asked. "I will be fine..I just..i can't belive he is gone" I tried hard not to cry. "Hey, I know how you feel i felt the same way as you when i lost my mother, i coudln't belive that she was gone as well. Zeki i will be there tomarrow night i promise." He told me. I nodded "I know, i will be waiting on you" I said. I heard Ed sigh soflty 'i got to go, i can't talk long i have to get to bed if i plan on getting up early, but i will see you tomarrow night and Zeki.." I heard him pause "Yeah?" i asked. "I love you." i heard his voice and how warm it was i felt my heart studder not expecting to hear it. the words made me feel a bit better "I love yo uas well" i told him. "and tell Al hi and i miss him for me" I said . He chuckled "i will do that. night Zeki" he told me "Night" i hung up the phone after he did. 

It wasn't long til after i hung up the phone Gracia called us for dinner. we went in and sat down eating our food. "So how was yoru day at the park?" she asked her daughter. "it was fun we swang and went on slides and stuff like that" Elicia told her mother. "oh sounds like a busy day" she giggled "did you ahve fun?" she aksed. "yup" i laughed at them they where so cute. 

"Zeki is a great sissy!" she looked to me and i gave her a smile "only because you are the cutiest and best little sister i could ever ask for" i ruffled her hair and she laughed. "Oh Zeki i switched your clothes over for you and they shoudl be done by now" Gracia told me as she smield at us both. "thanks" I told her.

The rest of dinner was quiet. after dinner i went and got my clothes out of the dryer and folded them before taking them back to the room and putting them back in my bag. I then went and took a shower and after i was done i did all i needed to do and got dressed. After that i got into bed cuddling up with Ed's red coat once more. 

~*~Edward's Point of View~*~

After i got off the phone with Zeki, i turned and headed back up the stiars and down the hall towards mine and Al's room. I opened the door with the key and let it shut behind me. "Brother, how is she?" Al asked me. I sighed "She found out news about her brother" i decided to coem right out about it. "Did they find him?" Al asked sitting straight up now. 

I shook my head "not exactly..they found record of him taking a mission and never returning, he was dubbed as dead" I told him. Al's eyes went dark "poor Zeki..she had her hopes up about finding him as well" Al said. i nodded "i know" Al looked back up at me "what do you think she will do now?" Al asked. i actually had been thiking about that as well. I wasn't sure if she planned to try and go back to live in Aztari or even find a home in central. The selfish part of me wanted her to come with me and Al and if it got to dangerous i would leave her with Winry in Risembool. Though i could never force her to do that. "I'm not sure Al" i told my brother as i went t olay down. 

"Do you think she would want to travel with us?" Al asked. 'I won't stop her if she wants to, unless it is dangerous so as long as she still wants to then yes." I answered Al as i got stuff ready for a shower. i then went to go take one. after i was done i got dressed and went to lay down in the bed. 

I laid in bed happy we got rid of that Ty person, thigns where much more peaceful with out him. I rolled over to my side reachign my arm out like i normally did when Zeki was beside me. i sighed and wished badly she was, i coudl only imagine her right now crying as she curled up into bed alone. I shook the thougth as i closed my eyes. i woudl see her tomarrow and everything would be fine. i hoped. with that i drifted off to sleep.

~*~Ed's Dream~*~

"Ed?" I heard my name be called by Zeki's voice "Hmmm?" i hummed. "Edward are you awake?" She asked again. "Yeah, wahts up?" i asked opening my eyes and seeing we where in a strange room that i didn't know. Sitting up in bed i looked around it was a bed rooom.

I then looked over to Zeki, she looked a bit older now, and she was holding something in her arms. though what it was i coudln't tell. Zeki was sitting on the edge of the bed "I was just worried, you been out for a while now" Zeki leaned over and kissed my cheek. I smiled soflty at her before i realized what she was holding. 

In her arms was a baby a few months old. "Who's is that?" i asked looking to the kid. Zeki looked at me with a strange look "It's yours silly" she told me as she handed the child to me. I took him from her and held him close to me "Are you sure?" i asked. "yeah, don't you remember?" she asked.

Looking down to the child i muttered "not really.." i noticed kid had to have been mine. he looked so much like me, with Zeki's ice blue eyes. it then hit me. "Zeki..is this kid..ours?" i asked. She nodded as she scooted clsoer to me and rested her head on my shoudler. "Ed are you feeling alright?" she asked. "Yeah,," I whispered as i looked down to our kid and he stared up at me. 

I couldn't wrap my mind around this. Zeki and i..we had a kid? I noticed the kit had grabbed a strand of my hair and was trying to chew on it. i shook my head slightly and got it away from the kid. "Don't do that" i told him soflty and he stared up at me more before he yawned. I felt my heart squeeze at this before looking over to Zeki. giving her a smile i leaned in and came mere inches away from kissing her until. **"Brother wake up!"**

~*~End Ed's Dream~*~

"Wha!" I shout out of my sleep bolting up right in bed looking around for what or who called my name. "Com on it is time to go" Al's voice made me look to him and i realized the voice that had woke me was hsi. i sighed and shook my head a i got out of bed and changed then got my stuff together and began to follow after Al. 

We headed out of the room and turned out keys in before we made our way to the train station "You must have had a great dream last night" Al began and i blusehd deeply "wha-what makes you say that?" i asked. "You had a smile on your face the whole time" Al giggled. i rolled my eyes. "whatever." i huffed. "was it about Zeki?" He asked. "Drop it Al" i warned. He just laughed at me he knew his guess was right. 

We got on the train and took our seats. I leaned agaisnt the window and looked out of it as the train began to move, tonight i would have Zeki back with me and have her in my arms for sure. That thought made me smile as i closed my eyes and tried to remember parts of my dream that where already beginning to fade. i coudl hardly remember much of it or where we were but i do remember Zeki and our kid. 

~*~Zeki's Point of View~*~

I woke up a little after noonish causing me to freak out and sit up straight. "I over slept!" I shook my head and quickly got up hurring to go take a shower and then do all theother things i needed before i came back out and put stuff away fixed the bed and put Ed's coat on m bag folded up of course.

I then headed out of my room and into the living room where Elicia was coloring again. "Hey there" i smiled to her. She looked up to me "Hi sissy did yo usleep well?" she asked me i nodded "and you?" i asked. "I slept really good" she giggled. "Thats good, so what you doing?" i asked. "coloring" she told me. "what to join?"

I laughed soflty and nodded "sure" i sat down and began to look for somethign to color. "Oh Zeki you're up" I heard Hughes say and i looked back at him. "Oh, hey sorry i over slept" i laughed a bit nervously. "don't worry about it. So i heard Ed is coming back tonight" he told me. i nodded. 

"Awww you're leaving tonight?" Elicia asked me. "yeah, but don't worry i will come back t o visit" i told her ruffling her hair. she giggled "i will look forward to it. oh look what i found" she handed me a coloring sheet with a picture of a wolf pup playing in a river. i laughed "thaks" i told her before i began to color it. Hughes just gave a soft chuckle as us two.


	20. Sweet Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All back in Zeki's point of view, also sorry for this chapter it is kinda short.

Time had gone by slowly for the rest of the day. I colored a bit with Elicia then we plaied with some blocks again then we talked with Hughes having him tell us a story, and now we had just gotten done with eating dinner, and Gracia had been washing dishes while we sat around the table talking. 

"Zeki do you know what time Ed will be here?" Maes asked me. "No, he just told me he would be here tonight. sorry" i apologized wishing i coudl be of more help also wishing i knew when he would arrive. "thats alright Zeki" Maes told me as Elicia came over "Night sissy i will see you when you come to visit next time, i hope you come back real soon" she told me.

I smiled at her and hugged her back "I will try and come back to visit as soon as i can." i told her. "can i have the wolf pictures you colored?" she asked me. i nodded "sure" she gave me a cute smiel "thanks" she said and hugged me again. we then let go of each other and she head off for her room to go to bed. 

Watching her leave i shook my head "i should go get my stuff and bring it in here" I told Hughes. he nodded "probably wouldn't be a bad idea." with that i got up and went to the guest room i had been staying in. i got my stuff together and then carried it out to the living room.

"Thanks for watching her" I heard a voice and my eyes widened as i hurried towards the living room. stepping into the living room i saw Gracia at the door and Ed standing infront of her he had come in and the door was shut. "No problem, she is always welcomed here" Graica told him. Ed gave a soft chuckle giving a little grin. 

I ran over towards him and pretty much threw myself at him. i caught him off gaurd but he still manage to catch me without falling. He wrapped his arms around me "Hey you, you ready to go?" he asked looking down at me. i nodded. "Thank you again Gracia and Maes" i told them they both nodded "no problem, come back soon, we enjoied having you." Gracia said and Hughes nodded. 

After saying our good byes Ed took my bag from me and pulled his arms away taking my hand in his and leading the way ouf of the apartment and down the stairs, and around a corner before he pushed me into the wall. I was shocked at first but then his mouth was over mine and he kissed me rather roughly. 

I was shocked at first but then began to kiss him back. he licked at my bottom lip so i opened my mouth and his tongue slid in and explored claiming my mouth as his. He then broke the kiss pulling back and pulling me into a tight hug "I missed you" He whispered into my ear. "i missed you too" i hugged him back. 

We staied like this for a while before he let go "come on we need to get back" he told me taking my hand after i let go of him. "Al is waiting on us" He grinned back at me and i coudln't help but smile widly at him as he led the way back to the hotel they normally staied at and i followed. 

~*~*~*~

Ed had opened the door to the hotel room when we got there. I walked in first and Ed followed right behind me letting the door close behind him. Al looked up from where he was sitting and had a bright look to his eyes. He got up and walked over towards us. "Zeki!" Al had a bright smile in his voice as he picked me up and hugged me. 

"Hey Al, i missed you too" i said as i treid to squirm away form his crushing air stealing hug. "sorry" Al said ash e realized that i coudln't breath and put me down. "It's alright." i smield to him. "I'm just so glad you're back." Al sounded really happy "glad to be back" I noticed Ed who had gone to set my stuff down on my side of the bed was now coming back. 

"What you doing?" i asked looking to him. "I have to go let the colonel know we are back. i will be abck soon" He told me. i whimpered. "i can do it" Al offered. Ed looked over to him. "woudl you mind doing that for me, Al?" Ed asked tilting his head to the side slightly "i woudln't midn at all. you stay here with Zeki i will be back" Al told us as he left the room. 

We called a bye before we watched him leave. Once the door was shut Ed look at me and smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close to him once more and locking our lips in another kiss this one more passionate. I felt him lick at my bottom lip again and i opened my mouth. his tongue once more floaded into my mouth and reclaimed everything as his. 

As he did this he pushed us back to the bed and onto it. I was now under him as he ran his tongue along the routh of my mouth making me moan soflty, which in turn got a soft moan from him. Our tongues intertwined as we continued our kiss. He shfited hsi weight onto his metal hand as he ran his flesh hand down my side and i flentched. he pulled back and looked down at me. 

I blinked up at him and he softened his look before leaning down and kissing me gently, a soft and gentle peck. he then got up off of me and went to get hsi night clothes. "Ed?" i asked sitting up. "Yeah?" He asked as he gathered hsi stuff. "I love you" i told him soflty. He stopped and looked up at me and gave me a smile "i love you too." he said before he headed to get changed. 

After he was done he came out and laid down, i had gotten up and changed as well and laid down in the bed beside him. his arm wrapped around me and pulled me closer towards him. his leg laid over my legs and his hand that wasn't wrapped around me stroked fingers though my hair. "Did you really miss me this much?" i asked. he gave a chuckl "Yes, baby, i did miss you alot" He told me his voice told me he was already half asleep, though when the word came out of hsi mouth his eyes shot wide open. 

"I'm so sorry i didn't-" i laughed at him "it's alright..i kinda like the sound of it coming from you" i grinned sheepishly to him. He shook his head and seemed to calm down a bit. he leaned down and kissed me once more "Try and get some sleep," Ed told me "Only if you do" i replied he chuckled and i cuddled clsoer to him. not long after that i was out.


	21. Here is Where I Belong

Looking around i was in my old house, no my uncles. It seemed differentthough, everything was much bigger then i remembered seeing it last. i then looked down at my hands and body seeing i was younger. this was a memory. Looking up i noticed my uncle cousin and Aunt sitting around the table while we ate dinner. 

I had been looking down at my plate of food when my uncle groaned. i looked up noticing him lean back in hsi chair and rub his head a little. "SOmething wrong dear?" My aunt asked. "Yeah...i am still tryiing to figure out why my brohter scent us his daughter." He grumbled. My aunt shook her head "We are the only ones she has left, her parents ae gone dear remember?" My uncle growled "And? send her to the orphanage or something, i don't want this defect" He huffed. 

"Defect?" I asked my voice shaky from a bit of fear. I was young. "Honey be nice" My aunt warned her husband. "Yes, Defect, you are your mothers little demon child" My uncle ignored my aunt. "Your mother wasn't who was picked for your father to marry, he tainted my father's bloodline." he glared to me "and to top it all off, your mother was a which" I blinked "what?" i asked. "don't pretend you don't know, she controls those beats, those wolves near her house, even that large black wolf that seemed to be thier leader. I knew the last time we visited that she didn't like us and she sent them to chase us off. how do you explain that?" he asked. 

My eyes widened at this. the large balck wolf he spoke of had to be momma, but why? i thought back to that night to remember that he had tried to hit her, and then said soem mean things bout me and her. i guess she was tried of it and decided to chase him off telling some lies that she coudl control wolves. yup sounded like mom alright doing what she had to do protect her young and her mate. 

"John!" My aunt snapped "now you know she doens't know any of that, she was to young to even remember it. stop scaring her" My uncle glared to his wife "I don't want her here she will end up calling those wolves and killing our family like her mother," He growled. "We have no choice we must take her in, now stop acting this way" My aunt told him.

My uncle shook his head and picked up his now empty plate and tossed it to me "Not if i can help it, now GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" he screamed at me. if i didn't duck it would have hit me, but instead it hit the wall behind me. i looked up at my uncle then to the wall then to the broken plate on the ground. i then looked back to my new gaurdians and began to cry i was terrified.

"John..i just baught those plates yesterday" My aunt hit him on the back of the head before she got up and grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the table "Come on, lets get you to your room and settled in" she siadn ot using my name, she refused to call me by name. i knew she defended me there but she didn't like me, she thought what My uncle spoke. 

~*~End Dream~*~

I woke up and opened my eyes seeing it was dar outside. i sighed and rolled over. There was tears streaming down my face. "Defect..demon child..i forgot those words" i muttered to myself soflty as i laid there beginning to think 'is this why i am so nervous to show my wolf form?' i thought. before when i was a child i grew up with the pack so i wasn't so scared.

I shook my head slightly 'couldn't be, it's just because iti s not normal for people to shift into wolves, and they are unpredictable as to what they will do if they knew' i nodded at that thought it sounded better then the first thought. I sat up making Ed grunt. 

I began to go over the memory my brain reminded me of, i had forgotten about it til now. The words he spoke repeated in my head and i put my head into my arms that where crossed and reted on my knees that where pulled up to my chest. i then began to sob. 

"Zeki?" heard Ed's tired voice. i didn't responde to him though. "Zeki, hey Zeki what is wrong?" He asked moving to my side his hand resting on my back. Al's footsteps where heard walking int othe room before the light turned on. "Brother..what did you do?" Al asked. "i didn't do anything" Ed snapped back "or so i don't think i did" He added more softly. 

Al sighed and walked over to sit down at the edge of the bed near me. "Zeki..whats wrong?" Al asked hsi voice sounded worried. Ed's hand didn't leave my back as he now was beginning to rub my back. "We are here for you Zeki" Ed added. I lifted my head sniffling now. "I have no where to go" i whiimpered.

Remembering the dream made me remember why i didn't want to go back to my aunt and uncle, let alone knowing Seth was there. I then remembered my parents where gone and Zin...oh my brother Zin..where was i to go? i coudln't just show up at Eeni's house and ask her to take me back..besides they woudl find me there it would be where they would look first. 

Ed stopped rubbing my back and looked to Al before he pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me. Ed rested his head on top of mine "You have tons of places to go Zeki" He told me. "where?" i asked pulling my head out from under hsi to look up at him. He blinked down at me and lifted his real hand and gently brushed tears away. "You have Eeni-" He began. "They would look for me there first" I told him "Eeni wouldn't let them take you" Ed chuckled. "she is not my parent or gaurdian she couldn't win if they took her to court" I told him. Ed sighed as he leaned back "well if your looking at it from that Zeki then you don't have anywhere to go, but" He pulled me onto his chest as he used to wall to hold us up. "as long as you can stay hiden from a year then you don't have to go back" He told them "not even a year i am guessing" He told me leaning down to kiss me. "Just tell me where you want to go and i will take you there" Ed offered.

I looked up at him then over to Al. Ed made sense, my birthday wasn't long from now, and i would be eightteen then and i wouldn't have to go back. as long as i staied out of sight of someone who might take me back then i was fine. Though still i wasn't sure if i wanted to live with Eeni. she was great and all but...

Once more i looked to Al then back to Ed. these two where up with me now when i was scared and upset, they both where comforting me, and they cared, I began to feel a warmth run though me. it made me feel a bit better, like i belonged. was this my home? I leaned my head back down on Ed's chest and nuzzled it under his chin. "Here is fine" I whispered. Ed was silent for a second before he spoke soflty sense my ear was near his thoat/chest. 

"Here?" He asked his voice holding a bit of confustion. "Yes..here..with you and Al" i answered. I felt his hand begin to run up and down my back as he kissed the top of my head "You can stay with us if that is what you want. right al?" Ed asked. "Right" Al had a smile to his voice. 

"Thanks" i said looking up at Ed. He lenaed forward and kissed away a tear he missed earlier "you feeling better now?" He asekd. I nodded "You think you could go back to sleep?" he tilted his head to the side. i nodded. "Come on then" he moved hsi arm so i could crawl backt to my spot and lay down. he laid beside me and covered us up. Al got up and left the room after calling his night. he then turned offt he light. it didn't take me long til i was back alseep wrapped in Ed's arms. 

~*~*~*~

I woke up in the morning to realize i was laying on top of Edward's chest. I moved trying to get up without waking him up, his arm moved to tighten on me a bit as his eyes opened. I looked up and our eyes met as he spoke "You alright?" I nodded "sorry..i guess it all just hit me last night.." I looked down at the black fabric of his tank top. 

Ed chuckled soflty to try and make me feel a bit at ease "It is alright Zeki, i understand, and you don't have to worry, Al and I are here for you, now how about we stop worring about last night and go get soemthign to eat i am starving" He grinned at me when i looked up at him. 

I returned the smile and nodded "yeah..food does sound kinda good" I admitted. he let me up "alright then come on" I got up and once i was off his chest he got up and out of bed. I did the same streaching a bit and looking to Ed "Can i take a shower first?" i asked. He looked to me and nodded "Sure go ahead" with that i went to get my stuff to go take a shower. 

Once i had my stuff together i went to the bathroom and stripped down before getting int othe shower. Once more i began to let the hot water soothe me. i then wondered why i was so torn up last night. Eeni woudl have taken me in and hiden me and the pack woudl have helpedk ept me safe. i could change into my wolf form and take off for the forest if i had to.

So why was i so upset? i shook my head taking it that Zin's death was still effecting me. That or the dream had part to do with it and maybe just being not fully awake..i wasn't sure either way i felt much better this morning. I finished up and got dried off and dressed and did whatever else i had to do and then came out of the bathroom with a dark purple tank top and a pair of blue jeans on. 

After putting my stuff back into my backpack i looked around not seeing Ed. "Edward?" I called. "He is in there" Al told me pointing towards the kitchen, "Oh..okay thanks" i told him. "How are you feeling this morning?" Al asked me. I gave him a soft look "I'm much better sorry to worry you last night" He shook hsi head "no need to apologize" Al told me. 

I nodded and still felt a bit bad but it was hard to focus when i smelt food. i sniffed at the air as Al was talking about something. i sniffed afew tiems more smelling it coming from the kitchen. "somethign wrong?" Al asked. i looked back over to him and smirked kinda like a child who had been caught doing something they shouldn't have done. "Um...it smells good..like pancakes.." I said shyly. 

Al chuckled at this and shook his head "Your like brother" He told me. i blinked and he got up from where he was sitting "He has a keen nose when it comes to food, come on lets go and see what he is doing, knowing Ed he's set the kitchen on fire" Al had a teasing voice I laughed and nodded folowing after him to the kitchen. 

Once in the kitchen Al stopped and i had to stop to not run into him. i leaned around him to see Ed put a plate of pancakes in the center of the table and look up at us. "What?" he asked looking to Al. "I just didn't expect to see you cook" Al answered. "i can make simple stuff" Ed sounded defensive. 

I however wasn't really interested in thier converstation i was staring at the food drooling. my stomach growled loudly and they both looked at me. Ed shook his head "Come on, no need to stand there and starve" Ed told me getting a plate and putting it on the table. i nodded and hurried over sitting down and putting pancakes on my plate. 

Ed shook his head as he sat down and began to get pancakes on his as well. Al walked over and sat down across from Ed who was sitting near me. "So what is the plan today?" I asked as i began to eat. "Not sure yet" Ed answered. I got an excited look on my face "Can we pratice alchemy today?" i asked. Ed blinked and looked to me "Ummmm we will see" Ed told me. With that i went back to eating.

~*~*~*~

After breakfast, Al went to to libary to look for some kind of books i wasn't sure on to much, though i do know it was a way to get their bodies back. While Al had gone to the libary Ed took me to the clearing to practice Alchemy like i had asked. 

We made it to the field and he walked along towards the river where we sat down and he smirked at me "Alright, so lets see your dog" Ed told me. I blinked and nodded drawing a circle and getting some rocks and transmuting it into a dog statue nothing wrong with this one either. 

"Good" Ed said in a rather proud tone. i smiled up at him "Alright something harder" he told me. "Like?" I asked tilting my head to the side. Ed looked around before an idea struck him. he got up and held out his hand for me "Come on" he told me. I grabbed his hand and he helped me up and led mt over to a stone. 

Blinking i looked at it then back to him. He had let go of my hand and clapped his hands and put them to the rock and got a spear. I blinked. How was he doing that, i seen him transmute before but..it made no sense no circle. i closed my eyes as i tried to think of how he did it. 

I felt a hand on my shoulder and i opened my eyes to look to Ed who spoke to me "Don't worry you cna do it, i have calk so you can draw a circle" he told me. I nodded "thanks." i told him. He gave me a nod and removed his hand from my shoulder and got his chalk out of his pocket and handed it to me. Though this time when our hands brushed something happened. 

I was tossed back into the white room. My eyes widened "why am i here now!?" i exclaimed. "You don't need that" A voice told me. "what?" i asked shooting a glare towards the outline. "Truth..wasn't it?" I asked. "You wish to know how he does it?" He asked. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" I asked. "Little wolf..this is your gift:" the voice faded as i looked over towards the large doors. and a small ed. "just walk over and touch him, your answers will be known soon" 

I shot a glare to the outline "i am not using this gift on Ed, it is wrong." I growled. "To late for that, you have been here twice reading hsi thoughts." I whimpered. "i thought this only happened in dreams" i asked. "Not always, it is stronger with dreams, I told you your alpha would know more, haven't you askedh er yet?" he asked. "uh well no" i looked down. 

"Don't you wish to know the answer to your question little wolf?" he changed the subject. i blinked. "what question?" i asked. "how he transmutes with no circles?" The being said. I looked to the little Ed, i did want to know. "Just touch him, it will show you the answer you seek" I looked back to the outline and then nodded as i stepped forward. 

This felt wrong, but i really wanted to know. Reaching out i touched the little boy who was Edward. he didn't seem to even notice me. My eyes blinked open wide as if we shared sight things pouring into our minds. i jerked my hand back after it was done and blinked a few times to clear my vision.

After i was done blinking i realized i was no longer in the white room, i was back in reality and staring to a very concerned Ed. "What's wrong?" he asked. I blinked and looked down to see we where not touchign hands anymore. I must have actually jerked my hand back when i did it in the..dream? i wasn't sure what to call it. 

I shook my head to clear it "No..nothing is wrong.' i said soflty. "You sure?" Ed asked leaning forward to put his hand to my forehead "You stood there wide eyed for a few seconds then jerked your hand back and flung the chalk." Ed told me. i was only gone for a few secodns? "i'm sorry..i just.." i looked down not sure what to tell him. "Zeki" He spoke my mane. 

"It's hard to explain.." I began. i figured i trusted him wiht my wolf secret why not share what i was finding out now. "Wolf shifters...we are not just humans who can shift into wolves...we have gifts as well" I told him. "Gifts?" Ed asked. I sighed "I don't really know much about them, I wasn't raised around the pack that long. Eeni said hers was strenght and speed which made her good in battle. my mothers was life, she coudl heal injuries and sicknesses, pretty much almost anything as long as it wasn't already dead. If it had a small chance of life then she coudl help it" I explained.

Ed blinked a bit shocked "Seriously?" he asked. I nodded "i am just learning of this slowly.." I told him. He smirked at me "What is yours then?" he asked. "It is called dream sight, it is strong with dreams, but it can happen outside of them..or so i was just told" i sighed. "Just told? by who?" Ed asked. "Uh...Truth i belive his name is..he is an outline of this human, he has no face or any details really. he belongs in htis large white room with a large double door-" i stopped seeing Ed eyes where wide with shock and a bit of fear. 

"You okay?" i asked. "how do you knwo this?" He asked gritting his teeth. "uhhh..well.." i lowered my head "When did you meet him?!" He yelled at me and i whimpered backing up shrinking into my wolf form and backing out of my clothes. Ed seemed to notice i was scared. He took in a deep breath and sighed. 

Watching him knel down he reached his hand out "Zeki..i am sorry, please just tell me how you know" His voice seemed to be worried. "That place..it is awful..you shouldn't have had to go though that.." He told me. "When did you see it?" i asked. "when Al and I tried to bring back our mother and i got Al's body back that is where i learned how to transmute-" he got broke off "without a transmutation circle?" i asked. he nodded. "now tell me how you know about it. No one sees the gate unless they try human transmutation" 

I thought for a moment before i began to try and explain "You know that nightmare i had on the train i told you about when we first met?" i asked. "You didn't go into detail.." Ed told me. "Well it was the scene of my paretns deaths and i heard a voice telling me let this be a warning." i told him. "the voice was truths, but back then i didn't know it." i told him. Ed's eyes narrowed a bit. 

I ignored it and went on "The next time i met him was the night we spent with Eeni in her house in Aztari." i paused becuae he opened his mouth to get sick "that night you got sick?" he asked. i nodded. "go on" he told me. "Well i ended up in this white place and i saw you get pulled into this gate..no younger you.." i currected myself. "this thing then began to talk to me. he told me that i had a gift all wolves did, he wasn't gonna tell me what it was at the time but i got some info out of him. it is called dream sight, as i said it works better in dreams. appearanlty sense i wasn't aware of it it activated when i first was near you on the train." he looked to me a bit confused so i tried to explain better. "If i am not mistaken i think our arms where touching, our dreams mixed in my head and my brain trying to make snese of it created that nightmare. the time at Eeni's it activeated again and i learned more about it" I told him. "Zeki.." He gasped. "i know i am sorry" i told him. 

"Y-you don't have to apologize to me..i'm sorry you had to see it, i didn't..i.." he stopped. "It's not your fault." i told him as if guessing his thoughts. He looked to me "you saw it when our hands touched earlier to huh?" he asked. "I...that was my fault..i was curious how you transmuted without a circle and i guess me wondering about it activated it when we touched i don't understand how it works. either way i am sorry..i feel awful for looking into your thoughts, but i had to know" i told him. 

"So..you saw it huh?" he asked. I gulped and nodded. He sat down beside me and slowly wrapped his arms around me pulling me to him "Zeki....you could have asked i would have told you, you didn't need to go though that." He told me soflty as he petted me. "So your not mad at me?" i asked. "for what?" he asked. "Reading your thoughts?" i asked. "No..you can't control it it is not your fault" He patted the top of my head once more before he rested it there. 

"Come on, lets get back to training, you can change over there in that bush i won't look i promise" he told me. I nodded "thanks Ed," i nuzzled my head under his chin glad he was not mad at me and he seemed to be understanding kinda. I then got off his lab and went to go shift and get dressed. 

After i was dressed i came back over and he grinned to me "Alright lets see you try it without a circle" he smiled. i blinked "uh.." He shook his head "i know you can do it, come on" He told me. I nodded and clapped before i put my hands to the stone and made a spear. it was alright still not the best. 

"Not bad for the first try," He ruffled my hair and leaned in kissing my cheek "You will get it, it takes pratice" he was trying to make up for scaring me earlier i guessed as i nodded to him "thanks" i said smling to him to let him know i forgave him. I then tried this again and finally came out with a good looking spear. 

"Good, Now give me this and we will put them over here" Ed took the spear from me and put it with my old one and his in the ground. "Alright, now lets try somethign different" he told me. "what?" i asked. "I want to teach you how to fight, that way you can defend yourself if it comes down to it. now watch this carefully and try and copy" he told me. 

I watched as he showed me soem moves. i tried and copied them getting the hang of it after a while. "alright try this on me" Ed told me. i blinked "don't worry you won't hurt me" He encouraged. i nodded and tried. he blocked it. we continued to spar me trying ot land a hit on Ed and him blocking. i finally got one and he moved to try and get me, though i dodged before i tripped over a small hole and feel. 

"Owww." i groaned. "You alright?" Ed asked he was at my side in secodns. "I just twisted my ankle it is fine" I said as i tried to get up. "Here." Ed said as he turned around and grabbed my hand putting it on his shoulder. i put my other hand on his other shoulder and got on his back. he picked me up and began to head back for the hotel. "We needed to be heading back anyways." He looked back at me. 

I nodded "i am getting hungry" i agreed. "I bet, we are probably gonna eat and then go catch the train" he told me. "Train?" I asked. "Huh?..oh you where not in there when i spoke with Al huh?" he asked i shook my head. "We decussed about going to see our teacher in dubleth to see if she knows anything about the stone." he told me. "The philosphers stone?" i asked. he nodded. the only way i knew was becuasse of them. "So you decided you where gonna head out? can you do that?" i asked. 

Ed nodded "yeah, we can, The colonel will send for us if he needs us. besides it is the only lead we have right now" he sighed "even if it is one i am dreading" he told me. "Why?" i asked. "Izumi..which is mine and Al alchemy teacher's name..she is gonna kill us once she realizes what we did" He explained. i leaned my head on his shoulder "maybe she won't" i told him. "if she doesn't kill us then she will almost kill us" Ed was looking back forward as he walked back to the hotel. As he carried me i wondered how scary this woman was. 

~*~*~*~

We made it back to the hotel, Ed carried me up the stiars and down the hall towards our room. He opened the door and i heard Al's voice ring out "What happened this time?" Ed chuckled "We where sparring and she got her foot in a hole and twisted her ankle. she is alright, right Zeki?" he asked looking back at me. i smiled and nodded. 

Ed then walked in and sat me on the couch before he looked to Al "find the books i mentioned?" Ed asked. "Yeah i found one at least. i don't know if it will help much though" Al handed a book to Ed. Ed looked it over and shook his head "I am not sure...it might.." Ed said reading over the first page. 

I wasn't sure what they where talking about so i just sat there. Al looked to me then something sparked in his mind "Oh i picked up food for you two on the way back here" Al told us. Ed looked up and nodded putting hte book down on the table and going to get it form the kitchen. Al had pointed towards the kitchen where the food was. 

Ed returned later and sat mine infront of me and then sat next to me and began to eat his. I began to eat mine as well. "So how did she do with sparring?" Al asked "She did alright, she could use some more work on it but she is getting there" Ed told Al. 

Al shook his head and chuckled "and here i thought you where gonna pratcie alchemy" Ed nodded "we did, she has moved up to spears." He grinned to me. I nodded looking down at my food. Ed moved his hand and put it on my leg "You're alright Zeki" He said gently as if he could read my mind and tell i felt bad about reading his mind once more. 

Al looked to me then to Ed "did it take her a bit to get it right?" he asked tryign to figure out why i looked a bit upset. "About twice, she didn't take to long" Ed replied. "That isn't bad." Al had a smile to hsi voice. Ed then looked to me as if asking permission to tell Al. i nodded. after that Ed told Al everythign i had told him. 

"No way..so she..really saw it?" I nodded. "That is interesting..this means there could be another way to get my body back" Al said. Ed nodded "i thought the same thing" Ed and Al went off talking again and i just went back to eating not sure what half of it they where talking about. Ed was speaking about a theory he had but it made no snese to me. 

After we where done eating I got up and began to walk on my sore ankle it was not hurting as bad now and was beginning to ease off. I then got my stuff ready and walked over to met Ed and Al by the door. We walked out of it and headed downstairs to turn our keys in. 

Once we did that we where on our way to the train station. "I can't belive we are really going back there. she is gonna kill us" Al told Ed. "I know Al but this is the only lead we have for now" Ed explained. I followed after them staying quiet. 

~*~*~*~

Ed sat next to me on the train. We had our usual spots. Ed had leaned back in his chair, his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. i leaned my head on my hand as i watched the train begin to move. We had gotten out of the station and land was passing now when i decided to turn andl ook at htem "So what is our teacher like?" i asked. 

"Scary" Al shuddered. "Is she that mean?" I asked "more like she is ver strict and has her idea of how thigns are. like she hates the military and..if she knew..about. what we...did..then we will be dead for sure" Ed told me looking over at me. so he was awake.

"We are gonna be in so much trouble, i hope she doesn't kill us brother" Al sounded scared. "I know Al," Ed agreed. I shook my head to them and leaned my head on Ed's shoudler. Ed moved his hand to rest it on my head as he stroked his fingers though my hair. "i'm sure she won't kill you" i said soflty trying to fight a yawn. 

"If she doens't kill us then she will hurt us badly" Al told me. which was funny Ed said the same thing, this made me really worry how scary and mean was this lady. would she relaly kill him. I couldn't focus on my thoughts to long for i soon found myself drifting off to sleep with Ed's soothing strokes that his fingers did to my hair.


	22. Is This Really Goodbye?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter switches between different points of views.

When i woke, we where at Dublith, Ed had been the one to wake me. We walked along in sileance til we reached their teachers house. it also had a meat shop there it was two in one. I found this neat. "Edward?" I heard a voice and looked over seeign a large man in an aipron. My eyes widened at how large he was and i backed up hiding behind Ed. 

"Ha, Yeah it's me" Ed said wit ha smiel on his face not seeimg to notice me hiding behind him. I watched the guy walk over to Ed and Al "It's good to see you again, where is Al?" The man asked. "It's good to see you to, Sig, how have you been?" Ed asked. "I'm here Sir" Al spoke up. The man named Sig looked up at Al and seemed a bit shocked. 

"Wow you grew up huh?" he asked as he patted both thier heads. he then seemed to notice me. "Who is this?" He asked looking to me. i backed up a bit. Ed turned to look at me "This is Zeki, Zeki this is teachers husband Sig" he introduced us. I nodded "Hello." I waved shyly. Sig chuckled soflty and offered his hand to shake "Hello, it is nice to meet you Zeki," I shook his hand and i saw him look to Ed "she's a bit shy huh?" he asked.

Ed kinda shrugged at Sig, but before he coudl say anything i heard a loud yell "EDWARD!" The next thing i saw was Ed fly past me. i blinked nad looked over to Ed who was on the ground now. i then looked back to where the yell came form. there was a woman with black hair and she wore a whtie top and black bottoms. "Teacher" Al had said stepping forward.

She looked over to Al "Al is that you?" he offered her hand to shake. or so i thought. Al went to take it and she flipped him "So i heard my idiot apprentices ran off and joined the military" she yelled. She then looked over to me and i flintched. "Oh..hello who are you?" she asked. "u-um..Zeki Ma'am" i answered. "Zeki?" she asked before she got wide eyes "You woudln't by chance be Zeki Numai woudl you?" she aksed. I whimpered. 

"Oh your folks are worried about you i read about it in the paper" Izumi began to wlak towards me but stopped noticing something. i guessed the scar "where did you get that?" she asked as she glared to Ed. "No no it wasn't his fault..my cousin did this to me." i began to explained. "They mistreated her there so we took her with us" Ed answered. 

Izumi sighed "just becuase some one is mistreated does not mean it is legal to take them from their homes Ed" she said in a scolding voice. "I was taking her to her new home with her brother "Ed told his teacher though hsi tone staied a respectful one. "To her brother?" she asked. "yes he was in central, though..we found out..he died" Ed said. 

"And what do you plan to do now?" Izumi asked. "She is staying with us" Ed looked up at Izumi his amber eyes challenging her to disagree. he glared back at him before she sighed and turned "Come on" she growled as she headed inside. Al and Ed got up and began ot head in side. Sig and Al where behind Izumi. Ed came to get my hand "Don't worry she may sound mean but she is really nice yo uwill see" Ed whispered as he lead me into the house with the others.

We had sat in the living room whiel Izumi made dinner. Which was fine with me i was starving. We had stopped to eat in a small town on the way here and then got on another train. it had taken us about a day or so i thought. Ed and I where sitting on the couch whiel Al had a chair near us. 

Ed had laid out on the couch and i was laying beside him as he wrapped an arm around me letting me rest on his chest as he read one of his books. Al was reading as well. I took in Ed's scent as i laid there and clsoed my eyes, though they didn't stay clsoed long becuase i heard Izumi call fro mthe living room enterance. "Dinner is done, wash u pand get in here"

Ed closed his book and looked down at me "Better get up before she comes in here after us. I nodded and rolled over before realizing there was no couch there and rolled off. Ed sat up quickly and looked down at me "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah..forgot..no couch there..just air" Ed leaned down and kissed my forehead gently "be careful" he whispered before he put the book on the coffee table and got up. 

He offered me his hand and helped me up before showing me the downstairs bathroom where we washed our hands and then went to go sit at the table. Ed put me inbetween him and Al on one side of the table. We had made our plates and had begun to eat. 

"So Zeki" Izumi spoke my name making me lift my head and look to her "Yes ma'am?" i asked. "such a sweet girl" i heard her mutter it woudl have been impossible for me to hear if i wasn't part wolf. "Tell me, are you an alchemist?" she asked. "well uh..not really Ed and Al are helping me learn though" i answered. "Oh..well that is nice of them" she smiled to me. i nodded before i went back to eating.

I looked over to Ed to notice he was picking at his food. i worried that somethign was wrong. leaning over i whispered gently to him "Are you sick?" i asked. "No just not hungry.." Ed told me. "You must be sick you never turn down food" i whispered before Izumi got involved "Eat it Ed" She told him. Ed looked up at her and nodded "Yes ma'am" he then went on to eating his food. i blinked in shock. he listend to her and did what she told him to do without any complaints. 

~*~Zeki's Dream/Memory~*~

"Hurry up!" Saige complained as she waited forme and Eeni to follow her. The pure white wolf with a black tipped tail stood gracefully as she watched us with her ice blue eyes. She wore around her neck a necklace that had a pattern of black and silver beads. Eeni wore one as well. I however wore a black and white patterned bead necklace. 

Saige's and Eeni's were a symbol for alpha, mine was a symbol for beta. each wolf in the pack had thir own necklace with thir color determing thier rank. Saige and Eeni where both sisters, both daughters to the previous alpha, i was the daughter to the previous beta.Though even if i was the daughter to the beta of the wolf pack that doesn't mean i would have been the new packs beta, that was all Saige's call. Eeni wasn't even supposed to be an alpha, but her sister allowed it and the pack had two alphas four if they both got mates. 

Alpha meant leader of the pack, and beta meant second in charge. the other ranks includ scouts, they where scent to sniff out the border or even send messages if needed to other packs. thier necklace colors where black and orange. Next came the hunters, these where wolves very good at hunting, though they could fight if needed. thier necklace color was black and blue. Same rank level as hunters fighters are next. They are best for fighting but can hunt if needed. they have black and green necklaces. after that we have omegas which are the low ranking members of the pack they have black and red necklaces. elders who would have been our parents where black and purple bead necklaces. a pup does not get a rank or a necklace til they are older. 

The color of the first bead, being black woudl determine your pack. it is the most color beads on your necklace, the secodn color determines your rank and has less beads of that color on the necklace. It was hard to take in at first but i finally got it. 

"Coming!" Eeni called as the calico like wolf ran off after her sister. i trotted over as well. Saige was nine years old at the time and Eeni was eight, i was the youngest coming in at seven years old. "what are we doing?" i asked. "patroling" Saige grinned. "For what?" i asked as i walked with them. "other wolves of course" Eeni barked. 

I rolled my eyes "there are no other wolves like us, we, and our parents are the only ones" I said. "is that what you belive?" Eeni asked. I nodded. "There are more wolves then just us, Z." Saige said. i blinked to her. "Their are many ohter wolves out there, but they are good at hiding, outsiders wolves have tried to take this area because it is perfect for doing just that. so as members of this pack we must protect our territory just like our parents did" 

Saige had finally lost it i remember thinking. as she continued t olead the way. The white wolf would explain small things like scents and fighting and what to do and what not to do. every now and then calling back for me to keep up with that nickname she always called me. 

Saige was the only one who called me Z and to be honoest i hated it at first, but kinda grew used to it as time went on. "I am a outsider wolf!" I jerked out of my thoughts as i looked over to Eeni. "Beware or i will steal your land and eat your children" she said in a evil like tone. 

Saige stepped forward blocking me "Oh yeah, i am the alpha of this pack and leader of the land here, i say be gone with you, or i will show you what a real leader is made of" she growled. "oh and what are you gonna do?" Eeni asked, "This" there was a white blur that jumped at the bolder and knocked Eeni over into the river. i ran over and jumped up on the bolder looking over to see the two pop their heads out of the water and begin to laugh. Shaking my head i sighed glad they where alright. 

~*~End of Dream/Memory~*~

I awoke the next morning to see Ed rolled over facing the wall. I got up and slide out from under the covers fully. i then padded over to the edge of the bed and jumped down to the floor. i then went over and grabby my backpack and padded over to Al's bed. 

I sat down and pawwed at it getting hsi attention. he looked over towards me. i sat my bag down and spoke "Can you let me into the bathroom so i can take a shower and change?" i asked. Al nodded and got up "yeah of course" He told me as he went to the door and opened it for me. 

I got my bag and followed him out of the bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom. He opened the door for me and let me go in before he shut it. "Thanks" i called "no problem" he called back before i heard his footstpes pad away. i shifted back to my human form and began to run the water for a shower. i then got my stuff out and ready for one. 

I got into the shower after that and washed my hair and everythign else. i then got out and dried off brushing my hair then my teeth and doing the rest of the stuff i needed to do for the morning. after i got doen i got dressed and then put my stuff away and carried my bag back to the room. 

I walked in and sat my bag down to see Al was no longer in the room. i bet he went down stairs for the morning, Ed however was still fast asleep on his side facing the wall still. i shook my head nad turned leaving the room and heading down stairs. 

As i headed down stairs i began to wonder about my dream. when we went to Aztari..why didn't i see Saige there..where was she. did soemthign happen? i hoped not. It was just weird to see Eeni and Saige apart. so I decided to ease my worries and go call them. 

Once down stiars i coudln't scent any strong fresh scents nor see any one but Al in the living room. So i headed for the kitchen and got the phone i dialed the number and waited hoping it was still the same as i remembered. Soon some picked up "Yeah?" Eeni's voice came though and i couldn't help but smile. 

"Hey, it's me-" I was cut off "Zeki! hey, what's up?" she asked. "not much had a dream and remembered when we were little then remembered not seeing Saige the whole time i was there and though i would call and ask where she was and ease my worring" I told her. 

"Huh? oh sis, yeah she had some buissness to take care of while you where here, she was staying at a friends house for a week or so..morel ike pack member who had lost their mate" Eeni sighed "Oh..i'm sorry to hear that, is she there now?" I asked. "Uhhh no, She took Kaiser a new pack member we have to Taluka to see his father i think is what she said. either way she is there, why?" Eeni asked. 

"Nothing really just curious, i had a few quesitosn for her." i told Eeni "ohhh that gift thing, i am sorry Zeki i totally forgot to ask her that, tell you what when she gets back i will let her know you called and have her call you back" Eeni sounded like she was grinning. "that woudl be nice but i probably won't be at this place." I told her. "Well if not then we wil lcome visit in Central, you know how Sis gets with pack members" Eeni told me.

I laughed "i know, just don't let her distory the city of central..or get us caught and thrown into a testing lab" I teased. Eeni grinned "oh what don't think it would be fun? don't blame you i don't like the sound of cages either, no we won't make too much of a scene" Eeni once more had a grin to her voice. "thanks, i will talk to you later Eeni" i told her. "Tay talk to you later Zeki" with that we hung up the phone. 

Once i sat the phone down i looked outside to see it was sunny out. i turned and walked into the living room, "Hey Al, i am gonna go for a walk is that alright?" i asked. Al looked up at me and blinked "sure, do you want me to come with you?" He asked. "You seem busy so don't worry about it" I told him seeing he was reading that book from the libary. 

Al continued to stare at me "you know i don't mind going right?" he asked. "if you want to you can" i shrugged "i just don't want to inturpt you is all" i told him. Al nodded and put his book down before he got up "alright come on lets head out" he had a smile in his voice. i smield back glad to have the company to be honoest. 

We both walked out of the house and headed for this place in town. I told Al to wait on a bench while i went to go get somethign to eat. it was near the bench and there was a long line. it was crowded and it woudl have been hard for him to get around in the crowd. 

I made my way though the crowd to the place i wanted that had a shorter line, though was being invaded from the other lines going to other food stands. "Can i help you miss?" the man asked. "yes i would lik-" i was cut off when a cop walked over to me. "I know you, your name is Zeki Numai right?" he asked. i froze and looked to him. 

I didn't responde and he smiled "thought so, here get yourself soemthing" he told me and i turned finishing my order wondering what this guy wanted. i was nervous and it was obvious. Once i got my order the man took my nand and begna to lead me along. "where are we going..wait" i tried to get him to stop tugging on me "Back home, i seen the paper you will be back with your family soon don't worry" he smiled. 

My eyes widened as i tried to fight more. it was no use. we got to the train station and i got pulled on board hearing "last train heading from dublith" i blinked "last train?" i asked The man nodded as he walked over to get a seat we sat down and i began to eat my food watching out hte window. i wondered if it was possible to jump out and roll and pull it off like in the movies. i doubted it my luck i would break something. 

"Yes there is supposed to be another storm rolling in, this one will have high winds and so the trains will be shutting down." He explained. 'great..just my luck' i thought. "it really is lucky i found you when i did we got the last one, we can take you right home" he said. "yeah.." i looked back out the window i didn't want to go and i was trying to plan my escape without giving away i was a wolf. 

Sighting i figured there was nothing else i could do so i watched as the train began to move and i spoke a silent good bye as i continued to eat wondering what Ed and Al where doing now. i felt even worse when i thought of that i left Al by himself. that made me not hungry. 

~*~Alphonse's Point of View~*~

I had sat on the bench where Zeki told me to wait at. looking up i watched as she left into the crowd of people, i lost her with in seconds. i shook my head figureing she woudl be back soon. i looked down to see a cat rubbing up against my leg. i smield and began to pet it. 

I listened as the kitten purred as i pet it more, soon a young girl came over and called to it. the cat go up and hurried over to it's master. i shook my head and looked up to see that the crowd had died down..and no Zeki. i could see everyone up there but no Zeki.

Standing up i walked over and looked around for her more. where did she go? "You looking for someone sir?" A man at a food stand asked. "Oh yes sir, i am looking for my friend, she has black hair that is pulled back into a ponytail ice blue eyes is about this tall" i went on explaining Zeki.

"Ohhhh, Yes, a cop came by and baught her food before they left heading for the train station. i belive he called her Zeki Numai the girl from the paper, which is amazing that he noticed it i didn't catch the resemblance at first. she is on her way back home where she belongs" the man smiled. 

My eyes widened. oh no..she coudln't be. "thank you sir" i told him and turned taking off running as fast as i could for the train station. 'please still be there Zeki' i begged as i ran. soon i got there and noticed that the train station was closing down. "Excuse me, what is going on?" i asked. "another storm is heading this way, with strong winds and heavy rain and bad lighting, the trains are being shut down for now" the man said. 

"Did the last train already leave?" i asked. "yes just a few minutes ago" the man said. i was to late. "thank you" i siad "sure, if i where you i would get inside though soon" the man said walking off. i looked up it was beginning to look bad again. when did it go from so sunny to stormy like this. i turned and headed back i had to tell brother. he woudl figure otu a way to get her back. 

I reached the house and ran in before running up the stiars passing a confsued looking teacher. I didn't have tiem to stop, i had to tell brother. I got to the door to our bedroom and opened it closing it behind me. "Brother!" i yelled to him "wake up!" i walked over to the side of his bed. 

I watched as he groaned and rolled over to his side and reached out for Zeki, as if realizing she wasn't there his eyes shot open. "Brother-" i was cut off by him sitting up and leaning down to look under the bed "hang on Al" He told me. "But brother-" i was cut off again "Just give me a minute Al alright' Ed asked as he got off of his bed and walked over to mine and looked under it.

"Hmmm bathroom maybe?" he thought outloud. "Brother!" i yelled. "What Al?" he asked looking back at me. "Zeki was taken by a cop and is heaidng back to Taluka now, there are no more trains runing due to bad storms, what will we do?" Al asked. 

Ed's eyes widened. "What the hell Al!" He yelled at me "Don't yell at me, it wasn't my fault. we went on a walk and she told me to sit on a bench and i did while she went to get food, while she was in the crowd she got taken, i couldn't have gone with her it was to crowded" I explained. Ed put his face in his hand and sighed a sign he was trying to calm down right now. 

"We got to find a way to get her back, when are the trains opening again?" Ed asked. "i don't know i would guess when the sotmr ends" i wanswered ."well lets hope it doesn't last long, We can't just let her go back to that place, i promised her she was safe with us, i won't let her get hurt again" I watched brother turn and storm out of the room. i knew he was worried for her and i was to, but there wasn't much we could do now but wait. 

~*~Zeki's Point of View~*~

I leaned back in my seat wondering if Ed was up yet or if Al went home or if Al was looking for me or even Ed..maybe even both. It was then the whisle blew to signal we where there. i didn't like this at all. The man grabbed my hand and began to walk with me off the train "lets get you home" he siad. i sighed. 

It was dark out but the sky was clear. He lead me right to my house and knocked on the door. i stood there shaking in fear i didn't want to come back here ever again and yet here i was. The door opened and my uncle looked out. "Oh you found her thank you so much" He said a he hugged me. i grunted and looked at him he had a fake smile on but to others it was hard to read. 

"No problem, just doing my job, have a nice night" the cop called as he walekd off. my uncle watched him and once he was out of sight he pulled me in to the house and slammed the door before slamming me into it. I yelped in pain as my back hit it hard and i slid to the floor. 

"What where you thinking you Brat?" He asked me "I-i-i don't know wh-what you m-mean." i studdered all my confidance and smart mouth leaving me and being replaced with fear. "Don't talk back!" He yelled and kicked me making me slid into a wall. i grunted and looked over to him. 

"You can starve tonight! now get to your room" he told me "Y-yes s-sir" i nodded and shakily got up and wlaked towards my room. once i got there i noticed it was empty. Well besides a small rug where my bed used to be. i blinked a bit confused.

"Seth told us what you where, you mutt" I jumped and turned to look at him. he held a dog bowl in his hand "your aunt woudln't let me starve you so here is your dinner," he put the bowl down "sense you ae part dog it is time for you to start acting like one, behave and you might get human food" he then turned and slammed the door shut. 

I coudln't belive seth told them..i then paused and thought about that. maybe i coudl belive it..actually i could see it more clearer that he woudl tell them then him not telling them. giving a sigh i sniffed atthe food bowl to see what was in it. 

My nose wrinkled at the scent and i gagged it didn't even smell edible let alone look it. i shfited and kicked the bowl with my hind paw making it slid across the floor and hit the wall. i then headed for the rug where i walked in circles and then laid down. it was unformable but it was better then cold wood floor. 

I looked up when my door opened "Hey you're back, dad and i went shopping after we had a little talk and got you something" he grinned. i looked to him not really sure if i liked that look or not. I watched him walk over towards me kicking my clothes out of the room, i had left them in the middle of the room from where i shifted and shook them off of me. 

"i think you will like this little figt it is your collar at least" he grinned and put a light blue collar on my neck and snapping it clsoed before using alchemy to seal it. he then put a blue harness on me as well and did the same for that. the collar had tags on it. "What are you doing? i am not a dog" i snapped. "Oh? but you are now start listening and we might not have you put down." He laughed and left the room. 

I sighed and shook my head before i laid back down on my rug tears falling from my eyes. i was not a dog, i was a wolf a wild animal and htye should fear me i coudl kill them all in their sleep. i huffed not in this sate i couldn't. i looked to the window it was nailed shut. 

As I laid on my rug my stomach growled. I worried that I would have to live like this forever, and I was not eating that stupid dog food, never would I get so hungry that that stuff over there would sound good. I laid my head on my paws and sighed. I missed Ed.


	23. The Escape

I laid on my rug hoping to fall asleep, but sleep didn't come. I coudln't get comfortable and my mind kep wondering what Ed and the others where doing. I sighed. Then it hit me Eeni told me Saige was in Taluka. I might just have a hope of getting out of here!

So with that thought i got up and padded over towards the window and tried to pull the nails out with my fangs, that didn't work so i tried clawing it and that didn't work either. glaring at the window i got down from where i had stood up on my hind paws and backed up. 

Trying to keep a wolf in a small room was like tryiing to keep a fish out of water, it just wasn't gonna work. with that thought i charged at the window and jumped, taking it out easily. Glass shattered every where some small ish pieces getting in my fur and a few actually cutting my skin. i was thankful for the thick wolf form that protected me from most of the glass. 

Once i was out of the house and on the ground i took off running as fast as i could. my dog tags where jingling as i ran. I could hear shouting form behind me a little ways back. i didn't slow to see what it was though. i bolted though the market place and down towards Unoka's shop. 

Once i got there i ran to the front door and pawed at it. when no one answered with in a few seconds i took off for the back and looked around for an opening, not seeing one and in fear of having to go back i backed up and took a running start jumping up and slamming into the back door of the shop.

I repeated this a ffew tims after a while it opened for me and i ran in and kicked the door shut. i tried to shift back to lock it but i coudln't shift back. every time i tried the harness stopped me. it hurt. So i crouched down giving up on the door and crawling along on my belly towards the storage room. i was glad that i had black fur that helped me easily blend in, also that the shop only had two windows. 

Once i got to the storage room i found a book shelf leaned up against a wall. i slipped into the crack it made and saw a crawl space. or at least a little hole area that i could crawl into and hide, which is what i did. I laid my muzzle in my paws and listened as i heard bagging on the shop's door. 

I stayed low to the ground as i heard the banging get even louder. "I KNOW YOUR IN THERE ZEKI! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" My uncle's voice yelled. i shook in fear at the sound of it. i didn't want to go back, i didn't like him being so close to me, i felt trapped, there was no where to run i was doomed if he came ini here. 

All i wanted at this point was to be held in Ed's arms so he could rub my bakc and tell me everything was gonna be alright, and with that i would belive him and fall asleep on him and wake the next morning to see everything was just find. or so that is what i wanted. i sighed inwardly something told me i might not get that.

"Sir, Can i ask why you are kicking at my shop's door?" My ears perked up at Unoka's voice. "My niece is in there!" John yelled. It was silent for a moment before Unoka spoke with a calm voice "The shop is locked up there is no way she coudl get in and there is no damage so i highly doubt she is in side." Unoka's voice staied calm the whole time. 

"I saw her run this way!" My uncle growled. "Meybe she ran passed here" Unoka said matter of factly "Now, if you do not mind sir, please get off my property or i will reprot you for destrustion" Unoka's voice grew dark at those words. "Grrr if you see her bring her back or i will ahve you arrested" John yelled before kicking the door one last time i then heard him storm off. 

After a while i heard the key in the door click and then the door opened. Footsteps padded in before the door closed and was locked again. "Zeki?" Unoka's voice was soft as he headed for the storage room. i tried to stay quiet hoping he wouldn't find me. it wasn't that i didn't like Unoka, i did and i trusted him, but he didn't know of my secret. 

The storage room opened and i heard him sniff the air. "I know you're in here" he told me. I still didn't move. I heard him sigh and then i heard a strnage noise, fabric hitting ground? the next thing i knew a large Gray wolf stuck his head in my hiding area "told you i knew you where in here" He told me. 

My eyes widened as i jumped back and hit my head and yeleped. He chuckled at me "I knew i liked something about you when i first met you, come out it is safe now" he backed out of the hole and i followed him crawling out of my hiding spot. i then shook my pelt out and sighed as glass hit the ground.

"How did you get that in your fur?" He asked. "I jumped though a window, only way out..i can't go back, i got to get out of here" I told Unoka. He nodded "i know, and i will help you." He told me as he padded over to me and sniffed at my collar and harness "They put these on you?" he asked. i nodded. "i can't shift back" i whimpered.

Unoka backed up and nodded "yes..i would assume not, harnesses make it hard for us to shift back to human form, it is like a restraint" he told me as he leaned back forward and tried to chew the collar in half. it didn't work. after a while he sat back and shook his head "that is hard to break, you will have to get something sharper then our fangs to cut it" he told me. 

I nodded "thanks anyways" i told him dipping my head "so how do we get out of here?" i asked. "Oh i have an idea, or two. i might be an old wolf but don't count me out yet" he chuckled. "i can't belive you are a wolf shifter, why didn't you tell me if you knew?" i asked. He chuckled "i figured you picked up my scent the first time we met" he grinned canine ish "guess not" he barked a laugh. 

It was then the door opened and shut. i froze as i begna to back up back to my hiding spot. Unoka sniffed at the air and his tail wagged "well would you look at that my plan is already coming along nicely" he siad. "Hey" He spoke to whoever had come in. 

"I thought i smelt you Z" I heard Saige's voice and my eyes widened as i shot out of the hole and over to the door way where Unoka was sitting "Hey dad" A orange wolf with black on his upper muzzle on his head ears back and tail, kinda looking like a german sheperd marking to be honoest sat beside Sam's feet. "You two came just in time" Unoka explaiend the problem. 

"So i heard, Eeni told me over the phone that Zeki had visited and that she had mentioned about how her aunt and uncle mistreated her same with her cousin." Saige shok her head looking to me "You look pitiful-Did they REALLY put a collar on one of MY wolves?" Saige growled. "Ohhhhh if we get you out of here safe i am gonna bit em" she grumbled. 

I laughed "it's great to see you again..though i am not sure how this is gonna help me get out of here" I told Unoka. Saige changed moods and held up a leash "This is our plan" she said. "WHAT!?" i asked. "oh hush you are my pet til we get back where you need to go" Saige grinned. 

I blinked to her beofre nodding "right..i guess it makes sense, after all stuck in this form i can't get on a train and i would take me days to run back to dublith. "Dublith huh?" Saige asked me. i nodded. "alright then come on, the faster we get you out of there the better" Saige told me as she hooked the leash on me. 

I sighed and let her, if this wasn't for my own good or my alpha i would have bitten them. "Kaiser you will be fine here til i can get back right?" i asked. "Yes of coruse, Saige now go and take care of our pack member" Kaiser told Saige. Saige rolled her eyes at being told what to do by the wolf. i looked to see he had a necklace on one that was black with white beads. i shook my head he was the new deputy. 

"Come on we got to go now" Saige pulled me out the door and we headed on saying a bye to Unoka and his son. the two watched us leave before they shut the door and i guessed shifted back. I hurried with same for the train station. "You think a train will be running they said last train leaving dublith was the one i was on" i panted. "The storm should be passed by now, though if not we get as close as we can and then run it from there" i nodded. 

I liked having my alpha by my side she always seemed to have a plan and know what to do. We got to the statio nand Saige got us ticket for the train that was about to leave. "does thsi go to dublith?" She asked. "It does," The man said. "good then we need this train" Saige said paying fo for the tickets and then hurring us on the train. the doors clsoed and the train began to leave the station. 

"that was close." she sighed as we walked down to our seat. Saige sat far away from the other two people in the car. she then petted my ears and shook her head "You are still causing trouble after all these years huh Z?" she asked. "Yeah.." i shook my head. "Saige i need to know soemthing" She looked to me "what?" she asked. 

"Us wolves have gifts i learned, and mine is called dream sight?" i asked. She blinked "a gift that allows you to see into others dreams or thoughts." she told me. i nodded "how do i control it?" i asked. "Simple. picture it." she told me. "like with me. close your eyes and picture your self connecting an invisible string to the person you want to share sights with." she told me. "but i have worked it with out that" i told her. "By touch?" She asked. i nodded she sighed "twice in dreams once becuase i was tryiing to think why somethign was possible." i explained. "that is probably why." she said.

I blinked "Dreams when you do not know control will..push you..to use your gift. in other words it will try and help you and let you know it is there by connecting for you. As for the last one you thought hard about this didn't you?" she asked. "yeah." i said "and you got your question answered?" she asked. i nodded "then that is why, your mind is powerful remember that," she told me. "so how to stop it" i asked. "with better control the easier it is to stop it from happening" she told me. I simply nodded to her. 

That truth guy didn't really help me by telling me to talk to Saige. she made me more confused then I had been, though I understood her enough to understand how to try and control it. I laid my head on my paws and began to drift off to sleep I was heading home.

~*~*~*~

I groaned and lifted my head yawning as the sun hit my eyes from the window in the train. Saige yawned and streached as well. "Now approachign Dublith station" the person said. "well would you look it we are here already come on" Saige got up as the train slowed to a stop and headed off it once the doors where opened. 

Once off we headed out of the station "alright lead the way" she told me. i nodded and began to lead her towards the house. it felt strange usually no other wolf walks infront of the alpha, but this was different. i had to. So i led the way back to the house and when we got there she knocked on the door for me as she took off my leash. 

I scratched at hte collar with my hind paw it was making my neck ich. The door opened and my ears perked up but feel when i saw Sig. "Hello?" he asked looking to Saige then me then to Saige again. "Morning, sir i have a dilverary for an Edward?" she asked. 

Sig blinked and nodded "he is upstairs" he told her. Saige nodded and when he stepped aside letting us in she lead me in and up the stairs. I showed her the room and she knocked on the door. "What?" I heard Ed's voice. he kinda snapped. "Man he isn't the most pleasant of creatures, what do you see in him?" Saige whispered towards me. 

I flicked my ear at her "He is not normally like this" i told her. She sighed and knocked again "Hey kid, i got something for you" Saige called. "Why did you have to call him aga kid? i asked. "Because you both are compared to me" Saige grinned.

I shook my head and heard a sigh before footsteps coming towards the door. they then stopped and the door flung open "What!" he glared to Saige "and who the hell are you?" he asked. "Name is Saige, older sister to Eeni in Aztari. As for what i want, Z told me to bring her here, i don't know why but eh a breakout is a breakout" She grinned. "Z?" Ed asked. "haha..that is what she calls me" I said soflty sitting on the floor beside Saige's leg. 

Ed seemed to freeze before looking down at me. His golden eyes widened before he bent down and picked me up hugging me to him "Thank you, Saige" Edward was looking to Saige "no proble, i am the alpha of Aztari's wolf back so as Alpha it is my job to make sure my wolves are safe" Saige shrugged "i got to get back and fetch Kaiser, by Z see ya later" she turned and headed off. "Bye and thanks" i told Siage. 

I watched her leave before i nuzzled my head under Ed's chin. he held me close to him, before turning and closing the door. he then walked over to his bed and sat me down "What is up with the collar and harness?" he asked. "they put it on me so i couldn't run off" i told him. Ed shook his head and sat down beside me looking over it. 

Al had gotten up and walked over "Zeki, are you alright?" he asked. i nodded. "Brother can you get them off?" he asked. "Yeah....seems like they used some type of alchemy to seal it" Ed said before he clapped and put his fingers to the clasps. 

He did this to the collar and the harness. the collar feel right off and the harness slid off after he undid the clasp. "There ya go your free" Ed told me. "Do you want a shower Zeki?" Al asked "i can open the doors for you if you like" Al offered. I nodded and got off the bed. Ed watched me as if he was scared to let me out of his sight. 

I got my bag and followed after Al towards the bathroom where he opened the door and let me in. i walked in and al shut the door. after that i shifted back, it felt good to be in human form. i then began to take a shower. after i was done i did everything i needed to do in the bathroom then got dressed nad put my stuff away carring it back to the room. 

I went into the bedroom and sat my stuff down i then felt Ed's arms around around me and pull me into his lap on the bed where he hugged me and kissed me gently "I missed you Zeki, i was so scared i lost you for good" He kissed me again and my stomach growled. He pulled back and looked at me "Did they not feed you?" he asked. 

I blushed a bit in embrassment "Dog food" i said soflty. "Dog food?" Al asked. i nodded. "Here i will go make you something come on" Ed told me i got up and he did as well and we began to head for the kitchen. "i want t ocome as well" Al said "sure" Ed smiled and led us out into the hall. 

Once in the hall i stopped Ed and put both hands on his shoulders. I tried to jump on his back but i fail. He laughed and Bent down for me to climb on his back. once i was on he stood up and carried me down the stiars which i hated still but at this time i was alright with becuase i just wanted to be by Ed. 

Ed chuckled a litte as he carried me to the kitchen and sat me down i na chair. "Miss me?" he whispered into my ear i nodded he kissed my forehead and turned to go see what they ahd in the cupboards. I smiled at seeing Ed again, i loved this, Al sat down across from me and i smield at seeing him as well. i was home. 

"So did they hurt you Zeki?" Al asked. i blinked and looked down "Kinda.." i answered. "what did they do?" Al asked. "ummm well. i got yelled at slammed into a door and kicked. then i had to stay in a small room got a collar and harness put on me had t o slee pon a rug o nthe floor and eat and drink out of pet dishes. they siad i needed t ostart acting like a dog" I answered. 

"I am sorry to hear that Zeki" Al told me before i noticed a bowl slid over to me. i looked down to see it had cereal in it. looking up i saw Ed hand me a spoon "So they really feed yo udog food?" he asked. i nodded and he sighed shaking hsi head. "I'm sorry you had to go though that Zeki, you are back with us though now so don't you worry." Ed told me. I nodded as i began to eat. my food.


	24. Don't Mess with the Wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is told from Saige's point of view

After leaving the strange house that smelt of blood and meat, i headed back for the train station. I got a ticket for Aztari and then headed for a payphone. Once i found one i put some change in and called the book shop in Taluka.

"Hello?" Kaiser answered, his voice held a bit of pain to it. "Hey, change of plans, i want you to get Unoka and get a train ticket for Aztari." I told him. He paused for a moment before he spoke again "Well...i can't" It wasn't like Kaiser to back out on orders i gave him.

"What do you mean you can't?" I asked. "I can't..Unoka..he..he has been killed" Kaiser told me. my eyes widened "What?" i asked. "That phyco path uncle of the old beta killed him." Kaiser spoke. "speaking of which how did she do? did you get her there safely?" He asked. 

I growled "I did, the guy she is with seems alright and like he woudl protect her, though forget about that. What is this about Zeki's uncle, he killed Unoka?" I repeated wanting to make sure i heard right. "yes ma'am" Kaister had a sadness to his tone.

I snarled into the phone "Kaister, listen to me, and listen good, get the next train leaving to Aztari and get back there quick, if he follows you i give you orders to kill him got it?" she asked. Kaister whimpered a bit "I have to kill him?" he asked. "Kaiser, i know you are new to this but you are a wolf" i whispered so no one could hear around me. i was also glad no one was around me to beging with. "You are also the beta of the Aztari wolf pack, we have to defend the others and he is the one who killed your father, there is no time for mercy understand pup?" i asked. 

There was another pause before i heard him make a sound of agreement "Yes, i understand. i will see you as soon as i get back to Aztari. bye alpha" He told me. i nodded "bye" with that i hung up the phone and turned to go and board my train. 

Something was going on here, something bad I just knew it. was this idiot really that stupid to challenage a wolf pack to a fight. my ice blue eyes narrowed if that is what he wanted then that is what he would get. but he would have to expect us not to hold back, just as I expect him to give it his all as well. I just hope Zeki doesn't get drug into this. 

~*~*~*~

I made it back to Aztari station and got off the train. As i walked off the platform i was soon greeted by Kaiser. I stared at the male who was taller then i was. he had short black hair and bright green eyes. "So how you holding up?" i asked as i walked over towards him. 

"I've been better, but i'll be okay, i have to be, i am the packs beta i have to remain strong" He said as we began to walk from the train station together. i took lead and he followed behind me. "Yes, that you are, i know it sucks, but we have others who look to us for strenght and guidance. We can't aford to seem weak." I told him.

He nodded "i know" He sounded as if he wanted to cry "I am sorry for your loss though." I said looking back over my shoulder. "Unoka was a great guy and i bet an amazing father, i wish i could have helped him after he helped me and Zeki out." I said. Kaiser looked up to me and i gave a soft smile. he returned it "yeah, he was an amazing wolf wasn't he?" he asked. 

Once we gotten a little ways down the path i took a turn and headed for the forest, Kaiser followed me like normal "Where are we going?" Kaiser asked. "To the forest, i want to call everyone for a meeting, i learned something in Taluka and i kinda scares me, i want everyone to know and be on their gaurd" i answered.

After that we walked in silence to the forest. I didn't have much to say and i figured i would allow Kaiser some silence to think about his father's death and mourn while he had the chance, for not long from now the pack would be here and i would need him to be strong. there was a reason i picked him as my new beta. 

~*~*~*~

Once we reached the forest i quickly stripped down and folded my clothes putting htem in a bush i usually hid my stuff in. i then shifted and shook out my white pelt. Kaiser had done the same as I and once he was shifted i nodded my head and took off at a full run. 

He was right on my heels. We broke though the tree line and into the one clearing that was shaped in a circle. near one side was a large bolder. i ran over to it and jumped up on top of it before throwing my head back and letting out a loud sumoning howl. 

Kaiser went over and sat down at the base of the large rock and tilted his head back to join in with my howl letting the others know it was important and to come quick. After i was doen with my howl i sat down and waited. Kaiser looked up at me with worried eyes, but i shook my head and his gaze changed hiding what he truely felt and being the strong beta i needed him to be. 

It wasn't long til wolves came rushing into the clearing. Kodi, Zane, Tal, and Taini all sat together where the fighers usually sat, Eeni had joined them. She became the leader of the fighters and let me take full lead of the pack. This happened many years ago, not long after we lost Zeki. 

Next to the fighters group came Tala, Terran, Aaron, and Kosa. They where all hunters. Beside them where Luna and Jack both omegas. I looked around seeing all my pack was here. "Welcome, i am glad to see you all showed up" i announced. 

"So what's going on, why did you call us all out here?" Tal asked narrowing his eyes at me. Eeni growled to him "Show some respect to your leader or i will tear your tongue right our of your mouth" Eeni growled. "what was that pup?" He growled back to her. I barked loud enough for them to hear and stop "Enought" I told them. 

I watched them both stop snarling and look to me "We have a big enough problem as it is, so we don't need little pack fights, got it?" I asked Eeni nodded and Tal lowered his head. "What is going on Saige?" Luna asked shyly. i turned my gaze to her and it softened. "all will be explain here in one minute" i told her. 

I then looked out at my pack "As many of you may know i went to Taluka with Kaiser here to meet with his father an old member of the pack that was here before us, the pack that contained our parents.before it broke up and we took over" I began they nodded "well while there i ran into Zeki-" I was broken off.

"Zeki is with Edward and Alphonse Elric" Eeni told me. "now who is disrespecting the leader?" Tal asked. "Would you both put your tails in your mouth and let Saige finish, geez you two are no better then a new born pup howling for it's mother" Taini growled. 

"Thank you Taini, but i could have handled it. Eeni yes they where with her but she got taken, I found her escaping, i actually saw the wolf jump fro mthe window and take off running. so i followed behind silently, though this guy went chaisng after h er. not long after i noticed it was her uncle. Turning around i went to get help." I told them.

"She got me and Unoka, which is my father. we came to help get the man off Zeki's trail, from there Saige took Zeki back to where she belongs, Though while she was goen This man attacked the store again saying he knew Unoka lied to him. Unoka faught but was getting old in his age and didn't stand a chance. he was killed" Kaiser finished. 

Wolves looked to on another before Kodi spoke up "Is Zeki okay?" he asked. "who cares, she is kiling off our pack, she is trouble" Taini growled. "She is not trouble, she is family, it is not her fault idiots try and kill us, not to many people welcome humans that change into wolves with open arms Flea pelt" Eeni huffed. "What was that?" Taini snarled. 

I growled "Enought!" I barked "stop this fighting, there is danger that is coming to us all and all you cna do is bicker like children," i snarled. they yelped and looked back at me. i sighed "back on track" i told them as i looked down to Kaiser as if to ask if he was alright. he nodded and i looked back to the pack "while in Taluka i found ot some disturbing news" i began. 

I watched the pack look to each other starting small converstatsions in the pack before looking back forward. After i had the attention of all my wolves i went on "I have the right to belive that John, Zeki's uncle is not working alone, i belive he has hired some help to take us down, he knows to much and i belive he is now a treat" I explained. 

"So what do we do?" asked Terran "we will have to keep an eye out and be careful, if we see anyone who trys and attacks us, don't hesitate and attack back. if you know for a fact they are working with the enemy kill them. we will eliminate our challengers once and for all. after all if John wants to play this game then he will be surprised when we don't roll over so easily" I grinned. 

I watched as Kaister stood up and stepped forward "Right, that means i want two fighters to go with hunters while they are hunting prey, and hunters should go with Fighters on patrols, Hunters are good at tracking so they will be useful, this is all" he told them.

I nodded and looked up seening our young wolf in the back taht i missed before. he was a dark red wolf and his name was Blake and he was our scout. i mostly used him for passing along messages. I shook my head as i looked at the pack now beginnign to break up and head back to whereever they where going.

They grouped and talked amungst themselves as they left. Eeni staid though. Kaiser looked up at me and i nodded "Yes, you may go home" i told him. he nodded his thanks and turned to leave. i knew he wanted some time alone to mourn his father's death. i then turned to Eeni. 

"Do you think Zeki will be alright?" She asked walking up to me. i jumped down and shook out my pelt "She is with Edward and Alphonse currect?" i asked making sure i got hte names right. "Yes" Eeni told her. "well then i would assume after this day they will keep a better eye on her, that and now we are involved. If this guy thinks he can win then he has another thing coming"

Eeni nodded "I know Alphonse well help take good care of Zeki, he is sweet and strong and very kind hearted." Eeni grinned. I shook my head "Awww sounds like someone likes him" I playully hit her hip with mine and continued to walk forward. 

"I do not, and besides, even if i did, not like he would want a wolf shifter for a mate, and little problem, he and Ed are busy trying to get their bodies back to normal" She said. i stopped and looked back to Eeni "what?" i asked. 

She blinked before telling me what she knew. i nodded "i see...well that is interesting." I turned and continued to walk Eeni followed me. "Edward has a short temper and hates to be called Guppy" Eeni laughed. "I take it this is the name you call him then?" I asked Eeni laughed nervously "who me? never." I shook my head "it's not my fault if he hauls off and hits you" I told my sister. 

"He couldn't i am to fast for him and Al woudln't let him" Eeni pranced past me "now come on lets go find some deer hunt it down and drag it back to the hosue so we can cook it!" Eeni then raced off. i shook my head and raced after her. "You are crazy you know that?" i asked. "No i am hungry" She currected me "You are always hungry" i told her.

~*~*~*~

After dinner Eeni and I began to talk about Zeki's question she had asked me. "Did Zeki get around to asking you about the gifts?" she asked me. i nodded "yes she did and i explained the best i could, i am not sure how it works to be honoest." I sighed "our father had that gift didn't he?" Eeni asked "he did but i don't remember how he controled it" I told her. 

Eeni sighed and leaned back in her chair "I wonder what gift mom had" Eeni questioned "the power to scare everyon with in a hundred mile radius?" i asked teasingly. Eeni barked a laugh "now that i coudl belive" she said as we continued to talk about random things. 

After we where done talking and put away the left overs and cleaned up we ended up going to bed. I said my good nights to my sister before i curled up in my bed. i coudln't help but wonder if i was right and if was really a group of people hunting us down. if so then i wouldered if we coudl beat them or if this woudl be the end of the shifter race completely.


	25. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is back to Zeki's Point of View

"Oh i see you found your friend" Izumi looked to Ed with a questioning look on her face. "Yeah" He said as he sat up right in his chair. Al gave a nod, and i was finishing up eating my cereal. "I thought you siad that she was taken back to Taluka, and that there where no trains leaving there is no way you got there and back here within the amoun t of time from this morning to now" Izumi said.

I looked t othe clock to see it was about Noon. "A friend of hers brought her back" Al explained. Izumi raised an eyebrow. "the strange girl Sig told me about at the door with the dog..something is going on here Ed and you will tell me what it is" She demanded. 

Ed sweatdropped a bit "Well it's a long story" Ed told her. "I have time" Izumi sat down at the table as if to say she was not leaving nor where they until she found out what was going on here. I finished eating my creal and got up to put it away "I will get it in a minute sit back down" Izumi told me. i dnodded and did as i was told. 

Ed looked to me as if saying he was sorry i nodded understanding. He then began to explain everything from the time he first met met to what he learned about me to what i told him about the break out and now. Izumi's eyes widened "There are such things as..wolf shifters is that what yo ucalled them?" She asked. Ed nodded "kinda like chimeras only born this way instead of created" Ed reached out to put his hand on mine. 

"This is strange, i never heard of anything like this before" Izumi thought outloud. Al nodded "we thought so too at first, but Zeki is really nice, please teacher don't tell anyone" Al begged. "i won't, i have no intentions on letting the military get thier hands on her. I don't want to knwo what they woudl do, some expermients most likely then try and create something like it and make an army out ofthem." She sighed. 

I looked down. Ed tapped his finger on my arm and i looked up before i noticed him nod towards the living room. i understood I got up and got my bowl dipping my head to excuse myself as i went to put it in the kitchen sink. i washed it out and went to head back for the living room.

As i passed though the dinning room i heard Ed say "Teacher i need to speak with you" Ed's voice seemed very serious "what is it Ed?" Izumi asked as if she knew it was something serious by his tone and bythe fact i had gotten up to leave. 

I didn't hear anything past taht because i was in the living room by then. i laid down on the couch and curled up and looking at a book Ed had been reading. i took it and opened it to the first page reading over it and kinda understanding msot of it, but not really sure about the rest. i continued to try and make snese of it sense i had nothing better to do til they where done. 

~*~*~*~

I had given up on the book i had been trying ot read and put it back on the table and ended up falling asleep while i waited for Ed and Al to be done. I woke up though to someone shaking me lighlty. i gave a grunt and opened my eyes to see Al standing over me. "Time to get up, Dinner is done." He had a gentle tone. 

"Oh?..how long was i out?" i asked sitting up and rubbing my head. "Just a few hours, you seemed tired so we let you sleep" Al explained as he offered his hand to me "Come on you need to go wash up for dinner" he told me. i took his hand and he pulled me up and lead me to the downstiars bathroom.

I washed our hands there and then ate dinner. which was amazing. i had never tasted food so good in my life, maybe it was becuase i was given dog food the night before. i shook my head and just continued to eat. Ed didn't eat much and i began to worry about him but i figured maybe he just wasn't hungry. still it was not like him to turn down food. Al didn't eat either, but i knew why, still Izumi didn't seem bothered by it neither did Sig. 

I took a wild guess and figured she caught on while i was gone. i wondered how much trouble the two had gotten in, they seemed to be alive still though so that was a good thing. The rest of dinner or for the most of that dinner anyways was silent. No one talked besides the normal How was your day are you doing alright? the last one was more directed towards me. 

After dinner Al staied downstairs to help Izumi with the dishes. i went upstiars with Ed. I had been digging though my bag when i noticed Ed lay down on the bed. "You alright?" i asked. "Yeah, i'm fine" his voice was a whisper. "Are you sure? i mean you barely ate" I looked up to him "I'm fine alright?" He snapped and rolled over giving me his back. 

I blinked it wasn't like him to snap at me. I shook my head to try and shake it off. i got up and got my stuff and headed to go take a shower. After i got out of my shower i brushed my teeth and my hair and did everything else i needed to do . After i was done i got my stuff and headed for the bed room putting them away.

Ed was still laying on the bed his back towards me. "Ed?" i asked. He grunted. "You awake?" I got up and slowly walked towards the bed. "....yeah." Came his response. "Whats wrong?" i asked sitting on the bed. "nothing" he still didn't look at me. So i climbed over him. 

Once on the other side of him i laid down and looked up at him his eyes where closed. "Ed, please, i can tell something is bothering you. what is it?" i asked soflty reaching out to touch him but stopping when his eyes shot open and he gave me an unhappy look. "I told you nothing is wrong, now just drop it" his tone was harsh. "Ed.." i whispered. "Zeki" he growled out my name. i backed up from him. 

I watched as he closed his eyes and let out an irritated sigh. he didn't speak after that. so i crawled off the bed and headed for the door. reaching it i looked back at him. he didn't move. i sighed and opened it before heading down stairs.

Once down there i headed for the living room. I heard Al passed by the enterance and head upstairs for the bedroom. i guessed he didn't see me, i didn't mind. to be honoest i was worried about Ed. he scared me. he never snaped at me nor growled at me like that. i sighed and sat down on the couch. 

I couldn't help but wonder if i did somethign wrong to upset him like that. something that owuld make him hate me. was he mad that i was taken back to Taluka? he seemed worried and happy this morning before the talk..did i not do what he wanted me to? 

Shaking my head i sighed and laid down o nthe couch taking the blanket and covering me up with it. i then curled into a small ball and began to drift off to sleep. everything surely would be alright in the morning..right?

~*~Zeki's Dream~*~

I was laying out in the middle of a field, i was in my wolf form. the bright noon sun was warming my black and whtie fur. I opened my eyes to see that my pack was near me. Taini-a large female wolf with light brown fur and dark brown ears-was snarling to Tal-who was a large dark gray wolf-Both wolves where fighters. Taini and Tal always seemed to be looking ot pick a fight.

Off to the side of them where two other wolves. Tala-a medium gray and whtie wolf-also Tal's sister was sitting there trying ot get her brother to stop. Terran was sitting beside Tala-Terran was a light brown and whtie wolf also Taini's younger sister-Terran was helping stop the two fighting. Tala and Terran both being hunters. 

Kodi shook his head "Useless" he muttered. Kodi was a ark brown wolf. sitting beside him was Aaron a medium brown wolf. one was a fighter one was a hunter. "It's not so bad it could be worse" Jack a black and white wolf spoke up "i agree" Luna a black wolf with a white mark on her chest agreed with the other omega. 

Eeni shook her head as she laughed "Looks like the pack is alive today" She barked. Saige nodded as she sat on a large stone watching. "Souldn't we stop this" Kaiser asekd. "No..let them fight, it is to prove who is stronger, besides, Taini won't let it last long before she shows him what she is made of" Saige grinned. 

I wasn't sure why but being with them made me feel better. I felt like i could do anything. Though i kenw it was just a feeling. Saige explaiend it a while ago when i was younger. She told me a wol is better off i na pack. For the pack will be there if that wolf needs them, for comfort or to give them a hand in battle. A lone wolf does not have that and there fore has a higher risk of losing his/her life. 

I shook my head to clear it. Watching the wolf pack once more i noticed now that Aaron and Jack where now playiing and tryiing to tackle one another. Zane a large whie wolf with black ears shoook his head. Zane was a quiet one. i didn't know much about him. i knew he was strong though. 

I had been busy watching my pack i didn't notice someone creep up behidn me. well i didn't notice til it was to late of course. i heard a twig snap and i turned to see someone holding a gun and before i could dodge they shot at me. the loud sound echoed though my ears loud and clear. 

~*~End Dream~*~

I shot up out of my sleep, breathing heavily, i put my hand over my heart and felt it racing. I looked around to realize i was in the living room. then i remembered what what had happened. I gave a sigh and tried to calm myself as i laid back down on the couch. 

It was then i realized what had caused the loud gunshot to appear in my dream, as booming thunder crashed over head nad lightning flashed in the sky lighting up the whole living room from the window. I whimpered and curled up into a tight ball under the blankets. why did it have to storm tonight of all nights. the night that Ed was mad at me. 

The storm continued and the thunder got louder. tears began to stream down my face as i clsoed my eyes and tried to think about something else. Anything but the storm outside. Though it was eaiser said then done. my grip tightened on the blanket as i hid under it. 

It felt like an hour had passed and the rain was still pouring down. Thunder still rumbled in the sky while lightning danced to it's beat. I gave a whimper before i heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They came closer to me and i tried to stop my shaking enough to figure out who's they belonged to.

From under my blanket i saw the light to the living room turn on and heard the footsteps walk in and over towards me before they stopped. thunder struck and i suppressed a yelp as i tried to stay still, which was not working very well. 

I felt the blenket move from over me and i looked up to see Ed staring down at me with worried eyes. He knelt down so his face was near mine "You okay?" he asked. i nodded "Why wouldn't i be?" i asked nervously. i was afraid he would snap at me again. "You're shaking, you are crying, and i know you don't like thunderstorms" Ed answered. 

I looked down to the couch. He gave me a sigh and got up. i quickly looked up and watched him walk over towards the living room door. My eyes widened when he turned off the light. i then looked back down. He was truely mad at me he wouldn't even stay with me. guess that was my fault i should have told him i was scared. i whined softly. 

"Shhhh" I heard Ed's voice before i felt him gently scoot me over before he laid down beside me and put the blankets over us. "Ed?" i asked. "I'm here" He told me in a warm voice as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him wrapping his leg over mine. I pressed clsoer to him putting my head to his chest. 

I could hear his heart beat and it began to relax me. His fingers began to stroke though my hair "I'm sorry" He whispered ot me. "For?" i asked. "Snapping at you earlier...I learned something while i was talking to teacher..and it..it just kinda..i wasn't in the mood to be messed with..i'm sorry Zeki" he kissed my forehead gently. 

"It's alright, i'm sorry i bothered you" i told him. he shook his head "No need to apologize for that, not close your eyes and try and get some sleep, This storm will be gone by tomarrow i am sure" he told me before he kissed my forehead yet again. "Night." He said. "Night, i love you" i told him. "love you too" he responded before we both ended up going right to sleep.


	26. Can't We Keep It?

I woke up early that morning with a yawn and a streach before i realized i was laying on top of Ed. i had almost rolled off him but he put his arm up to catch me "Careful" he spoke tiredly. "Sorry not used to having to shae a couch" I smiled up at him. 

Ed chuckled a little "speaking of which we might want to get up before teacher gets up and sees us" Ed told me. I thought about it and nodded as i pushed myself up and of of him. He grunted kinda. "sorry" i told him. "you're alright" He waited til i was off the couch beforeh e got up and folded up the blanket. he then put it back o nthe chair and took my hand.

With that he led me upstairs and into our room. Once in he shut the door and let me go "Ithink I am gonna work on reading this book a bit more, did you want a shower?" He asked me. I nodded as I went to get my stuff. Ed laid on the bed and took the book fro mthe nightstand. 

I didn't see Al in the room but I guessed he was out doing something. I didn't worry to much. I got my stuff and headed out of the room to the bathroom where I took my nice relaxing hot shower. 

Once i was done with my shower i got out and brushed my teeth and hair and did all i needed to do before getting dressed and walking out of the bathroom. I almost ran into Al. i blinked a few tiems. "Uh..Al?" i asked. "Shhhh i need you to help me with something" Al told me.

I blinked rather confused "what is it?" I asked. I watched as he opened his chest plate and pulled out a small furry blueish gray and whtie cat. he held it up "awww how cute" i reached forward to pet it and it hissed at me. I jerked my hand back. Al seemed shocked "it is probably scared from me hiding it in my armor" Al explained.

I laughed and shook my head "Try more of me smelling like a wolf or canine" i told him. He blinked "Oh..i didn't know cats didn't like you" He told me. "Most cats don't, but it's alright, what did you need my help with?" i asked. "Talk brother into keeping the little one?" Al asked me. I blinked "why would he listen to me?" i asked. "because he has a soft spot for you" Al had a smile in hsi voice. 

"I think he has a softer spot for you after all you are his little brother" I laughed soflty. "But he has a hard tiem telling you no, he tells me no all the time" Al explained. i thought about this. "Please Zeki" Al begged. i sighed "alright alright, i will see what i can do" i smirked to him and turned to head back to the room. 

When i walked into the bedroom i noticed two things, one Al wasn't following him and two Ed was sitting on the bed braiding his hair. "Hey Ed" i called as i walked into the room and shut the door. "Yeah?" he asked not even looking up at me. i walked over towards him and waited til he was done. 

Once he was i pulled at his hands and he stood up. Once he was standing i hugged him. "Zeki..what's wrong?" He whispered into my ear as his arms wrapped around me tightly. "I was wondering.." I began. "No Zeki, i told you that it was somethign teacher said that is all you need to know" Ed cut me off. 

"No..it's not that" i told Him as i kissed his cheek gently. He hummed soflty as his hand rubbed up and down my back "Then what is it?" he asked. "Well..i was just wondering..if..you know..we could..keep..a cat?" i asked. Ed stopped rubbing my back and pulled away from me. "A cat? no Zeki we can't, we can't take care of one with us traveling around" Ed told me. "But please?" i begged. 

"Did Al put you up to this?" Ed asked me i shook my head then lowered it. "Zeki, look at me" I looked up at him "Did Al put you up to this?" he asked. I opened my mouth to say no but then closed it i coudln't lie to him. so i didn't answer his question "You should see it it is so cute. it has bluish gray fur with white on it's face and paws and chest and belly and on it's tail it is so cute. it looks young too" I continued. 

Ed sighed and backed away from me. I watched as he walked towards the door of the room and opened it before yelliing "AL!" i followed after him i had a feeling he knew the truth now. 

"Yes Brother?" Al had walked down the hall from out of another room. i guessed it was another guest room i wasn't sure. Al walked overto us and looked to me. i shook my head and mouthed the words 'sorry, i tried' Al then looked to Ed. 

"Alright where is the cat?" Ed asked. "Brother, we can't just let it live out in the streets what if it starves?" Al told his brother. which meant he did understand what i told him. As i stood there i realized that Al wasn't holding the kitten, i guessed it was in his armor once more. 

"We can't take care of it Al, we are constantly traveling around, It would do better on the streets then with us" Ed explained. i rested my chin on Ed's shoulder and Ed looked back at me "Can't we at least help find it a home?" i asked softly. Ed gave me a gentle look before he closed his eyes and sighed. 

"Please brother?" Al asked. "Fine fine" Ed looked back to Al "I will help you two find it a home." Ed sighed shaking his head. "Thanks brother" Al told him opening up his chest plate again and showing us the cat. Al closed it and held ou the kitten for Ed to see. Ed took it and petted it as it nuzzled up to him. 

"See told you it was cute" I told him as i kept my chin on his shoulder. Ed nodded "and we stil can't keep it" He siad as he moved hsi hand "Did you want to pet it?" He asked. "nope" I answered. Ed gave me a confused look "you want to keep it but you don't want to pet it?" Ed asked. 

Al gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of hsi helmet. "Welll..umm..To be honoest she tried to earlier" Al explaiend. "Hm?" Ed raised an eyebrow to Al. "It kinda hissed at her becuase she smells like a wolf or so that is what Zeki told me" Al explained.

Ed blinked in confusion before he leaned over and sniffed at me. i pulled abck and looked at him like he was crazy. "She doens't mell like a dog to me, she smell's like her normal shampoo she uses" Ed answered. I sighed "Animals can pick up on scents stronger then humans cat. Everyone has a scent they can't get rid of" I explaiend. "it is how speices know each other." i explaiend.

Ed looked at me and nodded as if he knew this "But..your still a human, why would you smell like a wolf, you are only part wolf right?" he asked. "still get the scent" I grinned. He sighed and shook his head "So you wanted to keep a cat that doesn't like you huh?" He asked lookign to Al as if he knew why i asked now. 

Al chuckled a little as he once more scratched the back of his head "You could have said yes to her if she asked" Ed sighed shaking hsi ehad "I told her no, the answer is the same no matter who asks me, now come on lets find this little one a home" Ed told Al as he handed the kitten to Al to carry. 

~*~*~*~

We had walked around the town of dublith searching for this cat his home. After a while of asking random people on the streets who kept turning us down, We finally found someone to take the kitten in. it was a small family with a mother father and a little boy. The boy liked the kitten so much he begged his mother for it and she told him he coudl have it. 

Al was happy they got the kitten adopted i was happy to make a little kid smile. it made me wonder if i would ever have children one day. i looked over to Ed and wondered if i ever did would they be his? i mean would we be together still after a few years passed and would we end up marring each other. 

I blushed i hoped so. i bet he and Al both where adorible when they where little. "What you smling about?" Ed asked me looking over his shoudler. "Nothing..just thinking about how happy we made that little boy back there." i told him. Ed chuckled to me and shook his head "He did seem pretty happy huh?" Ed asked. 

I nodded. Ed was now looking back ahead, Al was walking along side him and i walked along behind. I was looking down not paying much attention when suddenly i heard movement of struggle up ahead and then what sounded like someone kicking or pounching someone else. I looked up just in time to see Ed get thrown back. 

My eyes widened as i got ready to shift and attack. "Zeki, Get out of here!" Ed yelled to me as he got up and ready to fight "I will be alright," He told me before he charged at the person who hit him. i couldn't see who it was mostly because Ed and Al where fighting him and took a turn down an alley way. i wanted to follow but i had to obey Ed. with a whimper i turned and began to run back for the shop, i had to get help.


	27. Fights Fade and Love Grows

I dashed for the shop, but before i could reach it something jumped out nad attacked me. I grunted as i hit the ground and something pinned me down. "What do you want?" i growled up at them. "Well well you're a spunky one" The man spoke from above me. 

Glaring up at him i used my skills that Ed taught me and kicked him off of me. He growled and tried to come at me, but i quickly stripped my clothes and shifted and lunged at him. The quick shift was enough to throw him off gaurd. i took him down to the ground and bit down hard on hsi shoulder.

He yelled in pain as he tried to kick me off. i snarled and remembered Eeni before i begna to rip into his flesh tearing up his shoulder so he couldn't use it. He yelled again and with his one hand reached out and grabbed the closest object which happened to be a piece of wood and jabbed it into my side. i grunted as i let go and backed up. 

I watched him stand up and get ready to hit me. I jumped out of his way and then lunged at him knocking him down once more. i was not getting hurt this time. I attacked him going for the neck. i didn't want to kill, but i had to injure. After i left a good little wound i got off him. he was groaning and grunting from pain. i grabbed his leg and pulled him along back t othe main area of town. 

Dropping him off i looked around before i barked and shot off. i hid in the shadows as i watched people coming over whispering what happened or how did this happen. seeing he got some help, along with a guy saying "I know him he is on those wanted posters posted around town. well isn't this just our lucky day" a cop said before they took him away. 

Proud of my self i turned and trotted back to my pile of clothes and headed for an alley. I then got dressed and headed back for Izumi's house hoping Ed and Al where alright. That little delay could have cost them thier lives. i hope it didn't. 

~*~*~*~

When i got back to the house i walked into the shop part and looked around "Where is Izumi?" I asked looking at Sig. "She is in the kitchen i belive" He told me. i hurried into the kitchen after being called after by sig "No running in the house" he had told me. 

I made it to the kitchen to see Izumi leaning against a counter "Izumi come quick!" i called. She looked upand over to me. "Whats wrong?" she asked. "E-Ed and Al are in a fight with some strange guy who attacked us" i told her. She closed her eyes "Yes, so i hear" she sighed. i blinked before shaking my head and opening my mouth "You got to help them please come on what if they di-" i was cut off. 

"We are alright Zeki" Al's voice caught my attention. I looked up and over to Al. "Al" i seemed relived before i realized Ed wasn't with him. "Where is Ed?" i asked. "He is upstairs taking a shower getting dirt and blood off of him" Al answered. "Is he alright?" i asked. "he will be fine" Al had a smile to his voice. 

"What took you so long getting back?" Al then asked. i blinked "oh uh..I found a guy of my own. i came back here to warn them but on my way back a guy came out and attacked me. i kicked his butt" i stated sounding rather proud of my self. 

Al chuckled softly "well i am glad you are safe." Al told me. i nodded "You might want to go see if brother is out of the shower he was worried when we got here and didn't see you" Al explained. i nodded "thanks Al" i then headed for the upstairs. 

"So tell me what did this guy look like again?" I heard Izumi ask Al and Al went into decribing what the man looked like and what had exactly happened and what he said. I shook my head not paying much attention before i headed up stiars to see if Ed was out of the shower yet. 

Making it upstairs i opened the door to our room to check if he was in there. Which he was, he was in shorts and hadn't put a tank top on. his hair was still down. i stared at him with large eyes and a dark blush on my face. Yes he was mine and yes i was used to seeing him with his hair down and wearing shorts but not without a tank top. 

He was very well fit to say the lease. i swollowed hard to try and stop the blushing. Ed looked up at me and smiled "Hey you i was wondering where you went" he said lifting his hand and gestering with his figner for me to come closer. 

So i did i walked into the room and let the door shut behind me. I then walked over to him and he reached out and pulled me into his lap. he rested his head ontop of mine "Where you hurt?" he asked me. I was pressed up to his bear chest now. "No" told him. "I'm glad i was afriad antoher one had gotten to you" He told me. 

"Well one tried to i kicked it's butt" i told him looking up at him proud of myself again. He smiled at me and leaned down kissing me. It started otu gentle but turned rougher as it went on. he licked at my bottom lip and i let him in. 

Once more his tongue slipped in and reclaimed my mouth before our tongues intertwined. This kept for for a few seconds before the kiss began to get headed. I heard Ed moan as he got up and pick me up with him. 

He turned and put me on the bed and he crawled on top of me. the whole time not breaking the kiss. His hands slid down my sides and under my shirt gently rubbing my skin. i tried not to fliinch at the coolness of his metal. i arched my back and moaned a little before i realized what was going on. 

I broke the kiss and looked at him with wide eyes. His hands had stopped on my sides and he looked down at me with those golden eyes of his full of want. I got lost in them for a few seconds. I was findign it hard to resist him. 

Leaning up i kissed at his jaw and led a trail down from there to is neck. "Is that a yes?" He asked me as i felt him shiver at my touches. I paused my kisses not moving my lips from his neck "Yes" i whispers. i then continued to kiss down to his collar bone where i nipped at it. 

I felt him shudder and give a soft moan "Zeki...If we do this." he pulled away from me and looked down at me "Then we got to be quiet, Teach and Al are downstairs" he whispered. I nodded. and with that we ended up having sex then and there. 

After we where done, i laid panting on my back. Ed was laying beside me panting as well. "You alright?" he asked once he had the breath too. "Yeah..You?" i asked. "Better then ever" Ed gave a little laugh before leaning over and kissing me "Come on, we got to get dressed." He told me. 

I grunted i didn't want to move i was sore. "Zeki?" Ed asked from where he sat on the side of the bed, i hadn't moved and he was nwo worried. "I'm alright..just sore" i whimpered. He gave me a soft look "Sorry about that, come on though we got to get dressed, i promise you cna lay down after" He told me reaching over and helping me sit up. 

I grunted and crawled off the bed after he had helped me sit up. I then got dressed in my old clothes and sniffed at my arm. "EH" i made a disgusted face and looked away. "Hm?" Ed lookedover at me. he had pants on now. "Whats up?" He asked. "I smell awful" i grumbled. 

Ed blinked "You can go take a shower?" He offered. i groaned at the thought of having to move alot. Ed gave a soft look to me "You want me to run you a bath and carry you in there?" he asked. I looked over to him. "If you do that..c-can you stay with me..just in case i need help getting out?" i asked.

Ed looked over to me and blinked before he nodded "sure..if you want me to Zeki" He told me. i nodded "though i can wak in there i am sure" i told him. as i got my stuff. He chuckled "alright, if you need me let me know" he told me. 

After i gathered my stuff and he got his as well i figured he planned on taking a shower as well sense he was in there. We got into the bathroom and closed the door locking it. "You think they heard?" i asked sitting on the tollit lid as i watched Ed run the water. in the bathtub. "I am not sure, my guess is no..i woul have had an angry teacher up here if so" Ed looked back to me "Don't worry to much, everything will be alright Zeki" He turned and walked over to me. 

I watched as he leaned down and kissed me lighlty on the lips. "Zeki, i love you" He told me and i blushed lightly "I love you too" i told him giving me a soft smile he looked back over his shoulder at the water then back to me "Did you just want to share a bath?" He asked. 

I blushed at him deeper. He chuckled "Zeki, I won't try and do that again, not now at least, i figured you want the scent off me as well. or do i not smell of it?" He asked holding my arm out. "Huh?" i asked. "you said you smelt bad, i figured it was a certain scent and i figured it is on me as well" I sniffed at his out streached arm and noticed it clung to him as well just as he said. 

I turned my nose away "Yeah we can share" I said. He smiled and leaned down kissing my forehead. after the water was ran he stripped off his pants and boxers and i stripped off my clothes as well. before we both climbed in the bath. 

He sat behind me and i kinda ended up layiing on his chest. the water felt good and having him there with his arm wrapped around me just made me relax even more. Ed had wrapped his arms around me and held me to his stroking his fingers though my hair as we soaked. 

After a while we finally washed off and got out. i got dressed and brushed my teeth and hair. Ed did the same and drained the water. i then gathered all my stuff so did he. After that Ed unlocked and opened the door looking out. he didn't see anyone so he walked out first. after making sure it was turely clear he waved me out. I turned off the light and followed him back t othe room. 

Once back in the room i put my stuff away and he did the same "Come on we will have to go see if dinner is ready yet" Ed told me. "what if they know?" i asked. "Well then they do, don't worry about it Zeki" Ed told me kissing my forehead "Everything will be alright" he whispered to me and then we walked downstiars together. 

Once downstairs we headed for the kitchen. Al and teacher where talkingabout something else now. Al looked up and smield at Ed "finally done with your shower Brother?" Al asked. "it took you long enough" Izumi looked to Ed. though it didn't seem like a look that said i know, it just said that she was being her normal scolding self. she was like a mother to the two boys i noticed that. 

"Yeah, sorry Zeki wanted to take one and so i ended up waiting on her to be done, so i laid down in the room and read a book" Ed lied though he sounded very convincing. He had a smooth tongue that was for sure. "Oh. well did you enjoy your shower?" Al asked. i smiled at Al "actually i took a bath and yes, that is what took so long, sorry" I apologized.

"It's fine, dinner is just about done" Al told us. "sweet what are we eating?" i asked walking over to sit beside Al. Ed waked over after me and sat down next to me on my other side. "Steak, mash patatos and corn" Al told me. "Sounds good" i heard my stomach growl and blushed lightly. Ed chuckled at me "Your stomach agrees" he told me. I laughed at this. 

It wasn't long til Izumi got thigns read. Ed got up and got both of our plates. He came back over and sat mine down infront of me. he then sat beside me and began to eat. i was eating happily as well. i kidna felt bad that Al couldn't eat but i knew it would be just that much more speical to him once he got his body back. 

~*~*~*~

After dinner we went upstiars. Al walked into the room and laid down on his bed. "I wonder who those two guys where and what they wanted" Al asked as we walked in. "I'm not sure Al" Ed said as he shut the door and turned off the light. "Me neighter but i need to wash clothes tomarrow" I said as i curled up into the bed. 

Ed shook his head "I am sure teacher will let you do that tomarrow" Ed told me, "Yeah" Al agreed. Ed laid down beside me and covered us up. he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close before putting his leg over mine. i cuddled up agaisnt him feeling much more closer to him now. It didn't take either me or Ed long before we where both asleep.


	28. A Day with Edward

My eye's opened to my heart pounting in my chest, at first i thought it was because of a dream that i coudln't remember maybe a nightmare? wouldn't i at leat remember if i had a nightmare? at least small pieces of it anyways. 

It was then i realized i was feeling sick. Freeing myself from Ed's arm and Leg i then got up and headed out of the room and right for the bathroom. Barely making it to the tollit i dropped to my knees and vomited. I began to freak out thinking thoughts like what if Ed got me pregnant, though that thought passed as soon as i remembered it woudl take a while for stuff like that to show. This just had to be a random stomach virus, it sounded more realistic then me thinking i was already pregnant. 

"You okay?" I heard Ed's voice come from the door way. I looked back at him from over my shoulder as i shook. He gave a soft sigh and walked int othe bathroom before grabbing a wash cloth and whipping my mouth off "Here" he told me as he did this. 

I grunted at him as he whiped at my face. he then put the rag in a hamper and stood up offering me his hand. i took it and he pulled me up. "Brush your teeth and lets get back to bed," He told me "You sure your feeling alright?" he asked leaning forward as he gently kissed my forehead. "no fever" he whispered. 

I nodded "i feel better now" i told him and flushed the tollit and then went to brush my teth. after i was done i followed Ed back to the rom. i laid down in the bed and Ed laid down beside me curling up around me. "Is she alright?" Al's voice rang out though the silence of the room. "Yeah, she just got sick, she will be okay now though, she says she feels better, huh Zeki?" Ed asked as he stroked my hair with his figners. 

I had nodded and made a sound of agreeance as i cuddled up to his chest. He gave a soft chuckle as he laid down and wrapped his arm and leg back around ,me. "I'm glad you are alright Zeki" Al told me before Ed kissed the top of my head before he whispered a night. i nuzzled hsi chest in my silent response before i feel asleep. 

~*~*~*~

Waking up the next morning i felt cold even though i was under blankets and pressed to Ed. I shivered as i presed closer to him nuzzling my head into his chest. "You okay?" I heard his voice ask in a tired whisper like tone. "Yeah..just really cold" I whispered back. 

Ed chuckled a little as he kept his arm around me. "I can get another blanket if you want" He offered. I shook my head "No..i figured we where getting up soon nayway." I looked around before noticing Al was not in the room. "Where is Al?" i asked. "Downstairs talkign to teacher i think" Ed answered. 

I hummed soflty as i felt Ed's hand begin to rub my back. "Hey Ed?" i asked, as he continued to do this. "Yeah?" he asked. "Can we go take a shower?" I looked up at him. He looked down at me his amber eyes meeting my ice blue ones. "I really liked having you in there yesterday" I nuzzled my head under his chin. 

Ed blinked before he nodded "Sure..if you want me to Zeki" He answered "I like being with you as well." He leaned his head down and rested his forehead to mine "You are being really lovible today, usually by now you are up and moving around..you sure you are feeling alright?" He asked. i nodded. 

I kinda noticed it a little, but to be honoest i just woke up. maybe Edward was being paranoid, then again something had diffenelty changed sense last night, now i felt more drawn to him and wanted to be near him. i wasn't sure what it was. maybe it was just me being stupid. I shook my head to clear it.

"Alright, if you are sure, Then let's go get a shower" Ed told me as he let me up. I went and got my things i needed for the shower and Ed got his. We headed for the bathroom after that. I walked in first and Ed followed shutting the door. I watched as he went over "Bath or Shower?" he asked. "Shower." I told him. He nodded and turned on the shower. 

I put my clothes that where folded on the tollit lid that was down. Ed put his on the counter near the sink. We then put our shampoo and stuff on the side of the tub. I was the first to strip down this time, not bothered by letting Ed see me this way. I then crawled into the shower. Ed soon followed after me. 

I had been washing my hair when he got in. It was then i had an idea. i looked to his long golden hair, if i washed it with my shampoo he would smell like me and others woudl know he was mine..wiat where did that come from? I wondered what was happening to my thought prosesses..mayube i needed to talk to Saige. 

I noticed Ed getting his hair wet and i coudln't resist. "Ed can i wahs your hair?" I asked. "huh?" Ed stopped rinsing water though hsi hair and looked back at me. "Please?" i asked. He blinked a few tiems before he nodded "sure...if you really want to" He sounded confused. 

"Thanks" i smiled to him and got soem of my shampoo in my hand and began to wash his hair with it. "You know i have my own shampoo?" Ed said as he looked forward while i scrubbed his hair. "I know, but this way you have my scent on you" I told him. He chuckled "I think your scent is all over me by now how much you hang around me" He said. 

"Yeah, but this is obvious to others" I whispered. Ed chuckled more "Zeki, no one is gonna take me from you" Ed sounded to have a grin in his voice "I know bu-" There was a knock on the door and i stopped talking to look towards the door. Ed looked over towards it was well. "Brother are you in there?" Al asked. 

My eyes widened as my blood froze. Ed's hand reached out and covered my mouth. i looked to him and he leaned in to whisper into my ear "Shhh, i got this, just keep quiet and don't panic" His tone was very soft and i coudl barely hear it over the water if i wasn't a wolf i don't think i woudl have. 

Ed then leaned back up and called back to Al "Yeah, Al what's up?" he asked. "Teacher wanted to see you" Al said as he opened the door. i backed up a step and Ed looked to me as if to say stay still. "Alright Al i will be down once i am done with my shower, is there anything else you needed?" I asked. 

"Actually yes, i was gonna ask if you have seen Zeki, she is not in the room." Al told me. Ed gave a grin. "Not in the room? that is where i saw her last, did she go outside?" Ed asekd sounding paniced. "I don't know, i will go look i just thought i would ask you sense teacher told me to get you. I will go look for Zeki, see you once you are downstairs brother" Al opened the door to leave. "I will help you look once i am done here and with teacher" Ed called.

I then heard the door shut and footsteps walking away. I sighed as i got condistiner and began to wash Ed's hair with that. "That was pretty nice acting there, baby, but you got him all worried now" I told him nuzzling my head against his neck and getting a soft grunt like moan from him. I then realized i called him Baby "Ed..sorry" i currected. 

"It's fine you can call me that if you want, and that is why we are gonna have to hurry up with this shower" Ed answered. i finished washign hsi hair and then washed mine. after that we washed our bodies off. Ed was done first and got out. after i was done i turned off the water and got out as well. he gave me a towel and so i used to to try off. 

Once i was dry i got dressed, Ed was getting dressed as well. we then brushed our teeth and hair and headed out. Ed once more went out first looked around then called me out. i followed. We carried otu stuff back to the room and put it away. we then headed downstairs. 

"Zeki there you are!" Al called as he came running over "where were you?" Al asked. "In the other bathroom down the hall" Ed answered "just found that out on my way back to the room "Turns out that the sound of a shower sounded nice to her as well" Ed grinned like normal. 

"Oh, well i am glad Brother found you" Al told me. i nodded "sorry i had you guys thinking i dissappeared again" i apologized giving a soft smile. this lying to Al was making me feel awful. "That's alright, we just worry about you" Al chuckled. Ed's stomach growled "I am starving coem on lets go get something to eat" Ed told me. 

I nodded and followed after him towards the kitchen. I sat down at the kitchen tabel while he looked around for something. he kept grunting or making a strange disapproving sound at this and that. "You know if you can't find anything you want brother you can take Zeki out and get something to eat." Al offered.

Ed looked up from his search and over to Al "did you want to come with us?" Ed asked. Al shook his head "Nah, We are gonna have to be heading back to central soon and will probably be busy again, i figured you would like some alone time with Zeki for a bit." Al offered. Ed nodded "thanks" I smield to them both as i heard Ed thank his brother and his brother nod saying a 'your welcome.' 

Ed then turned to me and smiled a dorky looking smile "So you ready to go then?" he asked. i blinked. i opened my mouth to speak but i was cut off by a "Edward, you are not thinking about leaving this house without seeing me, right?" I looked up to see Izumi standing behind Al. Who ws now staring with wide eyes to hsi teacher. "Oh hi teacher" Al said. 

"Sorry teacher, i forgot Al told me you wanted to see me?" Ed walked forward. She nodded towards the living room. i whimpered not wanting to be seperated from him. "I will be back Zeki i promise" Ed waved and walked off. The two disappeared into the room and had thier little talk. it didn't take too long, after a while Ed came out and offered me his hand "come on, lets head out and find soem food" he grinned. i took his hand and followed him out calling a bye to Al as we left. 

~*~*~*~

Ed took me out and got me something to eat. i ate my food though i stayed as close to him as i could. We then went to a store and he looked at some medicine for colds. He read of symptoms and to be honoest the only one i had had was the upset stomach and i didn't have that anymore. 

After the drug store Ed took me around town just letting me look around. I ended up finding a cute little shop which i walked into dragging Ed with me. We looked around in there and i found a few cool things but nothing that really sparked my interest. i found a necklace.

It had a oval shaped semi thick piece of metal on it that had a picture of a wolf on it howling at the moon. the wolf's eye had a bright blue sapphire gem in it. "It's so pretty" i whispered. Ed leaned over me snese i was knelt down to look at it. "You want it?" Ed asked looking down at me. I looked up at him with large eyes "It's fine i don't have to have it, i just think it is pretty" I told him.

Ed gave a chuckle and leaned down kissing the top of my head before whispering into my ear "Zeki, if you really want it i will get it for you" He told me soflty. I then nodded slowly. "Alright, that is all i needed to know" He smield before standing up "Excuse me Ms. how much is this necklace?" Ed asked. 

A girl came over and looked to where Ed was pointing she gave him the price and Ed got it for me. Once we were done paying and made it outside Ed stopped and got the necklace out before putting it on me "There all yours now, and it looks good on you" He grinned. 

"Thanks" i said as i looked down at it holding it in my hand. Ed smirked to me before he turned "come on we got a few more shops to pass by before we have walked all the way though town" He laughed. i shook my head "I actually feel kinda tired to be honoest" i gave a little yawn. "Can we go hom and take a nap?" i asked. 

Ed looked back at me and nodded "Yeah we can do that, after all we do leave tonight" he told me. "Tonight?" i asked. he nodded "yes we are leaving for central tonight," He exxplained as he began to lead the way back. I hugged his arm as i followed him. "You sure don't stay in one place long" i giggled a little and he laughed as well "Yeah, well that is the life of a state alchemist for ya" with that we headed back towards the house. 

~*~*~*~

Once back to the house Ed and I headed up stairs. Al followed us. We got to the room and went in. I laid down on the bed and curled up. Ed just took off his jacket leaving him in a tank top. he crawled into bed and laid down curling around me. He covered us up and i buried my face into his chest. 

"How was your day out Brother?" Al asked. "It was fun, we went out to eat and then went to the drug store," Ed began. "why?" Al asked. "To be honoest i think Zeki is coming down with a cold. she has been lovible all day, she hardly has left my side." Ed said. Al chuckled "maybe she just wants to be cuddled with today" Al suggested. "maybe" I added. 

"So did you get her the necklace she is wearing?" Al asked. "Yeah, she liked it and wanted it so i got it for her" Ed answered. the two brothers continued to talk while i found my self drifting off to sleep in Ed's arms. I had moved my legs under his leg, feeling him left his up and let mine under his before he rested his leg lightly over mine. After that i was out.


	29. Jealousy

There was sound of movement in the room, footsteps and many different sounds. i moved to curl into Ed closer before i realized he wasn't there. opening my eyes i saw i was in an empty bed. I shot up out of bed and looked around before seeing Ed walk over and grab a book of the night stand and head back to hsi bag to pack it. i sighed. i remembered him telling me we leave tonight.

"Oh Zeki, you're awake" Al spoke from his bed. I looked over to see him sitting on it watching his brother before looking to me "You feeling alright?" He asked. i nodded "yeah i am alright" I told him with a smile before watching Ed as well. He was like a hurricane that left clean spots in it's path. 

Ed stopped though when Al mentioned my name "You're up, good, you need to start packing so we can get somethign to snack on and then get to the train station, if we don't hurry we will miss it" Ed told me before putting the last thing in his bag before closing it. 

I nodded and got up streaching before i put the stuff i had out in my bag and then got a change of clothes. "Be back" i called before i left the room. i then went to the bathroom and changed there was no time for a shower i would get one in central. After i was done i brushed my hair and teeth and walked out and back t othe room. 

Once back in the room i put my stuff away and zipped up my bag "alright i'm ready" i told them. Ed walked over and picked up my bag. he was also holding his. "Come on then we got to hurry" Ed told me. i nodded and got up from where i knelt down to put stuff away in my bag. Al and I then followed Ed downstairs. 

Once down there Ed stopped long enough to get us something to snack on on the train and then told his teacher and her busband bye. Al and i did the same and waved as we headed out the door. "Come back soon" She told us. i gave a soft smile as i hurried after them towards the train station.

~*~*~*~

Once at the train station we got our tickets and barely made it on the train. I sighed as i went to sit down in my normal seat. Ed sat down beside me "Well that was close" he laughed. Al sighed "Brother," I laughed and shook my head "Does this normaly happen?" i asked al. "Yes" Al spoke, though Ed spoke at the same time with a "No" I laughed even more at that. 

The train had begun to move and Ed was reading that book of his he got from the libary or Al got to be honoest. I looked over to Al who had a deck of cards and was shuffling them on the table. We had picked a seat with one. "What you playing?" I asked curiously. 

"Huh? oh i was thinking about playing a card game, though if you want to play we can." He offered havign a smile in his voice. "Sure" i grinned "just don't be upset when i kick your butt" i teased. Al shook his head "Just don't take after brother and cheat." Al told me. Ed's little strand of hair at the top of his head twitched. 

I shook ,y head "I will beat you fair and square" o tp;d jo,/ Al nodded and shuffled before passing out cards to me and him. This time i seemed to remember at least half the hands they taught me. "Four of a kind" Al laid down. i had a confused look on my face. "let me see" Al said. i laid them down. "Flush" he told me. "Does that beat yours?" i asked. Al shook his head. "nope try again" 

Giving a huff i tried and tried and tried but couldn't beat Al. We where on our seventh game and i was detrmined this time. I reached to take a card to discard but Ed's hand reached out and stopped me "Not that one,this one" He told me. i did as he said and drew a card putting it to my hand. Ed rearranged my hand a bit and then looked to Al as if reading hsi brother's face. which i am not sure how to. "we are ready to show" Ed told him. 

I blinked. Ed grinned to me "Trust me" he said. Al put his hand down "two pairs" Al showed. I put mine down and before i could say anything Ed grin "Four of a kind. she wins" Ed grinned. "I bet you cheated for her" AL huffed. "Me? never" Ed had a silly looking grin on his face. 

I shook my head, i was happy i won a game. I handed my cards back to Al. he was getting ready to shuffle again but the whisle blew to signal we where arrivign to the town that we would be getting dropped off at so we can catch another train. i blinked had it already been that long. i looked out the window to see it was beginning to get light out. we left when it was dark. 

The train slowed to a stop and we got our stuff and got off. Ed went over to a bench and sat down. Al sat beside him and Ed pulled me down onto his lap. "Won't be to long til we get the next train" Ed told me. i nodded and leaned into him trying to get warmer it was freezing out here in the morning air. 

"So what do you think our next misson will be?" Al asked. "I'm not sure" he paused as he got his arm out of his coat and then his other. he took the red coat off and wrapped it around me beofre holding me clsoer to him. "Hopefully somethign that will help us get our bodies back" Ed spoke as if he had a doubt that it would be but he still was determined. 

I snuggled into his chest i loved that about him. he was a leader, he had the traits for it at least. I closed my eyes and listen to them talking. next thing i knew i was fast asleep in Ed's arms. nice and warm thanks to hsi coat. 

I wasn't sure how long i was asleep but it didn't feel like long because a train whisle blew and made me jump out of my skin. Ed tightened his grip around me "Shhhhh it's just our train, you are alright" He soothed soflty as he stroked my hair "We are gonna have to get up though so we can board, you can sleep once more once we are on the train" He told me. "Do you need me to carry you?" Al offered. 

I shook my head to him as i got up "No i am fine.. thanks though Al" i yawned and shook my head. we then got our stuff and bordered our next train. which once on i got my usual seat and sat down before i ended up falling back to sleep. No matter how hard i tried i coudln't keep my eyes open.

~*~*~*~

"Zeki, come on wake up" I heard my name being called and i woke up to see Al standing over me. i yawned and shook my head before looking around. "Brother has the bags, we need to get off" Al told me. i nodded and got up. Al looked to me "Do you need me to carry you?" he asked. i slowly nodded still not fully awake. Al gently picked me up and began to walk.

This was strange i had to admit, i wasn't used to being carried by Al nor being up so high. I closed my eyes and nuzzled my head to Ed's chest which was cold and hard. not comfortible what-so-ever, but i didn't complain to much i was so tired. 

Once outside of the train station i could feel cold air hitting my face but thanks to Ed's red coat it didn't get to the rest of my body. "Is she alright?" Ed asked as he walked over. he was carring both mine and his bags. "She is just tired. i think i am gonna take her back to the hotel and let her lay down. 

My eyes widened as i now felt wide awake. "No i want to stay with Ed" i spoke before i could think. "i mean..i want us all to be together..i don't want to be seperated." I whimpered. Al blinked and seemed a bit confused. i felt bad did i hurt his feelings, what was wrong with me? why was i so clingy to Edward all of the sudden. I used to go out and hang with all all the time. what changed?

Ed put his hand on me and i looked down at him "Go with Al Zeki i will be abck to the hotel after i am done i promise you're just tired" He told me. I whimpered a little and nodded. "Be careful" i whispered. "I will" he told me before he handed Al my bag "take that just in case she wants a shower" Ed told his brother.

"Alright brother, we will see you later" With that Ed left and Al took me to the room carring my bag and me. We got to the hotel and he got us a room once more on the second floor. We then got into the room and he sat me down on the bed. then sat my bag on the floor near the wall. "Is there anything i can do?" Al asked. 

I shook my head "Al?" i asked him. he looked over to me "I'm sorry..i didn't mean to upset you if i did, i don't know what happened..After i got sick that one night i have been clung to Ed...i don't understand why" i whimpered. Al walked over and sat down beside me on the bed putting his hand on my shoulder "Everything will be alright Zeki, maybe you are catching a cold and just want to be by brother. that one time you had a cold here you got where you didn't want to leave us either" Al told me. 

"Maybe" i said looking donw "but i don't feel sick" i sighed "i don't understnad what has happened to me" Al patted my shoulder "Don't worry about it to much Zeki, and i am not upset with you, why don't you go get a shower and brother should be back time yo uget out" Al told me. I nodded and hugged him "I'm still sorry"

Al put his arm around me gently and pated my back "I forgive you" Al said in a soft tone before he let me up to go get my stuff and to go take a shower. Once in the shower i began to realize it felt strange without Ed. i then growled why was i so attached? maybe i needed t ocall Saige about this...maybe something happened with my wolf side. 

I decided that was the best answer and i got my self washed off and dressed and did all i needed to do before exiting the bathroom. I heard Ed's voice talking to Al, so i followed it, it led me to the kitchen where Ed was sitting down eating something and Al sat near him at the table. 

"So what is our mission?" Al asked. "We are going to a town called Irsteen" Ed began. "It is north of here" he explaiend to Al "what are we going there for?" Al asked "Rumors of some powerful alchemist and a small red stone" Ed explained "you don't think?" Al asked. "I am pretty sure it is" Ed told him. 

"Even if it is then we can't use it brothe they ae made out of-" Al was cut off "I know...i know" Ed snapped when eh spoke the first two words though the second 'i know' was much softer. "Well if this is really what you think it is brother. We can't take Zeki with us" Al exclaimed "she coudl get hurt." 

Ed nodded "I know Al, i don't know what i am gonna do, i figured i might take her back to Aztari and let her stay with her friends there until we get this completed and then go get her" Ed said. "B-but..you're gonna leave me?" i finally spoke.

Ed sat up right in his chair and looked back at me with large amber eyes. Al looked up at me. "Zeki" Al gasped. Ed got up and hurried over to me and before i could react his arms where around me and pulling me to him "Zeki" he whispered "You are leaving me" i whined. "No no no, i am not leaving you, i am dropping you off to stay with Eeni and Saige for a few days i will be abck kinda like with hughes, though i figured you would like to be with your other friends" He told me. 

I pulled back again and looked up at him "You will be coming back right?" i asked. "Yes, i am coming back to get you one we are done. Zeki i am not leaving you i promise" He leaned forward to whisper in my ear "Zeki, I love you, i thought that was pretty obviosu by now" he wasn't being mean the words where genlte. 

I whimpered and nuzzled my head under his "How long?" i asked. "I don't know" Ed replied. Al had gotten up and walked over. "Zeki?" Al asked. I looked up at him "We know we promised you could travel with us, but this is dangerous, we don't want you getting hurt." Al explaiend. i nodded "i understand" i nodded "Don't worry as soon as we are done we will get you and we can travel together once again" Al had a soft smile to his voice. 

I gave a nod to them. Ed then let go of me "Come on, i need to get a shower before we go to bed" Ed told me. i nodded knowing we couldn't take one together becuae Al was here. So i want right to the bed and curled up there. Ed went to take a shower. Al sat on the edge of the bed rubbing my side gently. 

I understood why thye where leaving me and i knew they would be back, but why was this hurting so much, more so Ed then Al. At least being with my pack i would get to know more about my wolf side and get a chance to ask Saige about this feeling. 

After a while Ed came out and laid down. Al left me telling us a good night. i called ot him and Ed curled around me pulling me clsoe to him "I promise, you can even take the red coat again if you want it" Ed whispered into my ear. i nodded. "Night Zeki, i love you" he whispred. "Night love you too" with that he kissed me softly before he laid his head back down and we went to sleep. 

~*~*~*~

In the morning i woke up to Ed kissing my forehead. I grunted and opened my eyes. "Wake up" He whispered. i nodded knowing it was time to go. i got up and streached. before i went to go take a shower. once i was done in the bathroom i went over to Ed and he kissed me gently "come on we are gonna go get something to eat downstairs before we leave" he told me. I nodded and followed after him. 

"Where is al?" i asked as we walked out of the room and headed for the downstairs cafe thing. "He is gonna meet us down there" Ed told me as he took my hand and lead me downstairs. i nodded "alright." i yawned a bit. "Still tried?" He asked. "a little but i will be alright" i hugged his arm "I'm gonna miss you guys" i told him. "I know we will miss you too" Ed let me hug on his arm as we walked downstairs and into the cafe area. 

Once we where there we went over to where Al was sitting at a table. "Hey, Morning you two" Al had a smiel to his voice. "Morning" Ed and I both said together as we sat down and read over the menus. I wasn't really sure if i was hungry or not, to be honoest i was sad and didn't feel like eating, but i also didn't feel sick either like i woudl throw up if i ate. so i decided to get something small. 

Ed and Al had been talking about something while i was reading over the menu and didn't quite catch most of it. "Can i take your order?" a girl asked. i looked up to see a girl with long straight hair that was dark purple and her eyes where a cloudy greenish blue color. She was staring towards Ed with a flirty smile on her face. I felt a growl rumble in my thoat. 

"Yes, I want this steak and patato meal?" Ed said. "Brother it is breakfast" Al told Ed. "I know, but i that just sounds good" Ed replied. "Yes the steak meal is very good, it is a wodnerful choice" The girl said. She then looked up at me and gave me a slight glare "and for you?" she asked "Just french toast would be fine" i tried t ohold back a growl. 

"Alright, and drinks?" she asked. "sweet tea" I told her "Water" Ed told the girl. "alright sir, water it is" She smield once more to Ed and i growled low in my thoat again before she began to walk away. "She seems really nice." Al said "I don't like her" I grumbled. Ed looked over to me and blinked "What's wrong Zeki?" He asked. 

I blinked before i shrugged "nothing, i guess i am just kinda tired" I lied. i wasn't really sure why i didn't like her. the way she was looking at Ed, but maybe it was just me. Ed didn't seem to notice it nor did Al. i just went quiet and listened to them talk about their mission once more. 

After a while she came back over with our food and drinks and passed them out. she then sat down. i narrowed my eyes at her. "So i am on break and thought i would come over to talk to you if that is alright. what brings you to central?" She asked. Ed began to eat but he held up his pocket watch.

I blinked i wasn't sure what that had to do withanything. "Oh you are in the military" She smiled to him. I growled once more. "So tell me, whats your names?" she asked. "Well i'm Alphonse Eleric and that is my brother Edward Elric, this is Zeki" Al told the girl keeping my last name a secret. 

"It's nice t omeet you" She waved to us "My name is Mel." She grinned. "Don't you think it is cute?" she asked leaning her elbows on the table and her head in her hands. I growled not even wanting to eat now. i wanted to shift and attack her. "Yeah i guess so, look we are kinda in a hurry here" Ed began. "Oh i am sorry" the girl looked hurt.

I felt proud at that, Ed told her. "Well then i guess we could skip the talking" She said. my eyes looked back towards her as she leaned in to kiss Ed. Ed blinked and pulled back putting up a hand, but before he coudl stop hr i did. I shfited and jumped twisting in the air to get my clothes off landing on the table and fliping it over. 

Plates slid off and food hit the floor same with drinks glass breaking. "Zeki!" Al stood up to try and help me but as soon as he got to me i jumped and lunged at the girl tackling her. she screamed and tried to fight me. i pinned her down and snarled large whtie fangs at her. "Help me! Chimera Chimera!" she screamed. 

I snarled and lunged my head forward to bite her neck but something stopped me. i felt myself being drug off her by my scruff. "Zeki stop!" I t turned my head around about to bite whoever had me, though i stopped seeing and smelling Ed's scent. i coduln't bite him. my ears laid back and i licked his arm instead. He sighed. 

"You need to keep that chimera under control" Mel said as she got up. Al had stepped over "She is a speically trained military chimera, she probably thought you where gonna hurt Edward or I" Al lied. I snarled as i glared to her. Ed held me close to him "She usually is not like this" Ed said as he looked down at me giving me a look of stop it. 

Mel glared "well get that mutt far away from me" She yelled. "Mutt" i snarled under my breath. Ed put his hand over my muzzle and made me look at him "Calm down" He whispered in a stern hushed tone. "Brother get her out of here" Al told his brother.

Ed nodded "right" he said getting up and picking me up with him he then carried me back towards the room. i snarled as i tried to fight to get free and get at Mel. as i was carried off i noticed Al help Mel up and help her calm down. 

~*~*~*~

Once Ed got me back to the room he shut the door and sat me down "What was all tha tabout Zeki?" He asked not sounding happy. "She tried to kiss you" i whimpered my ears laying back and my tail tucking under me. "That doesn't mean you have to shift and attack her, Zeki, i am yours just as much as you are mine," I whined at his words. 

I heard him sigh then i watched him as he knelt down to pet me "Listen, i knwo you are upset we have to leave and you can't go with us, and i know that she tried to kiss me, but i had it under control, i wasn't gonna let her do that, Zeki, i love you alright..please don't do that again" he reached forward to scratch behind my ears. 

I jerked my head away and he paused leaving his hand there "Zeki what's wrong?" he asked. i whimpered "I don't know, i don't know what is wrong with me, i have been this way ever sense that night we.."I triled off. "Been what way?" Ed asked getting my point. "Clingy, lovible, wanting to have my scnet on you, easily jealous of other woman, i woudln't have attacked her before. i don't understand" i shifted back and began to sob into my hands.

Ed sighed and got up going over to the couch and grabbing his red coat before he came back over and drapped it over me. "Zeki..It's alright" he told me pulling me to him. "No it isn't i just tried to kill a girl" i whined. "Shhhhh, You are going back to see Eeni and Saige ask them if they know anything about this" Ed told me. "About what?" i asked. i had had the plan to do so as well but i wanted to know if we were on the same page. 

"About what we did and if it effects you somehow." Ed whispered. "Zeki i'm sorry i hurt you. i didn't mean to make you feel like this" He told me. "No..don't aplogize it's not your fault..i love you" i whimpered and nuzzled my head under his. I heard him give a soft little half chuckle. "Zeki i love you too" He told me "Now come on, go get dressed and then we should get packed our train leaves not long from here. i just hope the colonel doesn't hear about this" he sighed. "sorry" i whimpered. "It's fine..i'm just glad Al came up with something and the hotel cafe was empty besides us" Ed said getting up and patting my head gently. 

I then got up and got dressed i was happy as well for Al's lie and for the cafe being empty. after i was dressed i got my stuff packed. Al came abck in with my clothes. "Thanks Al" i told him going to get them from him. "No problem, how are you feeling?" he asked. "Better" i told him feeling ashamed of myself. "i'm glad you are feeling better" Al said with a hint of a smile to his voice. 

I gave a soft smile back before Ed came over with his bag "come on lets get going" he smiled to me. I nodded and went to go put my clothes away before swinging my bag over oen shoulder and following after the brothers. Ed took my hand and walked along with me. "I will try and call you when i get the chance alright, i just need to get the number, also i want to know what you find out" Ed whispered as we walked. i noddded. "i will make sure to let you know" i told him. he kissed me on the cheek and with that we headed for the train station.


	30. Wolf's Way of Life

We arrived at Aztari during the evening time. Ed and Al walked me to Eeni's house. Al knocked on the door and it opened to show a very confused Eeni. "What you guys doing back here so soon? don't tell me you missed me?" she asked grinning to Al. 

Al chuckled a bit "well actually we had a job to do and thought Zeki could stay with you?" Al explaiend. Eeni nodded "sure thing, you are not planning on leaving tonight though are you?" she asked. "I planned on it" Ed said from beside me. "but looks like trains are not leavign to where i need to go now. the next one is in the morning" Ed sighed. 

"Then stay here" Eeni more commanded then offered. "Sure thanks Eeni" Al smiled to her "No problem" Eeni moved so we could walk in. Al walked in first and I followed after Ed following behind me. Eeni sniffed at the air and looked to me then shook her head before turnign to call "Saige! we got company!" 

"What! who is it? tell them i am busy!" Saige growled back "She will be down in a minute" Eeni grinned before she headed for the stairs "It's Zeki and her friends." she called up. with that i heard footsteps and then saw Saige walking down the stairs. "Z, you didn't tell me you where planning to come and visit, this is a surprise. though sadly you caught me at a busy time" Saige laughed. 

"Well i will be staying a little while" I explained. "The brothers have a job that is too dangerous for our little Zeki, so she is staying here. we are pup-sitting" Eeni grinned. "I'm not a puppy" i grumbled. Saige laughed "aww but come now to me you are." she grinned "you forget i am twenty now, which means you will be eighttenn with in..hmmm like three days if i remember right?" Saige asked. 

"Oh yeah i forgot. i turned nineteen just last month Zeki turns eightteen this one" Eeni barked a laugh. "Your birthday is in three days?" Ed asked me. i nodded. "Brother" Al looked to Ed. "I know, but we can't stay Al. We got to go and check this out it could be a lead" Ed told him. "It's fine don't worry Al, i am sure we can celebrate when you guys come back. gives me one more thing to look forward to" I grinned. 

Ed smiled soflty at me "Hey don't go thinking you got rid of us yet, we are staying the night you know, you are stuck with us til tomarrow" Ed smirked. I laughed "Trust me i am happy to be" I noticed Saige sniff at the air and look to me as well. i blinked she then looked to Ed. 

"Zeki.." Sagie looked down to me. I looked at her "Yeah?" i asked. "You mated." She spoke bluntly. "I thought that was the scent i got but then i didn't think Zeki knew how any of that worked" Eeni shrugged. "she probably doesn't" Saige sighed. "Mated?" i asked blushing deeply. Ed had a deep blush as well. 

"Come with me..Eeni..you and Al go and see if you can't get some tea and dinner started" Saige told her sister. Eeni nodded "come on Al" she grinned. i blinked was it just me or did Saige wink to Eeni when she said that. "umm okay." Al was a bit confsued and didn't really want to go. i could tell he wanted to know what Ed and I did. 

I watched as Eeni drug him out of the room before i was pulled along by Edward. We went to the living room and sat down. Ed and I on the love seat and Saige on the coffee table. it was kinda normal to be honoest. "So tell me..how long ago did you mate?" she asked. 

"Mate? What exactly do you mean by that?" I asked there could be so many terms. she could be talking about taking someone as your partner for life, or a few other things. Saige sighed. "Okay..when did you two have sex?" she put it simplier. 

I blushed deepily at that "we-well" I began. I looked to Ed he was blushing a deep red as well. "Just the other night..why?" i asked. Saige sighed "what happened after wards i need details?" Saige asked. "She got sick" Ed chimed in now. his voice sounded kinda strong but his face was still red. 

"Sick?" Saige asked. "define?" she added. "Well she ending up throwing up that night and the next day she got tired in the middle of our walk and went home to take a nap" Ed answered. "Loss of appitite?" Saige asked. "No" Ed shook his head. 

Saige shrugged "two out of three" she muttered. "Two out of three what?" i asked. "Wolf shifters don't normally take normal humans as their..for the lack of a better term, mates." She sighed "It is not unheard of and far from impossible, but uncommon, most of us try and hide our forms from humans thinking they would freak out and run, though some of us will find that we can trust them enough to show them and even some of us will fall for them" Saige explained. 

I nodded as i kept up. "That being said going back to wolf shifters, as you know we have gifts, which is a certain type of magic. i don't know what else to call it but that, With that being said when it comes to mating it has it's own magic like effects. When two wolf shifters take each other as mates-in other words two people who have strong feelings for each other do that deed-then they will becoem one so to speak. Those two will be able to share what is called a mate bond" Saige paused looking to me.

I looked at her with a confused look. Ed was listening intently. "what is that?" i asked. "A mate bond is a bond between two people who love each other and have become mates, these two wolves who became mates and made a mate bond can now sense where one or the other is, if they are in pain or in trouble, and read emotions also able to tell if their mate is lying to them or not." Saige explained. 

I looked at her with wide eyes "really?" i asked. Saige nodded "though that is for two wolf shifters, when a wolf shifter takes a human as their mate, then the magic is only on one end." She paused "take you and Ed for example. You have this magic bond, when you two did what you did, it tried to connect to his, he does not have it because he is not a wolf shifter, so it can not connect, this in turn will make the wolf shifter sick, tired or even lose appitite, though it does not last long. maybe a day two at the most" Saige explained. 

"So that is why she got sick?" Ed asked. Saige nodded. "So what happens?" I asked. She looked to me "Nothing really you two are mates, though without the cool stuff us wolves can do" Saige grinned. "What is so different about taht and dating?" Ed asked. "That is easy" Saige answered "to us wolves, you are hers, Wolves mate for life, which means when a wolf takes a mte that means you are pretty much now her husband, in our eyes at least" Saige explained.

Ed's mouth dropped open 'Wh-what?" he asked. "hey i said in our eyes, in the eyes of the rest of the world you are just dating" Saige sighed. "Saige.." i spoke up soflty. "Yeah?" she asked. "is there anything else that comes with it? like making you feel lovible or clingy?" I asked. 

Ed looked to me and then back to Saige "She attacked a girl in central for trying to kiss me" Ed explaiend. Saige sighed. "As I said in the eyes of the rest of the world you are just dating" she repeated before going on answering my questions. "Yes, there are other effects. When a wolf takes a mate for the first few days she will feel the need to stay by his side and lovible, this insures to help reproduce..though i assume you haven't done it more then once?" She asked. 

Ed shook his head to her. "She has just cuddled me and hasn't left my side" Ed explained. "Then she probably isn't pregnant, Though i will keep an eye on her while she is here," She said. "even if i was pregnant i wouldn't show that fast" I said. "Wrong" Saige put up a finger "Wolves like us don't stay pregnant for long, we are not like humans. We heal faster then them, Our senses are sharper , and many other things" She shook her head. 'Wait..so how long do we" i traield off. "About 92 days, give or take some, So around three months" Saige answered.

Ed's eyes went wide. He looked over to me and i laid my head on his shoudler. "Zeki.." He whispered. "Hey don't worry i am pretty sure she isn't, though i don't know for sure." She said. I decided to change the subject "what about me attacking the girl, i would have never done that" i asked.

Saige looked at me then thought "You know how this territory is ours?" she asked. I nodded confused where she was going with this. "Tell me if you remember, What do we do if a rogue wolf steps onto our territory?" Saige asked. "we attack and drive them out?" i asked "what does this have to do with anything?" i asked. 

Saige sighed "Ed is like Aztari, he is your mate." She paused i nodded "If a strange wolf walekd onto our territory we woudl attack. if a strange girl trys and kisses your mate you would attack to defend what is yours. Understand what i am saying?" Saige asked. i nodded. 

"How long does that last?" Ed asked. "I will work with her on how to control, so don't worry about that." She sighed. "I just hope you don't plan on leaving her" Saige grumbled. my eyes widened. "What? i woudln't do that, i mean i got to go to the job but i will be back for her" Ed stood up to stand infront of me. 

Saige looked up "Not that, i mean actually break up and leave her, As i said before wolves mate for life, it is hard on a wolf shifter once the mate bond is broken. It hurts them and some it throws them into depression, though most pull out of it and go on. we are part human after all" Saige explained. 

Ed nodded "no i don't plan on leaving her" Ed sat back down and i leaned on him once more. he put his arm around me. "So she is my mate huh?" Ed asked. Saige grinned "more like you are hers" she grinned "her scent is strong on you, did you change shampoo?" She asked. "The other day she washed my hair with her shampoo" Ed answered kind of amazed she picked up on it. i was too. i sniffed and realized his hair smelt faintly of my shampoo. 

"Ahhh i take it after you two did that, yes as i said she would feel the need to get her scent on you, to let everyone know that you are hers, it is instict" Saige shook her head "Any other questions i can help you with? you are kinda new to all this wolf stuff. i wish you could have staied here you need to know this" Saige told me. 

I nodded "well i will be staying here for a few days" i answered "yeah well not enough time to teach you everything but it will have to do" She sighed. with that Eeni called for us to go eat. Saige got up and headed for the kitchen. Ed then got up and streached before offering me his hand, "Sorry" i whispered. "for what?" he asked. "getting you tangled up in all this i wish i knew i wouldn't have ag-" I was broke off by him "You are alright, Zeki. It will be alright, i am fine with being your mate, I don't have any plans to leave you. Now come on let's go eat" he said as he picked me up. "Besides, i plan to keep you as mine for as long as i can, we will get our bodies back and then i will grow old with you and who knows maybe even have kids" he grinned.

"What if i am pregnant like she said?" i asked. "then i guess we can't help that, we will start our plan early, though i can't give up on my promise to Al." He frowned "i hate to admit it but i will end up like my father then if we have a kid now" he told me. 

I whimpered "don't worry it will be alright Zeki" he told me before we made it to the dinning room. Ed sat me down and began to make me a plate. he put it infront of me and then made him one. after he was done he sat down and began to eat. i dug in as well. Eeni sat beside Al and Saige beside her. i wasn't sure if it was just me but Eeni seemed to like Al a bit, and i think Saige knew it as well. 

~*~*~*~

Later that night after dinner, i followed Ed up to his room he was given to stay in. He had put his bags down and got some stuff out of it. "Can i?" i asked. Ed looked up at me then over towards the door. Al was still downstair's helping Eeni out. "Sure" Ed answered before getting up. 

I got my stuff as well and followed after Ed to the bathroom. We got in and i shut and locked the door this time. Ed started up the shower and i begna to get undressed. Ed did the same and before i could get intothe shower he pulled me into a hug "Zeki, i'm sorry i have to leave you here while i go on this job. I know this is gonna hurt you but i have to" He whispered to me. 

I nodded "i understand and i know you will be back for me. i have my pack here i will be alright. please just go and do what you need to do and come back safe" i smiled up at him. He leaned down and kissed me. i kissed him back. 

The kiss started to turn heated as he pressed me up against the bathroom wall. He broke the kiss and looked into my eyes, his golden amber eyes meeting my Ice blue ones. "Sense i won't be here for your birthday, why don't i try and make it up to you?" he asked hsi voice deeper then normal. 

I whimpered as i nodded and leaned my head back exposing my neck for him. He chuckled huskily before he kissed a line from my jawline down my neck and stopping to nip at my collar bone. I moaned softly arching my back off the wall and pressing myself up against him. i could feel his need pressing against my leg. 

I felt him moan as he sucked at my neck a bit. he then lead a trail down to my breats, he took one in his mouth and i gasped as his human hand came up to message the other. My hands began to run though his hair and down his back. 

After a while he pulled back and leaned back up to kiss my lips. i kissed him abck my hands now roaming up and down his chest, learning each inch of his body.I broke the kiss so i could start kissing a trail down his neck sucking and nipping in random spots smirking as i got a few moans out of him. 

I felt his hands run up and down my sides before resting on my hips as he moved a little before entering me. i moaned as he began to thrust into me. I felt him shift a little and hit a spot that elt amazing. i without thinking bit down on his shoulder not realzing at the time that his blood had entered my mouth. 

He threw his head back and gave out a loud moan at what i did. It didn't take us much longer after that til we reached our release near the same time calling out one another's names, though hsi was more of a shout and mine a howl. 

He had pulled out of me and turned so he coudl lean up agaisnt the wall as he held me in his arms pressing me to his chest. we both panted heavily. I rested my head on his shoudler as i came back down from my high. As my senses began to return to me i noticed the scent of his blood and the taste of it on my tongue. 

I opened my eyes that had been closed. i saw the bite mark on his shoudler. "Ed...i'm sorry" i panted out, "Huh? what..are you talking about?" He asked as he looked down at me. i reached up and gently poked at the bite mark i felt him wince a little. "It hurts." I whispered. 

"It's alright, don't worry about it." he leaned down and kissed my forehead "It just proves i am yours" he chuckled before he kissed me once more "come on lets get that bath" He told me as he slowly let go of me and let me crawl in first. he followed after. 

I got in and began to wash my hair glad we still had hot water here. Saige had a pretty good hot water heater and i was proud of it. As i washed my hair i then began to realize something. "Hey Ed?" i asked, "yeah?" He reached over and got my shampoo. i smiled at that. "We didn't use protection" I began to wash the shampoo out of my hair. 

It had been silent for a moment before i heard "Damnit" Ed cursed before he sighed "Chances are then you and I are gonna be paretns" he sighed half jokingly. I shook my head "Maybe not" i alughed. "Hey if i am then that just gives you an even bigger reason as to why you need to get yours and Al's body back" I grinned. 

He gave a soft chuckle "Yeah, that it would." He kissed my cheek before we fisniehd washing off and getting out. we dried off and got dressed brushing our teeth and hair. We then gathered out stuff and went out of the bathroom back to our room. 

I got into the room and put my stuff away. then cralwed into bed. Ed did the same he looked tired. He curled up around me and kissed me "Night, Zeki, I love you and i will be back for you" He told me. i smiled and kissed him before i nuzzled my head under his chin. 

"Brother?" I heard the door open and Al's voice. "Yeah?" He asked looking over his shoulder. Al walked in and shut the door. i was to tired to even care if Al over heard and i had my mate beside me, i would be alright. "What did Saige talk to you about?" Al asked. 

Ed was silent for a moment, and i thought he had gone to sleep. "Well..." Ed sighed. "Zeki and I..we are mates..or that is how the wolf shifters see us" Ed explained. Al kinda sounded confused. "What does that mean?" Al asked. "It means in the wolf shifter's eyes me and Zeki are married" Ed explaiend trying to put it simply. 

"What determines that?" Al asked. Ed didn't speak for a while now. he then sighed "Well...You know how babies are made?" Ed asked. "Brother you didn't!" Al seemed shocked. Ed sighed. i took it Al didn't hear us just a moment ago. 

"brother.." Al asked again when Ed didn't responde "Yes, Al, Zeki and I did that, and now i'm considered her mate." Ed then tried his best to explain what Saige had told him, about me being sick and stuff. he left out the pregnant part. 

"Well it explains why Zeki attacked that girl" Al told Ed. Ed nodded and Yawned. "Now, if you don't mind Al i got to get some sleep so we can catch that train tomarrow" Ed told his brother. Al nodded and left the room calling a night to both of us. "night," i called along with Ed.

Once Al was gone "do you think that was really a smart idea to tell him?" I asked. "we can't hide it from him forever, now go to sleep Zeki" Ed told me softly. "Alright, but still seemed a bit harsh" I muttered. Ed chuckled "Alright then how would you have handled it?" he asked. "i'm not sure.." I whispered. Ed kissed me "Zeki, i love you, but i really need to get to sleep or I won't be able to wake up tomarrow" He told me. "I love you too" i kissed him back before i laid down and we both ended up drifting off to sleep.


	31. The Outsider Returns

The next morning Ed woke up after i did. "Morning" I smiled down at him. He looked up at me and gave me a soft smile. "Morning Zeki, you feeling alright?" he asked me. I nodded "i am fine" i smield to him. He chuckled and leaned forward kissing me before he pulled back "come on, i need to get up and get some food before i leave." He told me. i nodded. 

We both got up and Ed began t oget dressed. "where is Al?" i asked. "Downstairs with Eeni" Ed answered. So with that i began to get dressed as well. After we where both dressed we went downstiars and got something to eat.

Eeni was downstiars sitting at the table wit Saige and Al. Al was sitting there talking to Eeni who had just finished eating and Saige was drinking a cup of coffee. Though both wolves eyes where on us when we entered the room. 

I watched as Eeni threw her head back in a howl. Al looked to her confused. "Now Eeni behave yourself" Saige grinned. "Oh come on, i have to give them some greif" Eeni grinned to me. Ed binked before walking in and heading over towards the table getting a plate and fixing his plate. 

I followed Ed over to get my plate as well. "So tell me, was it better the second time around?" Eeni grinned to Ed. "Eeni behave yourself" Saige popped her sister on the head. Ed blinked "was what better the second time?" He asked sitting down. "Oh come on we heard you two, you can't full a wolf" Eeni smirked before she threw her head back and howl out "Edward~" Ed's eyes widened. 

I got a deep blush. Eeni grinned "Shut up" Ed glared at her before he went to eating. Eeni giggled a bit. Saige sighed "My sister is an immature idiot" Eeni grinned a canine grin "Oh come on, you know you wanted to pick on them too" Eeni said. 

Al finally put one and one together "Last night too Brother?" he asked. "Yeah" Ed huffed "Brother, that is not how you treat a lady remember what granny tells us, You do not do that sort of act til you are married." Al sounded older then Ed. Ed rolled his eyes. 

"Well in a sense they are married..mated" Saige spoke in. "Though next time you two try and keep it down" Saige grumbled "some of us got work" Eeni laughed "Al is a gentleman" Eeni finally commented in. Saige gave a knowing grin and Eeni huffed "it just needed to be pointed out. 

Ed seemed to pick up on this and so he decided to turn the tables on Eeni. "Hey Al don't look now but i think you got a girl who is interested in you" Ed smirked. Al blinked before looking to Eeni. he then got defensive "What? oh no no we are just friend right?" he aksed. "right" Eeni agreed rather quickly. I smirked how cute young love. 

The rest of breakfast was quiet and Saige left early to go and do something with the pack. Eeni had agreed to bring me by as well after we where done here. After breakfast Ed kissed me and hugged me telling me he woudl be back for me. Al hugged me as well. i then watched them leave. 

Once they where out of sight Eeni slapped her hand on my shoulder but not hard enough to hurt "Come on, we got work to do" She siad. before she stripped and shfited. i did the same. I then followed the strange calico wolf along the forest path behind the house and back towards the clearing i had remembered when when i was younger. 

Eeni trotted up and sat down infrotn of Zane, and Tal, Taini was sitting near Tal as well but a little ways off so she wasn't to close to him. "So did you find out anything?" She asked. "We found out that there is more then one." Kodi spoke up. i hardly noticed him sitting beside Zane. 

"Seems like thos cowards don't know much though" Tal spoke up "Yeah they don't even know anything about us" Taini added. "Yeah, they seem to know about Zeki, and they made a guess on her mother, Unoka just pissed John off and he was killed for it" Zane explaiend.

My eyes widened. "What!?" I stepped forward. "well if it isn't the ittle trouble maker herself" Taini grumbled. "You are the reason why we are in this mess" Tal growled. "Enough!" Eeni barked and looked to me. "Unoka was killed a few days ago, i thought you kknew sorry" she spoke to me. 

I blinked "what is going on here?" i asked. "wouldn't you like to know" Muttered Taini. i snarled to her "i am the beta of this pack!" i snapped. "no you aran't" I heard Tal speak up "Kaiser is beta, you are an outcast, " I looked to Tal with wide eyes "what? this is my pack!" I was shocked. "You turned your back on us, pack does not do that," Taini growled "even i know that troublemaker." 

Eeni growled "Taini..she can't help it she was scent off to live with her uncle, it wasn't her fault" Eeni explained. "You defend the outsider?" Taini growled stepping forward towards me. Eeni moved to block her path "Yes, and i am lead of fighters so don't question my motives" She growled. "i won't question them, because soon they won't matter" 

With that i seen Taini lung forward at Eeni, grabbing her shoulder. i watched as Taini's fangs sunk in and the large light brown wolf jerked back, blood splattering the ground and on the wolf. Eeni snarled "Bitch!" she barked and lunged tackling the large wolf in the side knockign her down.

Once on her side Taini tried to get up. Eeni slammed her paws on Taini's head and began to dig her hind claws into her side. Taini snarled and rolled pushing Eeni off balance. Taini jumped up and onto Eeni's back pushing the smaller wolf down. Eeni howl out in pain as Taini bit Eeni's leg. 

Eeni glared and turned snapping sharp white fangs at Taini's face catching her eye. a loud yelp was heard before Taini let go and back up shaking her head blood splattering everywhere. "you will pay!" Taini growled. Eeni got up "Bring it!" the two ran at each other and rose on hind legs as they locked thier frotn legs around each other's necks and began to snap at one another's face. 

I tried to see what happened next but Tal jumped at me and knocked me down on my side. "Weakling can't even defend yourself!" he growled. "Leave her alone!" i heard a loud bark before i saw orange and black fur fly over me and dive into Tal knocking him down. Tal got up and shook out his pelt. "come and get me beta, i have been meaning to try and take your place" he growled.

Kaister looked calm. "why make me come to you, if you are challenaging me then show me what you are made of" Kaiser narrowed his eyes. Tal nodded "alright then you asked for it" Tal jumped at Kaiser and Kaiser dodged before turning and jumping with quick speed. he was on Tal's back with his fangs wrapped around his thoat "careless, one wrong move and i could kill you." Kaiser growled. 

Tal snarled "that was a dirty trick" Tal barked. "the world is full of them, let your gaurd down for a second and the next you will be feeding the birds, now leave our guest alone" Kaiser growled. "fine." Tal huffed. Kaiser got off of him and shook out his pelt. Tal got up and shook out his pelt as well.

My attention turned back to the two fighting she-wolves. Eeni had Taini pinned both covered in blood and wounds. Eeni panted as she pinned the larger she-wolf down "Mess with family and you will pay" Eeni growled. "She is not pack!" Taini snarled. "she used to be, and she has been lost from us for a while, now that she is back we should welcome her" Eeni growled. 

"What is going on here?!" Saige's angry bark echoed the clearing. the large white wolf padded over to Eeni and Taini "Eeni off" She commanded. Eeni nodded and backed off. Taini got up and glared to the alpha "they are letting an outsider bck in the pack" She told Saige. "So i have heard, do you not know it was me who accepted her?" Saige asked. 

Taini snarled and lunged at the leader. the leader ducked her head and knocked her paws out from under Taini and making her fall on her face. "Please, know that if you plan to take my place and outjudge my ruling, try with a better attack," Saige spoke sternly. 

Taini snarled as she got up and shook out her pelt "No go and see Dakota, he will fix yours and Eeni's wounds." She told them softer "i do not wnat to see a fight like this again understand" Saige snarled. The two nodded and got up to pad off to go see Dakota. if i remembered right he was the doctor of the wolves. also a wolf himself. 

"You okay?" Saige asked looking to me. i nodded "good" Saige then padded over and jumped up ont othe rock "Zane! Kodi, Aaron, and Tala" Saige called. the four wolves began to walk over. "what is the report?" Saige asked. "They seem to be working in groups, but have no clue who any of our idtenties are nor were we live." Zane explaiend. "they seem to be agaisnt us though" Kodi added. "We found evidance in Taluka as well" Tala explained nodding to Aaron.

Aarron nodded and hurried over to a push where he picked up somethign and hurried back. it looked like a notebook. He dropped it "this contains their plans and who they suspect as wolves" Aaron put his paw on the book as he looked up to his leader. "What do you need us to do now?" he asked. 

"Nothing, i want to take a look at these notes, then i will figure out our next move." she said before she jumped down and picked up the note booke. i will be back" she told them before she wlaked off stopping at the edge of the clearing to look back and narrow her eyes "If i come back to more fighting i will finish it how i see fit" she then walekd off. 

"Geeez has she always been so scary?" i asked. "No not always, she has gottne tougher over the years, welcome back by the way" I turned to see Terran. "Oh hey..so what is going on?" i asked. "oh..that. i thought you where informed? i guess the leader is so busy she doesn't have time. here i can explain, though lets to lay in the shade" she offered.

I nodded and followed after the wolf. we laid down in the shade and she began to speak. "So after your breakout of Taluka, we found out that John, your uncle got mad and killed Unoka, blaming him for your escape, though don't beat yourself up over it. Unoka had gone out to challenage him to be honoest, So that is what Kaiser said. 

I nodded "so he really is dead?" i asked "yup, Now our leader belives you uncle is teaming up with a group that is hunting down our kind, we have been sending few members to Taluka to spy and get information, we have gotten enough with this notebook i hope" Terran explained. "so what will you do?" i asked. 

"Well it seems they came up with your mother being a wolf, and they know you are, same with Unoka. other then that htey nave no leads. they are looking for you though in hopes you will lead them here" She explained. i gulped "but..what if they followed me here then?" i asked. "Well then i guess it is a bloody battle, though i hope not i don't do well with hunting humans, i like elk, deer and game like that." Terran was nervous i could tell. 

"So that is all we have so far, tell me who is the male's scent on you, it smells like mate bond magic" she asked "though different" i sighed "yeah i kinda mated with a human" i sighed. "Oh? that is cool. what is he like?" she asked. "oh he is nice." I smiled. before i went into talking about Ed. 

Terran gave a sigh "i wish i could be so brave and ask Kodi out. i mean he is such a cool wolf" she shook her head to clear drool. i laughed "Eeni i think likes Al, which is Ed's younger brother." I spoke. "Awww our leader of the fighting group has a crush" she laughed.

"Wait leader of the fighting group?" i asked. "yeah, you didn't know, Eeni stepped down from the alpha sister title and let Saige have it all. Saige was a better leader and managed to take care of things without fighting at first. Eeni was given leader of the fighting group while Tala was given the leader of the hunters group" she smiled. 

"That is cool" i said. i couldn't belive Eeni had been deranked. but i did understand why. "So what are you hunter? fighter, omega?" she asked. 'Well i'm not much of the fighter, i haven't hunt in forever to be honoest i am learning a little bit of my wolf side at a time" i explained. 

"Well that is ashame, i will have to help you with your hunting" she grinned "and maybe Taini will help with fighting" Terran said. "i don't think you saw the fight, i don't think your sister likes me" I said. "Oh don't worry Tai is just hard on the outside. she si as soft as a kitten on the inside" Terran laughed before quickly adding "Don't tell her i said that" i nodded "i won't"


	32. Their Return

About two month had passed and i ahd been busy learning new hunting skills, fighting skills and different sorts of things from the wolf pack. Tal and Taini still didn't really like me much and Zane just didn't talk much like normal. Terran and i became pretty close yet again. Kaiser seemed to help gaurd me when Eeni or Saige wasn't. 

Saige had also come to the conclution that i was indeed pregnant. mostly becuase i was beginning to show signs of it. We had not found much out about thier plans besides they assumed Kaiser and Saige as wolves mostly becuase they where spotted with Unoka, no other real hard evidance to prove it. 

It was now night time and i had just eaten dinner, i was laying in bed on my side as i looked to Ed's red coat that laid beside me. I missed him. i wondered what was taking him so long to get back to me. I sighed and rested my head down on my pillow before i heard a noise. my head perked up.

Listening i could hear warning howls. it was Taini and Zane's. they ahd been sent to gaurd the station and look for people who would be suspious and sned a howl out like a normal wolf would during the night. I got up and out of bed and hurried for the door. "Stay" Saige told me as she passed me in the hall. 

She had been making me sit and stay sense she found out i was pregnant. giving a sigh i sat down on the bed and waited for orders. it wasn't long after i heard the door open downstairs. "You think you could call off the welcome party?" My heart sprung to life. 

"Hey, we want to know when you are-" Eeni's voice was cut off. i wondered why. what happened. was it a trap was it not truely Ed? I slowly got up and made my way out of my room and down the stairs. i took the corner and stopped my eyes widening at the sight. 

There infront of me, was Alphonse with out the suit of armor. he had his body back. he seemed a bit weak, but still it was him. clinging to him was an excited Eeni. Ed shook his head and looked over towards me. He blinked before he hurried over and hugged me pulling me close to him. 

"I'm so sorry it took so long Zeki, i'm so sorry.." He held me close. i then noticed his arm..it wasn't automail. "Ed?" i asked. "Hmm?" he didn't let me go. "How did you do it? what took you so long?" i asked. "That lead in Irseen was a good one, we figured some stuff out and ended up going on another mission and then another. after that we found our selves caught up in a large fight with these being called Humonculi" Ed explained. "After it was all over Al and I had to rest. Al mostly. after he got his strenght back we came here to get you and head back to Risembool" Ed kissed me deepily. I kissed him back.

After a few seconds we broke apart "i promise i will make this up to you, Zeki, i am sorry" He whispered. "No need to be sorry, you got your brother back to normal and you got your arm and leg-" iwas cut off he shook his head 'Just arm" he told me. "well still that is better then nothing" i smield. he chuckled "yes that it is" he leaned back in and kissed me. 

He pulled back to whisper in my ear "We are stayiing the night and leaving in the morning, I am up for a shower i don't know about you" he asked kissing me. I pulled away and he grunted. "If we do then you have to be gentle with me" i whimpered. Ed tilted his head t othe side and then looked down at my hand that had moved to rest on my stomach. 

Ed gave a softer look once he saw it. "So i will have a kid huh?" he asked before leaning in and kissing me gently "Damn should have used protection that night" he whispered jokingly, i could tell he had a proud tone to his voice as if he was not to upset taht he waas gonna be a father. 

"Should have" i teased back. "come on, what are we waiting for" Ed let go of me and took my hand as he waved to Al and hurried up the stairs pulling me along after him. I notied Al blink and heard Eeni give a bark like laugh before she pulled Al along to the kitchen. 

Ed got to the bed room put his stuff down and got what he needed i did the same and we went to take a shower, though more was involved. Once we where done Ed and i dried off got dressed and did whatever we needed to do before we left the bathroom. "So..sense we are having a kid together" he panted slightly. "then why don't i make it obvious to the..oh how did Saige put it..the rest of the eyes to the world?" he asked. "huh?" i asked.

I walked back to the room with him putting my stuff away before i thought about it and got what he was saying. "Really?" i asked. he nodded. "B-but.." i was shocked. "We are mates right?" Ed grinned leaning over and kissing me "Why not make it official to those of us who are not wolves?" he asked. I nodded and hugged him. he pulled me clsoer to him and kissed the top of my head. "i really did miss you Zeki" he whispered. "i missed you too" 

After we cuddled for a bit, i heard Ed's stoamch growl. i giggled a little "your hungry huh?" i asked. "yeah" He said. "come on" I got up and pulled him along. "Eeni and Terran got a deer yesterday" i grinned. Ed blinked "a deer?" he asked, "yeah, it's really good how Saige makes it" i smiled as he got up and followed me. 

We went downstairs and came into the kitchen. "Hey brother" Al called over "have you tried this it's amazing" I smiled tears almost coming to my eyes at this. Al could fiinally eat again, "Hey Zeki" Al looked to me. i moved from Ed's side and hugged him "I'm so happy" i begna to cry. Al wasn't sure what to do at first but then hugged me.

"I am happy to be back in my orignal body, and it is good to see you Zeki" he said as he patted my back. i then got up and sat down beside him. he looked to me and blinked "Are you?" he asked. "Yup, she is gonna have my kid, what do you think about being an uncle?" Ed asked rather prouldy. "Brother!" Al scolded. 

I laughed some things never changed. I watched as the two sat down and began to eat. Eeni was just talking away to Al as he ate giving him things to try and recipes. i shook my head Al was trying to keep up but i could tell the poor thing was tired. 

It wasn't long after that we all headed upstiars for our beds. Ed and I shared a room and cuddled together, it felt great to be with Ed. coem to think of it. he changed. he was taller now and more filled out. i couldn't belive it didn't hit me before til now. i nuzzled into him and found myself drifting off to sleep. i knew Al was probably enjoying sleep not far down the hall from us. Eeni and Saige where shraring a bed becuase Eeni had given up her froom. i wasn't sure if she was being nice or if she just wanted Al's scent over everything. either way. it was nice to be back with Ed and Al, and soon we woudl end up in Risembool, my new home.


	33. New Lives

The next morning we headed out and got our train from Aztari to Risembool. Once we got home we where welcomed by Granny and Winry. Grany and Winry both almost killed Ed after haring what happened between me and him. We ended up explaining about my wolf side and they accepted me as part of their family. 

Ed helped around the house for a bit before he took a large amount of money left over from his research funds or whatever he called them i don't remember. he then got us a house, Al, Ed and I. Eeni came to visit a few times some times with Saige sometimes with out her. 

Our lives where pretty much set, it was just easy going and laid back, everyday was a gift and i loved it. It was hard to belive that i went from living with my uncle and being mistreated to how good of a life i had now living with the brothers. Ed and I both got married about two and a half weeks ago as of day. It has been a whole month sense i was reunited with them in Aztari. 

I was laying on the couch as Ed worked on fixing a playpin for the kid. I learned not long after we got back to Risembool that he coudln't use hsi alchemy anymore. which was kinda fun watching him having to work for once.

Al had been in the kitchen trying to make something Eeni taught him or showed him how to make. It was at this time i felt pain ripple though my stomach. i grunted and closed my eyes. Ed looked up from what he was doing "Zzeki?" He asked. i whined and kept my eyes close. Ed's footsteps could be heard as he walekd over towards me and knelt down his hand resting on my shoulder "Zeki?" He asked soflty. 

Another pain shot though me as i tried not to scream. it didn't work. I opened my eyes to see Ed's eyes widen. he then got up "AL CALL A DOCTOR!" he called before kneling back down and putting hsi hand on my shoudler again "It's alright, Zeki, Al will get a doctor here in no time alright?" he asked trying to keep me calm, though i could smell his panic. 

I gave him a nod and kept trying to grit my teeth though the contractons. Ed had gottne a chair and was sitting beside me. He was holding my hand watching me "Zeki.." he breathed as he looked to the clock. what happened next wall all so sudden or so it was to me. 

The doctor came in and helped deliver the baby, more like babies, there was two. the doctor did what he needed to do i didn't quiet see what he did. He then gave me one of the kids wrapped in a blue towel and another one to Ed wrapped in a white towel. "Congradulatiosn Mr. and Mrs. Elric, you have twins, one healthy boy and a healthy girl" 

I was loving on the little one that i had nuzzling my cheek to it's head gently Ed had thanked the doctor and talked for a few minutes before the man left. Ed had also paid him during all that. Ed then walked over to sit back down and show me our little girl. he looked up at him and he grinned down at me. 

"Two Zeki, and i thought you told me you didn't have litters" he teased me, i had remembered him asking me that question a few weeks ago and i told him no. "Humans can have two" I grinned. Ed chuckled and leaned down kissing me. The two little ones had opened their eyes. the little girl had reached up and grabbed Ed's hair and tried pulling on it. 

This made Ed look down and grin "Well would you look at that, she has her mother's blue eyes and her mother's spunk" Ed looked to me and then to the little boy. He had Ed's amber eyes and i was pretty sure he woudl have his blond hair as well. 

"Now what to name them?" Ed wondered as he smiled down to his little girl "That one is Imak" I grinned. "Imak..alright" He leaned in and kissed my cheek "then that ones name is..James" he said. "Imak and James..alright sounds good to me" I smiled up at him and he leaned down to kiss me once more.

~*~*~*~

About two years had passed sense that day and the two where certainly trouble makers. I was doing laungry and Ed had been watching the little ones while i did so. It didn't take us long after we got them home to realize they where shifters as well. 

"Ow ow ow ow ow..James let go..no Imak down!" I heard Ed and shook my head. i finisehd loading the dryer and closed it turning it on and going into the living room to see Imak was sitting on Ed's chest licking at his face, while her brother was pulling at Ed's ponytail. Ed was in the floor on his.

I laughed at him and shok my head "Having fun?" i asked. the two pups looked up and hurried over towards me. i sighed "What did i tell you about controling your shifts and using dad's hair as a tug rope?" i asked. the small cream colored wolf tilted his head to the side "But it's fun" he barked. The other small slightly darker cream one grinned "daddy fell off the couch" she wagged her tail. 

"Only becuae i was beging drug off" Ed grumbled as he rubbed his head. Imak turned and hurried over to pounce at her father again. Ed caugh her and she squeaked shfiting back to her human form. Ed push her on the floor on her back and tickled her "I got you now!" he laughed. 

"I'll save you sissy!" James barked before turning and running at his fahter jumping onto Ed's back and yet again grabbing his hair. "Ow hey don't pull on that!" Ed stopped tickling Imak and she got up running over to hide behind me. i sighed and grabbed some clothes before getitng her dressed. "Try and keep them on." i told her. 

"Alright" she grinned. "Hey sis i got him down!" James called. i looked back over and Ed was on his side with a Pup sitting on him. "Oh i got this!" Imak said as she shifted and her clothes feel off of her agian. i sighed. there was no way i could keep these two dressed. 

Imak ran over and jumped on her father making him roll over and James fall off. "I win! i am the mighty Fullmetal alchemist!" She laughed. Ed chuckled "Oh really now?" he asked as he sat up and grabbed her "Well i can't let you go then, he is my enemy" Ed growled.

"Let her go pipesqueak!" James barked. Ed jerked "Even..my own kids..call me that." he sighed. "Brother, Zeki lunch is ready" Al called from the kitchen and then laughed as he saw Ed on the floor holding Imak and James on his hind paws with his front paws on Ed's back. "ohhhh lunch!" Imak barked getting free and shifting back "Not wihtout clothes" i grabbed the clothes i had just put on her and chased her down. 

"Uncle Al!" James went running for Al "Al get that one and get him dressed!" i called. I got Imak put in clothes. Al chuckled and did as i said. he picked up James right after he shifted and got him dressed. Ed got up off the floor and headed over towards us. 

Once the two where dressed they went to the kitchen. Ed and I made it in there to pick them up and put them in their seats. Al gave them thier plates. the two began to dig into their food. As i got my plate Ed walked up behind me and kissed my cheek "makes me wonder how you where when you were a kid?" he asked. "i could ask you the same thing" i grinned. Ed chuckled and with that we went to sit and eat dinner as a family.

I looked to the two kids who where mostly getting the food all over them instead of eating it. I smield glad that Saige and Eeni would drop in along with other members of the pack to help teach them more about their wolf side then I could.


	34. A Sad Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from different points of views.

~*~Zeki's Point of View~*~

I woke up early the next morning. I yawned and streached before rolling over and seeing Ed was still asleep. i leaned forward and kissed his nose. he grunted and opened his eyes "Baby?" i asked. "hM?" He looked tired. "I'm gonna go out for a walk alright?" I asked. "i will be back soon, i just need to streach my legs" I told him. meaning i needed to get out and run in my wolf form.

Ed yawned and nodded "alright, be careful" he kissed me gentely "I love you, sweetheart." He whispered and i felt a flash of warm burst though me "i love you too" i then kissed him back before i got out of bed and streached "I will be careful. see you when i get back" i smield as i headed dor the door. 

I stopped when i reached it "Ed?" I asked. "Yeah?" He looked over to me. smiling hearing he wasn't asleep yet i continued. "Eeni and Saige are coming over today, they are coming to check in on the two kids. also I think Eeni just wants to see Al" I grinned. 

"Alright" Ed yawned. "i should be back before then, but if i am not then i just wanted to let you know" I then turned opening the door "alright Zeki, have fun on your run" He told me and i smirked he knew exactly where i was going. 

With that i exited the room and headed across the hall opening the door to Jame's and Imak's room they where fast asleep. i smield soflty before shutting it silently as to not wake them. i then headed downstairs and out the front door. 

Once outside i began to walk towards the forest area, it wasn't to far fro mthe house. Ed picked the house because of it being near by and figured it woudl make me happy, which it did. I walked over to a bush where i stripped and left my clothes. i then shfited and shook out my pelt and then began to trot along down the forest path.

~*~Saige's Point of View~*~

"Damnit, We are gonna be to late" I snarled. "Calm down Saige, i am sure they will not go anywhere" Eeni assured me. "Yeah, but Zeki might be.." I trailed off growling not wanting to think of it. Seth had been silent for two years, Why where they staring their search now of all time and how did they find Zeki.

I narrowed my eyes. where they spying on her..maybe something about this place made them think to look here..i wasn't sure. something was up though, why wait two years then head exactly to the place where the girl they where looking for lives. 

"What do you mean?" Terran asked me. i had taken her and a few others with me just in case i had to fight. "Seth and his father John seem to know where Zeki is, though they waited long enough for the two kids to be born then grow up-" i paused. 

Eeni blinked to me "To see the kids where shifters as well" She finished. "i doubt it" Aaron spoke. "How do you know?" Kodi asked. "because i know for a fact that none of them have left Taluka-" he was cut off "Thtat doesn't prove anything!" Taini snarled. "If you let me finish it would" Aaron growled. "anyways. they haven't gotten anywhere and all their helpers have been sent to jail turns out all of them had a crimal record of some sort" Aaron looked to me.

"Then why wait?" I asked., "Simple" Aaron grinned. "if it is so simple explain it to us then " Taini growled. "He has lost all his men. he needed time to find and convince new ones." Aaron explained. "great there is more?" Kodi asked. "No, he couldn't convince others to belive him, they said he was crazy, so new plan" Aaron explained.

"To kill Zeki and prove to them that there are such things" I finished. Aaron nodded. "bastard" Eeni spat. "just wait til i get my fangs on his little neck i will rip it apart" Eeni growled. "Remember we aim to kill" I told them. "We must protect Zeki and the kids, and the elric prothers they are pack" I told the group. "Right" they all responded as one.

~*~*~*~

Once the train stopped we got off of it, and began to head for Edward's, Alphone's and Zeki's house. "I am pretty sure Zeki is with her mate. i mean why leave her mate and her pups?" Asked Taini sounding a bit softer then normal. Then again you put that large grumpy wolf in a room with the pups and she turns into one herself. 

I shook my head "i am not sure, but i still want to make sure she is safe" I said as we made it to the door. Ed opened it before i could knock. "Turning into one of us i see?" i asked. "No i just saw you coming from the window." He looked at us with a weird look, 

I tilted my head to the side. "What?" i asked. "Zeki, told me it was just you and Eeni, who are the rest of you?" he asked. "You know me" Terran stepped forward. Ed looked at her and nodded "yes i do know you Terran was your name right?" he asked. she nodded. "this is my sister Taini, remember she came with us the first time?" Terran asked. Ed blinked and tried to remember before nodding "yeah..i do remember that.." 

I grinned "getting old will do that to you" i laughed. "I'm not old!" Ed snapped. "I'm Aarron and this is Kodi," Aaron finished up introductions. "Nice to meet you but this doesn't explain why all of you are here" Ed said. "Hey where Is Al?" Eeni asked before i could answer Ed. 

"In the living room watching over two sleeping kids why?" i heard him ask. "Awww i got to see this" Eeni begna to step forward. "Eeni, we have a task at hand" I told her. she nodded "sorry" she looked disappointed and i knew why, i felt bad pulling her away from the one she loved even though she wouldn't admit it. 

"Seth and John had planned to take out the wolves, they ahd a small army with them, but that army has been arrested and now he needs a new one, no one belvies him so he needs proof that we exsist. so He is coming after a wolf where he knows is located." I looked to Ed. 

He gritted his teeth and his fist slammed into the wall "DAMNIT!" he yelled before he pushed past me and headed for the forest area. i blinked. "well he has a faul mouth" Taini muttered "like your one to talk" Kodi muttered back to her. 

I took this was Zeki was not with Ed. i turned and snapped at them "Follow him Zeki could be in trouble" i growled before i shifted and shook otu of my clothes. the rest shifted as well. "Taini, gaurd the house and the people inside it. Kodi stay with her" i todl them,

"Yes ma'am" Kodi barked. "No one will touch the pups" Taini growled. "Al is in cluded in the gaurding" I said. "yes, but why want him when the pups are part wolf?" Taini asked. "what was t hat about my Al?" Eeni growled. "Eeni, Take Aaron and search the tree lines, try and stop any one if you see them. if i howl come for me." i told Eeni.

"Right" Eeni told me and her and Aaron wentto take thier places where they would be gaurding. "Terran, come with me. if my howl doesn't reach them i will need you to run back and tell" i explained. she nodded "alright then move out" i barked and ran off after the path Ed went.

I had been out running when i noticed Seth and John both where aiming for me. so i turned and ran as fast as i could. I coudln't belive they where here. Not looking where i was going i tripped over a root, and tumbled into a tree.

I whimpered as i tried to get up. i was tired from running and my legs woudl not work. Panic was racing though me making my heart pound though the running wasn't helping that either. i could hear thier footsteps they where coming closer to me.

I closed my eyes i could feel myself cry as i thought of Ed and the kids and Al and my wolf pack family that had adopted me back in. i was gonna lose it all. this was my end. i wouldn't even get to see my kids again let alone watch them grow up.

I tried again to get up but my legs kept working against me. feeling heavy from how far i had run. i had pushed them, and myself to run furhter and faster, i wanted to get away. I could smell them now, their scents flooded my nose. They where close really close. 

Looking up i noticed Seth aiming his gun at me. "Your dead mutt" he grinned as i watched him pull the trigger. i closed my eyes as i heard the gun fire and just waited for the bullet to hit me. there was not much left i could do. my end was now.

"Don't you touch her!" I heard Ed's voice and i opened my eyes to see Ed standign infront of me. i looked around his leg when i heard a snarling growl and realized why the gun didn't hit. Saige had tacked him at the last second and he missed. looking at the tree i noticed he missed me just barely. 

"Get up and get out of here Zeki" I heard Ed growl. "I-i can't" i whimpered. "My legs are to tired, i can't get the strenght to stand" i told him. he looked back at me with eyes that showed anger, but not towards me. no, i looked deeper into his eyes to see he was afraid. 

"Get her and leave. take her to safty we got this freak" Saige growled. I then heard two gun shots and i looked back over to see Terran on the ground yelping in pain. her leg had been shot the other bullet missed. Saige growl "Now Ed!" she barked before she lundged at Seth and bit his arm jerking at it trying to get the gun. 

"Come on" Ed picked me up and carried me as fast as he could away from the others. Once we where a little distance away. he sat me down in a small old fox den that i had pointed out. it was a good hiding place. "Are you hurt?" he asked looking me over. 

"I don't think s-" i yelped when he touched my hind leg. "It doens't feel broken, though it hurts huh?" Ed asked. i whimpered before i heard a howl echo though the air. "We got to go help them!" i said trying to get up. i couldn't my leg hurt, and i feel back to the ground with a yelp. 

"Shhhhh i will go and help them alright, you stay here hidden" with that he leaned down and kissed my forehead "I love you" He told me "I love you too" i whispered back. he then got up and ran off. i watched him go before i heard a movement from my left. i jerked my head over there to see my uncle pointing a gun at me. 

My eyes widened as i froze with fear. "How touching, he is gonna be upset when he realizes his little wolf is dead." He chuckled "i have been waiting for this moment sense we got you Zeki" He grinned and with that he pulled the trigger. i watched as the buttle flew at me. sound seemed to leave my ears.

The rest happened in a blink of an eye. the bullet hit i felt pain shoot though me and i let out a loud yelp before i howled in pain. my head hit the ground as warm blood left my body from the wound. though that was all i remember after that my vision went black. 

~*~Edward's Point of View~*~

I reached Saige and saw that Eeni was helping her out while Aaron helped Terran stand up. Seth was pretty much knocked out and glad he was if not then he would be feeling alot of pain right now, then again i didn't really care much he had hurt Zeki.

It was at this time a loud howl of pain shot though the air. everyone stopped and perked their ears up. "Zeki!" Eeni gasped. That was all i needed to hear. i took off running back towards the spot i left her. 'please be alright please' i begged hopelessly in my mind as i raced though the forest.

Wolves followed behind me as i ran. I soon got to the spot that i left her and noticed her uncle laughing as he held a gun. i clapped and slammed my hands on the ground hoping to knock him away, but nothing happened. "Damnit i forgot!" i yelled. before i noticed Saige leap over followed by Eeni the two tackled him and drug him to the ground. 

While they had him pinned and tore into him i ran over to check on Zeki. i stopped my eyes widening as i saw the lifeless wolf laying there covered in blood and a bullet wound to her chest. "Zeki..baby, Please..wake up" I shook her gently. her body was growing cold. this couldn't happen, We got our bodies back Al and I, Zeki and i had two kids. we where supposed to live together for a long time.

We were gonna grow old together. I looked down at her as tears streamed down my face "Zeki..please" i begged. i knew begging wasn't gonna bring her back, but i hoped. oh how i hoped that if i kept talking she woudl coem abck to me..like that one time, but even then she had body heat. 

I didn't notice when Eeni made the killing blow to John nor when Saige appraoched behind me. I had picked Zeki up and held her to me. stroking her soft fur. "I love you, i always will." I spoke softly as i continued to pet her. 

Saige whined as she rested her head on my shoulder looking down at Zeki. "we where too late" She whispered. I didn't speak. the tears just kept coming. Eeni walked over as well and nosed at her before she sat down and tilted up her head giving out a sorrowful howl. Saige joined in and before i knew it others where surrounding. 

I just kept my head down holding her and stroking her fur. I coudln't belive she was gone. I was almost tempted to find a stone and bring her back, but i knew better then that. it wouldn't be Zeki i would have brought back if i did. 

After a whiel the howling stopped and Saige spoke again "come on we need to make a grave for her" she said before she got up and headed for the bushes. i slowly stood up and carried her after the others. walking slowly as i held Zeki to my chest, not caring about the blood that got on me. she was so cold now and beginning to go stiff. 

I noticed the wolves change into humans and where now dressed. Saige led the way back to the house. letting me pick a place to bury her. i picked an oak tree near our house it wasn't far at all. i held her why they dug a hole. after they where doen i placed her in it. i hated this, i didn't want to let go of her, but i knew i had to. i watched as the put durt over her and i could just feel my heart break into tiny pieces. 

~*~Zeki's Point of View~*~

I sat there on the forest floor in my wolf form. i stared at my dead body. i was curled up into a ball covered in my own blood. i perked my ears at hearing Ed's voice tears began to stream from my face as i watched the scene "Come young one" I heard my mother's voice. 

I looked back at the voice and smiled softly "Hey" i said. "You did well young one" She told me. i dipped my head to her "I only hoped i did as well as you, those two kids will have to grow up without a mother" I whispered. My mother nodded "that they well. i am sorry my daughter i wish i could send you back, but this time i can't." she explained.

"I know...that wound..there is no living from that." I whispered. "Come now, I came to bring you back with me. Your father will be so proud to hear he has grand children" She told me. i nodded and lowered my head as more tears feel "i'm coming" i stood up and looked to Ed one last time. "I love you" i whispered "and i hope we meet again many of years later" i then turned and followed the black wolf into a beam of light. 

The beam of light acted as a door. once we stepped htough it it disappeared. I looked around at the white room and the gate. "Welcome back." Truth grinned to us. "Hey" I greeted the outlined man. "Greetings" My mother dipped her head. "Ah..Wolf and Little wolf are united at last" Truth seemed to be grinning. or so i could hear it in his voice. 

My mother nodded "Yes," Truth nodded to her "So are you ready to go back?" He asked my mother. "Back where?" i asked. "To our new home. i came to bring you there" she told me. i nodded "alright..we are ready then" i said. 

"Great!" Truth sounded excited. i turned to see my mother padding for the gate it opened and i shut my eyes. "Come on Zeki" I opened them to see that she was standing infront of it. i followed her. we walked in and the doors closed behind us. there was a flash of light before we where in a clearing. 

"Were are we?" i asked. "home" she breathed before she went over to some bushs and shfited back. A few minutes later she came back with some clothes in her hand and dressed. i shifted back and got dressed before i followed her back to a pretty good sized house. 

Walking in i saw my father talking to Unoka and my brother. I got wide eyed at this. Zin looked up and saw me before he grinned "Sis" he gotup and ran over hugging me. My father and Unoka looked up and smiled "Welcome Zeki, we have been expecting you" Unoka grinned. "Causing trouble huh? just like your mother" My father laughed. i smield as tears streamed down my face. 

I was home but not home. i had my family back, but not. I was happy to have my mother father and brother and even my friend, but i wanted my kids, my new brother, and Ed. "So what is this baout me having grandchildren?" i head my father ask. i laughed a little bit "well it is a long story, i don't know if you have time to hear it" i grinnned. 

"Oh i have all the time, why don't you tell me?" he asked. "alright well it all started when i woke up in Taluka one morning and decided to go out and look for a job" i began to tell my story of how i met Ed and Al and how i became close to them and how i got from there to here. 

~*~Edward's Point of View~*~

After we buried Zeki, We all went back inside the house. Al was on the couch. "Al...where are the kids?" i asked "Up stairs. i laid them down after they feel asleep for thier nap before you ran out, why something wrong?" Al asked getting up. 

"Thanks" was all i said before i walked past him. "Brother wait, why are you crying?" Al asked but i didn't asnwer. I made it upstairs and into the kids room. Imak and James had managed to once again get out of thier cribes, and where playing in the middle of the floor. 

I walked in and sat down Imak came over and crawled into my lap. she was in her human form for once, both where. Reaching up she brushed her fingers agaisnt my face to whipe away tears "Daddy, why are you crying?" She asked. I hugged her close to me and James came over to look. 

"Come here little man" I forced a smile using my mother's nickname she used to call me when i was young. I picked him up with my other arm and held them both to my bare chest. I had stripped my shirt off after buring Zeki. 

"Brother?" Al's voice came from behind me. I looked up and over my shoudler at Al who ahd walked in. "Eeni told me" He said as he walked over to sit beside me "You okay?" Al asekd. I sighed as i looked down to my two kids looking up at me with questioning eyes. "yeah..i'll be alright..i got to be" i whispered. 

Al put his hand on my shoulder. "Daddy..why are you crying?" Imak asked again "where is momma?" James asked. I frowned to them "Momma...momma's gone" i wasn't sure hwo to tell them. "when will she be back?" James asked. "She..she isn't coming back.." I told them as fresh tears came from my eyes. 

Imak's eyes widened "She..she can't be..she isn't.." she whimpered. "Momma is to strong to die" James spoke up. I gave a sad smile "She was very strong, but she was hurt, and she coudln't get away.." I explaiend. Imak and James both began to sob. I held them close to me trying to calm them, but i was barely calm myself. 

~*~*~*~

Later that night after dinner, I got the kids back in their little cribe like beds. they where beds with sides to them but they where not cribes. I gave them each a kiss on the forehead and left the room. they where both sleeping when i left. i turned off the light and closed the door. i then went to my room, 

It was strange knowing i had this room to myself now. i went over and laid down on the bed and covered up. Her scent was still there. i closed my eyes and tried not to cry. i had to be strong for the kids. As i laid there i kept my mind busy with good memories that i had remembered from mine and Al's journey mostly when Zeki was with us. Thinking of her smile she usually gave me made me smile as well and helped me get to sleep. 

I woke up a few hours later to something pulling on the blankets. i grunted as opened my eyes. it was storming outside. at first i thought it was Zeki moving to get closer then i remembered. "Daddy?" i heard a small voice. I sat up and looked down to the side of the bed to see a scared looking Imak. 

"What's wrong, Imak?" i asked leaning down and picking her up holding her in my arms. She snuggled close to me "The storm is scary and Zane keeps making fun of me. can i sleep with you?" she asked. i gave a soft smile and kissed her forehead. "Yes you can stay in here with me, that storm won't hurt you" I said as i liad her down and tucked her in. 

I then laid down beside her. I felt her move and crawl closer to me. She curled up into a small ball agaisnt my chest. i wrapped my arm around her keeping her close. she was growing up to be just like her mother. and that thought made me smile, i wondered if Zeki could see them where ever she was. i knew she woudl be proud of both of them.


	35. Happy Ever After(Alternate ending)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has many different point's of view and is the same up til Zeki's second point of view. that is when it begins to change.

~*~Zeki's Point of View~*~

I woke up early the next morning. I yawned and streached before rolling over and seeing Ed was still asleep. i leaned forward and kissed his nose. he grunted and opened his eyes "Baby?" i asked. "hM?" He looked tired. "I'm gonna go out for a walk alright?" I asked. "i will be back soon, i just need to streach my legs" I told him. meaning i needed to get out and run in my wolf form.

Ed yawned and nodded "alright, be careful" he kissed me gentely "I love you, sweetheart." He whispered and i felt a flash of warm burst though me "i love you too" i then kissed him back before i got out of bed and streached "I will be careful. see you when i get back" i smield as i headed dor the door. 

I stopped when i reached it "Ed?" I asked. "Yeah?" He looked over to me. smiling hearing he wasn't asleep yet i continued. "Eeni and Saige are coming over today, they are coming to check in on the two kids. also I think Eeni just wants to see Al" I grinned. 

"Alright" Ed yawned. "i should be back before then, but if i am not then i just wanted to let you know" I then turned opening the door "alright Zeki, have fun on your run" He told me and i smirked he knew exactly where i was going. 

With that i exited the room and headed across the hall opening the door to Jame's and Imak's room they where fast asleep. i smield soflty before shutting it silently as to not wake them. i then headed downstairs and out the front door. 

Once outside i began to walk towards the forest area, it wasn't to far fro mthe house. Ed picked the house because of it being near by and figured it woudl make me happy, which it did. I walked over to a bush where i stripped and left my clothes. i then shfited and shook out my pelt and then began to trot along down the forest path.

~*~Saige's Point of View~*~

"Damnit, We are gonna be to late" I snarled. "Calm down Saige, i am sure they will not go anywhere" Eeni assured me. "Yeah, but Zeki might be.." I trailed off growling not wanting to think of it. Seth had been silent for two years, Why where they staring their search now of all time and how did they find Zeki.

I narrowed my eyes. where they spying on her..maybe something about this place made them think to look here..i wasn't sure. something was up though, why wait two years then head exactly to the place where the girl they where looking for lives. 

"What do you mean?" Terran asked me. i had taken her and a few others with me just in case i had to fight. "Seth and his father John seem to know where Zeki is, though they waited long enough for the two kids to be born then grow up-" i paused. 

Eeni blinked to me "To see the kids where shifters as well" She finished. "i doubt it" Aaron spoke. "How do you know?" Kodi asked. "because i know for a fact that none of them have left Taluka-" he was cut off "Thtat doesn't prove anything!" Taini snarled. "If you let me finish it would" Aaron growled. "anyways. they haven't gotten anywhere and all their helpers have been sent to jail turns out all of them had a crimal record of some sort" Aaron looked to me.

"Then why wait?" I asked., "Simple" Aaron grinned. "if it is so simple explain it to us then " Taini growled. "He has lost all his men. he needed time to find and convince new ones." Aaron explained. "great there is more?" Kodi asked. "No, he couldn't convince others to belive him, they said he was crazy, so new plan" Aaron explained.

"To kill Zeki and prove to them that there are such things" I finished. Aaron nodded. "bastard" Eeni spat. "just wait til i get my fangs on his little neck i will rip it apart" Eeni growled. "Remember we aim to kill" I told them. "We must protect Zeki and the kids, and the elric prothers they are pack" I told the group. "Right" they all responded as one.

~*~*~*~

Once the train stopped we got off of it, and began to head for Edward's, Alphone's and Zeki's house. "I am pretty sure Zeki is with her mate. i mean why leave her mate and her pups?" Asked Taini sounding a bit softer then normal. Then again you put that large grumpy wolf in a room with the pups and she turns into one herself. 

I shook my head "i am not sure, but i still want to make sure she is safe" I said as we made it to the door. Ed opened it before i could knock. "Turning into one of us i see?" i asked. "No i just saw you coming from the window." He looked at us with a weird look, 

I tilted my head to the side. "What?" i asked. "Zeki, told me it was just you and Eeni, who are the rest of you?" he asked. "You know me" Terran stepped forward. Ed looked at her and nodded "yes i do know you Terran was your name right?" he asked. she nodded. "this is my sister Taini, remember she came with us the first time?" Terran asked. Ed blinked and tried to remember before nodding "yeah..i do remember that.." 

I grinned "getting old will do that to you" i laughed. "I'm not old!" Ed snapped. "I'm Aarron and this is Kodi," Aaron finished up introductions. "Nice to meet you but this doesn't explain why all of you are here" Ed said. "Hey where Is Al?" Eeni asked before i could answer Ed. 

"In the living room watching over two sleeping kids why?" i heard him ask. "Awww i got to see this" Eeni begna to step forward. "Eeni, we have a task at hand" I told her. she nodded "sorry" she looked disappointed and i knew why, i felt bad pulling her away from the one she loved even though she wouldn't admit it. 

"Seth and John had planned to take out the wolves, they ahd a small army with them, but that army has been arrested and now he needs a new one, no one belvies him so he needs proof that we exsist. so He is coming after a wolf where he knows is located." I looked to Ed. 

He gritted his teeth and his fist slammed into the wall "DAMNIT!" he yelled before he pushed past me and headed for the forest area. i blinked. "well he has a faul mouth" Taini muttered "like your one to talk" Kodi muttered back to her. 

I took this was Zeki was not with Ed. i turned and snapped at them "Follow him Zeki could be in trouble" i growled before i shifted and shook otu of my clothes. the rest shifted as well. "Taini, gaurd the house and the people inside it. Kodi stay with her" i todl them,

"Yes ma'am" Kodi barked. "No one will touch the pups" Taini growled. "Al is in cluded in the gaurding" I said. "yes, but why want him when the pups are part wolf?" Taini asked. "what was t hat about my Al?" Eeni growled. "Eeni, Take Aaron and search the tree lines, try and stop any one if you see them. if i howl come for me." i told Eeni.

"Right" Eeni told me and her and Aaron wentto take thier places where they would be gaurding. "Terran, come with me. if my howl doesn't reach them i will need you to run back and tell" i explained. she nodded "alright then move out" i barked and ran off after the path Ed went.

I had been out running when i noticed Seth and John both where aiming for me. so i turned and ran as fast as i could. I coudln't belive they where here. Not looking where i was going i tripped over a root, and tumbled into a tree.

I whimpered as i tried to get up. i was tired from running and my legs woudl not work. Panic was racing though me making my heart pound though the running wasn't helping that either. i could hear thier footsteps they where coming closer to me.

I closed my eyes i could feel myself cry as i thought of Ed and the kids and Al and my wolf pack family that had adopted me back in. i was gonna lose it all. this was my end. i wouldn't even get to see my kids again let alone watch them grow up.

I tried again to get up but my legs kept working against me. feeling heavy from how far i had run. i had pushed them, and myself to run furhter and faster, i wanted to get away. I could smell them now, their scents flooded my nose. They where close really close. 

Looking up i noticed Seth aiming his gun at me. "Your dead mutt" he grinned as i watched him pull the trigger. i closed my eyes as i heard the gun fire and just waited for the bullet to hit me. there was not much left i could do. my end was now.

"Don't you touch her!" I heard Ed's voice and i opened my eyes to see Ed standign infront of me. i looked around his leg when i heard a snarling growl and realized why the gun didn't hit. Saige had tacked him at the last second and he missed. looking at the tree i noticed he missed me just barely. 

"Get up and get out of here Zeki" I heard Ed growl. "I-i can't" i whimpered. "My legs are to tired, i can't get the strenght to stand" i told him. he looked back at me with eyes that showed anger, but not towards me. no, i looked deeper into his eyes to see he was afraid. 

"Get her and leave. take her to safty we got this freak" Saige growled. I then heard two gun shots and i looked back over to see Terran on the ground yelping in pain. her leg had been shot the other bullet missed. Saige growl "Now Ed!" she barked before she lundged at Seth and bit his arm jerking at it trying to get the gun. 

"Come on" Ed picked me up and carried me as fast as he could away from the others. Once we where a little distance away. he sat me down in a small old fox den that i had pointed out. it was a good hiding place. "Are you hurt?" he asked looking me over. 

"I don't think s-" i yelped when he touched my hind leg. "It doens't feel broken, though it hurts huh?" Ed asked. i whimpered before i heard a howl echo though the air. "We got to go help them!" i said trying to get up. i couldn't my leg hurt, and i feel back to the ground with a yelp. 

"Shhhhh i will go and help them alright, you stay here hidden" with that he leaned down and kissed my forehead "I love you" He told me "I love you too" i whispered back. he then got up and ran off. i watched him go before i heard a movement from my left. i jerked my head over there to see my uncle pointing a gun at me. 

My eyes widened as i froze with fear. "How touching, he is gonna be upset when he realizes his little wolf is dead." He chuckled "i have been waiting for this moment sense we got you Zeki" He grinned

**~Plot Change~**

I whimpered as i closed my eyes. "Zeki get down!" I heard Ed yell. i obeyed and as my uncle fired his gun it just barely missed me. Ed had ran over and kicked my uncle good. Ed ended up getting the gun away and beating the shit out of my uncle. 

Once Ed had him knocked out and tied up he ran over to me "Zeki, Baby are you alright?" he asked kneling down to look me over. "I'm alright it missed." He sighed in relief and pulled me into his arms hugging me. "That was close, i thought i was gonna lose you there for a second" he told me as he hugged me tightly. 

I nuzzled my head into his shoudler. "Oh you got the other one" I heard Saige say. "I will get tihs idiot and drag him off." Eeni walked passed Saige and over to my ucnle grabbing him and dragging him along. "where are you going?" i asked. "taking these guys to turn them into the cops" Saige answered as she drug Seth along with her. 

"Hey take Zeki hom" Saige told Ed before she begna to hurry after her sister. Ed nodded and got up "Come on you heard her" he kissed my forehead. "We will get hom you can shift back i will run you a hot bath and then look at that leg" Ed told me heading back towards the house. i nodded thinking that sounded amazing.

~*~*~*~

Once back at the house we did just that. Ed brought me in and explained to Al what happened. I asked where the kids where and Al said they where upstairs playing. I nodded and Ed carried me upstiars to our bathroom. he put me down and began to run the water. 

I shfited back and looked down at my leg. Ed turned and looked at me before shaking his head "Looks like you bruised it. to the bone i woudl guess" he said poking at it lighlty i grunted and pulled it away. he leaned in and kissed me. It was a soft but passionate quick kiss. "I'll keep an eye on it just in case it might be something else" Ed siad before he stood up and stripped. 

After the bath water was done he picked me up and got in. I leaned against him enjoying the warm water. "my uncle and cousin are in jail and i have a family. life is perfect" i said relaxing. Ed chuckled at me. "Yes, i will agree there" he kissed the top of my head. "I don't know what i would do without you Zeki" he told me. "and i wouldn't know what to do without you either" i said. 

~*~Three Years Later~*~

It had been about three years snese the day i almost died. Eeni and Al where now dating, Saige and Kaiser where together and had a little girl of thier own now. Terran had also had a son around the same time with Kodi. Taini was the happiest wolf i ver seen, she was happy to play babysitter. 

Mine and Ed's kids where growing fast now and where five years old. it was hard to belive. Ed and Al both helped Imak learn Alchemy, Eeni and I however where teaching the kids more about thier wolf side and how to control it. Zane ended up being a momma's boy and Imak just loved Edward to death. she thought Ed cold do anything in her eyes. 

~*~*~*~

One stormy night i was curled up to Edward. His arm was around me keeping me close, hie leg rested over mine like normal. I buried my head in his chest as i listened and focused on his heart beat like i normally did which helped me get to sleep and forget the storm outside. 

Ed's hand was stroking it's fingers though my hair. i had almost been asleep when i heard the door to our room open and close. small footsteps pattered over. "Daddy?" I heard Imak asked. Ed lifted his head from above mine "What's wrong sweetie?" He asked. "I'm scared of the storm and Zane keeps making fun of me. can i sleep in here with you and mommy?" she asked. 

I lifted my head to look down at a scared Imak. "Sure, come here, Imak" i smield warmly. She walked over to me, i had sat up and leaned over Ed. once she was near me i picked her up and laid ber inbetween Ed and I. I then laid down and tucked her in. "Night momma night daddy" she nuzzled into the blankets between us. "Night" we both said together. Ed then looked up at me as i liad down, his eyes full of worry for me. 

I shook my head and gave a smile before whispering "I have you and my little girl here i am fine" I whispered so i didn't wakt Imak up. "She is gonna grow up to be just like you" Ed whispered back. I grinned "Then you will have two of me to deal with" He chuckled before leaning over and kissing me being careful not to wake Imak who was already out. 

"Night, Zeki. I love you" he whispered. "Night Edward. i love yo uas well." With that we both laid our heads on our pillows and clsoed our eyes. I felt Edward reach out his hand and place his arm over Imak before resting his hand on mine which was on my thing. his thumb tracing invisible patterns on the back of my hand. It soothed me and soon i found myself drifting off to sleep.


End file.
